


Recuerdos de mañana

by friedlittlefish



Series: el libro de todo lo imposible [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 74,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedlittlefish/pseuds/friedlittlefish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lo largo de su vida, Kyungsoo había aprendido a no plantearse las cosas a gran escala, a no salirse de la norma. No traspasar jamás la línea lo había mantenido a salvo en una sociedad en la que la deshumanización sistemática era la meta a alcanzar en pos de un progreso que beneficiaba solo a los más pudientes, aunque ni siquiera eso lo hacía inmune al horror. Durante veintiún años, Kyungsoo vivió una vida simple y monótona perdido entre los millones que eran como él, mas la cruel realidad no tardó en enseñarle a golpes que para caerse solo necesitaba estar de pie y que la muerte a veces sí que era la mejor opción.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introducción

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nininoona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nininoona/gifts).



> **~ advertencias!!**  
>  -contenido gráfico: suicidio, depresión, trastornos mentales, violencia, pesadillas, vómito(?), lenguaje malsonante, gore  
> -contenido ligero: body horror, situación sexual(?), acoso escolar
> 
> ~ escrito originalmente para la cuarta edición de [Seoul Nights](http://masqueradeforums.b1.jcink.com/index.php?showtopic=496), en Masquerade

Kyungsoo no necesitó muchos motivos que lo impulsaran a tomar una decisión que le cambiaría la vida para siempre. De hecho, solo dos razones fueron más que suficientes para detonar su determinación de manera definitiva. 

La primera de ellas fue el horripilante charco ensangrentado que se extendía sobre la acera bajo el cuerpo de Jongin y la desesperación que le pintaba la cara tras impactar con los fríos adoquines de forma brutal. 

La segunda fue su propia ruptura sentimental no mucho después, la número... No sabía en realidad qué número era. Lo que sí sabía Kyungsoo era que él nunca era demasiado bueno para nadie. Que siempre era demasiado poco. 

Estas dos razones fueron las que lo impulsaron a entrar con paso titubeante por las puertas de aquella imponente clínica privada y buscar la ayuda del doctor Wu Yifan, jefe de la unidad de neurología emocional y psiquiatría de la Clínica Wu y tomar la decisión más fácil y difícil de su vida al mismo tiempo.


	2. Último tren hacia el paraíso

Incluso en el siglo XXIII, la relatividad guiaba el mundo en todas y cada una de sus constantes. Nada escapaba a ella y todo dependía siempre de la lente con la que se lo mirara. 

Seúl era un lugar precioso. Precioso para aquellos que la visitaban durante cortos períodos de tiempo y solo vislumbran lugares concretos y concertados para los más pudientes; precioso para aquellos que tenían dinero suficiente para pagarse la felicidad eterna, para aquellos que estaban tan cegados por su propia ostentación que eran incapaces de ver que aquel paraíso de cristal y acero que visitaban en ocasiones no era más que una jungla de agonía bajo las alas de sus caros aviones privados. Seúl era un lugar precioso, aunque solo para ellos, claro está. 

Seúl era un lugar horrible. Horrible para aquellos que estaban encerrados dentro de sus modernas rejas viviendo vidas vacías y grises durante largos y desdichados años, para aquellos pobres de alma y pobres de espíritu, para aquellos que tenían las carteras vacías y tenían que luchar para ganarse el pan de un día solo para despertarse al día siguiente y volver a hacer lo mismo. Horrible para aquellos que vivían una vida tan monótona que eran incapaces de recordar qué día, mes, o año corría en el calendario; perdidos en el tiempo hasta que olvidaban sus propios nombres y el sentido de sus propias existencias. Seúl era un lugar horrible, aunque solo para ellos, claro está. 

Ah, la relatividad. 

Kyungsoo no había sido nunca uno de los que se planteaban las cosas a gran escala; lo tomaba todo tal como se le presentaba y se enfrentaba a todo de cara, como no le quedaba más remedio que hacer. Era un muchacho de aspecto un tanto anémico, algo enclenque y simple de mente, nada fuera de lo común. No se salía de la norma, lo cual lo hacía perderse con facilidad entre los miles que eran como él ―como debía ser. Todo lo que él había considerado una constante en su vida se acabó, sin embargo, un día normal, como otro cualquiera. Como todos. 

Kyungsoo fue a trabajar aquella mañana con cierto hastío; el cansancio hacía que sus propios huesos le parecieran pesados bajo la ropa negra que los cubría. Llegó hasta la estación de metro aéreo que había a unos bloques de distancia de su casa tras pasar con la cabeza gacha por entre imponentes edificios blancos y metálicos que, más que bellos monumentos arquitectónicos, parecían anodinos monolitos en honor a la monotonía. Kyungsoo se adentró entre el gentío que cruzaba las grandes puertas de la estación con el ceño fruncido; antes de llegar a la puerta de entrada de su línea, ya había contado tres pisotones. A pesar del frío que lo sacudía todo tuvo que quitarse uno de los guantes que le abrigaban las manos para pasar la muñeca por el detector iluminado de azul y que la máquina detectara su identificación con un robótico: «Buenos días, señor Do». Con paso aún adormilado, caminó hacia las escaleras mecánicas que lo subirían a la plataforma aérea sin apenas hacer ruido. 

Allí arriba el frío era aún más intenso, así que Kyungsoo se arrebujó en su chaquetón mientras se dirigía hacia la última señal del andén, la que correspondía al último vagón. Siempre le había resultado curioso ver que en aquella estación en concreto el último vagón soliera quedarse desierto, aunque nadie pareciera darse cuenta de ello porque seguían optando por apelotonarse en los vagones delanteros y medios para añadir de ese modo un poco más de estrés a sus probablemente desgraciadas vidas. 

El día estaba muy nublado y había predicción clara de lluvia y desasosiego. Kyungsoo suspiró. La nube de vapor que se le escapó de los labios solo lo dejó vislumbrar que allí, al final del andén, lo esperaba ya una figura vestida también de negro, con ojeras a juego, que se apoyaba sobre uno de los grandes cristales que conformaban las paredes de la plataforma aérea. La vista de la ciudad era realmente preciosa desde allí arriba, si a uno le gustaba observar un gran mar de rascacielos de cristal y metal y de interminables paredes blancas y grisáceas que se volvían oscuras con las nubes de tormenta que amenazaban la ciudad. La vista en aquellos días era la más bonita de todas, o al menos eso pensaba Kyungsoo. Los días soleados reflejaban mucho la luz y lo deslumbraban. 

Jongin lo esperaba con la espalda recostada sobre el cristal y la cabeza gacha, más aún de lo normal. Kyungsoo no se preocupó demasiado por ello mientras se guardaba la mano de nuevo en el guante para evitar que la neblina se la congelara. 

―Buenos días, Jongin ―saludó una vez llegó a su lado. 

Jongin ni siquiera formuló una palabra como respuesta, solo lo miró con la cara medio oculta en su bufanda raída y parpadeó un par de veces antes de agachar la cabeza una vez más. Kyungsoo siguió sin darle importancia y achacó su silencio a una más que probable falta de sueño. Por mucho que quisieran ignorarlo, el Gobierno era una institución podrida hasta las raíces que explotaba a chicos como Jongin, que no habían podido hacer nada mejor de sus vidas que trabajar en Fábricas durante más horas de las que cualquier humano jamás podría sin resultar insano. 

El tren escogió aquel preciso instante para llegar a la estación con chirridos y resoplidos, como si estuviera cansado de transportar vidas vacías en su interior. Sin hablar nada más, Kyungsoo y Jongin entraron en el vagón que, como ya había previsto Kyungsoo, estaba medio vacío. Ninguno de los dos se sentó y ambos optaron por apoyarse en la pared blanca del fondo, que estaba salpicada de imágenes publicitarias. Un cartel anunciaba los próximos juegos de invierno en la capital y animaba a todos los habitantes de la ciudad a asistir a las animadas competiciones que tendrían lugar entre deportistas de todos los rincones del mundo. Otro presentaba brevemente los beneficios de una popular cirugía cerebral para reducir la carga que los sentimientos suponían en una vida tan ajetreada como la que llevaban normalmente los habitantes de aquella ciudad. Miles de ellos hacían publicidad de la compañía de metro aéreo expreso y anunciaban las ventajas de usar su compañía para visitar lugares bonitos a lo largo y ancho del país, lugares a los que la inmensa mayoría de la población, pensó Kyungsoo, ni siquiera podía soñar con ir. Todos tenían demasiadas responsabilidades, al fin y al cabo. 

Una voz profunda a su lado lo sacó de su inspección distraída de los carteles que también decoraban los laterales del vagón cuando Jongin le habló. Todavía tenía los ojos clavados en las puertas de cristal del metro, que se movía sobre la ciudad a toda velocidad mientras anunciaba la siguiente parada: el distrito de la alimentación. 

―¿Crees que es inútil, Kyungsoo? ―preguntó con tono más grave de lo normal, como esas veces en las que no hablaba durante demasiado tiempo y su voz no cooperaba con él, o como cuando lloraba mucho. No es que Kyungsoo tuviera experiencia en eso, en absoluto. 

―¿Si es inútil qué? 

―Intentarlo. ―Jongin habló como si creyera que lo que estaba diciendo no necesitaba explicación―. Intentar salir de tu círculo, del círculo donde te han encerrado desde el momento en el que naciste. De la casilla en la que estás atrapado hasta que te mueras. ¿Merece la pena tratar de salir de ahí? ¿Vale la pena el esfuerzo? ―No podía verlo bien, pero Kyungsoo sabía que Jongin estaba frunciendo el ceño. 

Jongin y él habían sido compañeros durante todos los años de educación que el Gobierno impartía a los jóvenes desde los tres hasta los diecinueve años, cuando un análisis de los resultados obtenidos y una valoración de aptitudes más que injusta y arbitraria los situaba en la escala social que les correspondía ―según decían― y se les asignaba el área en la que serían más productivos según sus habilidades. Jongin no había sido nunca un chico especialmente inteligente y no sobresalía en materias como matemáticas, ciencias o idiomas, así que había sido enviado directamente a Fábricas para formar parte de la aborregada clase baja de la sociedad, la que todo el mundo sabía que existía pero que nadie quería ver. «Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente», después de todo, y lo cierto era que verlo significaba reconocer que ese sector de la población subsistía en unas condiciones de las que nadie quería ser consciente siquiera. 

Kyungsoo había tenido algo más de suerte y había conseguido sobresalir un poco más que otros chicos en matemáticas, así que había podido colarse en una clase media y gris que al menos le permitía vivir sin preocuparse de no tener comida para toda la semana como le sucedía a Jongin. 

Los dos siempre habían sido amigos y los resultados de las asignaciones no hicieron nada para cambiar aquello, aunque sí que los cambió a ellos. A los dos. 

Con el tiempo, Jongin perdió esa sonrisa grande que lo caracterizaba y que le escondía los ojos, y era más que sabido que no había vuelto a bailar a pesar de su pasión por tal afición desde pequeño. Las horas de trabajo que le imponían eran demasiadas y tediosas, así que fue casi una verdad a gritos que jamás podría continuar haciendo aquello una vez recibió la carta con el contenido de su futuro un par de años atrás. A pesar de la situación, Jongin había intentado verlo todo de modo positivo y las cosas comenzaron a no irle del todo mal, sobre todo tras encontrar a una persona especial hacía aproximadamente un año. Kyungsoo no conocía aún al afortunado, pero se moría de ganas por hacerlo porque la actitud de Jongin pareció alegrarse desde que aquella persona apareciera en su vida. 

Kyungsoo, por su parte, también había cambiado. Durante sus años de educación fue un chico callado, sin muchos amigos ni muchos intereses, aunque Jongin permaneció como una constante a su lado a pesar de todo pronóstico. Sin embargo, una vez leyó su carta, un papel blanco con letras negras y angulosas que lo adornaban junto con un sello solemne del Departamento de Trabajo del Gobierno Central, entró de golpe en una vida que se le antojó monótona, continua y cansada. Lo único que hacía era ver números, números y más números; casi no hablaba con nadie, no veía a nadie, estaba solo. Se limitaba a existir. Hasta que él también conoció a alguien especial. 

Chanyeol era uno de sus superiores, un pez que, si no era gordo, estaba bien alimentado. Sonreía constantemente como si la ciudad no fuera una gran jaula de peones sin voluntad guiados por una gran mano reina, como si su vida fuera suya y no de aquellos a quienes debía servidumbre. Aunque lo cierto era que no debía servidumbre a tanta gente como Kyungsoo, así que puede que aquello fuera un importante factor a tener en cuenta. 

―No lo sé, Jongin ―contestó Kyungsoo finalmente, una vez el tren pasó la estación del distrito de la alimentación y se dirigía al de tecnología―. Depende de lo lejos que quieras llegar, supongo. 

Jongin apartó la mirada del exterior y la clavó en sus zapatos manchados de hollín y casi deshechos. Eran los mismos zapatos que usaba cuando iban juntos al colegio, cuando Jongin ya había dado el último estirón. 

―Aunque nos pueda parecer injusto, estamos asignados a una tarea y abandonar esa tarea sería abandonar a todo el pueblo. Cada eslabón de la cadena depende de los demás; si uno se rompe, si se descuelga, la cadena al completo se separa y deja de ser eso, una cadena. Todos dependemos de todos. ―Kyungsoo quiso vomitar cuando se oyó hablar como si fuera una de esas grabaciones de alta calidad que el Gobierno mandaba todos los años por Navidad a cada casa a modo de felicitación. Él había recibido la de ese año dos días antes. 

―Lo sé. ―Y murmuró justo después un «joder» que no pasó desapercibido para Kyungsoo, aunque no comentara nada al respecto―. Pero no es imposible enganchar a un eslabón a otra cadena, ¿verdad? 

La analogía no era la mejor del mundo pero no importaba; ninguno de los dos era sobresaliente en letras, después de todo. 

«La próxima parada se efectuará en el distrito de las letras dentro de cuarenta y ocho segundos». Hablando del rey de Roma. 

―Imposible no es, ya lo sabes. ―Kyungsoo clavó los ojos en Jongin, aunque este seguía sin dedicarle una sola mirada―. Solo digo que es difícil y duro. 

Jongin soltó un ruido parecido al de un perrito cuando le dan una patada. 

―Yo solo quería que… que todo fuera fácil, ¿sabes? ―Si no hubiera estado a su lado, probablemente Kyungsoo no habría entendido lo que Jongin estaba diciendo porque tenía la boca enterrada en la bufanda―. Que la vida me sonriera un poco y me pagara de verdad por todas las horas de trabajo que le dedico a este puto país, que solo sabe apretarme las tuercas. Cuando aprietas una tuerca demasiado, se pasa de rosca y te cargas la máquina al completo, ¿lo sabías, Kyungsoo? ―preguntó con la voz ligeramente más aguda. 

Kyungsoo negó con la cabeza lentamente. Fábricas era especialidad de Jongin, no suya. 

―Si aprietas demasiado, hasta el punto en el que haces que una tuerca no encaje en su sitio porque la haces dar de sí, las piezas dejan de estar ensambladas correctamente y nada funciona como debería. Nada funciona. ―Jongin se había sacado de los bolsillos las manos, que tenía llenas de cortes y moratones producto de sus largas horas de trabajo, y las retorcía nerviosamente. 

―Con no apretar las tuercas hasta tal punto sería suficiente, ¿cierto? ―ofreció Kyungsoo todavía ligeramente confundido―. Hay que tener cuidado con eso y la máquina no debería tener problemas. 

―Exacto. ―La voz de Jongin sonaba extraña, casi como si no fuera suya―. Nunca hay que apretar las tuercas hasta tal punto. 

«La próxima parada se efectuará en el distrito financiero dentro de trece segundos». 

―El problema es que eso es precisamente lo que ocurre segundo tras segundo. Y las máquinas se pueden arreglar, Kyungsoo, pero los seres humanos no. 

―¿De qué estás hablando, Jongin? ―Kyungsoo comenzaba a preocuparse por las divagaciones de su amigo, que tenía una sonrisa extraña en el rostro. 

―Es tu parada. ―Jongin ignoró la pregunta y señaló la puerta de cristal; el tren frenaba con lentitud sobre el andén―. Ve y sé una bonita ovejita más, otro día más ―añadió con una mueca demasiado alegre para el tono tembloroso de su voz. 

―Jongin, ¿qué te ocurre? 

―Vete, no debes llegar tarde ―musitó aún con una sonrisa perturbada―. A mí no me pasa nada. 

Y eso mismo hizo Kyungsoo, salir por las puertas de cristal que se abrían con lentitud a su lado. Sin embargo, las palabras que dijo Jongin a continuación le retumbaron en la cabeza como si las hubiera dicho a gritos, a pesar de que no fueron más que un susurro. 

―Nada que no sea normal para un desgraciado como yo. 

Justo al poner un pie en el andén, Kyungsoo se dio la vuelta para mirar a Jongin y preguntarle qué le sucedía solo para darse cuenta de que este se estaba bajando del tren también. 

―Jongin, esta no es tu para… 

―Me ha dejado, ¿sabes? ―cortó él con la voz aguda, histérica. Temblaba―. Se tiene que casar con quien sus padres le dicen porque yo tengo menos clase que la mierda que se les pega a la suela de los zapatos. Y tienen razón, Kyungsoo, la tienen. Soy escoria. ¿Pero qué voy a hacer, si tú mismo me has dicho que es prácticamente imposible salir de la jaula en la que nos meten cuando apenas somos niños? 

―Jongin, yo no… 

―Si esto es lo que voy a tener que estar haciendo sin descanso hasta que sea demasiado mayor y el Gobierno se encargue de mí… Si esta es la vida que me espera… no la quiero. No quiero vivir así ―musitó mientras las puertas del tren se cerraban tras ellos―. Adiós, Kyungsoo. 

Jongin lo miró con desesperación en las lágrimas que le llenaban los ojos una última vez antes de echar a correr hacia el frente, hacia la gran cristalera que conformaba la plataforma aérea de la estación. Todo sonido alrededor de Kyungsoo se amortiguó y solo pudo escuchar el crujido de los zapatos de Jongin mientras corría antes de que rompiera de un salto la cristalera y cayera al vacío. 

Kyungsoo chilló cuando vio el cuerpo de Jongin desaparecer en un instante, cuando el viento frío le golpeó el rostro sin piedad junto con la lluvia que ya había comenzado a caer. Corrió horrorizado hacia el cristal roto y miró hacia abajo con la esperanza de haberlo imaginado todo, mas volvió a aullar cuando abajo descubrió la figura de su amigo tirado en la acera en una postura macabra. 

Kyungsoo gritó. Gritó mientras se incorporaba, mientras la gente murmuraba a su lado, mientras él mismo comenzaba su desesperada carrera hacia la salida con el corazón intentando escapársele por la boca, mientras bajaba por las escaleras mecánicas a tal velocidad que se cayó y rodó por los últimos veinte escalones. Gritó mientras saltaba el control de salida sin importarle la identificación, gritó mientras atravesaba la puerta de la estación y se dirigía hacia la multitud que se había agolpado en el lugar del accidente. Gritó aún más cuando, tras apartar a todo aquel que se interponía en su camino, vio que no había soñado nada y que Jongin estaba allí, tumbado con un charco enorme de sangre bajo el cuerpo y la lluvia mojándolo sin piedad. Tenía los ojos abiertos, llenos de muerte, y miraba fijamente a Kyungsoo, que cayó de rodillas junto a él temblando de forma descontrolada. 

Antes de que todo se volviera negro, lo último que Kyungsoo recordó hacer fue chillar aún más fuerte.


	3. Entumecido

Desde que Jongin decidiera acabar con su vida por culpa de su miserable existencia, por culpa de la sociedad asquerosa en la que vivían y por culpa del malnacido de su novio, Kyungsoo no volvió a ser el mismo. 

Estuvo días sin comer y sin dormir, días subsistiendo a base de un montón de pastillas que le habían ofrecido los médicos que lo atendieron en el hospital aquel día porque, en medio de todo el horror, Kyungsoo se había arañado la cara en mitad del ataque de pánico y tenía las manos llenas de cortes de los cristales que se habían esparcido por el suelo. Las pastillas debían hacer que dejara de pensar y sentir que se quería morir en todo momento. Debían hacer que se relajara, que se encontrara mejor, mas Kyungsoo no paraba de vomitar bilis amarga, bilis ácida, _bilisbilisbilis_ porque tenía el estómago vacío desde hacía días. 

Chanyeol lo había recogido en el hospital y lo había llevado de vuelta a casa la tarde del accidente pero, por más que Kyungsoo se lo suplicó, no se quedó con él en casa por la noche alegando que tenía que levantarse temprano para ir a trabajar. Kyungsoo le sujetó la manga de la camisa y lo miró con ojos inyectados en sangre y llenos de una súplica que fue rechazada con pasmosa facilidad, y se quedó solo con su propia existencia, con el cerrojo echado y un montón de horas por delante para pensar. 

En algún punto entre el octavo y el noveno día tras el accidente, Kyungsoo comenzó a pensar que él mismo no tardaría en correr la misma suerte que Jongin. Las pastillas se le habían acabado, un par de cortes de los que le cubrían las manos se le habían infectado y debía haber ido al médico a hacerse cargo de sí mismo, pero no tenía fuerzas para ello. Lo único que hacía era pensar, pensar y pensar, y engañar a su propio estómago con un par de galletas cuando este lo obligaba a comer. 

No había hablado con Chanyeol durante días. No es que no lo hubiera intentado; el problema era que Chanyeol no respondía a sus llamadas por más que tratara de contactar con él o con alguien que lo conociera. Kyungsoo le había dejado incontables mensajes de voz, incontables palabras y lágrimas pidiendo ayuda desesperada, compañía, algo. Chanyeol no respondía. 

Hasta que un día respondió. 

Kyungsoo estaba histérico. Llovía mucho aquel día; el agua batía contra los cristales del piso 27 y emborronaba la vista de la ciudad que se desplegaba frente a él. Llovía como el día en el que Jongin saltó al vacío, como llovió aquel fatídico día en el que fue incapaz de hacer nada por su amigo. Llovía y, a pesar de que el interior de su apartamento estaba completamente seco, Kyungsoo sentía que se ahogaba como si estuviera dentro de una enorme piscina y no supiera nadar. El impulso que sentía por acercarse a las ventanas era fuerte, muy fuerte, pero la Policía había activado el sistema de seguridad que se lo impedía una vez tuvo constancia de lo que había ocurrido con Jongin. Todo objeto potencialmente peligroso había sido retirado de su casa unos días antes y las ventanas reforzadas para evitar que se lanzara al vacío por ninguna de ellas. La puerta de entrada estaba bloqueada hasta nuevo aviso y no podría ir a trabajar hasta que un equipo médico decidiera que su salud mental era lo suficientemente estable como para incorporarse de nuevo. Lo tenían encerrado en una jaula, como siempre había estado realmente, aunque el hecho de que en aquella ocasión la jaula fuera más física que nunca había hecho que Kyungsoo se diera más de un cabezazo contra la pared. 

Aquel día con tanta lluvia y tanta agonía fue precisamente el día en el que Chanyeol le contestó a una de sus incontables llamadas. La voz le sonaba monótona, como si lo que todo lo que decía se tratara de un discurso ensayado, como si estuviera hablando de negocios. 

―Kyungsoo, creo que no es buena idea que sigamos juntos. Eres un buen chico, pero nuestras posiciones están en lugares muy alejados y jamás podríamos funcionar si lo pensamos con frialdad. ―Apenas hizo una pausa para añadir―: No quiero que las cosas se tuerzan y acabemos como tu amigo y su novio. Es mejor que separemos nuestros caminos ahora y que encontremos la felicidad en otro sitio. Lo siento. 

Kyungsoo ni siquiera pudo responder. Chanyeol colgó el teléfono y separó sus vidas con un puñado ridículo de palabras, mentiras y dagas que solo hicieron que Kyungsoo cayera al suelo de rodillas hecho una bola de temblorosas extremidades y lágrimas calientes que le rodaron por las mejillas heladas. Había tirado todo un futuro por la borda sin pensar en Kyungsoo, en las consecuencias, en su estado. Había tirado la única fuente de esperanza que le quedaba a Kyungsoo, la única cosa que le daba una razón para seguir. Lo había destruido todo y parecía no importarle lo más mínimo. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

Fue cuando se despertó en el hospital una vez más cuando Kyungsoo se dio cuenta de que probablemente se había desmayado en algún punto en los días siguientes a la llamada de Chanyeol y que el equipo médico debía haber recibido la alerta en los registros de su dispositivo de identificación y localización. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, pero poco le importaba en realidad. Nada le importaba. 

O eso quería hacerse creer. 

Porque en realidad sí que le importaba. 

No tardó en estar de vuelta en casa, aunque no por estar bajo un tratamiento más fuerte las cosas mejoraron para él. Tuvo pesadillas durante días, semanas. Jongin aparecía en todas ellas; Chanyeol aparecía en todas ellas. Cada una estaba llena de miedo, de desesperanza, de dolor y de negro y rojo. Todo lo que Kyungsoo parecía sentir era angustia, desazón y un vacío lleno de soledad. 

Concluyó en una de sus noches de insomnio ―las mejores, en su opinión― que sentir cosas no era algo que quisiera seguir haciendo. ¿Para qué servía tener sentimientos si lo único que conseguían era arrancarle la piel lentamente y echarle sal a la carne viva para que la espuma lo quemara como si fuera ácido? ¿Para qué servía tener sentimientos si lo hacían vomitar con tanta frecuencia que tal acción se había convertido en algo trivial para él? ¿Para qué servía tener sentimientos si hacían que le pesaran los pies, que le doliera la cabeza, que las mejillas se le hundieran poco a poco, que el color le desapareciera del rostro y que las lágrimas se le hubieran secado? ¿Para qué servía tener sentimientos si eran una fuente de infelicidad tan grande, tan dolorosa? 

Repasando por enésima vez el día en el que la pesadilla comenzó, Kyungsoo se vio a sí mismo una vez más entrando en la estación de metro, subiendo las escaleras mientras pensaba en el frío que le mordía las manos y la nariz, viendo a continuación a Jongin al fondo del andén. Paró un momento para inclinarse fuera del borde de la cama a vomitar cuando la imagen de su amigo le apareció en la cabeza, pero volvió a tumbarse sudoroso y jadeante para seguir su recorrido habitual de la ruta del horror. Se vio entonces entrando junto a Jongin en el tren y pensando que tenía suerte de saber que había poca gente en aquel vagón. Se vio mirando las puertas del tren cerrarse y se vio leyendo los anuncios que adornaban las paredes del vagón: uno de los juegos de invierno, otro de una clínica privada, otro de la compañía de metro aéreo. 

Frunció el ceño y tragó saliva amarga cuando se detuvo en el contenido de uno de esos anuncios. El cartel era de color celeste, como el cielo de primavera, y la tipografía de las letras era tranquilizadora, casi como invitando al lector a detenerse en el mensaje. «La Clínica Wu ofrece servicios excepcionales y pioneros en el sector de la cirugía emocional desde hace más de 70 años. Contacte con nosotros sin compromiso en el…». 

De repente, un rayo de luz pareció abrirse en medio del tumulto de pensamientos retorcidos que le plagaban la cabeza a Kyungsoo: una posible salida se le presentaba, una vía de escape a todo el dolor. Una nueva oportunidad. 

Las manos comenzaron a temblarle de forma casi descontrolada y los ojos, abiertos de par en par ante el descubrimiento, se le llenaron de lágrimas que no tardaron en rodarle por las sienes. Un ruido que no sonaba nada saludable le raspó el pecho porque tal vez estaba teniendo problemas para respirar con normalidad, aunque ni siquiera fue consciente de ello. Kyungsoo vomitó de nuevo, si bien puede que fuera por la emoción que le encogió el corazón ante la ínfima posibilidad que había descubierto para escapar del infierno. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

Kyungsoo se despertó cuando apenas había dormido un par de horas. Tenía la garganta seca y dolorida ―probablemente había llorado dormido― y el cuerpo entumecido, como si no le perteneciera, aunque esto último lo achacó a los medicamentos y no al hecho de que no probaba bocado desde hacía días. 

A pesar de lo cansado que se encontraba, algo recurrente desde que todo comenzara unos meses atrás, Kyungsoo estaba más alerta de lo que se había sentido en lo que parecían años y, con cuidado de no marearse y no pisar la bilis que había escupido unas horas antes, se encaminó hacia el baño con paso vacilante. No tenía fuerzas pero se obligó a moverse tal y como se había estado obligado a sí mismo a vivir por alguna razón que no comprendía del todo. O tal vez porque no tenía modo de deshacerse de su propia vida, por lo que no le quedaba más remedio que seguir adelante incluso sin querer hacerlo. 

Era duro seguir caminando obligado por el peso de un yugo invisible cuando lo único que quería hacer era dejarse caer al suelo y ser pasto de los cuervos. No obstante, Kyungsoo avanzó lentamente por el pasillo oscuro apoyado en la pared, respirando entrecortadamente y pensando que tal vez no estaba todo perdido. 

El agua fría del lavabo casi lo hizo llorar cuando entró en contacto con su piel febril y sensible, aunque ello no deslució su tarea de despertarlo del todo. Seguía sintiendo los ojos pesados, como si la sequedad que los recubría se debiera a un montón de arena acumulada en sus lagrimales. Al mirarse en el espejo contuvo un chillido, si no por las horas tempranas, por el hecho de que no tenía prácticamente voz, porque el reflejo que lo observaba desde el otro lado era un mero fantasma de lo que una vez fue Do Kyungsoo. Estaba tan pálido que la piel casi se le tornaba amarilla y parecía fina y a punto de resquebrajarse, como si se tratara de las páginas de un libro muy antiguo; sus ojos, ya grandes de por sí, se veían enormes, rodeados de ojeras tan pronunciadas que su negro se unía al de los surcos de sus mejillas hundidas, que le cruzaban el rostro. Tenía los labios cerúleos y cortados, como si hubiera pasado una eternidad en el desierto, y el pelo le caía lacio y sin vida sobre la frente y el cuello. 

No recordaba la última vez que se había bañado en condiciones, así que lo tomó como un signo de cambio cuando se introdujo por su propio pie en la ducha y accionó el grifo, que lo bañó con agua templada unos segundos más tarde. Por primera vez, Kyungsoo fue consciente de que el estado en el que se encontraba era deplorable, aunque no podía decir que ello le importase demasiado. Sin embargo, si quería que le dieran permiso para salir a la calle debía parecer un ser humano medianamente presentable, así que con dedos escuálidos y con más debilidad de la que hubiera imaginado que le reconcomía los huesos se enjabonó para tratar de deshacerse de una parte de sí mismo, casi como si fuera una serpiente que se preparaba para mudar la piel. 

Aunque Kyungsoo en realidad no se estaba preparando para mudar su piel, sino lo que esta contenía. 

Una vez estuvo seco y vestido con la ropa más cómoda que pudo encontrar, se esforzó en que la voz le volviera a fluir por la garganta como agua por una fuente seca. La garganta le dolió mucho cuando la primera sílaba le movió las cuerdas vocales, pero se empeñó en continuar y, hasta que el sonido que le abandonaba los labios destrozados no fue convincente, no se aventuró a llamar a la Agente de Control de Potenciales, aquella mujer que, desde el accidente, se encargaba de dictar si Kyungsoo contaba con las condiciones mentales suficientemente estables como para hacer todas y cada una de las cosas que pudiera querer hacer. La mujer accedió a las peticiones que le hizo y Kyungsoo agradeció que fuera lo suficientemente incompetente como para no prestarle atención a la pantalla que mostraba su imagen mientras hablaban ―aunque sí que lo era para tenerlo vigilado y encerrado, pensó con amargura―, porque no habría sido capaz de explicarle de forma convincente que las lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas se debían al miedo, al terror puro que le producía el repentino pensamiento de que había hablado con otro ser humano vivo, que estaba a punto de salir a la calle y enfrentarse a un mundo lleno de ruido, de peligro, olores, colores y miles de cosas que parecían aterrorizarlo solo de pensarlas. 

El interfono de la pared se apagó una vez la llamada se cortó junto con la señal de vídeo que la acompañaba y Kyungsoo suspiró aliviado una vez más. Los nervios le recorrían el cuerpo en olas vigorizantes pero que, en lugar de provocarle la sensación de valentía que debía impulsarlo a seguir, lo hicieron encogerse más sobre sí mismo, intentar esconderse más dentro de sus propios huesos, y casi lo mandaron de bruces al suelo. 

Tomando aire por la nariz, Kyungsoo trató de calmarse. Todo era por un bien mayor. Solo tendría que pasar por un mal trago como aquel una última vez, solo una vez más hasta que los trámites finalizaran y pudiera deshacerse de todo cuanto le hacía daño, de todos los pensamientos venenosos que lo plagaban. Antes de que todas las cosas que lo atacaban sin piedad quedaran selladas para siempre. 

Se limpió la cara antes de arrastrar los pies hacia la puerta y abrirla con un ruidoso código cuando la monótona voz de su casa le anunció que había alguien esperándolo fuera. Su Escolta había llegado. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

El viaje a su destino fue corto y largo al mismo tiempo. No hizo falta decirle a su Escolta, un chico alto, de ojos oscuros, pelo aún más oscuro y gesto serio como la mismísima muerte, que evitara el metro aéreo como modo de transporte puesto que estaba al corriente de todo cuanto le había sucedido. Así eran las cosas siempre. ¿Qué era un secreto, sino una cosa que había existido en el pasado pero que ya no se podía mantener, después de todo? 

El hombre ―más bien muchacho, porque parecía rondar la edad del propio Kyungsoo― lo mantenía vigilado y andaba junto a él con postura tensa. Su altura casi se cernía sobre él, como una torre que ensombrecía más el día ya sombrío, pero Kyungsoo agradeció internamente que no lo mirara con pena o compasión y se limitara a escoltarlo hasta su destino en silencio. Kyungsoo agradecía eso; el silencio, la tranquilidad relativa que le producía la falta de palabras, el vacío que se interponía entre él y el resto del mundo. Aunque lo cierto era que el corto camino entre su casa y el vehículo que los esperaba a pie de calle resultó un suplicio para él, puede que por la ansiedad que lo desgarraba por dentro ante el presupuesto de tener que respirar el aire que miles de personas estaban respirando, miles de personas _vivas_ ; puede que por lo débil que se encontraba y lo parsimonioso de sus pasos pausados a lo largo de los pasillos blanquecinos. 

El Escolta se llamaba HZT, o al menos eso creía Kyungsoo tras leer el contenido de la tarjeta identificativa embebida en el salpicadero del vehículo. Una vez ambos estuvieron dentro y las puertas estuvieron cerradas, HZT deslizó una mano con estudiada cautela sobre la pantalla que también estaba incrustada en el salpicadero y se volvió para mirar a Kyungsoo con ojos calculadores. No dijo palabra alguna, pero Kyungsoo entendió lo que quería y se echó hacia delante desde el asiento trasero en el que descansaba anteriormente. Estiró una de sus manos temblorosas entre los dos asientos delanteros y seleccionó tras unos segundos de meditación la opción «pantano neblinoso» en la pantalla táctil antes de volver a recostarse sobre el asiento trasero y cerrar los ojos. Estaba cansado por el esfuerzo físico y mental. Acababa de salir de casa y ya estaba absolutamente agotado. 

Pocos segundos más tarde, el vehículo ronroneaba casi imperceptiblemente bajo sus pies, ya en marcha, y Kyungsoo sintió una humedad extraña rodearlo. Los olores que lo envolvían se tornaron más intensos y se transformaron en fragancias naturales, aunque casi tan espesas que bien podrían haber sido sólidas. Al abrir los ojos, Kyungsoo se vio rodeado por una neblina dispersa y el agobio que sentía disminuyó ligeramente. Frente a él, los asientos delanteros de tela se habían desvanecido para dar paso a la extensión de agua de un pantano. El color del agua era oscuro, insondable como un espejo de tantalita, aunque el hecho de desconocer qué se escondía entre las sutiles ondas que perturbaban su superficie no asustó a Kyungsoo por algún motivo. El pantano no era demasiado grande, por lo que no muy lejos de él pudo encontrar la otra orilla. Estaba plagada de largas espigas y de hierbajos salvajes que probablemente escondían más vida que la que tenía el propio Kyungsoo en su interior. El aire que lo rodeaba era fresco, aunque no frío, y Kyungsoo volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras respiraba profundamente y se recostaba sobre la tierra mojada que tenía bajo su espalda, se acomodaba sobre el lecho de musgo y barro y se abandonaba a las sensaciones, que parecieron relajarlo mínimamente. 

El corazón, sin embargo, parecía no querer parar de latirle a toda velocidad, como si supiera lo que se avecinaba y quisiera impedírselo, alertarlo de que algo iba mal. O como si supiera lo que estaba pasando y quisiera atormentarlo un poco más junto con un cerebro que se había empeñado en no dejarlo descansar nunca jamás. 

Con dificultad alejó a Jongin de su mente, alejó a Chanyeol, lo alejó todo; las noches sin dormir, los huesos que le asomaban por la piel como si se tratara de un esqueleto viviente, la bilis que lo corroía por dentro, el dolor. Lo mantuvo todo fuera de la niebla, fuera del pantano y fuera del olor fuerte de la tierra, que lo invadía y lo llenaba con soplidos de entumecido consuelo de un modo que su mente ya no era capaz de hacer. 

Antes de que pudiera dormirse enroscado sobre sí mismo, sin embargo, el trayecto terminó y la niebla y todo lo que esta conllevaba se disipó con tanta velocidad como había aparecido para ser reemplazado por la cara de HZT, que a su vez lo miraba impasible desde el hueco que dejaba la puerta abierta. El vehículo había dejado de murmurar y el día fuera se había tornado lluvioso, si las gotas que le chorreaban por el pelo a HZT eran algo por lo que guiarse. No es que a Kyungsoo le importara, claro está, pero la lluvia era algo que lo hizo traer de vuelta muchos recuerdos que quería espantar de una vez por todas. 

Todo es por un bien mayor, pensó con vehemencia. 

Fuera la sangre, fuera el dolor. Fuera todo. Fuera. 

Fue por eso que, a pesar de que sentía como si le echaran ácido por encima cuando la lluvia lo golpeó con gotas finas y heladas y las lágrimas comenzaran a rodarle por las mejillas de forma patética, Kyungsoo se obligó a avanzar, a seguir los pasos de HZT, que seguía sin tenerle compasión ―aunque ahora que lo pensaba de nuevo, puede que estuviera _preparado_ para eso y que fuera incapaz de sentir nada por él. 

Y ese pensamiento solo le dio más esperanza a Kyungsoo. Porque realmente lo que quería era no sentir, dejar de sufrir y dejar el pasado atrás, no volver a pensar en él y continuar, ya que nadie le había dado la opción de no hacerlo.


	4. Azul, como el fondo del mar

Las puertas de cristal iridiscente igual que el del recubrimiento del resto del edificio se mantuvieron cerradas cuando se detuvieron ante ellas, aún bajo la lluvia. A la derecha, un detector también hecho de cristal grisáceo surgió de una abertura en un lateral y esperó inmóvil a que ambos se identificaran. HZT lo hizo primero con un gesto grácil en el que se descubrió la muñeca derecha, que tenía plagada de largas y finas líneas alrededor de donde su dispositivo de identificación y localización se escondía. Kyungsoo frunció el ceño ante lo que acababa de ver pero el trocito de piel quedó al descubierto solo por un instante y no fue capaz de identificar las marcas, aunque si decía la verdad no quería adentrarse demasiado en pensamientos como esos porque su procedencia parecía más que obvia. Kyungsoo se descubrió su propia muñeca con cuidado, como si en lugar de la manga de un jersey de lana estuviera levantando un traje de plomo. El detector lo identificó sin problemas a pesar de su tardanza. 

―Bienvenidos, señor Do, Escolta HZT. Adelante. 

El cristal se separó con un ruido deslizante para que ambos pudieran adentrarse en el interior del edificio. Kyungsoo estaba sobrecogido y sentía que no podría parar de llorar jamás, ni siquiera cuando una señorita trajeada que tuvo la precaución de no acercarse demasiado a ellos ni dirigirles la palabra les señaló hacia la izquierda, donde una sala abierta estaba puesta en marcha y lista para prepararlos adecuadamente antes de que entraran realmente en los entresijos de la clínica. Las paredes de esa sala, a pesar de ser también de cristal, no dejaban ver el exterior más que por una rendija cercana al alto techo por la que se distinguía cómo la lluvia batía contra todo lo que a su paso se encontraba. El resto de la longitud de la pared estaba cubierta por cápsulas de diferentes tamaños, aunque todas ellas tenían el interior recubierto de metal liso y brillante y las puertas iluminadas por una estéril luz azulada. HZT esperó a que Kyungsoo se introdujera en su cápsula, un compartimento alargado e incrustado en la pared con la anchura necesaria para que cupiera él, antes de cerrarle la puerta y hacer lo mismo consigo mismo. 

Dentro de la cápsula el aire estaba concentrado y era demasiado cálido, pero Kyungsoo pronto olvidó todo eso cuando el ruido de una turbina girando a toda velocidad le llenó los oídos al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se vieron asaltados por luces de colores brillantes que lo cegaron. Mientras tanto, un chorro de aire potente pero gentil lo secaba en pocos segundos de la cabeza a los pies. 

Fue HZT, ya seco también, quien se encargó de abrirle la puerta con gesto aún serio. Sin mediar palabra siguieron a la chica, que los esperaba en otra puerta también de cristal que Kyungsoo supuso que los dirigiría más hacia el interior del edificio. 

Así era, ciertamente, y en un par de minutos de andares titubeantes ―Kyungsoo estaba cada vez más cansado física y emocionalmente― y de un rápido paseo en ascensor que no hizo nada para mejorar la tensión que le encorvaba los hombros y lo hacía llorar más se encontraron frente a una puerta blanca en la planta doce del edificio. 

―Esperen en esta sala, en seguida les atenderán. 

Aquellas fueron las únicas palabras que la muchacha les dirigió antes de desaparecer sigilosamente por donde había venido con tanta sutileza que Kyungsoo pensó que nunca había estado realmente allí y había sido producto de su imaginación. 

La puerta blanca se abrió hacia un lado en ese momento y HZT le gesticuló con un brazo para que se adentrara en ella. 

Una música relajante le llenó los oídos en cuanto entró. Aunque aquella canción, algo antiguo y que probablemente nadie escuchaba ya, solo sonaba de fondo, Kyungsoo agradeció que la fina melodía lo mantuviera alejado de sus propios pensamientos mientras trataba de imaginarse el nombre de los instrumentos obsoletos que invocaban aquellas notas. Cerró los ojos y trató de viajar de nuevo al pantano que había visitado de camino a la Clínica junto con HZT, aunque sin la realidad inducida le resultó mucho más complicado. El aire no era fresco y húmedo como en su mente, sino cálido debido al sistema de calefacción que mantenía a raya el frío del invierno; el aire no olía a nada en comparación con las fragancias naturales e intensas que lo habían invadido anteriormente; el manto de tierra mojada y de hierba mullida se había transformado en un sillón grande, casi tan grande que parecía tragárselo, y lo único que Kyungsoo podría ver si abría los ojos eran sus propias lágrimas que difuminaban una sala blanca, bien iluminada, sobria y sin decoración alguna. Una vista nada parecida a la tranquila oscuridad y sosiego del agua en calma y la niebla que lo rodeaba todo un rato antes. 

Un ruido a su izquierda sacó a Kyungsoo de toda pretensión de ensoñación con un suave clic que pareció hacer caer una manta de rotundidad sobre la sala. HZT se irguió rápidamente en su sitio ―Kyungsoo notó solo en ese momento que el Escolta no se había sentado siquiera― y miró con gesto impasible a la puerta que se había abierto, de la cual surgió un muchacho que no debía ser mucho más mayor que el propio Kyungsoo ni su Escolta y que les sonrió a ambos con delicadeza, como si comprendiera la situación a pesar de no haber intercambiado saludos iniciales ni comentarios amables siquiera. Sus ojos grandes y oscuros parecían límpidos y fáciles de leer pero en ellos Kyungsoo fue capaz de ver la misma oscuridad que plagaba los ojos de HZT y, aunque de forma mucho más salvaje, en los suyos propios. No comentó nada al respecto, sin embargo, y se limitó a incorporarse con dificultad y seguir el camino que les marcaba el chico. Los pasos pesados de HZT retumbaban a su espalda por todo el pasillo por el que se encaminaron hasta llegar frente a una puerta decorada con una placa en la que se leía «Doctor Wu Yifan». 

―Señor ―habló el muchacho a la pantalla alargada que decoraba la puerta bajo la placa, a la altura de sus ojos―. Traigo a Do Kyungsoo y a su Escolta. 

Un minuto transcurrió en completo silencio y Kyungsoo aprovechó para, con las mangas mullidas de su jersey, limpiarse de las mejillas las lágrimas que parecían no querer dejar de brotarle de los ojos. Justo cuando sorbió por la nariz la puerta dio un chasquido muy leve, tan leve que si el silencio del lugar no hubiera sido ensordecedor Kyungsoo no habría sido capaz de escucharlo. A su paso se abrió esta cuando el muchacho que los había llevado hasta allí avanzó con paso decidido. 

―Gracias, Luhan ―dijo una voz desde el interior de la espaciosa sala. 

―Señor Do, le presento al Doctor Wu. ―El chico, Luhan, se giró sobre sus talones para presentarlos, aunque Kyungsoo fue incapaz de obligarse a mirarlo debido a la vista que se presentaba frente a él al otro lado de aquella puerta. 

El lugar era bastante grande, aunque lo más impresionante de la habitación no era su tamaño en realidad, sino el hecho de que tres de sus paredes estaban rodeadas por una pecera enorme que sumía el lugar en una atmósfera azulada y verdosa que hizo que Kyungsoo se relajara mínimamente de forma casi instantánea. Cientos, miles de peces nadaban y danzaban dentro del agua junto con otras criaturas acuáticas que Kyungsoo solo había visto en vídeos que le habían enseñado en el colegio muchos años atrás y cuyos nombres ni siquiera recordaba. Quedó fascinado con todo ello, aunque no pudo evitar estar atento a la voz del Doctor, que rompió de nuevo el silencio de la sala no mucho después. 

―Encantado de conocerle, señor Do. Me alegro de ver que estás bien, Zitao. 

―Ahora soy HZT, Doctor Wu. 

La voz de HZT no era algo que Kyungsoo había esperado oír porque la misión de un Escolta era simplemente llevar y traer de un lado a otro a los recluidos de cualquier índole y vigilarlos por ser Potenciales. Sin embargo, eso no disminuyó la sorpresa que hizo que Kyungsoo casi saltara en el sitio cuando aquellas palabras que casi sonaban robóticas, como si la voz que las pronunciaba llevara mucho tiempo sin ser ejercitada, le resbalaron por la parte trasera del cuello y la espalda cuando HZT le contestó al Doctor. 

¿Zitao? ¿Ese era el nombre de HZT antes de convertirse ―o de que _lo convirtieran_ ― en Escolta? 

―Ah, cierto. Escolta. ―Dicho Doctor, un señor que estaba de pie junto a una estantería llena de lo que probablemente eran archivos digitales, desvió la mirada de estos y clavó sus ojos en los recién llegados. Se detuvo un segundo en HZT, que no dijo nada más aunque pareció reconocerlo, y un instante después miró a Kyungsoo con tal calma que este no supo siquiera cómo reaccionar. 

Quiso llorar, pero los ojos tranquilizadores del Doctor casi se lo impidieron. 

―¿Señor Do? ―preguntó inquisitivamente mientras se dirigía hacia el gran escritorio de madera negra que ocupaba una buena porción de la sala―. Tome asiento cuando se sienta preparado, por favor. No tenga prisa. ―Y justo después añadió―: Luhan, ya puedes retirarte. 

El nombrado dijo algo con voz baja y suave que Kyungsoo no llegó a entender pero de igual modo un segundo más tarde ya estaba fuera de la habitación y la puerta se cerraba a su espada con otro chasquido. HZT se retiró a una esquina de la habitación aún de pie y agachó la mirada hasta clavarla en el suelo, que estaba cubierto de lo que parecía moqueta suave y de color claro ―aunque con los tonos azulados que los rodeaban y las ondulaciones del agua era algo difícil de decir con seguridad. 

Kyungsoo se giró para examinar de nuevo la gran pecera, que escaneó fascinado una vez se plantó frente a ella tan cerca que la nariz casi le tocaba el cristal y casi no podía ver con claridad el interior. Si se fijaba en el fondo, si intentaba encontrar el fin de dicha pecera para ver cuán grande era, Kyungsoo se dio cuenta que era imposible. No estaba seguro de cómo se podía lograr tal cosa ―no solía visitar edificios de alta clase como en el que se encontraba en aquel momento― pero parecía que la habitación se encontraba en mitad del mar y que los horizontes no existían. 

Estuvo largos minutos merodeando por toda la longitud del gigantesco tanque de agua observando las decenas de especies de peces que allí nadaban y danzaban entre corrientes de agua aparentemente naturales. Se concentró en la suave música que sentía surgir casi desde las profundidades del agua junto con el color esmeralda que ayudaba a que las lágrimas se le quedaran bajo control dentro de sus grandes ojos. No era el pantano, pero tampoco era su casa y eso era ya un avance enorme. 

Solo cuando sintió que no iba a caerse al suelo debido a que la presión que la ansiedad le provocaba en el pecho disminuía un poco más, se dirigió con pies pesados al escritorio. El Doctor seguía de pie tras él y lo miraba todavía con un gesto tranquilizador en el rostro que Kyungsoo no supo cómo calificar pero que al menos no lo hacía querer salir corriendo. 

―Encantado de tenerle aquí, señor Do ―dijo entonces. Tal y como habían hecho HZT, la chica de recepción y Luhan, el Doctor no hizo amago de moverse hacia él. 

Kyungsoo sin embargo sintió la necesidad urgente de tenderle la mano y así lo hizo. Sus dedos temblorosos se perdieron dentro de la mano enorme del Doctor Wu, que se la tomó con la delicadeza del que sujeta a un recién nacido, y le dio un ligero apretón que afortunadamente no hizo que Kyungsoo quisiera vomitar. 

―Encantado. ―La voz le sonaba horrible aún, pero al menos había conseguido articular palabras coherentes. 

―Es un placer tenerle por aquí, póngase cómodo. Haga de mi despacho un lugar en el que quiera estar ―le dijo con delicadeza entonces. 

Kyungsoo lo miró unos instantes sin comprender, si bien el Doctor dejó de observarlo inmediatamente para ponerse a escribir algo en su pantalla del ordenador, que no era más que un holograma que flotaba en el aire como los que Kyungsoo había visto en las grandes oficinas que llevaban personas importantes. Nadie como él. Sin embargo, cuando las palabras del señor Wu llegaron a sus oídos _realmente,_ Kyungsoo no lo dudó mucho tiempo antes de deshacerse con cuidado de los zapatos que parecían querer aprisionarle los pies para siempre. Había estado mucho tiempo sin calzarse apropiadamente y constreñir sus pobres pies de aquel modo solo añadía al estrés que se lo comía por dentro. Los pies le descansaron un instante más tarde sobre el suelo que, efectivamente, era de moqueta. Movió los dedos de forma tentativa, casi como si esperara que alguien fuera a regañarle por tales acciones en contra de todo código normal de comportamiento. 

Fue solo cuando se reclinó un poco más en el asiento mullido, una vez se liberó infinitesimalmente de la tensión que le encogía los hombros y lo hacía esconderse dentro de sí mismo, cuando el Doctor volvió a levantar la mirada de la pantalla del ordenador y le dedicó una sonrisa. 

La figura de HZT apareció desde un lateral unos momentos más tarde para tenderle algo al Doctor Wu, que lo tomó entre sus manos con cuidado y le dio las gracias para que se retirara al fondo de la habitación una vez más. 

Lo que HZT le había entregado al Doctor, al parecer, era un historial detallado del caso de Kyungsoo, aunque este ya tenía el presentimiento de que el Doctor sabía más de lo que dejaba entrever sobre muchas cosas. Durante unos largos minutos el Doctor Wu leyó y Kyungsoo se entretuvo en concentrarse en su propia respiración, que era algo acelerada pero no hasta el punto de considerarla alarmante, y en los movimientos ondulantes de los bancos de peces a su alrededor. 

―No es la primera vez que llega a mis manos un caso como el suyo, señor Do ―anunció el Doctor Wu finalmente tras lo que pareció una eternidad en silencio―. Después de todo estoy especializado en este campo por una razón. Sin embargo, si bien no es poco común, su caso sí que es ciertamente único. 

Kyungsoo no tuvo que hablar para que el otro entendiera la pregunta que se le asomaba a los ojos. 

―Sé que es difícil hablar de esto pero en este momento he de ser franco con usted, señor Do. Si no soy franco y si usted no confía en mí, no habrá forma de que pueda ayudarle. ―El Doctor tenía las cejas anchas y pobladas, aunque no de un modo desproporcionado al resto de sus facciones que, a pesar de parecer duras y serias, se tornaban en fluidas líneas de suavidad y comprensión―. Su caso es uno de los que más trauma ha acumulado en un periodo de tiempo muy corto, por eso es especial. Esos sentimientos tan fuertes y esos sucesos tan fortuitos en tan corto espacio de tiempo habrían hecho caer hasta al más fuerte de los imperios. 

Hizo una pausa en la que miró significativamente a Kyungsoo, que comenzó a retorcer las manos lentamente en el suave tejido de su jersey cuando notó que las pulsaciones de su corazón contra la huesuda jaula que lo contenía aumentaban considerablemente. No consiguió descifrar aquellos ojos. 

―Usted sigue aquí, sin embargo ―añadió entonces con tono misterioso―. Eso indica que tiene una fortaleza interior muy superior a la de la media, que ya habría cortado por lo sano. 

Las implicaciones de la elección de palabras del Doctor no tardaron en calar en Kyungsoo, que carraspeó débilmente y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. 

―Sinceramente, si no lo he hecho ha sido porque me ha sido imposible. 

A pesar de tan cruda revelación, el Doctor Wu lo observó sin inmutarse antes de ensanchar su sonrisa de forma imperceptible. 

―Créame, señor Do, cuando le digo que quien realmente quiere hacerlo encuentra la forma. 

El peso de su voz profunda, del significado de lo que había dicho, se convirtió en espeluznante realidad cuando, como si de una película de terror a cámara lenta se tratara, la imagen de Jongin rompiendo el cristal de la estación y cayendo al vacío lo golpeó con la fuerza del mismísimo tren que debía llevarlo a trabajar aquel fatídico día. Como si de una reacción en cadena se tratara, los dedos se le agarrotaron y le sujetaron la ropa con fuerza mientras los ojos se le abrían sobremanera, tanto que creyó que se le saldrían de sus órbitas, y comenzó a llorar lágrimas grandes y calientes, amargas, resentidas, tristes y desconsoladas. El cuerpo le tembló como el de un enfermo que convulsiona, la garganta se le bloqueó. Se ahogaba con la sangre de Jongin, con las palabras frías y la ausencia de Chanyeol, con el agua de los tanques, la amabilidad del Doctor, la lluvia que batía contra todo fuera, con los medicamentos, las horas interminables de la noche y con su propia culpabilidad y desesperación. 

―No puedo decirle que se tranquilice porque comprendo que es una tarea hercúlea. Imposible, tal vez ―comentó con calma, como si Kyungsoo no estuviera sufriendo un ataque en medio de su despacho. Unos pasos parsimoniosos lo llevaron frente al escritorio hasta que se situó junto al sillón en el que Kyungsoo se sacudía de miedo y de dolor, encerrado en su propia pesadilla―. Pero si está usted aquí es porque sabe que puedo ayudarle, que todavía tiene opciones. 

Aquellas palabras hicieron que, pese a todo, Kyungsoo alzara el rostro demacrado y clavara los ojos anegados de lágrimas en los del Doctor, que lo observaba con tal serenidad y convicción que casi resultaba inhumano. 

―¿Quiere ver cuántas opciones tiene aún, señor Do? 

Antes de poder darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Kyungsoo asintió y su destino quedó sellado ―aunque no descubriría realmente cuánto de literal había en tal expresión hasta más tarde. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

Tres días después dieron con Kyungsoo de nuevo frente a la puerta del edificio con la presencia de HZT a su espalda como una sombra que lo reconfortaba en cierto modo. 

Clínica Wu de salud mental y emocional. 

Aunque seguía lloviendo ―no había parado durante días―, Kyungsoo se había aferrado a la imagen del pantano que HZT había invocado para él artificialmente dentro del coche durante el trayecto hacia el hospital. Consiguió levantarse con algo más de seguridad que la otra vez el puño de la camisa que llevaba puesta, que le quedaba tan grande y holgada sobre su esquelético cuerpo que Kyungsoo casi se perdía entre la tela. El viento soplaba con fuerza y hacía que las finas gotas de lluvia le golpearan el rostro pálido y hundido sin piedad, aunque no ahogó el sonido de la voz automática que les dio de nuevo la bienvenida al lugar. 

Kyungsoo casi se esperaba algo parecido pero lo sorprendió igualmente que HZT lo guiara puertas adentro con un suave: «Sígueme» rasposo sin hacer caso siquiera de la muchacha que estaba en la entrada observándolos sin reaccionar. Por alguna razón HZT sabía qué camino debían seguir y eso intrigó a Kyungsoo mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. La curiosidad no era algo que hubiera experimentado desde hacía muchos meses y parecía no sentirse preparado para enfrentarse a ella. O enfrentarse a cualquier otro sentimiento que no consistiera básicamente en ahogarse en su propia desgracia y odio hacia sí mismo. 

Los pasillos por los que se dirigían eran algo diferentes a los que vieron la última vez que estuvieron en la Clínica: las paredes y el suelo seguían siendo de cristal, pero no iridiscente en este caso, y tras ellos caía siempre una cortina de agua con languidez, como si la gravedad no la afectara en absoluto y se deslizara a la velocidad que le parecía conveniente. En el suelo, lleno de cuadrículas grandes, Kyungsoo podía ver agua fluir bajo sus pies junto con diminutos peces de colores que se paseaban a sus anchas por toda la longitud y anchura del lugar. 

Tal vez ser un pez no fuera algo malo, caviló, mas solo pensar en vivir dentro de una pecera, atrapado, le recordó demasiado a su vida actual y apretó el paso con las cejas fruncidas mientras se sacudía esos pensamientos de la cabeza. El fluir del agua era relajante, sin embargo, y, al contrario que la lluvia, le gustaba. Aquella agua no podía tocarlo. Eso era bueno. 

Anduvieron despacio porque Kyungsoo tenía que pararse a recuperar el aliento cada pocos minutos; aquella mañana no había comido y puede que la noche anterior tampoco. HZT no comentó nada al respecto. Una vez llegaron a lo que Kyungsoo supuso que era su destino, el Escolta pegó en el marco de una puerta ancha tres veces antes de apartarse y dejar a Kyungsoo solo frente a aquella apertura a lo desconocido. Tembló ante la perspectiva, mas se relajó ligeramente cuando vio que de dentro asomaba la alta figura del Doctor Wu, que les sonrió enigmáticamente en cuanto los reconoció. 

―Buenas tardes, señor Do. HZT. 

Acto seguido los invitó a entrar a la habitación. Kyungsoo no lo vio, pero en la puerta había un claro 365 grabado con cifras estilizadas. 

El interior del lugar no dejó indiferente a Kyungsoo, no porque se tratara de una habitación con decoraciones especiales y curiosas como las del resto del edificio o el despacho del propio Doctor Wu, sino por todo lo contrario precisamente. La habitación era amplia y no poseía ningún tipo de decoración. Al fondo, un panel rectangular a media altura de la pared era la única perturbación en la, por lo demás, armoniosa y vacía habitación blanca. Kyungsoo lo observó todo con cejas críticas, aunque no dijo nada. 

―Señor Do. ―El Doctor Wu interrumpió su hilo de pensamientos con su voz apenas imperceptible una vez más, y Kyungsoo lo observó con el rostro en blanco―. ¿Puedo llamarle Kyungsoo? 

Este asintió lentamente. 

―Llámeme Yifan, entonces. ―Kyungsoo asintió de nuevo; tras unos segundos de pausa, el Doctor volvió a hablar―. Kyungsoo, ¿le gusta la habitación? 

El nombrado escudriñó todo a su alrededor, desde las paredes lisas hasta el marco gris que partía una de las paredes y que parecía una ventana sellada, pasando por el suelo también blanco y liso y los dos únicos muebles del lugar: una cama y un escritorio con su correspondiente silla. ¿Le gustaba aquello? A Kyungsoo hacía mucho tiempo que no le gustaba nada, si se paraba a pensarlo. Tal vez el pantano, pero no podía vivir dentro de un coche el resto de su vida para poder recrearlo con la realidad inducida, así que respondió de forma monótona: 

―Le mentiría si le dijera que sí, Doctor Yifan. 

El gesto de este no decayó, sin embargo, y se dirigió hacia un lateral de la cama, el que estaba más cerca de la pared con la ventana sellada, hasta situarse de cara a la pared junto al cabecero. Hizo un gesto que a Kyungsoo se le antojó curioso y entonces apretó con una mano enorme un poco la pared, que cedió ligeramente en una cuadrícula hasta deslizarse hacia un lateral y revelar lo que parecía una superficie de unos treinta centímetros cuadrados en la que había una pantalla y muchísimos controles. 

―Acérquese, por favor ―le instó el Doctor con un gesto de la mano. 

Kyungsoo anduvo los pasos que lo separaban del Doctor y escrutó el aparato con una pregunta en los ojos. 

―Con estos mandos puede controlar cómo quiere que sea la habitación. ¿Le gusta el suelo de mármol? Solo tiene que tocar aquí. 

Con un dedo largo pulsó un botón de entre las decenas que había en aquel cuadro de mandos y que desplegó una larga lista de opciones en la pantalla que lo regía todo. De forma inmediata, un zumbido que parecía proceder de todas partes de la habitación se apoderó del ambiente. Un par de segundos más tarde Kyungsoo observó atónito cómo el suelo, antes blanco y sin vida, se transformaba hasta presentarse lleno de losas de mármol brillante y rosáceo. No había terminado de salir de su estupefacción cuando el Doctor Wu habló una vez más. 

―¿Prefiere la madera? 

El suelo volvió a cambiar un momento más tarde y se llenó de largos listones de madera oscura y de aspecto cálido. 

―¿Las paredes también, o las prefiere cubiertas de papel pintado? 

Acto seguido, el blanco de las paredes se sustituyó por los colores cálidos de unos diseños anaranjados en las largas tiras de papel que comenzaron a cubrirlas junto con un par de cuadros pequeños que representaban paisajes. 

―¿Mañana, tarde o noche? 

Y con esto, desde su espalda y con otro zumbido cambió la luz que los rodeaba. Casi sobresaltado, Kyungsoo se dio media vuelta para descubrir que lo que había creído una ventana ciega se trataba en realidad de una ventana de la propia realidad inducida y que en aquel momento les mostraba un atardecer plácido. 

Con los ojos anegados en lágrimas que casi no pudo contener volvió la cabeza hacia el Doctor, que aún tenía una mano apoyada en el cuadro de mandos mientras miraba a Kyungsoo con expresión gentil. 

―¿Le gusta la habitación? 

Kyungsoo no tardó un segundo siquiera en asentir repetidamente. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

Lo primero que hizo Kyungsoo tras quedarse relativamente solo, porque HZT nunca abandonaba su lado, en la habitación fue asomarse al cuadro de mandos que el Doctor Wu había dejado abierto al marcharse. Unos dedos huesudos y débiles trastearon con los diferentes botones y las aparentemente infinitas opciones que se le presentaban ante los ojos hasta que encontró la combinación de cosas que más le agradaba ―o mejor dicho, que menos ansioso lo hacía sentir. 

Volvía a rodearse del pantano. El suelo era tierra oscura y húmeda, revuelta como si cientos de animales pequeños hubieran pasado por ella en frenéticas carreras; las paredes se perdían en la inmensidad del borde del bosque y en la infinita orilla del agua, que iba a morir a un lugar tan lejano que ni siquiera la ventana podía alcanzarlo. El cielo fuera estaba nublado, aunque no llovía, y el ambiente era fresco pero no desagradable. La niebla era dispersa, acompañada de un olor a naturaleza húmeda que le despejaba los pulmones anegados en oscuridad con cada inspiración y espiración. Si se concentraba era capaz de escuchar a pequeños animalitos e insectos haciendo ruido en sus quehaceres, chapoteos distantes en el agua y hasta el sonido de la brisa, que sí que soplaba con gentileza y llenaba toda la habitación. 

Kyungsoo ignoró la cama a pesar de su gran tamaño y aspecto mullido y con pasos más seguros que los que había dado para llegar allí rodeó el mueble y se arrodilló antes de, con un gesto casi reverente, acurrucarse sobre el suelo como si allí perteneciera, como si mancharse la mejilla de tierra marrón oscura y mojada lo hiciera sentir mejor. Kyungsoo cerró los ojos ante la atenta mirada de HZT, que no había dicho palabra en todo el día, aunque los abrió cuando un par de palabras que de nuevo sonaban cascadas, como si tuviera la voz rota de no usarla, le llegaron a los oídos. 

―Te gusta el pantano. ―Más que de una pregunta aquello se trataba de una afirmación, aunque Kyungsoo asintió de igual manera. 

Durante los largos minutos en los que el Escolta lo contempló todo de forma casi calculadora bajo la atenta mirada del otro, Kyungsoo se preguntó por qué motivo HZT no hablaba casi nunca ―pese a que eso no lo molestaba en absoluto. De hecho, Kyungsoo podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que lo había oído hablar en los días que lo había conocido y eso, si no era en cierto modo intrigante, no sabría decir qué era. 

―Yo escogí la jungla. 

Dicho esto, HZT se desplazó hasta una esquina y, por primera vez desde que lo conoció, Kyungsoo lo vio sentarse. 

Las implicaciones y el peso de sus palabras tardaron un tiempo en calarlo, pero cuando lo hicieron, sacudieron a Kyungsoo de tal forma que casi se mareó. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

La mañana siguiente amaneció con unos suaves toquecitos a la puerta de la habitación, que no se había abierto desde que el doctor Yifan la cerrara con delicadeza la tarde anterior. El sonido despertó a Kyungsoo, que aún estaba tumbado en el suelo acunado por la neblina dispersa del lento amanecer del pantano. HZT lo observó durante un instante sin decir palabra antes de acercarse a la puerta y abrirla una rendija ante la falta de respuesta de Kyungsoo, que parecía no tener intención de levantarse jamás del suelo mojado. De forma distante, el sonido que hacía el agua del pantano al ser revuelta por alguna rana impertinente resonó por la habitación. 

―Buenos días ―dijo la voz melodiosa y dulce de Luhan antes de que el muchacho se autoinvitara a la habitación de modo tan amable que casi no parecía una invasión de intimidad alarmante―. Señor Do ―continuó con pose rígida desde el lugar que ocupaba junto a HZT, ambos justo frente a la puerta―. Hoy a las diez tiene programada una visita del Doctor Kim, que vendrá a hacerle un reconocimiento y análisis general para comenzar con los preparativos. 

Aquellas palabras parecieron picar la curiosidad de Kyungsoo, que giró la cabeza lentamente para mirarlo, aunque no la levantó del suelo y no hizo amago de moverse de su posición. Luhan lo contempló impasible, gesto hecho un haz de líneas suaves e invitantes. Kyungsoo asintió. 

―Dentro de media hora traerán el desayuno. Después de la visita del Doctor Kim, a no ser que él diga lo contrario, tiene usted el resto del día libre. El Doctor Wu me ha pedido que le informe de que tiene permiso para ir donde quiera siempre y cuando permanezca dentro de esta planta del hospital y que puede visitarlo en su despacho siempre que lo desee. 

Kyungsoo parpadeó un par de veces. Luhan hizo una reverencia de forma grácil. Parecía una criatura de otro mundo por el modo casi etéreo con el que se asomaba entre la niebla. 

―Tenga un buen día, señor Do. Escolta. 

Y la mirada que dirigió hacia HZT antes de irse volvió a dejar a Kyungsoo preguntándose mil cosas con la cabeza dándole vueltas a toda velocidad porque, por un instante, le había parecido ver una chispa dentro de los ojos aparentemente muertos del Escolta. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

Conocer al Doctor Kim fue una experiencia poco agradable para Kyungsoo pese a que el hombre no parecía una amenaza palpable y se esforzaba por hacerlo sentir cómodo. Tenía un aura parecida a la del Doctor Wu, aunque algo más reservada. 

Se notaba que todo lo hacía de la forma menos intrusiva posible, relajado y con gesto amable y aquello tranquilizaba en cierto modo a Kyungsoo. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar tensarse como una vara de bambú seco cuando el hombre tuvo que realizarle el examen físico en el que lo midió, lo pesó y le hizo lo que parecieron miles de preguntas que sacaron a flote miles de restos de un enorme y catastrófico naufragio. Kyungsoo temblaba más a medida que las preguntas avanzaban; no había hablado tanto desde hacía meses, muchos meses, y cada vez se cansaba más. Solo quería bajarse de la cama en la que el Doctor lo había hecho sentarse ―ignorando absolutamente que se encontraban aún en el pantano y que el sonido de los pájaros monótonos los rodeaban de forma un tanto lúgubre junto con el sonido de las olas chapoteando― y volver a dejarse caer sobre la tierra húmeda de rocío, volver a concentrarse solamente en respirar, en cerrar los ojos, en el olor de la naturaleza y en el propio latido de su corazón, que parecía algo más relajado desde el día anterior. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

Tras lo que parecieron horas de preguntas y de inquisitorias palabras, el Doctor Kim se alejó de la habitación con los ojos del Escolta clavados en su espalda como si de dagas se trataran y con una carpeta de tapa dura bajo el brazo. 

En su mano derecha, un bolígrafo cantaba una perpetua melodía. 

Clic, clic, clic, clic, clic. 

Su dedo pulgar, nervioso, no paraba de accionar el muelle que abría y cerraba el utensilio, aunque el propio Doctor no era realmente consciente de ello; los hábitos son después de todo eso, hábitos. 

No tardó mucho en encontrarse frente a la puerta del despacho del Doctor Wu, donde un educado Luhan lo recibió con un: «Buenos días, Doctor Kim» antes de dejarlo entrar echándose a un lado. 

El Doctor Wu estaba sentado en su escritorio con las gafas apostadas sobre el puente de su nariz como si de un par de vigías se trataran mientras observaba, atentamente y con la mano tapándole la boca en un gesto de tremenda concentración, los informes que tenía desplegados sobre la pantalla holográfica que se extendía ante él a todo lo largo de su escritorio. Ni siquiera fue consciente de la presencia del otro médico hasta que este no se hubo sentado en el cómodo asiento que descansaba frente a la gran mesa negra de madera. Con un sobresalto que casi le mandó las gafas al suelo, el Doctor Wu fijó la vista en el Doctor Kim, que le devolvió la mirada con gesto divertido bajo la pátina de seriedad que lo recubría. 

―Buenos días ―lo saludó entonces. 

―Buenos días, Minseok. ―Fue la respuesta del Doctor Wu antes de subirse las gafas por el puente de la nariz. Con movimientos rápidos y gráciles de sus largos dedos, el Doctor Wu cerró todas las pantallas que flotaban sobre ellos y despejó el sitio para poder centrar su atención completamente en el Doctor Kim, que estrujaba la carpeta que tenía entre las manos con ahínco. 

―¿Y bien? ―inquirió. 

El Doctor Kim suspiró pesadamente. 

―Es un caso complicado, Yifan ―admitió―. Está muy mal de salud. Tiene ataques de asma constantes y vomita más que un bebé con problemas de estómago. Tiene la garganta quemada por los jugos gástricos y los ojos siempre ensangrentados del esfuerzo ―explicó con un deje de preocupación en la voz―. Todo eso ya lo sabes, viste al chico el otro día. Yo solo te traigo la prueba física tras hacerle el examen inicial. 

Con cuidado deslizó la carpeta que había traído consigo sobre el escritorio hasta que esta quedó frente al Doctor Wu, que no tardó en sujetarla y abrirla para examinar su contenido. 

Clic, clic, clic, clic. El dedo no paraba. El Doctor Yifan ignoró la melodía irritante. 

El informe era más que claro, aunque no por ello lo examinó con menos detenimiento. Tenía las cejas fruncidas mientras analizaba cada detalle y cada aperitivo de información que el Doctor Kim le ofrecía con cada nota y observación sobre el papel. 

―¿Ha pedido cirugía emocional selladora? ―No pudo esconder la sorpresa en su voz cuando miró al Doctor Kim, que solo asintió lentamente. 

―Cualquier paciente en su situación habría solicitado la modificadora, si no la eliminadora, sin pensarlo un segundo. ―Se removió ligeramente en su asiento. 

―¿Le has explicado bien la diferencia entre los tipos de intervención? 

―Por supuesto ―aseguró Minseok―. Le he explicado todo con detalle y aun así ha preferido la selladora. 

El Doctor Wu observó concentrado los pliegos de papel tratando de buscar una razón para el curioso comportamiento de Kyungsoo. En todos sus años de experiencia a la cabeza de aquella clínica de salud emocional había reunido suficientes tablas como para ser capaz de ver de forma más o menos clara cómo reaccionarían los pacientes a la mayoría de la situaciones que se pudieran encontrar, mas este… Do Kyungsoo había comenzado siendo un caso especial y así parecía querer continuar. 

―Lo normal habría sido que, dadas las experiencias traumáticas a las que se ha visto expuesto de forma tan fortuita y a la depresión galopante que sufre, se hubiera decantado por eliminar por completo todos esos recuerdos o, de modo alternativo, alterarlos y convertirlos en algo bueno para poder recuperar la salud. 

―Tienes razón, Yifan. ―Minseok lo miró entonces con un deje en los ojos que lo dejó entrever que lo que estaba a punto de decir era importante―. Sabes a quién me recuerda, ¿verdad? 

El arco que le formaron las cejas fue rápidamente imitado por el otro médico en cuanto cayó en la cuenta de a qué, a _quién_ exactamente se estaba refiriendo Minseok. 

―Creo que hemos encontrado el Cuidador perfecto. 

―Antes de eso, sin embargo ―intervino el Doctor Kim una vez más con tono serio―. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que vuelve a tener una salud física al menos aceptable. Si intentáramos meterlo en quirófano ahora en el estado deplorable en el que se encuentra, no sería capaz de sobrevivir al estrés y la invasión a la que su cuerpo y mente se verían sometidos. 

―Cuando lo vi por primera vez pensé que estaba a punto de caerse al suelo desmayado. ―La voz se le tiñó con algo parecido a la preocupación, y sus cejas pobladas se fruncieron en una mueca―. Daba miedo. Bueno, da miedo verlo aún, tan delgado, pequeño y demacrado. 

―Es pura suerte que aún esté vivo, si me permites mi opinión. ―El Doctor Kim no podía salir de su asombro personal―. Un hombre de ese tamaño y esa edad que apenas pesa menos de 50 kilos tiene suerte de poder mantenerse en pie por sí mismo. 

El halo que recorría el despacho en ondas azuladas se les reflejaba en el rostro y los hacía parecer criaturas marinas. Las burbujas estallaban de forma intermitente dentro de la enorme pecera que los rodeaba e inducía en el lugar una atmósfera casi aislada, guiada por la melodía del agua y las criaturas que en ella vivían. 

―No hace mucho tiempo estuvo internado en el Hospital Central porque su dispositivo dejó de mandar señales ―explicó Yifan mientras ordenaba los papeles en una pila finísima y perfecta encima de la carpeta que las contenía previamente―. Pensaron que se lo había arrancado… 

―¿Como Luhan? ―inquirió Minseok con el ceño fruncido sobremanera. 

―No, Luhan fue bastante sofisticado y no se destrozó la muñeca ―corrigió con una débil risita que casi no sonó amarga―. Más bien como HZT ―añadió dirigiéndole una mirada significativa. 

El Doctor Minseok también soltó una risita. 

―Ya veo. 

―No se lo había arrancado, de cualquier modo ―continuó Yifan―. Pero estaba prácticamente muerto. Tuvieron que irrumpir en su casa los de Control de Potenciales. Lo encontraron en el suelo tirado y tuvieron que trasladarlo al hospital. No fueron capaces de averiguar cuánto tiempo había estado sin comer porque ni siquiera él mismo lo recordaba cuando se despertó días más tarde. ―Sus manos grandes se entrelazaron sobre la mesa de madera lisa. 

―Pues ahora que está aquí debe empezar a comer por sí mismo si no quiere que lo alimenten forzosamente. ―El Doctor Minseok se mostraba contrariado ante tal método, aunque probablemente no dudaría en usarlo si lo consideraba necesario―. No me gustaría llegar a ese extremo pero lo haré si la vida del paciente se ve puesta en peligro. 

El Doctor Wu lo observó parpadeando lentamente durante unos segundos. 

―Es un chico fuerte ―dijo con voz suave―. Ten un poco de paciencia con él. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

La sala de estudio se iluminó con una luz fría y artificial unos segundos después de que el zumbido del sensor del interruptor que estaba junto a la puerta fuera activado. Aquello rompió la atmósfera cálida que creaba la pequeña lamparita que había encendida sobre la mesa de la esquina, recluida en cierto modo del vasto espacio. Un suspiro resonó en el silencio, aunque sonó más a exasperación que a enfado. 

―¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que estudiar hasta tan tarde no es bueno? ―El propietario de la voz suave que había hablado aún no era visible tras las largas estanterías llenas de memorias electrónicas y archivos. 

Silencio fue lo único que siguió a aquella pregunta, junto con el sonido deslizante y artificial de la pantalla holográfica al pasar de una imagen a la siguiente con movimientos tensos. Unos pasos lentos, deliberados, se detuvieron justo detrás de donde se encontraba no mucho después. 

―¿Y cuántas veces te he dicho que no contestar a una pregunta es una falta de educación? ―Más silencio―. ¿Joonmyun? 

Un suspiro de derrota. 

―Lo siento. 

―En lugar de sentirlo, hazme caso la próxima vez ―replicó, aunque su voz seguía sin poseer enfado alguno. Una silla se retiró a su lado para dejar ver la presencia de un hombre joven de aspecto dulce y sereno―. Aún no estás al cien por cien, Joonmyun. Si te fuerzas puedes acabar haciéndote daño. Hazme caso, si no como tu Cuidador o tu Mentor, como tu amigo. 

Joonmyun parpadeó un par de veces; sus ojos no se dirigieron hacia el otro hombre y evitaron contestar a la pregunta que le había hecho antes. 

―Yixing ―dijo, sin embargo―. ¿De verdad es tan importante el periodo de ceguera? 

―¡Por supuesto! ―respondió este inmediatamente imitando casi a la perfección la pasión que caracteriza el principio de los grandes discursos, aunque no añadió nada más a continuación. 

Yixing se acomodó sobre la silla, que crujió ligeramente bajo su peso, y subió ambos pies al asiento. Miró con calma entonces a Joonmyun, que esperó paciente a que su Mentor contestara a la pregunta que le había hecho con la parsimonia que lo caracterizaba normalmente. Largos minutos transcurrieron en los que Yixing meditó con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. 

―La fase de ceguera para un paciente que se ha sometido a cirugía emocional es clave en su desarrollo posterior y en la adquisición de cualidades y habilidades, además de, dependiendo del caso, restaurar recuerdos o fijar los nuevos creados ―explicó lentamente. Si Joonmyun no lo conociera, se sentiría ofendido porque su actitud y modo de explicarlo todo daba a entender que lo consideraba un idiota―. En este periodo es cuando el paciente desarrolla y arraiga con más fuerza el sentido del oído, el gusto, el tacto y el olfato. Además, la confianza y otros puntos afectivos básicos se afianzan al depender del Cuidador para absolutamente todo. Es el periodo de anulación que más dura en cuanto a los cinco sentidos se refiere, por lo que el Cuidador es fundamental para que el paciente pueda valerse y sobrevivir el día a día. Recuerda que, durante esta fase, el paciente aún no ha recuperado la sensación de hambre, de sueño, de frío, de calor ni de dolor, por lo que sin estímulos nerviosos ni visuales que lo ayuden a guiarse necesita todavía de ayuda para prácticamente todo. Aunque es cierto que puede ya hacer muchas cosas solo, siempre y cuando sea bajo vigilancia constante. 

―Eso es por el dolor, ¿verdad? ―interrumpió Joonmyun con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. 

―Exacto. ―Yixing le dedicó una sonrisa―. Como ya he dicho, los pacientes en esta fase no poseen aún la sensación de dolor por lo que si se hacen daño serán incapaces de darse cuenta y podrían morir desangrados, por ejemplo, o a causa de una herida infectada. 

Los dedos de Joonmyun volaban por su pantalla holográfica mientras tomaba notas apresuradas de todo lo que Yixing le decía, como si no conociera ya toda esa información tan bien como sus datos personales. El Mentor lo inspeccionó con una sonrisa afectuosa y lo dejó hacer de cualquier modo. Apretó un poco más los pies sobre el asiento y se abrazó las rodillas de forma holgada con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. 

―No tienes necesidad de hacer todo eso, lo sabes más que de sobra. 

―Esto que me acabas de decir no aparece en ningún manual ―dijo Joonmyun alarmado, con los ojos frenéticos―. ¿Y si se me olvida? ¿Y si no consigo insuflar suficiente confianza en mi paciente cuando lo esté cuidando y por eso su desarrollo no es óptimo? ¿Y si alguno tiene problemas en el futuro por mi culpa? ¿Y si soy un incompetente y no soy capaz de hacer que recupere todas las habilidades y comportamientos que debe recuperar según su esquema de recuperación? Le arruinaría la vida al paciente. 

―Te preocupas demasiado, Joonmyun, y no deberías. ―Los ojos de Yixing se tornaron serios, como cada vez que se transformaba en su personaje de Cuidador, no de Mentor―. Todavía no es bueno que te sometas a tanto estrés. Sabes de sobra que no es bueno, que todavía estás en periodo de prueba y que sobrecargarte solo te dará problemas ―finalizó con tono solemne. 

Joonmyun clavó sus ojos en él en silencio, sabiendo que Yixing estaba en lo cierto y que él se había equivocado, aunque no pidió disculpas porque sabía que el Mentor no buscaba eso de él. 

―Son las cuatro de la mañana, así que ahora vas a recoger tus cosas, te vas a ir a tu habitación y vas a dormir. Y no saldrás de tu cuarto mañana hasta que yo te llame para hacer tus guardias, ¿está claro? 

―Cristalino. 

Con esto, Yixing bajó los pies de la silla y se puso en pie antes de alzar una mano y revolver con ella el pelo rojizo de Joonmyun, que lo miró aún algo arrepentido solo para encontrarse con que Yixing le estaba sonriendo. 

A veces Yixing era demasiado bueno para su propio bien, pero era lo que estar tan metido dentro del mundo de la cirugía emocional implicaba, después de todo. 

Sin embargo, cuando desapareció tras las estanterías y tras el chasquido leve de la puerta al cerrase, Joonmyun hizo exactamente lo que su Mentor le había pedido: cerró la pantalla holográfica, lo guardó todo y se dirigió tras apagar la luz de la sala de estudio hacia su propia habitación, en la planta alta junto a la de los demás médicos residentes. El ansia por seguir estudiando era latente, mas decidió hacerle caso a Yixing y descansar lo que quedaba de noche. Además, si debía hacer rondas de guardia al día siguiente estaba bastante claro que sería un día largo y difícil y necesitaría guardarse todas las horas de sueño que le fueran posibles. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

A pesar de que Kyungsoo era plenamente consciente de que había accedido a ser internado en la clínica y tratado del modo que los médicos consideraran conveniente para poder someterse a la operación más adelante, lo único que Kyungsoo quería hacer en realidad era morirse, básicamente. Por otro lado, lo único que se lo impedía era ese hilo fino, fino, finísimo de esperanza plateada que suponía la nueva oportunidad que le ofrecería en bandeja la cirugía y por ello únicamente seguía luchando contra su instinto de autodestrucción. Los días se hacían muy largos en aquella habitación. 

La comida era un tema que le resultaba casi imposible tratar, si bien no tenía más remedio que aceptar todo cuanto le dieran aunque tras comer lo vomitara todo como si de veneno se tratara. A su lado, HZT lo observaba siempre todo. No hablaba nunca, ni hacía comentario alguno sobre el comportamiento extraño de Kyungsoo, sobre sus noches en vela y su llanto descontrolado cuando era incapaz de mantener el dolor a raya, cuando trataba de excavar en el suelo fangoso del pantano ―que aún no los había abandonado desde que entraran allí― sin ser plenamente consciente de que la tierra no era real y que lo único que hacía era arañar el suelo blanco que la realidad inducida no lo dejaba ver. HZT se convirtió con el tiempo en otro elemento más del paisaje que rodeaba a Kyungsoo, que comenzaba a transformarse en un ser absolutamente inconsciente de su alrededor y de quién era él mismo. El paso del tiempo era extraño a pesar de que la realidad virtual hacía que en la habitación fuera de noche y de día cuando correspondía, además de que las Enfermeras que traían comida marcaban de forma religiosa las horas. No obstante, en un lugar tan desolado como aquel era complicado ver el tiempo pasar ya que todo parecía congelado, como si el universo al completo se hubiera detenido y nada estuviera vivo, sino petrificado y guardado dentro de un retal de tiempo para nunca jamás moverse. 

El Doctor Kim volvió a visitarlo una semana más tarde, y con él llegaron las píldoras. Kyungsoo las miró inexpresivo, con gesto casi tan impasible como el de HZT, aunque el Doctor Kim no pareció afectado por tal falta de emoción. 

―Tiene que entender que si no recupera el peso y la salud no podrá operarse, señor Do ―explicó amablemente―. Apenas ha ingerido alimento con éxito desde que llegó, así que le propongo una solución: tiene que tomarse una de estas antes de cada comida, media hora antes de comer, para que le ayude a ralentizar su metabolismo y no siga perdiendo peso. Tiene que tomársela de verdad, no esconderla en la funda de la almohada ni debajo de la cama. Tomársela implica tragarla y mantenerla dentro del cuerpo, por lo que vomitar tampoco es una opción ―añadió con paciencia. 

Kyungsoo estaba sentado en el suelo sobre la tierra a los pies de la cama con las piernas cruzadas y miraba hacia arriba, hacia donde el Doctor se acuclillaba frente a él, como si fuera un niño pequeño de ojos grandes y aterrorizados. 

―Esto también ayudará a que comer le resulte más llevadero. Sé que es difícil, que es muy difícil ―apeló, y un deje en sus ojos llamó la atención de Kyungsoo―. Créame que sé lo que es. 

Se hizo el silencio durante unos minutos, y Kyungsoo comprendió. 

―Le costará trabajo porque su estómago no está acostumbrado a ingerir casi nada tras tanto tiempo, pero debemos ir educándolo poco a poco para conseguir nuestro objetivo. ―La oscuridad desapareció de sus ojos con tanta rapidez como había aparecido pero el recuerdo quedó ahí, clavado en otro retal más de tiempo que se quedaría encerrado en la habitación para que Kyungsoo lo analizara más tarde. 

Kyungsoo asintió con poca convicción pero con algo parecido a comprensión en la mirada hundida que le marcaba el rostro y el Doctor Kim se dio por satisfecho. Era gratificante ver que, aunque tambaleante, Kyungsoo había dado un pasito adelante. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

La primera vez que Kyungsoo salió de la habitación por su propia voluntad fue unas semanas más tarde. El Doctor Kim le había aconsejado que, ya que debía comenzar a ganar peso poco a poco, también debía comenzar a enseñarle a su cuerpo a moverse una vez más porque sus articulaciones atrofiadas no ayudarían a una recuperación rápida. 

Sus pasos aún eran lentos, como si tuviera que pensar todos y cada uno de ellos antes de darlos, y el corazón le latía dentro del pecho desesperado cuando abandonó lo que había sido su refugio durante tantos días para verse expuesto a un mundo terrorífico que creía que lo estaba acechando para arrancarle la piel a tiras en cuanto saliera de su escondrijo. 

Nadie lo estaba esperando, sin embargo. El pasillo estaba vacío al completo y no se oía un ruido en las vecindades. Todo parecía desierto. 

Detrás de Kyungsoo, HZT escudriñaba los alrededores como buscando alguna amenaza para Kyungsoo, que no estaba seguro de por qué el Escolta hacía aquello pero cuyo gesto agradecía de cualquier modo. 

HZT jamás le tendió una mano que lo ayudara, en ningún momento, ni se acercó a él cuando estaba mal, llorando y gritando en medio de la noche, ni cuando se doblaba con cada arcada violenta, ni cuando se daba ligeros cabezos contra el suelo. HZT era un mero espectador y apenas había intervenido en toda la travesía que estaba realizando más que para hacer lo necesariamente imprescindible: escoltarlo. 

Solo en una ocasión lo había tocado, y fue el día que visitaron la clínica por primera vez y Kyungsoo era incapaz de mantenerse en pie; solo le había hablado directamente una vez, y fue cuando le mencionó lo del pantano y la jungla en su primer día de internamiento. HZT parecía permanecer impasible ante todo sin importar lo cruel, doloroso y patético que se le presentara ante los ojos y Kyungsoo lo envidiaba y admiraba a partes iguales. Aspiraba de algún modo a ser una mansa versión de él y el hecho de tenerlo constantemente a su lado solo hacía recordarle la meta que quería conseguir, por lo que el horror que lo carcomía por dentro disminuía su capacidad corrosiva ligeramente cada vez que lo miraba. 

Sin embargo, por más que se lo planteara, Kyungsoo no era capaz de saber por qué motivo exactamente era el Escolta capaz de predecir prácticamente cada cosa que iba a hacer. Kyungsoo apenas había articulado palabra, si bien HZT parecía saber a la perfección hacia dónde se dirigían porque, cuando pasaron por delante del ascensor, se detuvo ante las puertas y esperó a que Kyungsoo pasara la muñeca por el detector que les permitiría subir. Y una vez se introdujeron en el habitáculo, fue HZT quien seleccionó el botón que los llevaría a la planta doceava, donde se encontraba el despacho del Doctor Wu, a pesar de que Kyungsoo no había mencionado nada al respecto. 

Frunció el ceño confundido, aunque tuvo que detener su hilo de pensamientos cuando el estómago le dio un vuelco dentro del cuerpo; probablemente pensar tanto no era algo que debiera hacer para despejarse y estar tranquilo, aunque no podía evitarlo. HZT no hizo ni dijo nada cuando Kyungsoo se detuvo y solo siguió mirando hacia el frente, hacia la puerta que era claramente su destino y que se mantenía cerrada en todo su esplendor. 

Luhan les abrió la puerta incluso antes de que llegaran una vez Kyungsoo fue capaz de retomar el paso. Los saludó con una sonrisa amable como siempre y unos ojos más oscuros que la noche. 

―Buenas tardes, Kyungsoo; Escolta ―dijo el Doctor Wu desde su escritorio; tenía la vista fija en un par de pantallas que se alzaban sobre la mesa. 

HZT hizo un movimiento casi imperceptible con la cabeza para dar a entender que había escuchado mientras que Kyungsoo carraspeó intentando encontrar su voz, aunque solo fue capaz de hacer que un ruidito desesperado se le escapara de la garganta ante su poco éxito. 

―Tranquilo, no se preocupe ―se apresuró a puntualizar el Doctor Wu sin levantar la vista de su trabajo―. No tiene que forzarse a hablar, sé que tiene la garganta quemada aún. 

Kyungsoo tembló petrificado en el sitio, aunque asintió con cierta inseguridad a pesar de que el Doctor no lo estaba mirando. 

Luhan salió de la habitación en aquel momento. HZT se desplazó como la última vez hasta la esquina de la sala enorme, como si tratara de fusionarse con el mobiliario y pasar desapercibido. 

―¿Quería algo concreto, Kyungsoo? ―inquirió con curiosidad el Doctor unos minutos más tarde, cuando nadie más dijo nada ni hizo movimiento alguno. En aquella ocasión, el hombre ya lo miraba por encima de las gafas, si bien no parecía querer apresurar a Kyungsoo para que le respondiera. 

El muchacho negó con la cabeza con inseguridad, como si pensara que el Doctor pudiera estar a punto de regañarle por hacer algo malo. 

―No se preocupe entonces, quédese todo el tiempo que desee ―respondió gentilmente mientras agachaba la cabeza de nuevo y deslizaba los dedos sobre la pantalla de la derecha―. Es libre de moverse por donde quiera. Si necesita algo no tiene más que decírmelo a mí o a su Escolta, en caso de que yo me tenga que marchar por alguna urgencia. 

Ante esto, Kyungsoo miró con cierto interés al Doctor. 

―¿Ah, no lo sabía? Si alguna vez necesita algo, comuníqueselo a su Escolta y él sabrá qué hacer ―puntualizó con una sonrisa de lado al tiempo que señalaba a HZT con un gesto leve de la cabeza―. Confíe en él, Kyungsoo, sabe más de lo que usted cree. 

Kyungsoo miró entonces a HZT, que seguía apostado en la esquina como si de un halcón vigía se tratara, y comprendió un poco más de todo aunque de nada en concreto. El Escolta parecía permanecer impasible a todo, mas sus ojos gachos y clavados en el suelo decían cosas que Kyungsoo sabía que podría leer como si de un libro abierto se tratase si conociera el idioma en el que estaba escrito. El problema era que no conseguía encontrar el ánimo para hacerlo, como ocurría con el resto de situaciones en su vida en general. 

El Doctor volvió la vista al trabajo como si ni Kyungsoo ni HZT estuvieran allí y la habitación volvió a sumirse en un silencio solo interrumpido por los sonidos amortiguados de la gigantesca pecera que decoraba el despacho. Con los pies descalzos, Kyungsoo sintió la suave moqueta rozarle la piel cuando avanzó con cautela hacia una de las paredes del gran tanque, casi como si esperara que un tiburón fuera a aparecer repentinamente para devorarlo. Estuvo de pie frente a la pecera mucho tiempo, minuto tras minuto en los que solo observó el agua y los peces que por allí vivían. En el fondo de la pecera había arena que se tornaba de colores en vetas que más bien parecían de minerales preciosos, y las rocas que salpicaban el paisaje marino aquí y allá parecían esculpidas por los dioses, brillantes y perfecta guarida para miles de criaturas. Los propios animales se paseaban a sus anchas por toda la extensión del lugar y Kyungsoo los miró sin hacer movimiento alguno, invadido repentinamente por una sutileza infantil que lo hacía tratar de no asustar a los animalitos. Casi fascinado por los ondulantes movimientos de la fauna y flora que allí había encerrada, Kyungsoo se fue dejando caer al suelo hasta quedar sentado sobre la moqueta, aunque no tardó demasiado en inclinarse hacia un lado y tumbarse hecho una bolita frente al amplio cristal ligeramente iluminado. 

―Quiero ser un pez. ―La voz se le rompió a mitad de frase, aunque el lugar estaba tan en silencio que tanto el Doctor Wu como HZT pudieron oírlo perfectamente. 

―¿Y eso por qué, Kyungsoo? ¿Me lo cuentas? ―El cambio a registro informal no pasó desapercibido a oídos de HZT, aunque no comentó nada al respecto. Kyungsoo pareció no darse cuenta de nada y continuó mirando embelesado el desarrollo de la vida acuática frente a sus ojos―. Los peces están encerrados en peceras, ¿no es así? 

―Los peces se parecen a nosotros ―contraatacó Kyungsoo. Su voz no contenía mordacidad alguna. 

―¿En qué? ―El Doctor Wu se levantó de su sillón con sigilo y se dirigió hacia el lugar en el que estaba tumbado el chico, que no se movía un ápice. 

―Los peces están atrapados en jaulas llenas de agua, nosotros estamos atrapados en jaulas llenas de aire. ―Su voz apenas era un débil murmullo―. La única diferencia es que los peces no piensan, no tienen preocupaciones ni tormentos. Y nosotros sí. 

El Doctor Wu se paró en seco a medio camino y observó con detenimiento a Kyungsoo mientras este se encogía sobre sí mismo, ojos grandes y vidriosos aún clavados en el mundo azul verdoso que se abría ante él. 

―Por eso quiero ser un pez. Si he de vivir enjaulado, no quiero ser consciente de ello al menos. No quiero pensar. 

Pasados unos segundos, una serie de pasos pesados hicieron vibrar el suelo con determinación. El Doctor Wu pudo observar entonces con profundo asombro cómo HZT se sentaba junto al lugar donde Kyungsoo tenía apoyada la cabeza y, apenas sin vacilar, le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro. Después, HZT retiró la mano y se acomodó en el suelo junto a su escoltado y se rodeó las rodillas con los brazos. Juntos pasaron horas mirando el mundo azul que se extendía frente a ellos tras el cristal. Ninguno dijo una palabra, ninguno volvió a moverse, pero el Doctor pudo ver cómo, solo por el hecho de estar el uno en presencia del otro, los hombros de HZT se relajaban de forma casi imperceptible y la respiración de Kyungsoo se volvía más pausada con cada minuto que pasaba.


	5. Corazón de papel

####  Día 1

> No sé qué estoy haciendo. 
> 
> Tengo una letra horrible. Hacía un año que no escribía a mano, más o menos. No estoy seguro del tiempo. Creo que no había tocado un bolígrafo desde… Desde lo de Jongin. 
> 
> Mi Escolta ha sido el que me ha sugerido que haga esto. Que escriba. No me lo ha dicho literalmente porque HZT no habla, pero sí que me ha dejado escrita la palabra _diario_ en la tierra mientras dormía. Nadie más entra en mi habitación, así que supongo que ha sido él. 
> 
> No tengo mucho que decir, sin embargo. 
> 
> Esto no tiene mucho sentido.

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

####  Día 2

> Llevo un mes dentro de la clínica. O dos. Creo. 
> 
> El Doctor Kim todavía no está contento con mi peso, así que tengo que esperar todavía más hasta poder operarme. Dice que voy mejorando pero lo cierto es que ni siquiera sé qué estoy haciendo. Lo único que hago es limitarme a existir, y los días buenos son esos en los que no vomito tres veces antes de acostarme solo para no conseguir dormir nada después. Él no para de insistirme en que todo mejorará, en que estoy haciendo avances, y quiero creerlo porque su cara me dice que lo haga pero bueno, está programado para hacer eso, ¿no? Como si fuera un robot. Como HZT. 
> 
> Casi todo el mundo aquí es ya parte de lo que yo quiero ser. La sensación que tengo es… como la de un niño al que le enseñan su regalo de cumpleaños pero le dicen que no puede jugar con él hasta después de la fiesta. 
> 
> Esta fiesta me tortura más de lo que ya lo hago yo.

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

####  Día 3

> Acabo de despertarme. HZT está sentado en la esquina, como siempre, pero tiene los ojos cerrados y probablemente esté durmiendo. Es la primera vez que lo veo dormir desde que lo conocí. Jamás lo he visto comer y no se separa de mi lado para nada, absolutamente nada. 
> 
> ¿Es un ser humano siquiera? Diría que sí, porque respira y tiene color bajo la piel. Es cálido.

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

####  Día 4

> Hoy, Luhan me ha preguntado que por qué escribo sentado bajo la mesa y no he sabido responderle. Supongo que la respuesta será la misma que la respuesta a la pregunta de por qué no he dormido en la cama ni una sola vez desde que llegué. 
> 
> Luhan es alguien especial, incluso para el sitio en el que estoy. No me ha presionado para que le conteste. Aquí nadie me presiona a hacer nada y lo agradezco. Excepto para comer, pero sé que el Doctor Kim me insiste porque de no hacerlo probablemente ya habría muerto de inanición, ~~aunque eso sea algo que no me contrariaría en absoluto.~~

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

####  Día 12

> Llevo cinco días seguidos sin pegar ojo. 
> 
> Me voy a volver loco. 
> 
> HZT también, probablemente.

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

####  Día 14

> Creía que dormir era algo bueno. Ahora recuerdo por qué no lo es. 
> 
> He tenido una pesadilla, aunque no la recuerdo. Es todavía de noche y tengo miedo, mucho miedo. Tanto miedo que creo que voy a vomitar, porque al despertarme sobre el suelo del pantano he visto a Jongin frente a mí, tumbado en el suelo a mi lado. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, desolados, y los labios entreabiertos mientras un montón de sangre lo rodeaba. El mismo Jongin que me encontré destrozado contra el pavimento es el mismo que me saludaba al abrir los ojos repentinamente. 
> 
> ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto? 
> 
> ¿Qué he hecho para que Jongin se haya levantado del suelo todo ensangrentado y muerto y esté sentado a mi lado, mirándome mientras escribo? 
> 
> No puedo parar de llorar y de temblar. Creo que me voy a morir.

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

####  Día 19

> ¿Qué habrá sido de Chanyeol? ¿Sabrá lo que me ha ocurrido? ¿Sabrá que estoy aquí? ¿Sabrá cómo estoy? ¿Lo que voy a hacer? 
> 
> ¿Le preocupo? 
> 
> No, probablemente se alegre de haberme dejado cuando tuvo la ocasión, antes de que me convirtiera en el despojo que soy ahora. Probablemente es más que feliz sin mí y odio sentirme culpable por querer que no sea así y que sufra al menos una milésima parte de lo que estoy sufriendo yo. 
> 
> Soy una persona horrible.

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

####  Día 30

> No sé por qué me acabo de acordar de esto precisamente ahora, pero se me ha venido a la cabeza una cosa que me dijo Jongin el día que saltó por la ventana de la estación. Jongin me dijo que «las máquinas se pueden arreglar, pero los seres humanos no». 
> 
> Lo cierto es que no puedo evitar darme cuenta de cuán equivocado estaba. Este lugar no para de darme ejemplo tras ejemplo de seres humanos que estaban rotos y que ahora están arreglados. Como si de máquinas se trataran. 
> 
> Sé que Jongin lo tuvo muy difícil, pero eso no quiere decir que todo lo que dijera o hiciera fuese correcto. 
> 
> Lanzarse al vacío no lo fue, después de todo.

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

####  Día 37

> El Doctor Kim dice que estoy empezando a recuperar peso. Yo soy incapaz de ver cambio alguno en mí, sigo pudiendo contarme las costillas a simple vista y sigo teniendo frío constantemente, pero supongo que tendré que confiar en sus mediciones electrónicas. No soy médico por alguna razón, después de todo.

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

####  Día 43

> Las pesadillas se vuelven cada vez peores y me hacen hundirme cada vez más. Esta noche he vuelto a soñar con Jongin, con aquel día en el que los niños más grandes de la clase se estaban metiendo conmigo y él vino a ayudarme. Acabamos los dos en el suelo llenos de tierra del patio del recreo y sin merienda, pero al menos nos dejaron en paz cuando Jongin se volvió hacia ellos y les plantó cara, cosa que yo había sido incapaz de hacer porque todos eran demasiado altos y yo demasiado enclenque y cobarde. 
> 
> Cuando se fueron yo lloré más porque por mi culpa Jongin no tendría comida aquel día y encima se había manchado los pantalones y la profesora probablemente le regañaría, pero él se agachó a mi lado y me dijo que no me preocupara, que los amigos se ayudan siempre y que él siempre me iba a proteger. 
> 
> ¿Cuántos años teníamos entonces? ¿Cinco? ¿Seis, tal vez? Acabábamos de conocernos, pero no nos volvimos a separar desde aquel día. Y lo cierto es que Jongin cumplió su promesa a rajatabla, ayudándome cada vez que tenía algún problema y protegiéndome cuando algún adolescente con poco cerebro decidía intentar robarme los deberes de mates. Siempre fue así y siempre estuvimos juntos, así que Jongin se convirtió en algo parecido a un hermano para mí, a… una parte de mí que vivía en un cuerpo diferente. A pesar de que chocábamos en muchas cosas o no nos poníamos de acuerdo jamás en el tipo de pizza que queríamos para almorzar los sábados. 
> 
> El día que nos llegaron las cartas oficiales del Gobierno con las calificaciones y aptitudes que nos enviarían a uno u otro sector, le prometí a Jongin que desde entonces sería yo quien lo ayudaría y protegería cuando vi que había sido destinado a Fábricas. Durante mucho tiempo lo intenté, lo intentamos, pero la vida en ese lugar es difícil y se comió a Jongin poco a poco sin que yo pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. 
> 
> El mundo se comió a Jongin, y yo solo pude ser el espectador que presenció en primera línea cómo se despedía de la audiencia con un último salto al final de la función que resultó ser la tragedia de su vida. 
> 
> Me he despertado tras ver la cara de Jongin, con cinco años otra vez, sonriéndome y limpiándome las lágrimas, diciéndome que me protegería siempre. Como si no se le hubiera roto en mil pedazos contra la realidad de un golpe literal unos años más tarde.

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

####  Día 50

> El lugar que más me gusta visitar después del pantano es el despacho del Doctor Yifan. La enorme cantidad de agua que tienen las peceras que rodean tres paredes de la sala es algo que en un pasado habría considerado ostentoso e innecesario, pero que ahora… Bueno, ahora no puedo evitar quedarme embelesado contemplando el paisaje acuático, los peces y otros animales, simplemente la _inmensidad_ y la nada del azul. 
> 
> El Doctor siempre me saluda y da la bienvenida al lugar sin esfuerzo, como si realmente no le importara que yo merodeara por su despacho a mis anchas. HZT siempre viene detrás de mí, como mi sombra, y la mirada que el Doctor Yifan le dirige a veces da a entender que quiere decir cosas que no le están permitidas decir, que ni HZT ni yo debemos escuchar. 
> 
> Los días en los que peor me encuentro, las peceras me vacían la mente de un modo que el pantano solo logra llenar, así que el cambio de ambiente es agradable en cierto modo. La moqueta que cubre el suelo es muy suave, de color crema, aunque se llena de ondas azuladas continuamente por el movimiento del agua dentro de los enormes tanques.

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

####  Día 64

> Es curioso que desde el momento en el que llegué al despacho del Doctor Yifan por primera vez y me quité los zapatos, nadie me ha vuelto a decir que me los ponga. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora porque… Bueno, porque ni siquiera había notado nada raro hasta hoy. El suelo de la clínica debe estar calefactado o algo, porque nunca lo he notado frío. O puede que ya me haya acostumbrado al frío crónico que me come vivo. 
> 
> Mis pasos nunca hacen sonido alguno cuando camino. El sonido sordo de los zapatos robustos de HZT junto con sus pasos pesados me ha puesto alerta finalmente tras dos meses aquí. Siempre me acompañan como una melodía monótona y reconfortante. HZT es reconfortante, en cierto modo, aunque sigo sintiendo que me voy a romper y esparcir por todos lados en cientos de miles de pedazos de mí mismo.

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

####  Día 71

> Recuerdo que el Doctor Yifan me dijo que si necesitaba algo no dudara en pedírselo a HZT, que él sabría cómo ayudarme. No sé cómo es eso posible porque tengo la sensación de que mi Escolta está perdido dentro de su propia nebulosa gran parte del tiempo, aunque es cierto que siempre parece estar atento a mí sin importar la situación. 
> 
> No sé con qué criterio se me asignó a HZT, o si hay siquiera un criterio para ello pero… A veces pienso que… que me comprende sin que yo diga nada, como si tuviera una especie de conexión especial con mi mente. Apenas hablo, pero él parece entenderme. 
> 
> Y puede que esté haciendo demasiadas suposiciones con esto, pero me parece que no le importa que visite continuamente el despacho del Doctor Yifan porque a él también le gusta perderse mirando la profundidad de las peceras. Su presencia cuando se sienta a mi lado es extraña y vacía, pero tranquilizadora al mismo tiempo.

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

####  Día 96

> Hace un rato, el Doctor Kim ha venido casi por sorpresa a visitarme. Volvía a traer esa carpeta rígida de siempre llena de lo que, supongo, son mis papeles, toda mi información y los resultados de las pruebas a las que tengo que someterme constantemente. 
> 
> Es curiosa la manía que tiene de pulsar el botón del bolígrafo que lleva consigo a todas partes. Clic, clic, clic. Es constante. 
> 
> Todos aquí tienen una manía u otra, he notado. 
> 
> Luhan sonríe plácidamente como si ese fuera el remedio a todos los males, aunque no sea en absoluto cierto. 
> 
> El Doctor Yifan se sube las gafas por el puente de la nariz con frecuencia, aunque no se le estén resbalando. 
> 
> El Doctor Kim tiene su bolígrafo. 
> 
> Hasta HZT tiene manías, aunque al principio me pareciera casi inhumano. A pesar de su robótica apariencia, es incapaz de quedarse dormido si no contempla durante unos segundos su muñeca derecha, la que tiene el dispositivo de identificación y localización, la que está llena de largas cicatrices, y se la lleva a los labios antes de murmurar unas palabras que jamás he llegado a oír. 
> 
> Me pregunto cuál será mi manía, o si todo yo seré un desvarío en mí mismo y no habrá una parte que sea normal. Probablemente no.

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

####  Día 117

> Hoy he vuelto a llorar mucho, pero tal vez no de forma tan amarga. Parece ser que no me queda mucho para alcanzar los niveles hormonales y de salud mínimos que me permitan operarme por fin. Solo necesito unos kilos más, dice el Doctor Kim. 
> 
> Me ha explicado un poco en qué consistirá todo, aunque dice que cuando la operación se acerque más me llevarán al quirófano y me enseñarán la sala, el instrumental y demás. 
> 
> Me ha dicho que cabe la posibilidad de que la cirugía no sea del todo efectiva o que falle, pero que no se ha dado aún ningún caso y que sería prácticamente imposible que me sucediera a mí puesto que soy un paciente con alto grado de… recepción, o algo por el estilo. Con posibilidades mayores de aceptación. El riesgo de muerte o de daño cerebral permanente también está ahí pero, sinceramente, eso no es algo que me preocupe. Por un lado, el Doctor Yifan tiene mucha experiencia y, por otro, si la palmara… no sería mucho peor que estar vivo ahora. 
> 
> Al despertar de la operación, si todo va bien, no poseeré sentimientos ni de amor ni de odio, y otras ramas específicas y conectadas, pero eso es básicamente de lo que se desharán los médicos. Todos los recuerdos que tenga creados hasta el día de la operación se me sellarán. No se modificarán ni eliminarán, pero no podrán afectarme nunca más. Solo estarán ahí, existiendo. 
> 
> Como consecuencia de la cirugía tendré una recuperación muy lenta porque no solo se me eliminarán sentimientos, sino que se me desconectará la red de nervios que une esos sentimientos con el resto de mi cuerpo, músculos, órganos y tejidos. Perderé los cinco sentidos durante un tiempo, además de que no seré capaz de sentir cosas tan básicas como frío, calor, hambre, sueño o dolor. Ya que sería peligroso que estuviera solo, desde que despierte hasta que me recupere totalmente dependeré totalmente de un Cuidador, que estará conmigo las 24 horas del día. Será como una especie de HZT del ámbito médico, porque a HZT dejaré de verlo en cuanto me operen a no ser que deba salir de casa y la Agente esa de Potenciales lo considere necesario. El Cuidador estará a mi cargo hasta que esté completamente repuesto, haya recuperado todos mis sentidos y funciones automáticas. Probablemente tendré que aprender a hablar de nuevo en cierto modo porque estaré mucho tiempo sin voz, y la miopía que tengo operada me aumente otra vez hasta que los ojos se me adapten. 
> 
> Suena difícil y largo. Me canso solo de escuchar toda la avalancha que se me vendrá encima, pero cuando eso suceda seré otro yo, así que intento que la ansiedad no me coma vivo. 
> 
> Espero que todo acabe pronto.

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

####  Día 124

> A pesar de todo lo prudente que es Luhan, hoy me ha hecho una pregunta algo indiscreta cuando estaba en el despacho del Doctor Yifan. 
> 
> «¿Por qué ha escogido la cirugía emocional selladora y la restrictiva, y no ninguna de las demás?». 
> 
> Se ha dado cuenta de lo que ha hecho un segundo más tarde, pero la pregunta ya me había golpeado en la cara como si él mismo lo hubiera hecho con la mano abierta. 
> 
> ¿Por qué esas y no otras? 
> 
> No quiero eliminar mis recuerdos, aunque me duelan y me estén volviendo loco. Algo me dice que me arrepentiré si me deshago de ellos completamente, cosa que descartaría también la cirugía modificadora. Quiero que estén ahí, pero que no me afecten más. 
> 
> Y bueno, con respecto a mis sentimientos… Estoy harto de tenerlos magnificados y tan intensos que me doble de dolor, así que me conformaré con atenuarlos y descartar los que no me convengan. Ser como HZT no estaría mal, pero no tener ningún sentimiento no me hace sentir cómodo. 
> 
> HZT se ha mostrado inexpresivo cuando he dicho eso, aunque el Doctor Yifan se ha apresurado a añadir que ni siquiera la cirugía emocional anuladora es capaz de arrancar de raíz todos los sentimientos y que algunos (no se sabe nunca cuáles) quedan. 
> 
> Prefiero no arriesgarme. He tomado una decisión y así se hará todo.

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

####  Día 138

> A veces me pregunto si alguien lee las cosas que escribo cuando dejo el cuaderno sobre la mesa. ¿Lo abrirá algún Cuidador durante las visitas nocturnas? ¿Lo leerán las Enfermeras cuando me voy a ducharme? Quién sabe. 
> 
> ¿Lo habrá ojeado el Doctor Wu cuando me lo llevo a su despacho y me quedo dormido sobre la moqueta? Lo dudo. HZT no lo habría dejado si lo hubiera intentado. No creo. Ya que fue él quien me sugirió la idea, tengo la sensación de que sería capaz de guardar con uñas y dientes lo que escribo aquí. 
> 
> ¿Y HZT, habrá leído él lo que escribo? ¿O tal vez no lo necesite, porque conoce el contenido de sobra? En un caso u otro, si lo ha hecho no he notado un cambio de actitud de él hacia mí para mal y eso me hace sentir ligeramente aliviado, supongo. 
> 
> Pero lo que de verdad me pregunto no es si alguien lee lo que escribo, sino si a alguien le importa.

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

####  Día 145

> El color del atardecer que tiene el pantano esta tarde me ha traído un recuerdo que tengo con Jongin, de repente. Éramos pequeños. Tendríamos unos… siete años, creo. Fuimos juntos con el colegio a una excursión al río para hacer un picnic porque los cerezos estaban en flor. Los cerezos en flor son una cosa que solo los niños pueden disfrutar hoy en día; desde que iba al cole no los he vuelto a ver. 
> 
> Aquel día comimos juntos en el parque que bordeaba una de las orillas del río bajo los árboles, nos reímos, jugamos. Fuimos niños. Por la tarde, cuando estábamos lanzándonos una pelota vieja, uno de nuestros compañeros le dio una patada muy fuerte que hizo que Jongin, el que estaba más cerca, tuviera que ir corriendo a buscarla. Estábamos algo cansados de haber estado jugando todo el día pero eso no hizo que su voz sonara menos alegre cuando nos llamó para que nos acercáramos, porque en su búsqueda de la pelota se había topado con un señor mayor que tenía un puestecillo con el juego ese típico en el que tienes que ir lanzando piedras hacia arriba y atraparlas con la mano tras dar una palmada en el suelo. 
> 
> Nos acercamos corriendo para ver a qué se debía el revuelo y, dos minutos más tarde, todos estábamos intentando ganar el juego para que el señor mayor nos diera el peluche aquel del pingüino que tenía como premio. Siempre he sido patoso, así que no tuve mucha suerte, pero Jongin debió ver lo mucho que aquel muñeco relleno de algodón me había gustado porque me miró con esos ojos oscuros y determinados que tenía y me prometió que me lo conseguiría. 
> 
> Lo cierto es que Jongin no era mucho más diestro que yo, aunque he de admitir que le sobraba la voluntad que yo jamás encontraba, así que no pude llevarme el pingüino a casa. Jongin se puso triste por ello pero recuerdo que a mí me dio igual en el fondo porque me lo había pasado muy bien aquel día. 
> 
> Además, el pingüino desgarbado que me dibujó en una mano durante el camino de vuelta a casa me gustó más que ningún peluche.

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

####  Día 149

> Hoy he vuelto a quedarme adormilado frente a las peceras. El Doctor Yifan no estaba, Luhan tampoco; solo mi respiración y la de HZT se escuchaban junto con el murmullo continuo y profundo del agua. El frío permanente no ha llegado a abandonarme del todo aún, así que no he tardado en empezar a temblar a pesar de que la moqueta era suave y calentita. Lo que me ha sorprendido es que, sentado a mi lado como de costumbre, HZT ha materializado de algún modo una manta y me ha tapado con ella. 
> 
> Y yo, sin poder evitarlo, he pasado el resto de la tarde vuelto de espaldas a las peceras y observándolo a él.

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

####  Día 160

> Esta mañana ha llegado un nuevo visitante junto con mi desayuno. Mi medicación. Se acabó la pastilla media hora antes de cada comida. Tengo que darle la bienvenida a todo un cerro de píldoras y comprimidos efervescentes. 
> 
> Estoy ansioso porque eso significa que la fecha de la operación se acerca, ya que las pastillas que tengo que ingerir son preparatorios para la cirugía, pero al mismo tiempo me dan ganas de vomitar solo de pensar en tragarme todo ese montón de pastillas todos los días varias veces.

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

####  Día 164

> La medicación es horrible. Me hace sentir mucho más débil que de costumbre y me da mucha hambre. Como con ansia por su culpa y luego vomito porque no estoy acostumbrado a comer tanto. Tantos medicamentos hacen que me duela la cabeza y me hormigueen las palmas de las manos de un modo muy desagradable. Los ojos me escuecen como si estuviera a punto de llorar constantemente, la boca me sabe amarga y me quedo dormido constantemente. 
> 
> Horrible. Horrible. Horrible. Horrible. Horrible. 
> 
> No tengo fuerzas como para levantarme del suelo, aunque quiero ir a ver las peceras para que se me olvide el pellizco que me encoge el estómago. ¿Me llevará HZT si se lo pido? 
> 
> Que acabe esto ya, por favor.

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

####  Día 171

> Con el tiempo ha dejado de importarme pensar en Chanyeol, creo. O simplemente estoy tan absorto en mi propia miseria que ni siquiera me he parado a pensar en él últimamente. 
> 
> He soñado con Chanyeol. Con una cena suculenta y con velas, sonrisas cómplices y besos. Con una mano en el volante y otra sobre mi rodilla. Con el cielo cubierto de terciopelo negro y chorreando estrellas. He soñado con olores y sonidos, con movimientos y roces y una promesa rota. 
> 
> Me he despertado gritando y con ganas de desmayarme. HZT me observaba desde su esquina y creo que los ojos le brillaban pese a la oscuridad de la noche que se tragaba al pantano. No importa en realidad cuánto intente apartar de mi lado todo lo que me hace daño porque mi propia mente se encarga de recordármelo constantemente. 
> 
> Y es bastante lógico, porque no puedo escapar de mí mismo, aunque lo haría si pudiera. Si pudiera… Si tuviera la oportunidad de deshacerme de mí mismo y alejarme para no sentir nada, no dudaría un segundo en hacerlo. Pronto me operaré y con suerte podré lograrlo, aunque mientras tanto siga siendo mi propio verdugo.

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

####  Día 189

> Esta es mi última entrada. Hoy es el último día. 
> 
> Adiós, antiguo Kyungsoo, espero no volver a verte. 
> 
> Y a ti, nuevo Kyungsoo, espero conocerte lo más pronto posible.


	6. Borrar

―Hoy el Doctor Wu y el Doctor Kim tienen cirugía. ¿Quieres tomarte el día libre y venirte a verla conmigo? 

Yixing se asomó a la sala de estudio en la que Joonmyun estaba agazapado sobre una pantalla holográfica táctil intentando recordar si los pacientes de cirugía emocional recuperaban el sentido del sueño en la semana dieciséis o en la veintitrés. 

―¿Hoy hay operaciones? 

―Solo una interesante ―corrigió Yixing con una sonrisa afable―. Hace tiempo que no operaban a nadie, así que había pensado que tal vez querrías asomarte para ir tomando contacto de nuevo. 

―Claro, por supuesto ―tartamudeó Joonmyun con el interés casi chorreándole por los ojos―. ¿A qué hora es? 

―Empieza dentro de... ―Un rápido vistazo al pasillo, donde había un par de pantallas incrustadas en la pared, le indicó la hora―. Una media hora, más o menos. Tenemos el tiempo justo para salir corriendo y llegar al quirófano antes de que cierren las puertas ―añadió con tono cantarín. 

Joonmyun entonces se apresuró a cerrar todos los archivos que tenía abiertos y a apagar la pantalla antes de levantarse y tropezarse con la silla al mismo tiempo, cosa que provocó que Yixing se riera entre dientes mientras lo miraba con ojos cariñosos. 

―Tienes ganas de verla, ¿eh? ―inquirió una vez ambos salieron de la sala de estudio y se encaminaron hacia el ascensor. 

―No veía una desde... hace mucho tiempo. He olvidado muchas cosas ―respondió con cierto tono triste, aunque se recuperó al instante―. ¿Qué tipo de cirugía van a practicar hoy, Yixing? 

―Si no recuerdo mal ―dijo este―, el tablón decía que sería cirugía emocional selladora y restrictiva; nada demasiado complicado. 

El ascensor tardó pocos segundos en llevarlos hasta la planta en la que se encontraban las salas de quirófano y, con pasos emocionados por parte de Joonmyun, encontraron el gran panel donde se indicaba en qué sala se llevaría a cabo qué operación junto con el personal pertinente que participaría. El primer hueco relleno durante la mañana leía lo siguiente: 

>   
> **Quirófano 12**  
>  Facultativo: Doctor Wu Yifan  
> Asistente: Doctor Kim Minseok  
> Tipo de intervención: cirugía emocional  
> Hora de comienzo: 7:45am

―Están en el doce, Yixing ―anunció Joonmyun cuando llegó una vez más al lado de su Mentor tras ver los datos de la operación. 

―Allá vamos. 

La planta de quirófanos estaba poco concurrida porque solo había un par de operaciones más de la unidad de neurología emocional que estuvieran reservadas para tan tempranas horas de la mañana. Fue por ello que no tardaron demasiado en adentrarse por el pasillo que separaba al quirófano doce del resto de salas y se introdujeron en él para limpiarse concienzudamente antes de entrar. El lugar era grande, espacioso y estuvo iluminado por una luz tenue hasta que pocos segundos más tarde se pusieran en marcha los potentes focos que había justo encima de la mesa de operaciones. Olía a desinfectante, a antiséptico, a nada. 

―Buenos días, Yifan ―saludó Yixing a través de la mascarilla que le cubría la boca, aunque la sonrisa en sus ojos seguía viéndose perfectamente. 

―Buenos días, Doctor Wu ―saludó Joonmyun con una inclinación ante el director de la clínica y jefe de neurología emocional. 

El Doctor Wu le estaba comentando algo a uno de los enfermeros que había en la sala, aunque cuando este se marchó levantó la cabeza y los miró por encima del puente de las gafas. 

―Oh, buenos días ―dijo amablemente―. No esperaba tener a nadie de visita por aquí hoy, es bastante temprano. 

―No podíamos perdernos el espectáculo del asombroso Doctor Wu con el Doctor Kim ―bromeó Yixing con una risita que hizo que el otro médico lo mirara con gesto divertido―. Hacía tiempo que no operabas, así que venimos a aprovechar la ocasión. 

―Sí, hacía mucho que no operaba ―repitió él mientras se ajustaba los guantes sobre las manos―. Más bien, desde... 

No terminó la frase, pero miró con intensidad a Yixing y después a Joonmyun y en realidad no hizo falta decir nada más. 

―Poneos cómodos, que empezamos ya mismo. 

―Buenos días, Yixing, Joonmyun ―saludó otra voz por detrás de ellos. 

Clic, clic, clic. 

―Minseok. ―Aquello fue lo único que dijo Yixing al saludarlo, mientras un sobrio «Doctor Kim» se le escapaba a Joonmyun de los labios junto con otra reverencia. 

―¿Qué os trae por aquí? ―preguntó el jefe de cirugía emocional mientras se ajustaba la mascarilla alrededor de las orejas y observaba el material que estaba dispuesto sobre una enorme bandeja metálica junto a la camilla. 

―Estamos aquí con fines meramente educativos ―prometió Yixing con una sonrisa fácil―. No haremos ruido. 

―Me parece perfecto ―respondió entonces el Doctor Kim con un gesto amable de sus manos―. Disfrutad. 

―¿Cómo se llama el paciente, Doctor? ―Joonmyun fue incapaz de guardarse la pregunta más tiempo. Si quería saber qué iba a suceder en aquel quirófano, debía conocer todos los detalles que pudiera del sujeto que se sometería a intervención. 

―Eso es información confidencial, Joonmyun, y lo sabes ―regañó el Doctor Kim―. No puedes ir por ahí preguntando que cómo... 

―Kyungsoo. Se llama Do Kyungsoo ―cortó el doctor Wu con una indudable sonrisa―. Tiene veintidós años y ha sufrido depresión y estrés postraumático severos. 

―Gracias, Doctor Wu. ―Joonmyun se retorcía las manos entre sí de la emoción mal contenida que le recorría el cuerpo solo de pensar que pronto podría volver a observar por sí mismo una intervención de cirugía emocional. Parecía que habían pasado años luz desde la última vez, aunque lo cierto era que sí que había pasado más de dos años. 

Yixing se retiró a una esquina de la sala a contemplar el ir y venir de personal de un lado a otro, mientras Joonmyun parecía a punto de saltar sobre la punta de sus pies debido a las ganas irresistibles que lo recorrían y el ansia que tenía por preguntar miles de cosas y ver la operación. 

―Pregunta, Joonmyun. Deja de dar brincos en el sitio como si fueras un cachorrillo y pregunta lo que quieras. 

―¿Qué indujo el estrés y la depresión en el paciente, Doctor? ―Los ojos le brillaban con curiosidad fulgurante. 

―Sabes que eso sí que no te lo puedo decir ―advirtió el Doctor Wu con tono reprochador, aunque no realmente enfadado. 

Joonmyun se rio. 

―Tenía que intentarlo al menos ―admitió entre dientes. 

En ese momento, las puertas del quirófano se abrieron para dejar entrar a un par de enfermeros que llevaban consigo una camilla larga, que situaron en el centro de la habitación junto a la mesa de operaciones. En la camilla había un hombre tumbado que supuso que era el paciente. Joonmyun ahogó un grito al verlo, porque más que un ser humano parecía un fantasma: tras la parafernalia con la que estaba preparado tenía la piel pálida y no se debía precisamente a la luz fluorescente de los focos de la sala; unas ojeras enormes le hundían la cara demacrada de modo tétrico y todo él en general parecía un saco de huesos en la bata de operaciones en la que estaba envuelto. Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba presumiblemente dormido. 

―Habéis tardado mucho; ¿ha entrado en fase REM? ―preguntó el Doctor Kim acercándose al pie de la camilla con tono preocupado. 

―Aún no; acaba de entrar en la etapa 4 ―respondió la enfermera que tenía más cerca. 

―Muy bien, muchas gracias. ―Se volvió hacia el Doctor Wu―. Yifan, ya está en Delta, tenemos que empezar. 

―Sí, vamos a pasarlo a la mesa de operaciones ―anunció el Doctor Wu. 

Unos segundos más tarde y con cuidado, el paciente descansaba sobre dicha mesa cubierto por una sábana tiesa de hospital. 

―Doctor. ―Joonmyun no sabía realmente a quién se estaba dirigiendo, pero poco importaba―. ¿Qué le ocurre al paciente? ―La pregunta le escapó de los labios casi con temor, porque jamás había visto a una persona con tan mal aspecto como a aquel joven. 

―Si impresiona ahora, no quieras imaginarte cómo llegó, chico ―le dijo el Doctor Kim sin mirarlo mientras ultimaba los preparativos para dar comienzo a la cirugía―. Daba miedo verlo. 

Joonmyun sintió que el estómago le daba vueltas y, antes de que pudiera evitarlo, el pecho se le encogió con un latigazo ligeramente familiar, pero que hizo que se quedara petrificado en el sitio por un instante. 

Aquello no debía estar pasando. 

―Joonmyun. ―Una voz a su espalda lo sacó de su ensoñación―. Ven aquí, que van a comenzar ya. Tienen que empezar antes de que entre en fase REM y el tiempo apremia. 

Y hacia allí Joonmyun se dirigió con paso tambaleante. Se sentó al lado de Yixing en el pequeño cajón separado de la sala de operaciones y ligeramente elevado y ambos observaron cómo los médicos comprobaban las constantes vitales del paciente. Kyungsoo dormía plácidamente en la fase de parálisis del sueño en los minutos previos a la fase REM, en la que se llevaría a cabo la mayor parte de la operación y que le prolongarían artificialmente con la ayuda de fármacos intravenosos. 

A partir de ese momento, el tiempo pareció transcurrir muy lento y muy rápido a la vez y un montón de pensamientos se le pasaron por la cabeza a Joonmyun, que no supo decir qué le estaba sucediendo ni qué significaba el pellizco que se le había formado en el pecho. Lo que sí sabía era que aquello, fuera lo que fuera, no era sino un claro signo de que algo no andaba bien.


	7. Un ángel en la ventana

El sonido del interfono de la casa despertó a Joonmyun una mañana unos días después de que Kyungsoo saliera por primera vez de la habitación. El muchacho había practicado aún más durante los días siguientes y ya había visitado todas las habitaciones de la casa, había recorrido cada rincón con paso dubitativo y había tocado todos y cada uno de los objetos que había en la casa para hacerse efectivamente con muchas más texturas y sensaciones para su propia memoria. No resultaba necesario todavía que Kyungsoo supiera reconocer toda la casa sin ver puesto que Joonmyun lo acompañaba donde quiera que fuera en su tarea de Cuidador, además de que Kyungsoo probablemente recuperaría la vista pronto y sería capaz de recorrer la casa sin mucho esfuerzo. 

Aquella mañana Joonmyun no tardó en dar un salto del lugar en el suelo en el que había dormido como de costumbre y salir de la habitación para correr hacia el salón. Se tomó entonces unos segundos para parecer presentable antes de presionar el botón que aceptaría la llamada que estaban recibiendo en aquel momento. 

―Buenos días ―le dijo una voz severa antes incluso de que la conexión por imagen se estableciera y la figura sobria de aquella mujer apareciera de nuevo en la pantallita incrustada en la pared―. Cuidador Kim. 

―Buenos días, señorita... ―comenzó, aunque se detuvo al caer en la cuenta de que realmente no sabía cómo se llamaba aquella mujer. 

―Kim ―ofreció ella no menos seria. 

―Kim. Señorita Kim ―cacareó Joonmyun aún algo dormido, aunque a su vista no pasó desapercibido la plaquita que descansaba sobre el escritorio en el que se leía: «Área de Seguridad del Distrito Financiero (clase media). Control de Potenciales: Kim»―. Buenos días ―repitió. 

Ella asintió y miró al Cuidador con ojos entrecerrados y escrutadores, probablemente juzgando el aspecto adormilado que tenía. 

―Siento no haber contactado con usted antes, pero el repunte de Potenciales que hubo recientemente en Fábricas me ha mantenido ocupada ―explicó casi con asco, si bien no comentó nada sobre el aspecto general de Joonmyun. 

Joonmyun desconocía que hubiera habido un nuevo repunte de Potenciales en Fábricas, aunque lo cierto era que no había tenido tiempo para prestarle atención a cualquier noticiario manipulador últimamente. El hecho en sí, no obstante, no era poco común y no lo sorprendió. Después de todo, Fábricas era el lugar en el que vivía la miseria y los trabajadores que allí conseguían el sustento no eran especialmente felices ni se mantenían sanos como norma. La depresión y otros trastornos autodestructivos eran frecuentes y alarmantemente abundantes. 

―¿Alguna novedad sobre mi paciente? ―preguntó entonces, sacando a Joonmyun de su ensoñación momentánea. 

― _Mi_ paciente avanza de la forma esperada ―dijo Joonmyun con un deje de celos en la voz que poco pudo hacer para disimular―. Evoluciona a gran velocidad y aprende rápido. 

―No ha habido incidencia alguna, supongo ―inquirió con lo que parecía veneno en la voz. 

―¿A qué se refiere con incidencia? ―Las cejas de Joonmyun se fruncieron al sentirse confundido y a la vez temeroso por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender del todo. 

―Incidencia de cualquier tipo. ―Los ojos se le entrecerraron más al mismo tiempo que acercaba el rostro a la pantalla ligeramente; casi parecía una serpiente―. De cualquiera. 

―Señorita ―comenzó entonces Joonmyun―. El paciente evoluciona favorablemente, como ya le he dicho. No ha intentado suicidarse, así que no, no existe _incidencia_ de ningún tipo, como usted ha sugerido. Aunque si lo desea podrá pedirle al Doctor Wu que le facilite una copia de los informes que le enviaré una vez finalizado el tratamiento. Si tiene suerte se los dará. 

―¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle así a un Agente del Gobierno como yo? ―preguntó ella, incrédula―. ¿No sabe que está jugándose su puesto de trabajo, Cuidador? 

―Siento ser yo quien le comunique esto, señorita, pero los informes de los pacientes de cualquier índole son privados y secretos hasta que el tratamiento haya concluido y el paciente y su facultativo correspondiente autoricen su distribución a autoridades _competentes_. O a no ser que un Juez así lo pida, aunque no creo que este sea el caso. ―El modo en el que la miró fijamente casi lo asustó a él mismo, aunque estaba demasiado enfadado como para que le importara―. Yo solo estoy autorizado a darle información meramente genérica. Si hubiera alguna incidencia grave se la comunicaría de inmediato de cualquier modo, así que déjeme hacer mi trabajo y podrá oír buenas noticias de Do Kyungsoo pronto. 

La mujer lo miró como si de repente a Joonmyun le hubieran crecido dos cabezas, aunque se quedó sin habla a pesar de que parecía estar a punto de escupir veneno en cualquier momento. Joonmyun no perdió la oportunidad y con un seco: «Tenga un buen día, señorita Kim» alargó un dedo y apagó el interfono y la comunicación visual con aquella mujer. 

Una vez todo volvió a quedarse en silencio, Joonmyun soltó el aire que no recordaba haber estado conteniendo dentro de los pulmones y se dejó caer contra la pared antes de pasarse una mano por el pelo. Observó el suelo con ojos desorbitados ante la oleada de adrenalina que lo sacudió por la miríada de sentimientos que lo golpearon. Sentimientos. Se estaba descontrolando todo. No solo le había faltado al respeto a un Agente del Gobierno que estaba al cargo de Kyungsoo, sino que tal vez había dado pistas claras de que él mismo no se encontraba bien, de que algo no andaba bien con él. De que las restricciones que su operación le había puesto a ciertas partes de su mente se habían roto y volvía a ser un humano normal, más imperfecto y roto que nunca, demasiado inestable como para cuidar a alguien como Kyungsoo. Los labios se le contrajeron en una mueca que lo hizo enseñar los dientes como un animal a la defensiva; casi le dolía haber hecho aquello. La culpabilidad volvió a guantearle el rostro y a calarlo como un cubo de agua helada que le atravesaba el interior la columna y Joonmyun tembló, asustado por su propio futuro y por el de Kyungsoo. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

Kyungsoo supo que había empezado a recuperar la vista cuando sus sueños dejaron de consistir en formas abstractas y neblina mezclada con emociones que lo presionaban contra las paredes de su propia cabeza. 

El primero de todos no fue un sueño muy elaborado. Todo era negro: el fondo, el suelo, todo a su alrededor estaba teñido del color del carbón, aunque estaba iluminado por una fuente indeterminada de luz. Lo único que Kyungsoo vio en el sueño con claridad fue un montoncito de algo que no pudo distinguir al principio pero que poco a poco se fue acercando hacia él sin una dirección determinada. El muchacho no tardó en descubrir que lo que había considerado tumbos se trataban en realidad de carreras y saltos, y que lo que había tomado por una bola de pelo marrón no era otra cosa que un perro que trotaba hacia él a paso ligero. Kyungsoo observó al animal, un pastor alemán cuya altura no podría sobrepasarle las rodillas, andarinear con la vista clavada en él y con el gesto de cachorro más acentuado que nunca por las orejas enormes y la lengua que le colgaba salvaje a un lado de la boca abierta y jadeante. El perro parpadeó en su dirección y lo miró con interés, como si estuviera esperando que Kyungsoo hiciera algo. Una vez superada la impresión de que lo primero que veía con cierta nitidez tras la operación se tratara de un perro, Kyungsoo dio los pocos pasos que le faltaban para situarse frente al cachorro, que parecía batir la cola de un lado a otro con más ímpetu a medida que Kyungsoo se acercaba, como si fuera incapaz de contener la alegría que eso le causaba. 

Ya estaba frente a él cuando el animalito no pudo contenerse más y se agachó tras aplastar sus desproporcionadas orejas contra el pelaje de su cabeza, gimiendo y acomodándose sobre el suelo mientras intentaba acercarse al mismo tiempo a Kyungsoo, que se encontraba un tanto desconcertado. Sin embargo, un impulso le dijo que debía acercarse más y sintió cómo su cuerpo se agachaba junto al perro por cuenta propia antes de sentir un hormigueo en la mano. Con cierta reticencia pero con una extraña confianza corriéndole cálida por las venas, Kyungsoo acercó la mano al animal y con cuidado le acarició el pelaje, que se abría suave bajo sus dedos. El perro gimoteó de forma aguda ante el contacto y se acercó aún más a Kyungsoo hasta casi quedar enroscado alrededor de sus pies. 

Kyungsoo se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando sintió cómo se relajaba delante del cachorro, que poco a poco se transformó en un pequeño montoncito de felicidad con todos los lloriqueos que soltaba y los lametones con los que le mojaba las manos a Kyungsoo. Menos tardó en saltar desde el suelo y correr a su alrededor mientras lo miraba como si le quisiera decir algo. Kyungsoo no podía comprender de qué se trataba y se limitó pues a sentarse en el suelo y alargar una mano para que el pastor alemán se acercara a él una vez más y se le estirara sobre el regazo a la espera de caricias y cosquillas interminables. 

El perro era precioso, con la cabeza y el lomo oscuros y el pecho y las patas gradualmente más claros. Tenía unos ojos grandes, brillantes y de chocolate que lo observaban todo ―la nada― con curiosidad y emoción, como si en lugar de un sitio negro estuvieran en presencia del bosque más frondoso y fulgurante del mundo. Kyungsoo resopló divertido cuando el cachorro lo miró durante un instante antes de lanzarse sobre él y tratar de lamerle el rostro. Le mojó las manos y los antebrazos y desistió cuando Kyungsoo lo sujetó contra sí y lo inmovilizó en un abrazo. El gesto pareció relajar inexplicablemente al animal, que pareció perder todo sentido de lucha y solo se quedó tumbado sobre Kyungsoo con sus patas peludas y regordetas sobre su pecho y el hocico rechoncho apoyado sobre estas mientras miraba a Kyungsoo con esos ojos grandes y un tanto aprehensivos para toda la alegría contenida que parecían desbordar. Gimoteó un poco más, aunque se relajó del todo cuando las manos de Kyungsoo, tumbado en el suelo, volvieron a acariciarlo. 

Kyungsoo observó al perro quedarse dormido poco a poco con cada suave roce, con cada lenta respiración que lo levantaba sobre su pecho, con cada latido de sus corazones por algún motivo desenfrenados. Y no solo al cachorro, sino también sus propias manos observaba Kyungsoo con interés. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se las veía y parecía que daban menos miedo que la última vez que se las miró, ya perdida parte de esa extrema delgadez que las hacía parecer grandes arañas blancas. Aunque todo era un sueño y bien podrían ser meros recuerdos del pasado que su mente había puesto juntos en forma de ilusión. 

No le importó demasiado, sin embargo, y se aferró al sueño sabiendo que era solo eso, un sueño, y que la esperanza de volver a ver una vez abriera los ojos al despertar era palpable en forma de la oscuridad sólida que lo rodeaba, de la presencia tan real de aquel perrito y de la propia sensación de anticipación que le recorría el cuerpo. Tardó poco en quedarse dormido junto al animal, que se acurrucaba contra su cuello en busca de calor; Kyungsoo cerró los ojos y se abrazó a él como si pretendiera devolverle todo el afecto que el cachorro buscaba ―aunque aquello fuera ya algo imposible para él. 

Despertó al escuchar la voz de Joonmyun, familiar y segura para él, que flotaba desde algún punto alejado de la casa. Sonaba alterado, algo de lo que Kyungsoo jamás había sido testigo, aunque no consiguió entender todo lo que decía porque estaba aún perdido en la niebla del sueño que no lo dejaba discernir qué era real y qué no lo era. Otra voz sonaba junto a la de Joonmyun, una voz que Kyungsoo reconoció como la de la señorita Kim, la Agente del Gobierno encargada de que no se lanzara por una ventana desde que entrara en estado depresivo profundo. Ante los botones que aquella persona tocaba referentes a ciertos recuerdos, Kyungsoo hubiera esperado sentirse mal, aunque el sentimiento que lo invadió en una poderosa y efímera ola fue mucho más tenue de lo que hubiera imaginado. 

La mujer y Joonmyun discutían, y Kyungsoo sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba de un modo que no pudo evitar, aunque eso sí que no fuera del todo normal. No se trataba de la irritante y soberbia voz de aquella mujer y todo lo que traía de vuelta a la cabeza de Kyungsoo; era la voz de Joonmyun, que parecía dolida y enfadada, con un deje agudo que casi comenzó a molestarlo físicamente. El muchacho se quedó inmóvil en la cama, tumbado y sin abrir los ojos esperando que el pecho se le dejara de contraer en latidos incómodos que lo hacían sentirse confuso. La preocupación por lo que pudiera estar pasando, por lo que pudiera estar pasándole _a Joonmyun,_ le subió por las piernas como un hormigueo molesto que se le concentró en una bola pequeña y pesada en el centro del estómago cuando el silencio se hizo en la casa de nuevo. 

Los pasos de Joonmyun se acercaron a la habitación con lentitud, como si el mundo le descansara en los hombros y le costara muchísimo trabajo arrastrar todo ese peso él solo. El Cuidador resopló y Kyungsoo podría jurar que se había pasado una mano por el pelo mientras lo hacía; aún ignoraba que Kyungsoo estaba despierto y que lo había escuchado discutir con la Agente de forma totalmente fuera de lugar para alguien en su posición. 

No pudo contener mucho las palabras que se le querían escapar de los labios, así que Kyungsoo habló con voz ronca, aún pesada por el sueño. 

―Joonmyun ―dijo, algo aletargado; el Cuidador saltó ruidosamente a su lado, más cerca de la cama que antes. 

―Kyungsoo ―tartamudeó―. ¿Estás despierto? Siento haber hecho tanto ruido, es todavía temprano. 

―Joonmyun ―repitió el muchacho, ignorando las palabras del Cuidador―. Creo que puedo ver. 

El silencio se hizo en el lugar durante unos instantes en los que Kyungsoo fue solo capaz de oír su propia respiración, que estaba acelerada por algún motivo que no conseguía localizar. 

―¿Puedes ver? ―Joonmyun volvió a tartamudear. 

―Creo ―enfatizó. 

―¿Has…? No habrás abierto los ojos, ¿verdad? ―Joonmyun parecía repentinamente alarmado, aunque la voz le había vuelto al tono aséptico que le tomaba cuando hablaba de temas médicos. 

Kyungsoo negó con la cabeza lentamente y se sobresaltó un poco cuando sintió la cama hundirse a su lado bajo el peso de Joonmyun después de que el ruido de las cortinas y la puerta cerrándose cortaran el silencio de la mañana. 

―Muy bien. ―Su voz le animó―. Tenemos que tener cuidado ahora, si forzaras la vista podrías tener problemas durante mucho tiempo. 

Kyungsoo le devolvió un asentimiento mientras sentía el corazón latirle a gran velocidad ante la repentina proximidad de Joonmyun, que no tardó demasiado en ayudarlo a incorporarse sobre la cama y sentarse a su lado. 

―Kyungsoo ―dijo entonces―. Vamos a intentar abrir los ojos, ¿vale? La habitación está casi a oscuras, así que no te hará daño. 

―Joonmyun tengo… Tengo miedo ―confesó Kyungsoo aferrándose a las manos de Joonmyun con insistencia, como si pensara que la cama estuviera a punto de desaparecer bajo él para dejarlo caer a la nada. De nuevo esa sensación de vacío que lo hacía temerlo todo, y de nuevo esa sensación de que Joonmyun era lo único que podía mantenerlo a salvo. 

―¿Miedo a qué, Kyungsoo? ―inquirió Joonmyun; la voz le sonó preocupada―. ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Te molesta algo? No te duele nada, ¿verdad? ―preguntó alarmado. 

―No, no me… Estoy bien. ―Kyungsoo casi sentía cómo se ahogaba y, aunque era incapaz de sentir aún el calor, notó el bochorno llenarlo por dentro como si se tratara de una taza de té humeante. 

―¿Qué ocurre entonces? ¿De qué tienes miedo? 

―Tengo miedo de… ―Kyungsoo se mordió el labio cuando la voz se le perdió a mitad de frase. ¿De qué tenía miedo? ¿De encontrarse tan nervioso cuando Joonmyun se le acercaba? ¿De sentirse tan inseguro e indefenso cuando Joonmyun no estaba junto a él? ¿De estar preocupado cuando había escuchado a Joonmyun tener pesadillas y llorar por las noches? ¿De querer abrazarlo cuando no parecía encontrarse bien? ¿De no poder evitar querer alcanzarlo y deshacer constantemente las arrugas que le fruncían el ceño? ¿De sentir muchísimas cosas que no debería estar sintiendo? ¿De pensar que tal vez no se estaba recuperando como debería? 

―Estoy aquí, Kyungsoo. No tengas miedo ―dijo el Cuidador con voz dulce, cortando efectivamente el hilo de pensamientos de Kyungsoo. 

Eso era precisamente lo que temía Kyungsoo. No quería tener miedo. Quería… Quería muchas cosas, y ninguna le correspondía tener. Quería a Joonmyun a su lado, quería a Joonmyun feliz, y no sabía por qué lo quería pero era lo único que sabía, que lo que mejor lo hacía sentir era tenerlo a su lado y haciéndolo sentir que era alguien importante. Que él era importante, aunque fuera un poquito, tanto como Joonmyun lo era para él. 

Tal vez tuviera miedo de abrir los ojos y encontrarse con que todo lo que sentía no era más que una imagen que, al igual que el sueño que había tenido, era una mera ilusión que se desvanecería con la claridad cegadora que lo haría llorar inevitablemente una vez abriera los ojos. O tal vez tuviera miedo de que, al hacerlo, esa ilusión se volviera realidad y todo se derrumbara a su alrededor al darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, seguía roto por dentro, y lo invadiera el pavor que se lo tragaba antes de la operación. 

―No llores, Kyungsoo. ―Joonmyun se acercó a él sobre la cama y le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos. Kyungsoo ni siquiera había sido consciente de que estaba llorando, mas Joonmyun le limpió las lágrimas con los pulgares con tanta delicadeza que Kyungsoo apenas notó el contacto―. Venga, abre los ojos despacito. Todo va a ir bien. 

Así hizo Kyungsoo. Con el corazón temblándole dentro del pecho, sujetó los brazos de Joonmyun, que aún le tocaban las mejillas, y abrió lentamente los párpados. No sabía exactamente qué estaba esperando ver, pero lo que se encontró frente a sus ojos no fue la imagen nítida que deseaba. Lo único que conseguía distinguir era una sombra frente a sí en un mundo pintado con una gran variedad de grises. La luz no era intensa, tal y como le había dicho Joonmyun, mas los ojos se le humedecieron con lágrimas nuevas, irritados por el fuerte estímulo que la mínima luz les proporcionaba. Las manos le sudaban, nervioso como un preso a punto de recibir el veredicto del juicio que dictaría su destino, y se sujetaron a Joonmyun con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro de que le estaba haciendo daño a pesar de que el Cuidador no se quejó. 

―¿Ves algo? 

Kyungsoo asintió con la mandíbula apretada de la tensión. Se sentía inseguro, casi líquido, aunque no sabía del todo cómo reaccionar. Podía sentir una extraña presión en la cabeza probablemente producto de los nervios que en cualquier otra ocasión se habría transformado en un dolor de cabeza punzante. Agradeció ser incapaz de sentir dolor aún, porque era algo que realmente no necesitaba en aquel momento. La presión que le aplastaba el pecho era más que suficiente. 

―¿Qué ves? ―La voz de Joonmyun estaba muy cerca de él y sonaba curiosa, aunque precavida. 

―Veo… ―La voz se le cortó a Kyungsoo, a su vez―. Veo sombras y luces. Nada claro, como si… 

―¿Como si necesitaras llevar gafas? ―ofreció, y una sonrisita se le hizo evidente en la voz. 

―Exacto. ―Kyungsoo se relajó un poco aunque continuó asiendo a Joonmyun como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier instante. Lo notaba cerca: su voz, su olor y la sombra frente a los ojos de Kyungsoo que debía ser él eran bastante intensas. 

―Es normal ―le aseguró el Cuidador, destensando un poco el agarre en las mejillas de Kyungsoo antes de limpiarle las lágrimas que le seguían resbalando por la cara―. Necesitarás gafas durante una temporada hasta que tus ojos vuelvan a acostumbrarse a la luz y a ver en general. Si no llegaras a ver bien del todo habría que operarte de nuevo de la vista, aunque no creo que eso suceda, estás pasando muy bien por todas las fases. Sería una operación menor y sencilla, de cualquier modo, así que no sería motivo de preocupación. 

Joonmyun se levantó de la cama y Kyungsoo sintió que el pecho se le apretaba más, aunque volvió a respirar aliviado cuando el Cuidador se sentó de nuevo a su lado y lo tomó de las manos. 

―Mantén los ojos cerrados aún tanto como puedas para que se te habitúen a la luz poco a poco tras los párpados. Cuando llevemos un par de días así, podremos aumentar la intensidad de la luz para que tus ojos empiecen a trabajar y reconocer colores y formas más definidas, ¿te parece? 

Kyungsoo asintió y parpadeó con velocidad. Notaba los ojos irritados, y el hueco entre ellos lleno de humo espeso que lo molestaba. 

―En cuanto te encuentres mejor, además, podremos llevarte al baño a que te des una buena ducha tú solito. 

Aquello avergonzó a Kyungsoo, que se sintió sucio repentinamente pese a que Joonmyun se había encargado de su higiene personal durante todo el tiempo que lo había estado cuidando. Sin embargo, el hecho de no haberse duchado realmente desde que se operara lo hizo tragar saliva con dificultad y volver a sentir ese extraño bochorno rellenarle pulsante el interior de los huesos. Una mano se le sacudió espasmódicamente, aunque fue el corazón lo que se le sacudió con mayor arritmia cuando Joonmyun le tomó dicha mano y con movimientos lentos y expertos le calmó los músculos que aún se resistían a quedar bajo su control. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

Joonmyun se encargó de que la luz del baño no fuera intensa para que no molestara a Kyungsoo, que seguía viendo bastante mal pero que ya distinguía hasta los colores más tenues. Cambió la bombilla por una de luz amarilla y más cálida antes de ayudar a Kyungsoo a levantarse de la cama y andar con paso aún titubeante hacia el baño. La caminata no fue larga, apenas unos metros, aunque Kyungsoo parecía no poder parar de sacudirse como una hoja a merced de una tempestad. Probablemente se tratara de la ansiedad que le producía salir de su habitación; era normal, si bien como Cuidador Joonmyun debía asegurarse de que esa ansiedad desaparecía poco a poco y Kyungsoo se acostumbraba a otros ambientes que no fueran su burbuja de seguridad establecida en un único lugar del mundo. Debía prepararlo para enfrentarse a la sociedad una vez más, y la sociedad implicaba salir a la calle, trabajar, tener contacto con otras personas 

―Tienes que acostumbrarte a andar sin sujetarme las manos, Kyungsoo. ―Joonmyun le regañó, aunque no había enfado real en su voz. 

―Hoy no ―masculló este. Fruncía las cejas y miraba al frente, al pecho de Joonmyun, mientras se concentraba en seguir andando los pocos pasos que le quedaban para situarse junto al lavabo. 

―Hoy lo dejaré pasar porque es la primera vez que vas a ducharte solo, pero la próxima tendrás que venir tú solito ―le advirtió con voz cantarina. 

―¿Yo solo? ―preguntó alarmado, volviéndose en la dirección hacia la que Joonmyun se había dirigido para agarrar una toalla grande y mullida. 

―¿Qué color es este? ―Joonmyun ignoró la pregunta y extendió una toalla frente a él para que Kyungsoo pudiera verla mejor. El chico frunció el ceño aún más, confundido por la falta de respuesta y por la urgencia de responder a lo que le había preguntado Joonmyun a su vez. 

―¿Azul? ―probó con cierta inseguridad. 

―¿Qué azul? ―Joonmyun asomó por encima de la toalla y levantó una ceja. Kyungsoo lo miró, aunque el Cuidador sabía que no podía realmente distinguir más que una figura sin forma concreta. 

―¿Azul… clarito? ―intentó de nuevo, y su gesto de confusión hizo que Joonmyun soltara una risita. 

―Celeste, es celeste. ―El Cuidador rio al dejar la toalla sobre el lavabo y situarse frente a Kyungsoo―. Ahora desvístete mientras yo te preparo el agua. No queremos que te quemes ni te congeles, ¿verdad? ―añadió con otra risita. 

―No me has contestado antes. ―Kyungsoo volvió a fruncir el ceño sin moverse un ápice de su sitio. 

―¿A qué? ―Joonmyun sonaba amortiguado por las paredes de la mampara que separaba el cubículo del plato de ducha del resto del baño. El agua comenzó a caer un segundo más tarde. 

―¿Me voy a duchar solo? ―Kyungsoo parecía asustado. 

―Claro, ¿cómo si no? ―La voz de Joonmyun volvió a la normalidad cuando volvió a mirarlo. 

―No veo bien ―trastabilló, y una de sus manos comenzó a temblarle―. Y no puedo distinguir el frío del calor y no controlo mi cuerpo bien y… 

―Kyungsoo ―cortó Joonmyun con la frente arrugada―. Nada malo va a pasar porque yo voy a estar vigilándote. 

El temblor de sus manos se volvió más evidente cuando la respiración se le aceleró de forma considerable. 

―Podría perder el equilibrio, o caerme, o resbalarme, o… 

―Tranquilo, no te va a pasar nada. ―Volvió a cortarle―. Voy a estar en el baño, contigo. 

―Joonmyun, no me dejes solo. ―La voz se le ahogaba y Joonmyun sentía que él también se ahogaba al ver la mirada suplicante del chico, que temblaba cada vez más y parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. 

―No me voy a ir a ningún sitio, Kyungsoo ―aseguró mientras le acariciaba los brazos para tranquilizar al muchacho cada vez más nervioso. 

―Por favor ―rogó casi sin voz, y el Cuidador no pudo hacer otra cosa que tragarse el nudo que tenía en la garganta y morderse el labio antes de hacer otra raya en la pared de su prisión, aumentar el número de razones para sentirse un ser horrible y rendirse ante Kyungsoo. 

Sus manos se volvieron inseguras repentinamente, como si no supiera muy bien qué hacer con ellas. Kyungsoo aún lo examinaba como un niño perdido en un lugar muy grande y que no comprendía, aunque Joonmyun trató de no mirarlo a su vez y asió el borde de la camiseta del muchacho antes de deslizársela hacia arriba por el torso y deshacerse de ella. Kyungsoo aún temblaba, y Joonmyun supuso que tal vez se debiera a la incertidumbre ante la falta de respuesta que había recibido. Sus dedos no tardaron demasiado en empujar el resto de ropa de Kyungsoo hacia el suelo hasta que quedó desnudo ante él como tantas otras veces había estado. Esta vez, sin embargo, todo era diferente. Cada día era diferente con Kyungsoo, cada día todo era distinto aunque nada cambiara visiblemente en realidad. Todo cambiaba, desde el exterior al interior, y Joonmyun contuvo la respiración cuando una de las manos de Kyungsoo asió su propia camiseta y tiró de ella hacia arriba en un gesto sin palabras para que también se deshiciera de ella. 

A su espalda, el agua seguía cayendo de forma continua, proporcionando a la habitación una banda sonora que rebotaba por todas las paredes con claridad y pretendía tapar sin mucho éxito el silencio que entre ellos se establecía y el tumulto que, por el contrario, sacudía el interior de Joonmyun. No debía hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no podía resistirse a Kyungsoo ni a esos ojos asustados, ni podía mucho menos resistirse a sus propios impulsos que le pedían que fuera egoísta una última vez. Solo una vez. 

Joonmyun respiraba entrecortadamente, como si la habitación estuviera llena de humo y él no quisiera tragárselo pero al mismo tiempo fuera incapaz de evitar querer aspirar grandes bocanadas del aire tóxico que lo mareaba cada vez más. Se deshizo de la camiseta y de los pantalones que lo cubrían, aunque mantuvo los calzoncillos en un momento de lucidez clínica. 

Kyungsoo le tocó el brazo cuando se dirigió hacia el armario una vez más para hacerse con otra toalla para él mismo. No se soltó de él cuando avanzó hacia el plato de ducha. 

―Vamos, Kyungsoo ―murmuró Joonmyun por encima del ruido del agua una vez comprobó que la temperatura era buena―. Entra. 

―¿Yo primero? ―preguntó, obviamente asustado. 

―Por supuesto ―le respondió Joonmyun tratando de recuperar su tono desenfadado, aunque seguía sintiendo un nudo en la garganta que lo hacía sonar algo estrangulado―. Eres tú quien se va a duchar ahora. 

―Pero… 

―Vamos ―urgió Joonmyun tomándolo de la mano―. Los dos iremos al mismo tiempo, así que nada te va a pasar. Venga, un pasito, entra. 

―Joonmyun… 

―Kyungsoo ―regañó volviendo la vista hacia el chico, que lo seguía mirando como un gato aterrorizado del agua―. Si de verdad estás asustado no lo haremos pero si te empeñas en encerrarte en ti mismo… no vas a ducharte nunca y no sé eso qué puede decir de ti ―añadió con vocecita bromista. 

Kyungsoo se tensó como un minino ofendido esta vez y frunció las cejas en su dirección al mismo tiempo que se sujetaba a él muy digno y daba el paso definitivo que lo introdujo en el cubículo de la ducha. 

―¿Ves? No era tan difícil ―Joonmyun rio un poco más fuerte cuando Kyungsoo lo volvió a mirar con un puchero que le apretó el corazón dentro del pecho. 

El agua estaba templada y no tardó en mojar a Kyungsoo bajo el chorro incesante que caía sobre ellos. Una de las manos de Kyungsoo se empeñaba en agarrar a Joonmyun, aunque este acabó maniobrándolo dentro del reducido espacio para que estuvieran lo más lejos posible. 

―Tienes que aprender a hacer las cosas tú solito ―le dijo. Acto seguido, Kyungsoo volvió a observarlo con las cejas arrugadas aunque no protestó. 

―Ayúdame ―pidió finalmente porque, pese a intentarlo de verdad, las piernas le temblaban por la inseguridad que en él se acumulaba ante el hecho de estar de pie en una superficie resbaladiza como aquella―. ¿Cuál es el champú? 

Y lo cierto era que Joonmyun no quería caer, pero acabó cayendo en las peticiones de Kyungsoo de enjabonarle el pelo. Se deleitó de un modo que no debería siquiera imaginar con el tacto suave del pelo del muchacho, que cada vez lo tenía más largo y con un aspecto más saludable. El flequillo casi le cubría ya los ojos y pronto necesitaría un corte, aunque lo cierto era que le sentaba bien ahora que le volvía a brillar y no se le caía con tanta abundancia como antes. Kyungsoo se enjabonó el cuerpo solo mientras Joonmyun le lavaba la cabeza. Antes de ser consciente de ello, sin embargo, Kyungsoo se le había pegado imposiblemente de un salto en el espacio cerrado con gesto suplicante. 

―Joonmyun. ―Parecía preocupado, cosa que hizo que Joonmyun se tensara alerta―. Me hormiguean las piernas, como si estuviera perdiendo la fuerza. ¿Qué me pasa? 

Joonmyun soltó un suspiro aliviado y sujetó a Kyungsoo, que descansó su peso más sobre él. Su corazón, pegado al pecho de Joonmyun, latía al galope; parecía vibrar bajo su propia piel. 

―No te preocupes, no es nada malo ―le dijo con calma―. Llevas mucho tiempo sin estar de pie tanto rato y se te han cansado las piernas. Ahora en cuanto te sientes se te pasará. 

Kyungsoo estaba temblando, lo que hizo que Joonmyun lo pegara más contra sí y le rodeara la cintura con los brazos con firmeza; Kyungsoo lo abrazó y soltó un quejido lastimero, que pronto se convirtió en palabras contra las clavículas de Joonmyun. 

―Me había asustado mucho por un momento ―confesó―. Pensé que me pasaba algo malo, que algo no andaba bien. 

―Pobre. ―Joonmyun le dio un achuchón leve y le habló contra la sien―. No te angusties, todo va genial. Solo estás un poco cansado. ¿Quieres sentarte y enjuagarte así mejor? 

Con un asentimiento tímido Kyungsoo le sujetó los hombros y ayudó a Joonmyun a bajarlo al suelo, donde se sentó a la espera de que Joonmyun le diera la alcachofa de la ducha. 

―¿Puedo… ayudarte yo a ti? ―le dijo el muchacho a Joonmyun cuando este se agachó a su lado para darle dicho objeto. 

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―El Cuidador lo miró confundido. 

―Tú me… has ayudado durante todo este tiempo con todo, así que quisiera devolverte el favor. ―Su timidez no pasó desapercibida a oídos de Joonmyun, que notó que el corazón se le paraba en el pecho―. Si tú quisieras, claro está. 

―¿Cómo quieres hacer eso? ―Se encontró preguntando. 

Kyungsoo entonces alzó una mano y, con cautela, la dirigió hacia el rostro de Joonmyun, por el que subió lentamente hasta pasarle los dedos por el pelo como tantísimas veces había hecho hasta el momento. Los mechones mojados contrastaban oscuros contra la piel pálida de Kyungsoo, que miró a Joonmyun con la inseguridad brotándole de los ojos a borbotones. 

―¿Puedo? ―pidió con un hilo de voz. 

―¿Lavarme el pelo? ―Joonmyun estaba perplejo, aunque no veía nada malo en que Kyungsoo hiciera aquello―. Claro, supongo que no hay problema. 

El muchacho le dedicó una sonrisita guardada, como si estuviera tratando de quedársela para sí mismo, antes de palpar la pared torpemente en busca del bote de champú al que, obviamente, no llegaba y que Joonmyun tuvo que alcanzarle en silencio. Kyungsoo se mantuvo también en silencio, solo interrumpido por el sonido continuo del agua bañándolos a ambos ya sentados en el plato de ducha. Los dedos de Kyungsoo fueron cuidadosos al recoger entre ellos una generosa nuez de champú, pero más lo fueron al enredarse de nuevo con los mechones de pelo mojado de Joonmyun y comenzar a masajearlos entre ellos. Joonmyun casi era capaz de sentir la inseguridad del muchacho que frente a él se sentaba, casi como un cachorrito recién nacido y mojado que no sabía muy bien qué dirección tomar y que parecía incapaz de distinguir lo que estaba bien de lo que estaba mal, asustado de hacer algo que no debiera pero impaciente por conocer el mundo. Parpadeó varias veces tratando de ahogar la angustia que lo oprimió y lo quiso hacer llorar por lo mal que se sentía al pensar tantas cosas que no debía. Por sentir cosas por Kyungsoo, que era solo un pizarrón en blanco que debía rellenarse de cosas buenas y no de manchurrones de alguien tan sucio como él. 

Movimiento a movimiento, Kyungsoo esparció el champú por toda la cabeza de Joonmyun y se la llenó de espuma antes de masajearlo durante unos minutos hasta quedar satisfecho, tras lo cual usó el jabón restante para limpiarle el cuello y los hombros. Todo olía a manzana, a la calidez del agua y a la inseguridad que llenaba el ambiente de vapor y de palabras nunca dichas. 

―Gracias. ―Fue todo lo que Joonmyun fue capaz de articular con la voz tomada cuando Kyungsoo retiró las manos de forma dubitativa. 

Acto seguido, se incorporó para deshacerse de la única prenda que lo seguía cubriendo. Con rápidos movimientos se enjabonó el cuerpo mientras Kyungsoo se deshacía minuciosamente de las burbujas blancas y espesas que le cubrían la cabeza y parte del cuerpo a él. Una vez hubo terminado, Joonmyun tomó la alcachofa de sus manos para hacer lo mismo consigo mismo. 

Cuando el agua dejó de correr, todo quedó sumido en un extraño silencio espeso. Joonmyun tardó unos segundos en ayudar a Kyungsoo a levantarse del suelo; el muchacho, asustado de que las piernas fueran a fallarle, se sujetó a su cintura con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir mientras Joonmyun contenía la respiración y alargaba una mano para agarrar una de las toallas que descansaba sobre el lavabo. Una vez la asió, envolvió a Kyungsoo con ella y lo hizo salirse de la ducha y plantar los pies sobre la alfombrilla que lo esperaba fuera para poder taparse él con la otra toalla. 

Unos pocos minutos más tarde, Joonmyun volvía a estar vestido y Kyungsoo sentado en un taburete mientras el Cuidador le secaba el cuerpo y el pelo con la gran toalla celeste. Kyungsoo se veía adorable con las mejillas ruborizadas, con los ojos vidriosos y el cuerpo relajado y sin tensiones producto del calor de la ducha, y Joonmyun no quería hacer otra cosa que no fuera observarlo para siempre. Aquello no era lo que debía hacer, sin embargo, así que se atareó en vestir de nuevo al muchacho, que parecía no querer abrir los ojos y que tenía los labios ligeramente empujados hacia fuera en un puchero probablemente instintivo. A regañadientes, Joonmyun le tocó la mejilla para llamarlo. 

―Kyungsoo ―dijo con suavidad mientras le rozaba con movimientos sutiles de su dedo pulgar―. Kyungsoo, despierta. 

Kyungsoo abrió sus ojos brillantes y lo observó con la mirada desenfocada antes de abrir la boca en un repentino bostezo que pilló a ambos por sorpresa. No dijo nada, aunque le mantuvo la mirada mientras se acurrucaba contra la mano de Joonmyun. 

―Kyungsoo, no puedes dormirte aquí, te harás daño ―insistió Joonmyun tras apartarle el flequillo húmedo de la frente―. Vamos fuera y te llevo a la cama. 

―No. ―Kyungsoo fue rápido en contestar―. No quiero. 

―Aquí no puedes quedarte, podrías hacerte daño o… 

―No ―cortó Kyungsoo, y la voz le sonaba pastosa, como cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido―. Quiero decir que… Que quiero ir a otro sitio. 

Aquello era nuevo, así que Joonmyun alzó las cejas interesado y le preguntó que dónde exactamente quería ir. Cuando su respuesta fue un escueto: «al salón», Joonmyun lo miró un tanto desconcertado, aunque no cuestionó nada y se dispuso a llevarlo allí precisamente junto con una almohada y un par de mantas. Unos minutos más tarde, la luz de la lamparita baja que había junto al sofá estaba encendida para contrarrestar la falta de luz que la luna velada le proporcionaba a la habitación. Kyungsoo se subió al regazo de Joonmyun con parsimoniosa somnolencia para acurrucarse contra él como si de un gato se tratara. El muchacho convirtió en puños sus manos delicadas y sujetó la camiseta de Joonmyun casi con necesidad mientras le escondía la cara en el pecho y emitía un par de gorjeos que no debían ser considerados adorables bajo ningún concepto, pero que hicieron que Joonmyun se mordiera el labio con el cuerpo tenso. Hasta que las emociones fuertes y el cansancio repentino tras la relajante ducha hicieron que Kyungsoo se quedara dormido sobre él. 

No fue hasta que lo notó destensarse cuando el sueño se apoderó de él cuando Joonmyun volvió a respirar con normalidad, como si ya no temiera de forma tan extrema que una fiera estuviera a punto de devorarlo. Quedarse despierto significaba, no obstante, quedarse solo con sus pensamientos, y eso no era algo que lo agradara últimamente. Tragó saliva con dificultad por enésima vez aquel día y sujetó a Kyungsoo contra sí cuando el chico se removió; su tacto suave pero frágil lo hizo recordar quién era exactamente a pesar de lo familiar que parecía todo. Kyungsoo no era nada que él pudiera tener ni considerar suyo, no era nadie que él pudiera siquiera soñar con alcanzar. Todo era una pesadilla por su culpa y no debía olvidarlo jamás. 

Kyungsoo no sabía quién era Joonmyun ni lo que había hecho y eso solo le hacía más daño al Cuidador cada vez que el muchacho lo llamaba con esperanza en la voz, o deleite en alguno de sus movimientos, o serenidad en la mirada. Kyungsoo no sabía lo horrible que era Joonmyun y, a pesar de que eso lo aliviaba, también hacía que el propio Joonmyun se sintiera cada día más desdichado y más consumido por su propia miseria y por los sentimientos que no paraban de crecer de forma descontrolada para poco a poco tragárselo en una jungla de flores salvajes y venenosas. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

La pesadilla que aquella noche plagó la mente de Joonmyun fue una de las más angustiantes que había tenido en semanas. En el sueño se encontraba en una gran sala completamente blanca que le recordaba a las habitaciones de los residentes de la clínica del Doctor Wu. En la habitación no había mobiliario alguno y el blanco de las paredes casi parecía relucir de modo molesto para sus ojos, que se entrecerraban tratando de averiguar realmente dónde estaba. En ninguna de las paredes ―seis, notó Joonmyun― había una puerta, ni una grieta que pudiera ser indicativo de una salida de cualquier índole. Nada, no había nada. No había salida. 

Joonmyun se movió por la sala con la pesada sensación en las palmas de las manos de que algo estaba a punto de suceder. El pelo de la nuca se le puso de punta ante la continua sensación de que alguien, _algo,_ lo estaba observando desde algún punto de la habitación que él mismo era incapaz de situar claramente, ya que no había lugar posible para que nada ni nadie se pudiera esconder. Anduvo por todo el perímetro de la sala buscando la más mínima apertura o esperanza de escapar porque el aire era cada vez más pesado y le costaba trabajo respirar. Jamás le habían gustado los lugares tan vacíos, cerrados y silenciosos. 

Entonces lo escuchó: tap, tap, tap. Tras él, el sonido sordo de unos pasos justo a su espalda. Se dio la vuelta tan rápido que se mareó a pesar de que tuvo tiempo de sujetarse a la pared mientras observaba el lugar con ojos frenéticos solo para encontrarse con que allí no había nadie más que él. Apoyó la espalda en la pared tibia y frunció el ceño. No llegaba a entender por qué se sentía tan atrapado en un lugar tan grande como aquel, aunque no tuvo demasiado tiempo para dedicarse a divagar sobre tales pensamientos porque volvió a escuchar un par de golpes, que se sonaron justo tras él, en la pared. Toc, toc. 

Sobresaltado, Joonmyun se dio la vuelta esperando una vez más encontrar nada porque estaba pegado a la pared y era imposible que allí hubiera nadie, pero el grito que soltó no se escuchó en la habitación muda al ver que justo donde él había estado, se alzaba una sombra de su mismo tamaño y forma, cuyo único punto de luz eran dos ojos grandes y blancos que lo miraban a él. El miedo lo petrificó y lo hizo sacudirse involuntariamente, y no pudo evitar caerse al suelo cuando la sombra se despegó de la pared blanca y se alzó sobre él con sus grandes ojos fulgurantes fijos en los de Joonmyun, que estaban anegados en lágrimas. 

Quiso decir algo, mas no pudo; la voz no le salía y ni siquiera podía escuchar sus propios pensamientos desesperados que le pedían que escapara. El pánico le floreció de forma explosiva cuando la sombra alargó una mano y lo asió del antebrazo. Unas garras largas y afiladas se le hundieron en la piel y mancharon la habitación blanca de brillante escarlata, aunque Joonmyun no sintió dolor. Solo observó horrorizado cómo aquella sombra negra como sus demonios más crueles se abalanzaba sobre él con gustosa parsimonia y lo destrozaba centímetro a centímetro. No podía gritar, como si la voz se le hubiera perdido junto con el resto de sonidos dentro de la habitación; lo único que se escuchaba era el fluir de la sangre a borbotones de las profundas heridas que la sombra le infligía. Sintió miedo, mucho miedo, pero fue incapaz de moverse o tratar de alejarse porque los ojos de la sombra se le clavaban como dagas al rojo vivo y lo dejaban sin respiración cada vez que los miraba. 

Joonmyun empezó a sacudirse violentamente cuando el charco de espesa sangre a su alrededor alcanzó la esquina y comenzó a trepar por la pared, aunque la sombra no se detuvo en su empeño y continuó salpicándolo todo de rojo con cada zarpazo lento y deliberado que hacía que Joonmyun quisiera morir de horror. 

Un trueno repentino lo hizo abrir los ojos y gritar, y se sorprendió al escuchar su propia voz, rota y tomada por las lágrimas que le resbalaban profusamente por las mejillas bajo la luz tenue de la lamparita del salón de casa de Kyungsoo. Sintió ganas de vomitar al recordar las imágenes cruentas del sueño pero las contuvo, aunque fue incapaz de guardarse los jadeos que le seguían golpeando el pecho de forma incesante. Tardó unos largos segundos en darse cuenta de que no podía moverse porque tenía un gran peso sobre sí mismo, que resultó ser Kyungsoo cuando bajó la vista y encontró al muchacho observándolo con grandes ojos asustados. 

―Ha debido ser horrible ―musitó, y Joonmyun se sintió mal por él de un modo que casi lo hizo gimotear. 

―No te preocupes. ―Joonmyun logró articular unas palabras tras aclararse la garganta―. Siento haberte despertado. 

―Parecías muy asustado ―insistió Kyungsoo, que parpadeaba lentamente como intentando verlo en la casi completa oscuridad de la habitación y sus ojos―. ¿Quieres hablar? 

Joonmyun lo miró inquieto. Prefería que nada de lo que tenía en la cabeza saliera fuera de esta, mucho menos delante del aún inestable Kyungsoo. Negó con lentitud. 

―No hace falta, estoy… 

Otro trueno hizo retumbar las ventanas de cristal reforzado en ese momento y Joonmyun volvió a saltar en su sitio como un animal al que han atacado repentinamente. Se aferró a Kyungsoo con insistencia, manos inquietas casi incapaces de encontrar un lugar para agarrarse al muchacho mientras los ojos le bailaban por la habitación hasta posarse en la ventana, contra la que la inusitada lluvia batía sin piedad en medio de una tormenta que ahogaba la noche. 

―¿Te dan miedo las tormentas? 

Kyungsoo parecía no inmutarse ante el sonido estremecedor de los truenos y las centelladas de los relámpagos que cortaban la oscuridad, aunque Joonmyun se tensaba y contenía la respiración con cada uno de ellos. No tuvo más remedio que admitir que las tormentas lo aterrorizaban bajo la atenta mirada del otro muchacho, que no comentó nada al respecto y solo se acomodó contra él un poco más hasta esconder la nariz en el hueco del cuello de Joonmyun. Fue entonces cuando el Cuidador lo sintió subir una mano del lugar en su camiseta donde antes se hacía un puño y subirle por la mejilla con vacilación hasta posarse en su pelo, ya seco tras la ducha. 

Los dedos del muchacho comenzaron a enroscarse en su melena, a peinarla y despeinarla, a acariciarla y pasársela entre los dedos con intención, mientras que su respiración se calmaba a medida que Joonmyun se destensaba bajo su peso. Joonmyun se concentró en cada roce, en cada latido parsimonioso del corazón de Kyungsoo contra su propio pecho, en el olor a manzana de su champú cuando le enterró la nariz en el pelo, y pudo por un instante olvidar la tormenta, la pesadilla. Olvidar el peso que seguía teniendo en la palma de las manos, como si estuviera sujetando sus pecados con las manos abiertas, para volver a caer rendido y agotado al sueño. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

El siguiente sueño que tuvo Kyungsoo, unos días más tarde, fue monótono y ciertamente desconcertante. Comenzó como el primer sueño, con un lugar oscuro totalmente y el mismo cachorro de pastor alemán acercándose a él con saltitos alegres y emocionados. Sin embargo, la actitud del perro cambió en el sueño que se apoderó de Kyungsoo aquella noche. A pesar de conservar el aspecto inofensivo y amistoso, sus ojos parecían asustados y no terminaba de acercarse lo suficiente a Kyungsoo como para que el muchacho lo alcanzara. Kyungsoo no podía moverse del lugar en el que se encontraba de pie por algún motivo y el animal no parecía querer acercarse a él. No entendía por qué, si la otra vez se habían hecho buenos amigos, aunque lo que más lo desconcertó fue que el cachorro comenzara a ladrar: primero de forma tímida, casi como si no quisiera hacerlo, pero finalmente lo hizo con fuerza y de forma continua. 

Lo sorprendió que el perro no lo hubiera mirado una vez siquiera, sino que miraba a un lugar mucho más alejado de Kyungsoo, a su espalda. Kyungsoo se volvió para averiguar a qué le ladraba el animal, pero no encontró nada más que la misma negrura estática que lo pintaba todo. Los ladridos del pastor alemán se volvieron cada vez más desesperados mientras hacía intentos de acercarse a Kyungsoo como si quisiera tirar de él hacia sí y separarlo de la amenaza que creía ver tras el muchacho, aunque estaba tan asustado que no se veía capaz de hacerlo y solo ladraba angustiado, casi enloquecido. 

Kyungsoo se despertó con un sobresalto, sentándose por acto reflejo sobre el sofá en el que se había quedado dormido aquella tarde y mirando a su alrededor frenéticamente en busca del perro o del peligro que este le había estado señalando. Nada de eso encontró, aunque sí que fue consciente de una cosa: todo a su alrededor parecía mucho más nítido que antes. Lo que antes le resultaba difuso y sin definición, comenzaba a tomar forma más concreta, si bien parecía aún cubierto de una molesta capa de borrosidad, como si mirara a través de una cortina de agua. 

―Kyungsoo. ―La voz de Joonmyun lo llamó desde su derecha, probablemente apareciendo desde la cocina―. ¿Te encuentras bien? 

El nombrado respiraba entrecortadamente y trataba de situarse en la habitación, porque el peso del sueño aún le caía sobre los hombros a pesar de lo corto y sencillo que había sido. ¿De qué querría salvarlo el perro? ¿Por qué estaba tan preocupado? 

―Sí, estoy… bien ―respondió con voz ronca mientras se acomodaba contra el respaldo del sofá, manta alrededor de los pies que por alguna razón siempre tenía fríos, o eso le decía Joonmyun. 

―¿Has soñado algo? ―Joonmyun se sentó a su lado y dejó algo sobre la mesilla de café que descansaba delante del sofá. Ante la falta de respuesta de Kyungsoo, que debía estar mirándolo debatiéndose entre decir la verdad o mentir, añadió algo más―. Es normal que empieces a soñar, no te preocupes. Además, hace unos días que te remueves más mientras duermes, lo cual quiere decir que tu inconsciente está activo y que tienes sueños, aunque sean cortos y no los recuerdes al despertar. 

Arregló las mantas alrededor de los pies de Kyungsoo y le colocó bien la camiseta, que le venía muy grande para sus estrechos hombros, para que no se le resbalara antes de hacer el ruidito que siempre precedía a una de sus efímeras sonrisas. 

―¿Has soñado algo? ―repitió la pregunta, y Kyungsoo pudo ver con más claridad que Joonmyun lo estaba mirando a él aunque su rostro fuera aún un borrón de color indefinido. 

Kyungsoo asintió con un nudo en la garganta que no sabía si estaba provocado por lo que aquel sueño lo había hecho sentir o porque la palidez de Joonmyun le resultaba más evidente a cada segundo y eso hacía que le temblaran las manos de modo que tenía que esconderlas bajo los pliegues de la manta. 

―¿Quieres contarme lo que pasaba? Suele ayudar, sobre todo si son pesadillas ―informó con tono clínico. 

Kyungsoo sintió algo parecido a la furia subirle a la cara desde las puntas de los dedos ante la ironía de que Joonmyun le pidiera que hablara de sus sueños o pesadillas cuando él mismo las tenía a menudo y al llegar la mañana siempre fingía que nada había sucedido. Fingía que no había llorado ni se había retorcido de forma desesperada murmurando cosas que Kyungsoo no entendía pero que solo podían estar presentes en pesadillas. 

―Al abrir los ojos me he dado cuenta de que veo mucho mejor. ―Kyungsoo optó por ignorar completamente la pregunta, hecho que pilló desprevenido a Joonmyun pero que no dejó de sorprenderlo por ser tan buena información. 

―¿Qué ves? ―preguntó mientras se removía en el asiento junto a Kyungsoo y lo miraba con más interés, supuso el muchacho. 

―Veo… ―Tragó saliva, repentinamente nervioso―. Veo mejor, simplemente. Las cosas no están tan borrosas como antes y los colores son más nítidos, pero no consigo distinguir las cosas pequeñas y todo está aún algo… 

―¿Difuminado? ―ayudó Joonmyun. 

―Sí. 

―Eso quiere decir que es hora de desempolvar tus gafas viejas ―le dijo con tono cantarín―. Figuradamente, quiero decir. Tu miopía estará de vuelta durante un tiempo, no más de un mes, así que tendrás que usar gafas si quieres ver mejor. Las dioptrías se te irán reduciendo con el tiempo, así que no tendrás que llevar gafas para siempre a no ser que algo vaya mal o decidas mantenerlas por estética. 

―¿Eso quiere decir que pronto veré bien? ―Kyungsoo estaba esperanzado de poder al fin ver y ganar un punto más para poder valerse completamente por sí mismo, aunque el hecho de conseguirlo lo asustara sobremanera. 

―Exacto. Si me dejas que te tome mediciones de ambos ojos, enviaré la información a la clínica y mañana a primera hora tendrás aquí tus gafas graduadas. 

Kyungsoo se mantuvo inmóvil con los ojos abiertos de par en par tal y como Joonmyun le indicó, a pesar de que la luz lo molestaba, mientras el Cuidador le tomaba lo que sonó a una foto pero que debía ser algo más sofisticado. El aparato que usaba Joonmyun era casi tan fino como una hoja de papel, algo que Kyungsoo jamás había visto. Un sonidito curioso les indicó a ambos que la información había llegado a su destino correctamente. 

―Ahora solo queda esperar. ―Aquello fue lo último que dijo Joonmyun antes de levantarse del sofá y dejar a Kyungsoo allí sentado, sintiéndose extrañamente vacío pero con la cabeza pesada por las preocupaciones y los pensamientos que no paraban de darle vueltas en un remolino incesante. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

La mañana siguiente le dio la bienvenida en forma de Joonmyun, como el resto de los días desde que comenzara su nueva vida. El Cuidador lo tomó de la mano y se la apretó mientras que con la otra le echaba el pelo hacia atrás para despabilarlo. Su voz suave lo llamó. 

―Despierta, dormilón ―canturreó―. Tus gafas ya están aquí. 

Casi de un salto se sentó Kyungsoo sobre la cama con los ojos abiertos atentos a su alrededor, que seguía siendo inevitablemente una amalgama de formas indefinidas. Los nervios le pulsaban dentro del cuerpo en continuas descargas que hacían que las manos le palpitaran sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. 

―Tranquilo, Kyungsoo. Relájate, estás muy nervioso. ―Joonmyun casi pareció regañarle, aunque Kyungsoo no fue realmente consciente de ello. Solo se calmó cuando la mano del Cuidador volvió a tocarle el pelo y le bajó por la cara hasta acariciarle la mejilla con movimientos continuos y pausados que hicieron que la respiración se le estabilizara―. ¿Ya? ¿Más tranquilo? ―Kyungsoo asintió todavía algo nervioso―. Si no estás relajado no te daré las gafas, ¿entendido? ―advirtió, y Kyungsoo se abalanzó sobre él cuando se separó un instante para, presumiblemente, alcanzar las gafas que había sobre la mesita de noche. 

―Estoy… Estoy relajado ―aseguró Kyungsoo, aunque el modo en el que le tembló la voz no hiciera mucho para convencer a nadie. 

Joonmyun no comentó nada, pero le sujetó las mejillas con ambas manos tras hacer que Kyungsoo cerrara los ojos. Apoyó su frente contra la del muchacho. 

―Vamos a calmar esos nervios, ¿vale? Respira conmigo, imítame. 

Unos minutos pasaron en los que el único sonido que se escuchó en la habitación fue el de la respiración agitada de Kyungsoo, que se fue calmando paulatinamente a medida que se concentraba más en la presencia segura de Joonmyun frente a él y en el ritmo de sus inhalaciones y exhalaciones. El corazón no se le terminaba de calmar, no obstante, aunque se alegraba de que el Cuidador no pudiera notar lo rápido que le latía contra el pecho. 

―Estoy relajado ―dijo entre dientes, y aquella vez ambos supieron que no mentía. Kyungsoo sentía que la inquietud se le había disipado en su mayoría cuando consiguió que una de las palmas de sus manos encontrara el dorso de la de Joonmyun, aún sobre su mejilla. 

―¿Preparado para ver, entonces? ―Joonmyun se separó de él, aunque sus pulgares aún acariciaron las mejillas de Kyungsoo un par de veces más. 

El muchacho asintió. 

―Si te mareas un poco al principio es normal ―explicó el Cuidador mientras abría las patillas de las gafas―. Hace tiempo que no ves y acostumbrarte a las gafas y a toda la información que se te va a presentar ante los ojos puede llevarte un rato. Si te encuentras mal no tienes más que decírmelo. Cierra los ojos, por favor. 

Así hizo Kyungsoo, que volvía a notar el corazón latirle a velocidad alarmante dentro del pecho y que se sujetaba una vez más a la camiseta de Joonmyun como si de ese modo pudiera protegerse de las inseguridades que lo golpeaban constantemente. Sintió el material suave de la montura de las gafas deslizarse por sus sienes y posarse sobre el puente de su nariz de forma ligera, casi sin estar ahí en realidad, aunque no abrió los ojos hasta que Joonmyun no le dio un empujoncito al punto de unión de las lentes para subirle las gafas hasta su sitio y le indicó que lo hiciera. 

―Abre los ojos despacio. 

En ese momento, la realidad tomó forma frente a sí. Lo primero que vio fue un fogonazo de luz que lo hizo lagrimear, pero que fue incapaz de esconder la figura de Joonmyun, que se mostraba frente a él de forma nítida por primera vez desde que lo conociera. 

Kyungsoo contuvo la respiración, sobrecogido en cierto modo por la sobrecarga de información que se abalanzó sobre él, mas en pocos segundos lo único para lo que tenía ojos era Joonmyun. El Cuidador era una especie de ángel bañado en luz; la piel pálida le resplandecía incluso bajo la dispersa claridad que se colaba por las cortinas, y los ojos le brillaban por algún motivo que Kyungsoo desconocía por aquel entonces. A pesar de haber demostrado lo contrario con sus acciones durante un tiempo, Joonmyun tenía aspecto frágil, débil, como si estuviera a punto de resquebrajarse y deshacerse en pedazos en cualquier instante. Fue por ello que Kyungsoo tuvo el máximo cuidado cuando, tal y como había hecho hasta el momento cuando aún no podía ver, levantó una mano ligeramente temblorosa y la llevó a la cara del Cuidador, que no paraba de observarlo inmóvil, casi como si fuera él quien lo estuviera viendo por primera vez. La suavidad de su pelo y la curvatura de sus cejas le fueron familiares bajo las yemas de los dedos, pero las sintió de forma completamente diferente cuando las tocó entonces, con el miedo que tiene un cervatillo recién nacido a andar con patitas tambaleantes. Bajo sus ojos brillantes e insondables, una sombra negra le manchaba con oscuridad el rostro por lo demás sereno, aunque cierta tensión entre las cejas y en las comisuras de los labios era un símbolo más que claro de que estaba ocultando más de lo que mostraba. Joonmyun llevaba una máscara, aunque Kyungsoo no sabía si había estado ahí todo el rato o si solo la había sacado ahora que Kyungsoo era capaz de verlo. 

El mundo se le dio la vuelta, sin embargo, porque finalmente estaba viendo, veía a Joonmyun, y el corazón parecía dispuesto a escapársele para darse una carrera a toda velocidad por la habitación por el modo desenfrenado que tenía de latirle contra el pecho. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas que una vez más le rodaron por las mejillas y casi le fue imposible contener el sollozo que le provocó el poder ver cómo Joonmyun alzaba una mano para limpiarlas todas con delicadeza, como si Kyungsoo fuera más frágil ahora que nunca. 

Kyungsoo siguió el mismo recorrido que había seguido tantas veces con las yemas de los dedos y acarició casi con reverencia la nariz de Joonmyun, el contorno de sus labios algo cortados, lo afilado de su mandíbula y la redondez de sus orejas escondidas entre una mata de pelo rojizo y suave. Lo tocó todo con la misma lentitud con la que lo tocaría si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para dedicarse a admirar a una persona tan importante para él como Joonmyun, como si no hubiera en aquel momento otra cosa más relevante que él. Entonces, el Cuidador sonrió ligeramente y Kyungsoo contuvo la respiración. 

―Ey ―murmuró suavito, sonrisa insegura. 

Kyungsoo sollozó. Todas las piezas dispersas que tenía de Joonmyun se habían juntado y al fin podía ver la imagen al completo. 

―Ey ―le repitió con un hilo de voz. 

―¿Todo bien? ¿Te encuentras bien? ―Joonmyun no dejó de sonreír, aunque con un poco más de convicción, mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas a Kyungsoo, que le posó la mano en el cuello, sobre el pulso que le golpeaba las venas al Cuidador y que hizo que él mismo contuviera la respiración antes de volver a hablar como impulsado por una fuerza invisible. 

―Encantado de conocerte por fin ―soltó, casi sin poder contener las palabras. 

Joonmyun se rio suavemente. 

―El placer es mío, Kyungsoo. El placer es mío. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

Joonmyun supo que aquello que estaba presenciando era un sueño porque los colores eran demasiado vibrantes, casi como si se salieran de los objetos a los que pertenecían. La clínica siempre había sido un gigante de colores blancos y metálicos, por lo que las paredes pintadas de azul y los techos naranjas nunca habrían tenido sentido en la realidad. 

Los tintes del sueño cambiaron a los de pesadilla rápidamente, ya que la calma no duró demasiado. Todo el lugar estaba en silencio, hermético, y no parecía haber nadie en el edificio; ni rastro del Doctor Wu, de Luhan, del Doctor Kim ni Yixing ni nadie más que conociera cuando salió de la habitación y entró al pasillo en el que una larga hilera de puertas daba entrada a las habitaciones de los pacientes internados. El agua caía por la cristalera que se encontraba frente a estas y que las protegía del exterior, aunque la luz parecía irreal y no daba al lugar la atmósfera calmante que debería con su ruido apaciguador. Joonmyun, sin embargo, era capaz de oír perfectamente una respiración agitada justo tras su nuca, aunque al girarse allí no viera a nadie. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse hasta que el sonido casi ahogó los jadeos. La respiración se le detuvo instantáneamente cuando, de pronto, vio algo pasar de una puerta a otra del estrecho pasillo junto a la ventana; una sombra se había cruzado y se había perdido por el hueco del ascensor, que anunciaba con voz aséptica: «Última planta». 

Joonmyun sintió cómo sus propios pies se movían y sus propios deseos se tornaban en perseguir a aquella sombra sin saber muy bien cómo. Seguía oyendo perfectamente aquella inquietante respiración agitada y nada más que eso volvía a llenarle los oídos; no era capaz de escuchar sus pasos siquiera a pesar de que los zapatos debían hacer mucho ruido contra el suelo de vidrio. Los peces bajo él no parecían estar perturbados lo más mínimo por la situación, ignorantes de la pesadilla en sus mares de colores verdes y morados y sus formas transparentes. 

Entró al ascensor en cuanto las puertas se abrieron frente a él, aunque no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de sorpresa cuando vio que allí dentro había una figura que lo miró casi como lo hubiera estado esperando. OSH era tal y como lo recordaba, con los hombros anchos y el rostro impasible ―como debía ser. No le dirigió la palabra a Joonmyun cuando con urgencia (y sin oírse a sí mismo) le preguntó que si él había sido quien se había metido corriendo al ascensor, aunque en realidad su instinto le gritara que no era así. El ascensor paró su subida en la última planta y, con paso acelerado y el corazón en la boca, Joonmyun se dirigió por el tramo de escalera hacia la azotea de la clínica seguido de cerca por los pasos decididos de OSH. 

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un atardecer anormal, con colores mezclados en el cielo que creaban nebulosas verdes, rosas y negras con borrones en blanco que solo lo hacían sentirse más confuso. Sabía que todo se trataba de una pesadilla pero no sabía cómo detenerla ni cómo detener el sentimiento de náuseas que lo invadía y que le decía que algo no iba a salir bien. A su izquierda y de cara al atardecer estaba de pie una figura que no tardó en identificar como Jongin por las ropas ajadas y raídas y llenas de hollín que siempre llevaba al salir de trabajar. El ritmo desacompasado de su corazón se descontroló aún más al ver que Jongin lloraba en silencio. El muchacho no se volvió a mirarlo ni siquiera cuando Joonmyun lo llamó de forma insistente. 

Joonmyun tuvo que observar impotente cómo Jongin comenzaba a avanzar hacia el fondo de la azotea con paso lento sin poder hacer nada más que lanzar gritos que nadie jamás oyó. OSH lo tenía de pronto sujeto y no lo dejaba escapar, por más que le implorara que lo hiciera, al ver que Jongin empezaba a correr hacia el borde del edificio con más decisión. 

Una risa de liberación que sonó a Jongin le golpeó los oídos cuando el muchacho comenzó a correr hacia el vacío, y Joonmyun peleó y peleó contra OSH para que lo dejara ir, para que lo dejara correr hacia Jongin y lo dejara sujetarlo antes de que se cayera por el borde del edificio, para evitar que Jongin muriera, para… 

Jongin saltó y Joonmyun volvió a escuchar su propia voz cuando un chillido rompió los colores que lo rodeaban hasta hacerlos añicos y sumirlo todo en un ardiente infierno que lo quemaba de forma horrible. Empezó a llorar desesperado mientras gritaba y trataba de liberarse del agarre de OSH, que no parecía querer soltarlo jamás. Joonmyun chilló durante lo que parecieron horas mientras el fuego lo consumía y la carne se le achicharraba y la imagen de Jongin saltando a su muerte se le quedaba grabada en las retinas para siempre. 

Lo último que vio Joonmyun antes de despertarse fue la mano de OSH al taparle los ojos. 

Lo primero que vio Joonmyun al abrir los ojos de nuevo fue la oscuridad en calma que lo cubría como una fresca manta, una oscuridad solo interrumpida por el dulzor de la luz cálida que la lamparita de Kyungsoo emitía en mitad de la noche. 

Esperaba silencio, esperaba calmarse y volver a dormirse, pero no esperaba la voz de Kyungsoo viajando quedamente hasta su montón de mantas en el suelo, casi inexpresiva pero con un deje de preocupación que lo bañó en sudor frío y lo dejó sin dormir el resto de la noche cuando le hizo una simple pregunta. 

―¿Quién es OSH? 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

Joonmyun nunca respondió a la pregunta que Kyungsoo le hizo la noche anterior. Kyungsoo decidió no presionar. Cuando el día levantó las persianas de la mañana y Joonmyun se marchó tambaleante hacia el baño para refrescarse, Kyungsoo abrió los ojos y parpadeó lentamente tratando de ajustarse a la neblina que no tener gafas lo hacía ver. No entendía del todo a Joonmyun ―nunca se comprende del todo a una persona― pero sabía que algo no andaba bien con él. 

No sabía nada de él realmente, jamás le había preguntado nada personal más que su nombre y su edad, su profesión y banalidades varias. Eso y que hubieran pasado mucho tiempo juntos en los últimos meses no significaba nada con respecto a conocerlo, a saber quién era y cómo era, su pasado y su presente, sus planes de futuro si es que los tenía alguien en un mundo como en el que vivían. No sabía nada de Joonmyun pero no hacía falta ser un lumbreras para saber que el Cuidador no estaba completamente bien y que había algo que lo preocupaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a mostrar. Tenía pesadillas continuamente en las que lloraba y gritaba, se revolvía y parecía estar a punto de ahogarse, aunque Kyungsoo no sabía qué sucedía en ellas ni quiénes eran las personas que aparecían. Aun así, el corazón se le encogía solo al ver cómo sufría el Cuidador, cómo le dolía ver lo que fuera que estuviera viendo. 

Había pensado en sugerirle que se operara tal y como hizo él para deshacerse de las pesadillas si es que estas se trataban de recuerdos, o que al menos se bloqueara la parte inconsciente que afectaba a los sueños para no verse afectado por ellos, pero probablemente eso se tratara de algo que no debiera hacer por pura educación ―aunque aún no estaba del todo seguro de qué era correcto hacer y qué no. 

Sus pensamientos no tardaron mucho en desvanecerse cuando Joonmyun apareció en la habitación con paso más decidido que cuando se marchó y le dio los buenos días al verlo despierto. Kyungsoo no tardó en ponerse las gafas y devolverle el saludo con la voz tomada por la falta de sueño mientras se incorporaba sobre la cama y veía cómo el Cuidador abría las cortinas para que la mañana entrara en la habitación. 

―Ya que por fin puedes ver… ―comentó Joonmyun con total normalidad, como si la noche anterior no se hubiera estado arañando sus propios brazos en mitad de una pesadilla. Kyungsoo se fijó en que Joonmyun llevaba puesta una camiseta de manga larga aquel día―. Había pensado que tal vez querrías mirarte en un espejo después de tanto tiempo. ¿Qué te parece la idea? 

La idea, pensó Kyungsoo, lo aterró y entusiasmó a partes iguales. 

―No sé si quiero verme ―dijo todo lo honestamente que pudo con la mirada perdida en su propio regazo. 

―¿Por qué lo dices? ―Joonmyun volvió al borde de la cama junto a él y le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. 

―No sé si me va a gustar lo que pueda ver ―admitió encogiéndose de hombros. 

―No deberías preocuparte ―le aseguró Joonmyun. Las piernas de Kyungsoo flaquearon por un segundo al ponerse en pie, pero el Cuidador lo cazó a tiempo y lo mantuvo erguido contra su pecho―. Tienes buen aspecto. 

Kyungsoo lo escrutó con la incertidumbre pintada en el rostro mientras se agarraba a los brazos de Joonmyun con más fuerza de la necesaria. 

―¿Qué voy a encontrarme cuando me mire? 

Joonmyun no dijo nada durante unos segundos y solo lo observó de cerca con gesto sereno. Cuando volvió a hablar finalmente, respondió a la pregunta de Kyungsoo con otra pregunta. 

―¿Qué fue lo primero que hiciste cuando supiste que yo estaba a tu lado? 

―Te… toqué. ―La afirmación casi sonó a pregunta, porque aquello parecía que había sucedido hacía mucho tiempo aunque apenas hubieran pasado unos pocos meses. 

―Exacto. Me tocaste la cara, y los brazos, y el pecho. ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Kyungsoo? 

―Para saber cómo eras ―contestó con algo más de convicción―. Porque no podía verte. 

Unos segundos más de pausa. 

―¿No se te había ocurrido hacer lo mismo contigo mismo? ―inquirió Joonmyun, curioso. 

―La verdad es que… no. 

―Bueno ―respondió el Cuidador tras soltar una risita adorable―. No es nada preocupante. ―A continuación añadió―: No tenías por qué hacerlo. ¿Recuerdas cuándo fue la última vez que viste tu reflejo? 

Kyungsoo se quedó mirando al vacío. Joonmyun lo ayudó a avanzar por la habitación de camino al baño con lentitud. 

―Antes de ir a la clínica por primera vez, creo. 

―¿Y recuerdas qué aspecto tenías entonces? 

Kyungsoo casi fue capaz de sentir cómo el color le huía del rostro cuando el recuerdo de su imagen mortecina se le apareció en la cabeza a la mención de las palabras de Joonmyun. Asintió lentamente y parpadeó varias veces como si quisiera deshacerse de tales imágenes. 

―Bueno, pues me alegra decirte que el Kyungsoo que vas a ver no se parece en absoluto al Kyungsoo de entonces. ―La voz de Joonmyun casi sonaba alegre. 

Kyungsoo pensó que tal vez aquel tono no fuera del todo vano porque, una vez se acostumbró a la luz anaranjada del cuarto de baño y vio su reflejo por primera vez en más de un año, pudo comprobar que Joonmyun estaba en lo cierto. El reflejo que le devolvía la mirada no era en absoluto el que recordaba; no estaba completamente recuperado aún pero tenía muy buen aspecto. Con manos temblorosas se tocó el rostro, las cejas, las ojeras ya muchísimo más reducidas, las mejillas que volvían a rellenarle la cara de forma saludable, los labios sin heridas. El color de su piel había dejado de ser como el papel de los libros viejos y tomaba los tonos rosados de una persona con unos mínimos de salud, la delgadez extrema de sus manos había desaparecido, y sus ojos no estaban tan hundidos ni apagados como antes. 

―Necesito un corte de pelo ―comentó fascinado cuando tuvo que apartarse el flequillo de la frente para verse bien. 

―Sí, sobre todo porque vas a empezar a practicar lectura y escritura a partir de mañana ―lo informó el reflejo de Joonmyun, que sonreía detrás del suyo propio. 

―¿Mañana? ―La voz se le iluminó de forma considerable junto con los ojos, que le brillaron con la misma intensidad que la mata de pelo que se acariciaba y revolvía, una vez más saludable y fuerte. 

―Mañana mismo. 

Kyungsoo solo pudo hacer mímica de la sonrisa que le dedicaba el Cuidador, puesto que leer y escribir parecían dos tareas difíciles pero que sabía que serían gratificantes al fin y al cabo. Sorprendentemente, volvió a sentirse como un niño pequeño que va al colegio con ilusión. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

Con la luz de la mañana despejada era más sencillo leer. Las ventanas abiertas y las cortinas descorridas inundaban el salón de una claridad agradable que permitía a Kyungsoo ver con más nitidez las letras y frases que conformaban el libro que Joonmyun había escogido la noche anterior de una de las estanterías de la casa. 

Kyungsoo había decidido que, tras un poco de práctica para comprobar que podía reconocer y leer todo el alfabeto sin dificultad, era hora de dejar de perder el tiempo con nimiedades y leer algo con sustancia. Había mirado casi con desdén a los cuadernillos de lectura básica que Joonmyun tenía consigo hasta que el Cuidador se había reído suavemente y los había cambiado por el libro que Kyungsoo sostenía entre sus manos ligeramente temblorosas todavía. 

_Mil mentiras que nunca te dije_ no era un volumen pesado con apenas una centena de páginas, aunque parecía tener más años en su interior que el mismísimo mundo. No era común encontrar en el siglo XXIII libros impresos ni libros tan antiguos, aunque Kyungsoo se presentaba como uno de los pocos que apreciaban el tacto de las páginas entre los dedos ―hecho que recordó a Joonmyun ligeramente al Doctor Kim. 

―Lo he leído varias veces ―comentó Kyungsoo mientras se acomodaba sobre el sofá, que Joonmyun había movido hasta la ventana para poder aprovechar al máximo la luz del día―. Así que tal vez me resulte más fácil leerlo otra vez. 

―Tiene sentido. ―Joonmyun se sentó junto a él con sus informes en la mano, dispuesto a tomar nota de la sesión que estaba a punto de comenzar―. Empieza cuando quieras. No te estreses y hazlo a tu ritmo; no puedes pretender leer a toda velocidad hoy después de no haber ejercitado esa parte del cerebro ni esos músculos ni respuestas durante tanto tiempo. ―Miró significativamente a Kyungsoo, que casi hizo un puchero mientras le devolvía la mirada con ojos de cordero degollado―. Te conozco, Kyungsoo, no lo hagas. 

―Está bien, está bien ―concedió finalmente el muchacho antes de subirse las gafas por el puente de la nariz y abrir la cubierta azul marino del libro. 

―Lee el título primero ―indicó el Cuidador tras apartarse el flequillo de la frente. El día anterior le había cortado el pelo a Kyungsoo, por lo que el muchacho ya no tenía problema con que el flequillo le molestara para leer. No podía decir lo mismo de su pelo, que cada vez estaba más largo. 

_―Mil mentiras que nunca te dije_ ―enunció Kyungsoo con claridad. 

―Sé que el título te lo sabes de memoria ―regañó Joonmyun―. No me engañes y léelo. 

Kyungsoo frunció el ceño pero hizo lo que el Cuidador le dijo igualmente, parando en cada sílaba y repitiendo las que no era capaz de pronunciar bien al primer intento. No tardó en pasar a la primera página y aclararse la garganta dispuesto a leer el primer capítulo. Solo el entusiasmo que le ponía a la tarea hacía que Joonmyun quisiera aplaudirle. 

―«Cuando la gente des…» ―Kyungsoo le frunció el ceño al libro cuando fue incapaz de pronunciar una palabra. 

―Describe. ―Joonmyun le ayudó. 

―«Cuando la gente describe el amor, nadie esca… tima en palabras de _halajo_ ni f… ni fl… flori…» 

Joonmyun intervino de nuevo, acercándose a Kyungsoo y siguiendo con el dedo las palabras que pronunció con claridad. 

―«Nadie escatima en palabras de halago ni florituras rimbombantes». 

―Fl… flo. Flori… _¿Floriqué burumbante?_

Joonmyun rio. 

―Florituras rimbombantes ―repitió con lentitud―. Repite conmigo: flo-ri-tu-ra. 

Kyungsoo así lo hizo, ceño fruncido y ojos intensos fijos en los labios de Joonmyun. 

―Bien, y ahora: rim-bom-ban-te. Rim, con la erre fuerte; hazla exagerada, como si te diera rabia. 

Kyungsoo trató de imitarlo, pero el sonido era aún demasiado complejo para su todavía laxa lengua. Unos minutos después de intentarlo sin mucho éxito, el muchacho se dio por vencido y optó por utilizar su versión de la palabra para seguir leyendo el resto del texto. 

―«Nadie escatima en palabras de halago ni florituras _burumbantes_ que comparan al sen… timiento con el más dulce néctar que los dioses _gamas…_ » 

―Jamás. ―Miró a Kyungsoo de nuevo y se llevó un dedo pálido a lo alto de la mejilla―. El sonido tiene que estar a esta altura, pero detrás. Como si intentara escaparse por la nariz pero tú no lo dejaras. 

―«Néctar que los dioses j… jamás… han probado». 

Continuó de este modo leyendo con parsimonia durante los siguientes minutos con la ayuda de Joonmyun, que pacientemente le indicó cómo articular los sonidos más complejos con movimientos exagerados y ruidos ridículos que en el fondo lo ayudaron a mejorar aunque fuera ligeramente las dificultades que tenía. El texto prosiguió y Kyungsoo cada vez parecía al mismo tiempo más alegre y más frustrado. Parecía, valga la expresión, un libro abierto con las emociones rondándole por el rostro libremente y delatando cada vez que se sentía orgulloso de haber saltado un escollo con éxito, o cada vez que se avergonzaba de ser incapaz de pronunciar una sílaba especialmente difícil u olvidaba de forma repentina una letra del abecedario. 

El corazón de Joonmyun latía con calma a pesar de la proximidad que tenía con Kyungsoo. Su actitud profesional casi lo impedía desconcentrarse de su tarea primordial y se afanaba en mostrar al muchacho todo cuanto sabía para que su recuperación fuera lo más pronta posible. 

«Es curioso cómo siempre se olvidan de que el amor es no solo agua cristalina que da la vida o vino tibio que proporciona placer, sino que también es el veneno más amargo y doloroso que existe. 

El amor, como todas las cosas que conforman el universo, es un ente de dos caras. Como la luna, posee un lado brillante y bonito que es el que siempre se recuerda y menciona al hablar de ella. Todos, no obstante, ignoramos el hecho de que, pese a ser hermosa y fulgurante por un lado, posee al mismo tiempo una cara oscura y tenebrosa en la que nadie jamás desea adentrarse. El amor trae consigo alegrías, mas también nos proporciona los suculentos extractos de las penas más desoladoras». 

El Cuidador no le había prestado mucha atención al contenido del texto que Kyungsoo estaba leyendo, más concentrado en la dicción y el avance de la entonación del muchacho, aunque una frase hizo que se congelara junto a él y no pudiera volver a pensar con claridad durante el resto del día. La voz de Kyungsoo era bonita pese a que aún se le descontrolaba a veces, aunque no dejó de calarse en su corazón como ponzoña cuando enunció esa frase, que pareció ser la que inclinó la balanza para Joonmyun de un modo repentino, confuso y contrario a todo lo que se esperaba de él ―y contrario lo que él esperaba de sí mismo después de todo lo que se había prometido. 

«Existen muchos tipos de amor en el mundo, pero el mismo amor nunca florece dos veces».

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

Durante los días siguientes, Joonmyun trató de no pensar en las palabras que Kyungsoo había leído de aquel libro como si se trataran de una profecía que lo condenaba aún más al sufrimiento eterno, si bien no tuvo mucho éxito. Agradecía que Kyungsoo pudiera entretenerse de forma más autónoma ―nunca sin su supervisión, claro está―, porque Joonmyun no se notaba lo suficientemente consciente como para fingir estar interesado en algo que no fuera tal vez su desprecio por sí mismo. Porque muchas de las cosas que el libro decía eran mentiras, verdades a medias en los mejores casos, pero aquella frase era una verdad tan absoluta que desde el momento en el que la escuchó comenzó a desgarrarle la piel como si pretendiera arrancársela a tiras. Era tan cierta que hacía que el pecho le pesara y que sintiera los pulmones fatigados como si hubiera estado corriendo durante muchos años seguidos, que le hacía sentir un hormigueo extraño en las palmas de las manos y un escozor punzante en la nariz y los ojos. 

Hacía tiempo que había aceptado que las cadenas que había en su mente producto de la cirugía cerebral se habían roto y que volvía a ser un humano vulnerable. Como tal, por lo tanto, debía sufrir sus propios monstruos y las consecuencias de sus actos, aunque ello no fuera la situación que había deseado en un principio. Todavía no había terminado de aceptar, por otro lado, la horripilante verdad que encerraba la conexión que existía entre él mismo, Jongin y Kyungsoo, pero sí que había aceptado casi sin resignación su propio castigo al decidir soportar cualquier dificultad que tuviera que enfrentar si con ello podía ayudar mínimamente a Kyungsoo. Y sí, había querido mucho a Jongin y aún lo quería de algún modo, pero si realmente había algo que no estaba preparado para aceptar en absoluto era que, una vez un amor muere, otro amor puede florecer con fuerza incluso de la tierra más infértil, y que ese amor no solo será diferente al primero, sino que será irrepetible. Y devastador. 

Kyungsoo se le había metido bajo la piel de forma inconsciente y casi era imposible distinguirlo de su propio ser. Joonmyun se encontraba en una encrucijada aterradora en la que el deber y el querer tiraban con fuerza de él en direcciones opuestas. Más bien, él intentaba tirar de su propio ser con todas sus fuerzas hacia el deber, pero una fuerza invisible trataba de hacerlo caer para arrastrarlo al lado del querer, a algo que no se merecía en absoluto. 

Era por ello que no podía evitar observarlo todo con un velo en los ojos que le permitía mirar pero no ver en realidad. Se había encontrado varias veces regañándose a sí mismo por su falta de atención a Kyungsoo, que cada vez lo miraba con más preocupación en los ojos. Este hecho, curiosamente, no le pareció raro pese a que debía haber hecho que le saltaran todas las alarmas. 

El muchacho avanzaba a pasos agigantados con la lectura y ya había comenzado a practicar la escritura. No era un proceso tan rápido como leer, puesto que implicaba controlar músculos de los que seguía sin tener control totalmente, y se notaba a la legua que eso frustraba a Kyungsoo. En aquella ocasión no había podido rechazar los cuadernillos para niños que Joonmyun le había ofrecido, ya que lo ayudarían sobremanera a mejorar la caligrafía desastrosa que tenía tras tantísimo tiempo sin sujetar un lápiz entre los dedos. Aún refunfuñaba cada vez que Joonmyun le preparaba la mesa frente a la ventana y veía los cuadernos con dibujos infantiles esperándolo, mas no le quedaba más remedio que abrirlos y continuar trazando líneas deshechas y que a veces no conseguía mantener dentro de las grandes cuadrículas que los libritos le ofrecían como guía. 

Kyungsoo era algo obstinado, parecía, porque no se rendía hasta que algo quedaba bien a su criterio. Aquella tarde intentaba copiar una frase de _Mil mentiras que nunca te dije_ cuando terminó de hacer lo que llamaba sus «deberes». Joonmyun lo observaba sentado al otro lado del sofá con curiosidad que casi no podía contener. Kyungsoo estaba absorto en el trazo redondeado que hacía para una hache, lengua rojiza atrapada entre sus labios y ceño fruncido como el niño más concentrado del universo. Las gafas se le escurrían poco a poco por el puente de la nariz; era una imagen adorable. 

La calma no duró demasiado, no obstante, porque un espasmo involuntario de uno de sus brazos hizo que el lápiz volara por toda la página y estropeara el trabajo que había estado haciendo durante la última media hora. Joonmyun pudo observar perfectamente cómo la rabia le subía caliente a las mejillas al muchacho, que estaba tan conmocionado que no fue capaz de articular sonido alguno mientras observaba incrédulo el destrozo que él mismo había provocado en menos de un instante. El Cuidador reaccionó rápido y se acercó a él, sujetó el cuaderno fino y alisó la hoja arrugada con delicadeza antes de borrar lo mejor que pudo las intensas marcas oscuras de lápiz que cruzaban la página de lado a lado varias veces. Kyungsoo lo miraba como si no se creyera todavía lo que había sucedido, aunque el enfado ya no se le escapaba de los ojos como fuego ardiente y eso era todo un alivio. 

―No te agobies, Kyungsoo ―lo apaciguó Joonmyun―. Ya sabes que no puedes controlarte al cien por cien todavía, así que enfadarte contigo mismo por algo que no eres capaz de evitar es trabajo innecesario que podrías emplear en intentar escribir las letras que he tenido que borrar. 

Intentó aplacar al muchacho con una mirada serena y unos ojos dulces que trataron de esconder el malestar que verlo tan agitado le provocaba. Kyungsoo lo observó con los ojos abiertos de par en par, el lápiz aún en alto, las mejillas sonrojadas y la boca descolgada. Joonmyun no lo dudó un segundo entonces y dejó el cuadernillo sobre la mesa antes de alargar una mano y, con un movimiento decidido, cerrarle la mandíbula al incrédulo Kyungsoo, que parpadeó varias veces antes de contener un ruidito de sorpresa cuando los dedos de Joonmyun le subieron las gafas por el puente de la nariz con cuidado. 

―No te agobies ―repitió, añadiéndole una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su gesto―. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Kyungsoo. Intenta no sujetar el lápiz con tanta fuerza para que tus músculos no estén en tensión continua y sean menos propensos a descargar esa fuerza contenida en forma de espasmos involuntarios. Hazlo con más delicadeza y la fuerza de la sacudida será menor, ergo tus problemas para borrar el rayón serán menores ―finalizó levantando las cejas. 

―¿Ergo? ¿Quién habla así? ―masculló Kyungsoo, al que era obvio que no le gustaba que le dijeran que hacía algo mal―. Pareces salido del siglo XX. O del XVI, o alguno de esos. 

Joonmyun ignoró el ataque inocente a su persona con una sonrisa fácil y le arrebató el lápiz de los dedos a Kyungsoo, que lo miró extrañado. Acto seguido, lo dejó en la mesa y le sujetó la mano antes de empezar a abrírsela y cerrársela con movimientos meticulosos que intentaban relajarle la musculatura y la tensión acumulada. Solo le devolvió el lápiz de nuevo cuando el brazo al completo se movía con soltura bajo su toque experto, aunque no dejó que Kyungsoo sujetara el lápiz solo. Una vez se lo dio, se sentó más cerca de él y le sujetó la mano al chico, que contuvo la respiración. La sangre le bombeaba enloquecida por todo el cuerpo a Joonmyun, que trató de ignorarlo en favor de ayudar a Kyungsoo a asir el lápiz con soltura y empezar a escribir una vez más. 

―¿Ves? Si aplicas menos fuerza el trazo es más suave, pero ¿a que te resulta más fácil escribir? ―preguntó con la voz ligeramente ahogada. 

Kyungsoo asintió frenéticamente bajo su barbilla. 

―Déjate llevar por las formas de las letras y no intentes hacerlas todas iguales. Poco a poco recuperarás tu propia tipografía, por así decirlo, pero por ahora concéntrate en intentar hacerlo fluido. No importa que las letras sean grandes y se separen mucho entre sí. Es un ejercicio de control y de memoria, no hay prisa. 

Y puede que fuera porque los consejos que le estaba dando funcionaban y Kyungsoo podía escribir con más facilidad y eso lo emocionaba, pero Joonmyun no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez el sonrojo brillante en sus mejillas y los latidos desacompasados del corazón de Kyungsoo, que sentía en el contacto de su espalda contra su pecho, no fueran del todo inocentes. Que su corazón lo imitara casi automáticamente no fue lo que lo alarmó, sin embargo, sino que Kyungsoo reaccionaba a él de un modo que no era en absoluto _normal._

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

Era de noche cuando llamaron al interfono. Kyungsoo ya dormía y la oscuridad trataba de engullir las interminables luces de la ciudad, aunque Joonmyun no quería que lo engullera a él. No quería dormir; aún estaba turbado por sus propios sentimientos. 

Aunque sabía que el chico no se despertaría debido a la medicación, Joonmyun se apresuró a contestar al interfono en el salón dándole al gran botón que tenía a la derecha del tablero de la pared. Con un clic descolgó la fina pieza metálica que cortaba la llamada en altavoz y se la llevó a la oreja sin siquiera pararse un momento a comprobar quién llamaba. 

―¿Quién es? ―respondió mientras se dejaba caer al sofá y encendía la lamparita que junto a él descansaba en la mesilla tras pasarle una mano por el sensor. 

―Hola ―lo saludó una voz dispersa al otro lado de la línea. 

―Ah, Yixing. ―Joonmyun se puso cómodo, tensión descolgándose de sus hombros ligeramente―. ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo va todo por la clínica? 

―Bien, por aquí todo bien ―comentó en voz baja, como si no quisiera despertar a alguien―. Las cosas están tranquilas, solo tenemos pacientes en cuarentena. 

―¿Por el pico de Potenciales que hubo en Fábricas hace poco? 

―Exacto ―le dio la razón, y Joonmyun supo que Yixing estaba asintiendo―. Han sido unas semanas de locos pero ya estamos más tranquilos. 

―Me imagino. 

―Pronto operarán a la chica de la habitación 302. ¿Te acuerdas de ella? 

―Claro ―intervino Joonmyun―. Jinri, ¿verdad? 

Yixing hizo un ruidito de asentimiento antes de que se oyera el sonido de una puerta abrirse y cerrarse en su lado de la línea. 

―En cuanto se le terminen de curar las lesiones en los brazos estará lista para la operación. 

Una pequeña pausa. Joonmyun sintió un extraño nerviosismo sisearle en el estómago, como si tratara de hacerlo sentir incómodo al hablar de operaciones, como si tratara de decirle que algo no andaba bien. 

―Me alegra oírlo; esa chica lleva tiempo internada ya ―señaló finalmente. 

Otra pausa, esta vez más larga. El siseo en el estómago de Joonmyun se volvió más intenso y las culebras comenzaron a subirle por el esófago hasta casi atragantarlo. 

―Hoy ha llamado alguien, Joonmyun. ―Cuando Yixing volvió a hablar, la voz le sonó incierta, como si no supiera muy bien cómo decirle a Joonmyun por qué lo había llamado en realidad―. A la clínica. 

―¿Y bien? ―Trató de ocultar lo agitado que se encontraba y acabó sonando más brusco de lo que pretendía. 

―Cuando estaba entregándole los últimos informes de Jinri a Yifan, el interfono le sonó y… 

―Yixing, no le des más vueltas y dime qué ha pasado. ―Volvió a sonar brusco, así que suavizó el tono cuando volvió a hablar―. Por favor. 

―A ver… Lo ha llamado una mujer de los de Control de Potenciales, ¿la encargada del caso de Kyungsoo? ¿La Agente Kim? ―pronunció con inseguridad. 

Joonmyun ya sabía hacia dónde iba la conversación y soltó un suspiro exhausto antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás y apoyarla en el respaldo del sofá con los ojos cerrados y el dispositivo móvil contra la oreja. 

―Yixing, yo… 

―Joonmyun. ―No era normal que Yixing lo cortara a él (o a nadie) cuando hablaba, así que la sorpresa hizo que Joonmyun callara estupefacto―. No sé qué ha pasado exactamente, pero esa mujer parecía muy enfadada. Ya sabes que a Yifan no se lo influencia con facilidad ―continuó―. Pero es un Agente del Gobierno y… Bueno, no es necesario que sean demasiado convincentes para tener a la gente comiendo de su mano. 

Joonmyun estaba congelado en el sitio. ¿Qué le había dicho aquella mujer al Doctor Wu sobre él exactamente? 

―Yixing… 

―No hace falta que me expliques nada. ―Yixing volvió a cortarlo; la voz le sonaba agitada, aguda―. Solo quiero saber si… A ver. Esa mujer quiere que Yifan te retire del caso y… Bueno, me preguntaba si... Joonmyun, ¿va todo bien? 

―Nada se sale de los patrones normales ―respondió Joonmyun―. Kyungsoo mejora cada día más y evoluciona muy favorablemente dentro de los… 

―No. ―Yixing cada vez parecía más angustiado―. Me refiero a ti. ¿Estás bien tú? ¿Todo en orden? 

El silencio que se hizo en la línea muda fue una respuesta con un peso mucho mayor de lo que cualquier palabra habría supuesto, aunque Joonmyun esperó que su siguiente afirmación hiciera olvidar a Yixing que tal vez había tardado más de lo normal en contestar. 

―Todo bien por aquí. ―Su voz también sonaba ahogada, aunque se negó a admitirlo―. Esa mujer traspasó una línea que no debía haber traspasado, es todo. Yo estoy bien. Todo bien. 

―¿Estás seguro? 

Yixing sonaba inseguro. Joonmyun sabía que Yixing notaba que algo iba mal, aunque su Mentor nunca había sido alguien propenso a entrometerse en asuntos que no le concernían. Cuando entraba en juego un paciente, sin embargo, la situación cambiaba y Yixing dejaba de ser su amigo y se convertía en un profesional que probablemente podía juzgar mejor que nadie si Joonmyun estaba capacitado mentalmente para cuidar a una persona dependiente a tan altos niveles físicos y emocionales como se trataba de Kyungsoo. 

―Seguro. 

―No quiero que nada te pase, Joonmyun ―admitió con un deje de desesperación en la voz―. Sabes mejor que nadie que soy el que más se alegra de que seas Cuidador practicante una vez más, pero si esto te está afectando… Si no puedes… Ya sabes que puedes llamarme en cualquier momento y me acercaré a ayudar a Kyungsoo. A ayudarte a ti. 

―Lo sé… Lo sé, Yixing, lo sé. ―Joonmyun suspiró derrotado; le dolía saber que estaba preocupando a alguien tan especial como Yixing, aunque se alegraba entonces en parte de que su Mentor no supiera lo que le ocurría en realidad. 

―Me alegra escucharlo. ―Si bien no parecía más tranquilo, Joonmyun casi podía oír cómo los engranajes del cerebro de Yixing se empeñaban en hacerlo creer las palabras vacías de Joonmyun aunque sabía más que de sobra que no le estaba diciendo la verdad del todo―. Tengo que irme ahora; llevo todo el día de guardia en la UCI y no he dormido nada desde ayer. 

―Descansa entonces, Yixing. ―Joonmyun se despidió. 

―Ya sabes dónde encontrarme ―ofreció una última vez, como si en su fuero interno supiera más que de sobra que Joonmyun jamás trataría de buscarlo en caso de tener problemas. 

―No te preocupes, estoy bien. 

Aunque, probablemente, «bien» fuera la única palabra que no podía definir el estado de Joonmyun, en realidad. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

Joonmyun andaba. Andaba sin parar por un camino muy familiar, un camino que había recorrido tantas veces que era incapaz de contar el número exacto. Como era costumbre, la noche reinaba sobre la pared de roca a su izquierda, sobre el camino empedrado bajo sus pies y sobre el bosque frondoso en el que este se perdía a lo lejos. 

Una figura en el camino no muy lejos de él le llamó la atención, así que Joonmyun se acercó con cautela para averiguar de quién se trataba. A pesar de lo próximo que se encontraba, Joonmyun tuvo la sensación de que tardó horas en llegar hasta él, como si el camino no parara de alargarse bajo sus pies, o como si el tiempo no parara de ralentizarse para hacerle más ardua la tarea. Cuando finalmente estuvo a unos pocos pasos de la figura y vio que se trataba de Kyungsoo, que vestía ropa negra y sencilla y miraba a la luna con gesto inexpresivo, quiso saludarlo con una sonrisa, pero un sentimiento de desconfianza comenzó a treparle por la espalda en forma de escalofríos que lo hicieron pararse antes de alcanzarlo. Intentó hablar pero la voz no le salía de la garganta por más que se empeñara y la brisa que movía las copas de los árboles era tan intensa que ahogaba sus palabras sin remedio. El aire estaba cada vez más cargado del olor intenso de la destrucción. 

De repente, la luna se apagó por un instante fugaz para volver a revelarse de color rojo y más henchida que nunca, casi amenazante, ante los ojos de Joonmyun, que estaba fascinado por ella y aterrado al mismo tiempo. Gritó cuando volvió a mirar hacia Kyungsoo una vez más, aunque el sonido no se escuchó, porque el muchacho ya no estaba solo. Tras él se erguía Jongin, que le pasaba un brazo de forma posesiva por el hombro para pegárselo al pecho con una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro. 

―¿Joonmyun? ―La voz de Kyungsoo sonó incierta al verlo, como si Joonmyun fuera un elemento totalmente fuera de lugar en el paisaje sin importar que este hubiera sido creación de su propia imaginación un tiempo atrás, cuando creía aún que tenía salvación. 

Joonmyun avanzó un paso hacia él y, casi como acto reflejo, Jongin dio un paso atrás sujetando a Kyungsoo cada vez con más fuerza. Joonmyun alargó el brazo y escudriñó frente a sí porque todo se volvía borroso con la luz roja y oscura de la luna. Tanto Jongin como Kyungsoo parecían camuflarse con la pared de roca que tenían a la espalda, si bien la sonrisa macabra de Jongin no se perdía en la oscuridad en ningún momento al igual que sucedía con sus uñas largas y afiladas. Estas se marcaron a la perfección en la ropa de Kyungsoo cuando las apretó contra el muchacho cada vez con más fuerza, hasta que rasguñaron la tela; Kyungsoo pareció no inmutarse y solo miraba a Joonmyun con ojos desorbitados y temerosos. 

Volvió a llamarlo con voz temblorosa y Jongin le clavó más las uñas en el pecho con una sonrisa macabra pintándole el rostro. Joonmyun avanzó un paso. 

―Jongin ―musitó. La angustia le cerraba la garganta. 

De repente, un chasquido detuvo el sonido de la brisa que rozaba las copas de los árboles. Otro chasquido, un segundo más tarde, sonó desagradable a oídos de Joonmyun, como si algo que no debería crujir lo hubiera hecho. El rojo de la luna se volvía cada vez más oscuro y lo sumía todo en penumbra, aunque no impidió que Joonmyun identificara con claridad de dónde procedía el sonido. Un instante después, otro chasquido cortó el aire y Joonmyun vio con ojos desorbitados cómo la mandíbula de Jongin se desencajaba con pasmosa facilidad, como si se tratara de una serpiente. 

El horror se le escapó de la garganta en forma de un grito ácido cuando la boca de Jongin se descolgó de modo inhumano hasta convertirse en un agujero enorme e insondable. Las uñas se le alargaron aún más hasta romperle la piel de los dedos y hundirse entre las costillas de Kyungsoo, que no parecía inmutarse a pesar de que aquello debía ser muy doloroso. Y fue en un instante cuando el último chasquido sonó y Jongin abrió la boca todavía más antes de tragarse a Kyungsoo. 

Joonmyun volvió a chillar paralizado, un río de lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas cuando Jongin clavó en él sus ojos con la boca aún abierta de modo terrorífico. Se acercó hacia Joonmyun con un par de pasos rápidos y de pronto el muchacho se vio ante aquel abismo de negrura que acababa de hacer desaparecer a Kyungsoo de forma macabra. Se le congeló el aliento en la garganta. El cuerpo le reaccionó solo saltando hacia atrás a pesar de que las garras afiladas de Jongin se le clavaron en los brazos dolorosamente. Joonmyun parecía haber olvidado el hecho de que el camino se perdía en un precipicio justo detrás de sus propios pies y en un momento caía al vacío sin remedio. La repugnante figura de Jongin lo observaba con sus dientes y ojos brillantes desde el borde del precipicio cuando con un chasquido desagradable y un golpe seco todo se volvió negro a ojos de Joonmyun. 

Quiso moverse pero no pudo. Los músculos no le respondían y se sintió atrapado dentro de su propio cuerpo. Una claustrofobia horrible que no sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo solo hacía incrementarse por el miedo visceral que le tenía a la criatura en la que se había convertido Jongin y que podía lanzarse a por él en cualquier momento si no huía rápido. Por más que lo intentó no fue capaz de ponerse en movimiento, como si algo lo estuviera sujetando contra el suelo, y Joonmyun gruñó rabioso al mismo tiempo que lágrimas de desesperación le rodaban por la sienes como las de alguien atrapado en una caja hermética que se va llenando poco a poco de agua y a la que la muerte no tardará en tragarse. 

Un roce suave en el rostro le accionó los músculos una vez más y lo hizo incorporarse rápidamente y abrir los ojos aterrorizado, esperando encontrarse al monstruo que acababa de engullir a Kyungsoo como si de un mero aperitivo se tratara. Lo que encontró, sin embargo, fue una habitación familiar que lo rodeaba y una cara aún más familiar que lo observaba tras unas gafas grandes con gesto de preocupación. 

Joonmyun tardó unos segundos cruciales en asimilar que no estaba en una pesadilla y que el Kyungsoo que se arrodillaba junto a él en el suelo era un Kyungsoo real, un Kyungsoo de carne y huesos trémulos que lo observaba como si jamás hubiera estado más asustado en su vida ―aunque sabía que probablemente no era ese el caso. Joonmyun parpadeó varias veces con fuerza para deshacerse de las telarañas y lágrimas que aún le empañaban los ojos, mas Kyungsoo se le adelantó cuando quiso limpiarse las mejillas. Con sus manos pequeñas y cuadradas, algo temblorosas e inseguras, le limpió el rostro de toda traza de agua salada y le apartó el pelo sudoroso de la frente mientras lo miraba como si fuera incapaz de decir nada. 

―Estoy bien ―graznó Joonmyun. El aire le parecía que estaba repentinamente frío y le secaba la garganta; tosió hacia un lado con el pecho aún agitado por el estremecimiento de la pesadilla. 

―No. ―Kyungsoo lo contradijo y, aunque sonaba terriblemente asustado, parecía tener la voz más firme que nunca―. No estás bien. 

Joonmyun lo miró sorprendido. La noche se quedó en silencio por un momento hasta que Kyungsoo decidió hablar una vez más. 

―No estás bien ―repitió con la voz algo más ahogada aunque no menos decidida―. Hace mucho tiempo que no estás bien, ¿verdad? 

―Kyungsoo… 

―No, «Kyungsoo» no ―interrumpió el muchacho con el ceño fruncido―. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de las cosas? 

―De verdad, no me pasa nada, estoy… 

―¡No me digas que estás bien! ―exclamó, perdiendo la voz a mitad de frase―. ¡Te estabas ahogando, Joonmyun! ¡No podías respirar! Hace un minuto te estabas ahogando en tu propia pesadilla y no es la primera vez que pasa. No es la primera vez que lloras durante horas dormido, o que gimes de dolor como si alguien te estuviera arrancando la piel. No es la primera vez que te haces daño mientras duermes y luego intentas escondérmelo. 

La escena estaba congelada, al igual que Joonmyun, que ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar. Aquella noche no habían dejado la lamparita encendida sobre la mesita de noche y la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana abierta le daba un tono azulado a la habitación, como si estuvieran debajo del mar. Kyungsoo parecía una criatura espectral, aunque no por ello menos hermoso dentro de su fragilidad y palidez. Los ojos le brillaban, miles de estrellas reflejadas en sus iris oscuros, y Joonmyun sintió que un nudo se le cerraba con fuerza en la garganta. Las heridas que le habían florecido en los brazos durante la pesadilla le escocieron repentinamente. 

―No he sido consciente del todo hasta hace poco pero no estás bien, Joonmyun ―continuó Kyungsoo con el rostro compungido―. Qué te pasa es lo que no sé o lo que no soy capaz de comprender, pero sé que no estás bien aunque intentes hacerme creer… Hacerte creer que sí. 

Joonmyun soltó una risa sardónica que casi le envenenó la lengua; las palabras de Kyungsoo eran tan ciertas que dolían, aunque se trataran de algo que había estado evitando que sucediera desde que descubriera que algo andaba mal en su propia cabeza. Creía que había sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso, listo, astuto como para hacerlo. Creía que Kyungsoo no se daría cuenta. Creía que podría seguir siendo la persona automática en la que se había convertido tras la operación solo por inercia, por pura práctica. Qué equivocado estaba. Se había sobreestimado a sí mismo y había subestimado totalmente a Kyungsoo, y ahora se encontraba en una situación de la que no parecía poder escapar por más que el cuerpo quisiera echarle a correr en todas direcciones al mismo tiempo. Deseaba hacerse un ovillo y perderse en el regazo de Kyungsoo esperando que el muchacho no lo juzgara. 

Tragó saliva con dificultad porque de repente sintió que el techo se le caía encima y lo encerraba aún más en su propia trampa, pero tras mirar unos segundos eternos a Kyungsoo a los ojos reunió el valor suficiente como para dedicarle una sonrisa pequeña. 

―Kyungsoo ―comenzó con un hilo de voz estrangulada―. Estoy bien. De verdad. No te… No te preocupes por mí. 

―¿Por qué estás llorando entonces? 

No había sido consciente de ello, pero Joonmyun lloraba a lágrima viva y se sacudía con cada sollozo devastador que le llenaba el pecho de angustia y de una desesperación que solo dejaba salir cuando estaba solo pero que parecía querer escapársele con urgencia ahora que se encontraba en presencia de alguien que era consciente de que algo no andaba bien con él. La mirada de Kyungsoo sobre él se llenó de pena repentinamente y un brillo de alarma le pintó el rostro; dio un saltito sobre el lugar en el que se sentaba y alcanzó con las manos hacia delante, como si quisiera sujetar a Joonmyun pero se hubiera arrepentido en el último instante, como si no se atreviera. 

Mas fue Joonmyun finalmente quien levantó una mano temblorosa y asió la de Kyungsoo por la muñeca antes de presionarla contra su propio rostro. El corazón le ardía dentro del pecho y le bombeaba olas de calor sofocante al resto del cuerpo, que estaba a punto de estallar al contacto con la piel fresca de Kyungsoo. Fuera de la ventana, el sonido suave de la lluvia de abril lo amortiguaba todo, aunque no hacía nada por atenuar la intensidad con la que sus ojos se clavaban en Kyungsoo, que seguía perdido sin saber cómo reaccionar. Las lágrimas de Joonmyun complementaban el agua que lloraba el cielo y que pronto se convirtió en una tormenta que no tardó en sacudirlo de miedo y lanzarlo contra los brazos de Kyungsoo. 

El chico solo pudo sujetarlo todo lo fuertemente que sus débiles brazos le permitieron cuando Joonmyun por instinto trató de esconderse de algún modo contra él mientras el miedo lo hacía saltar cada vez que un trueno resonaba en mitad de la noche. El fuerte ruido de la tormenta lo había vuelto irracional y lo hacía llorar con fuerza; las manos se le aferraban al pijama de Kyungsoo, a la calidez familiar que le proporcionaba, al suave olor a ropa limpia que desprendía, al sentido de frágil seguridad que le llenaba los huesos, y Joonmyun gimoteó desesperado cuando la tormenta no hizo más que volverse más violenta a medida que pasaba el tiempo. 

―Joonmyun… ―Kyungsoo lo llamó mientras le acariciaba la espalda con cautela, como si intentara no asustar a un animalillo. 

El Cuidador no respondió. La cabeza le pulsaba con un dolor casi insoportable y el cuerpo le temblaba. Quería hacerse pequeñito y desaparecer, explotar, escapar, quedarse. Todo él era una contradicción y un cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados que lo obligaron a rechinar los dientes de frustración y aferrarse a Kyungsoo con más desesperación. 

―Joonmyun… 

―Solo un ratito ―lo interrumpió con apenas un hilo de voz, un ruego evidente en sus palabras―. Déjame aquí solo un ratito. 

Kyungsoo no habló de nuevo y solo lo sujetó con algo más de convicción en la que Joonmyun se escondió con sollozos abiertos y lágrimas calientes. Joonmyun pensó en las pesadillas que lo perseguían como fantasmas tétricos día y noche, pensó en Jongin, en Kyungsoo, en todo lo que los relacionaba y en todo lo que él había hecho para hacer sus vidas desgraciadas. Pensó en lo asustado que estaba de que a Kyungsoo le pasara algo, pensó en sí mismo y en lo perdido que estaba, pensó en Yixing, que estaba tan preocupado por él, y pensó en lo despiadado que era el mundo que lo esperaba una vez tuviera que dejar ir la mano de Kyungsoo para que el muchacho siguiera con su nueva vida. Pensó en muchas cosas, que solo lo afectaron más ante la empatía que le mostraba Kyungsoo, quien lo mecía cuidadosamente y le susurraba al oído. «Tranquilo, tranquilo» decía, pero Joonmyun solo lloraba más. 

Sabía que estaba mojándole el cuello a Kyungsoo con el mar de lágrimas que lloraba, sabía que en aquel momento estaba siendo todo lo contrario a lo que debía ser, sabía que todo a su alrededor se estaba desmoronando poco a poco y que solo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que el castillo de cristal se derrumbara al completo y se hiciera añicos a sus pies para llenarlo de heridas profundas. Sabía que todo estaba perdido, aunque lo que más sabía era que se lo merecía. 

No por ello, sin embargo, rogó con la voz pastosa entre las gotas de lluvia que por un momento, solo por un momento, se le permitiera encontrar un mínimo consuelo entre los brazos de Kyungsoo. Un trueno lo sacudió, aunque no menos que las palabras del muchacho. 

―Todo va a ir bien ―le dijo con voz suave contra el pelo―. Estoy aquí, todo irá bien. 

Joonmyun se congeló en el sitio al escucharlo, hipido a medio camino de escaparse de su pecho mientras salía del escondrijo que había encontrado en el cuello del muchacho. Cuando volvió a incorporarse, a meros centímetros de Kyungsoo, seguía sollozando y sentía casi cómo la fuerza se le escapaba del cuerpo en potentes oleadas, si bien al observar esos ojos grandes de nuevo no pudo evitar ver lo sincero que parecía el muchacho. Joonmyun tembló, aunque ya no por la tormenta, sino por los sentimientos que lo sacudieron como una descarga eléctrica. Kyungsoo no debía estar preocupándose por él, no debía siquiera pensar en él más que como en un apoyo para su propia recuperación y sin embargo ahí estaba, arrodillado en el suelo con un pijama que aún le quedaba enorme, con las gafas medio escurridas por el puente de la nariz, con el pelo aún revuelto del sueño y la angustia a flor de piel. 

Las manos comenzaron a temblarle más cuando las soltó de la camiseta que usaba Kyungsoo para dormir, aunque fueron cuidadosas al rozarle las mejillas antes de que Joonmyun le aferrara el rostro con una de ellas. Kyungsoo contuvo la respiración cuando Joonmyun se echó hacia delante y le dio un titubeante beso en la mejilla, un mero contacto inocente que duró unos largos segundos en los que Joonmyun no paró de llorar. Sí que le sujetó con fuerza el cuello cuando un trueno resonó y los hizo saltar a ambos en el sitio justo al mismo tiempo que un nuevo relámpago iluminó la habitación y a Kyungsoo. Casi por instinto, Joonmyun volvió a echarse hacia delante buscando esconderse, aunque esta vez se conformó con cerrar los ojos con fuerza para apartar el miedo antes de inclinarse y darle un beso en los labios a Kyungsoo que los petrificó a ambos. 

Un beso llevó al segundo, y el segundo al tercero, ya más desesperado sin dejar de ser un simple contacto de labios. Joonmyun se olvidó de la tormenta que a su espalda batía desenfrenada contra la ventana y se concentró en Kyungsoo, en sus labios algo cortados bajo los suyos propios, en la dulzura de su aliento, en el pulso rápido que le notaba en el cuello bajo la palma de su mano, en lo bien que se sentía al sentir algo tan bonito como aquello tras tanto tiempo aunque el sentimiento fuera devastador en la misma medida. Un último beso separó sus labios de los de Kyungsoo con lentitud, y Joonmyun apoyó la frente en la del muchacho, que respiraba entrecortadamente como él. Joonmyun no abrió los ojos hasta que no consiguió tranquilizarse un poco, aunque siguió acariciando la mejilla y el cuello de Kyungsoo con los pulgares como si de no hacerlo fuera a despertar en una pesadilla de nuevo. 

Abrir los ojos y encontrarse con que Kyungsoo aún tenía los suyos cerrados hizo que el estómago le diera un vuelco y la respiración se le acelerara de nuevo; el muchacho tenía los labios y las mejillas teñidas de un tono rosado que impulsaron a Joonmyun a que volviera a darle un beso rápido que sí hizo que Kyungsoo abriera los ojos brillantes al fin. Fue aquello precisamente lo que los sacó de la ensoñación y los devolvió a la realidad como si otro relámpago los hubiera golpeado. Kyungsoo se separó de él como si Joonmyun fuera aceite hirviendo y lo miró con los ojos desorbitados, incrédulo. Joonmyun, a su vez, se llevó una mano a los labios y le devolvió la mirada perpleja, asustada. ¿Qué había hecho? 

No terminaba de entender qué acababa de ocurrir, aunque cuando el peso de sus acciones le cayó sobre los hombros como una carga más que tendría que llevar consigo el resto de sus días, se levantó del suelo de un salto. Para cuando el siguiente trueno retumbó en la casa, Joonmyun ya había desaparecido de la habitación y había dejado a Kyungsoo solo tras de sí. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

Aquella noche, Kyungsoo se quedó dormido sobre las mantas de Joonmyun tras esperar a que volviera a la habitación durante horas. La tormenta seguía azotando Seúl sin piedad, aunque la melodía de la lluvia en la ventana solo lo ayudó a tener sonido de fondo, una nana devastadora con la que quedarse dormido. Volvió a soñar con el mismo perrito de las otras veces, el pastor alemán, aunque el sueño era algo diferente; siempre lo era, en realidad. Se encontraba como de costumbre en medio de la oscuridad, aunque veía perfectamente. No quedaba en el sueño rastro de esa neblina que le impedía percibir los detalles del animal ni de su alrededor, de lo real de la negrura, su solidez casi aterciopelada y su propia presencia sobre un suelo que era incapaz de distinguir del horizonte. El perro correteaba de un lado a otro como si jugara con alguien, aunque Kyungsoo se encontraba solo dentro de aquel sueño. Un salto, otro, una carrera y otra más llevaron al cachorro a dar decenas de vueltas alrededor de Kyungsoo, que lo observaba con tranquilidad. 

Dentro de la tranquilidad, no obstante, comenzó a alzarse una nube de preocupación no mucho tiempo después, puesto que el pastor alemán comenzó a ponerse nervioso y a gimotear de forma lastimera. Kyungsoo no sabía qué le ocurría, y el perro no se calmaba aunque lo llamara e intentara alcanzarlo para acariciarlo; aquello no surtió efecto y Kyungsoo no supo qué hacer, aunque no tuvo muchas más ocasiones para reaccionar porque de repente sintió cómo una sombra se cernía sobre ellos. El perrito la miraba asustado aunque técnicamente era imposible de ver en medio de la oscuridad. Kyungsoo tampoco podía ver la sombra aunque supiera que estaba ahí y pudiera sentirla, casi tocarla y oler la acidez de su avance hacia ellos. Intentó que el perro se situara tras él para que no le pasara nada, pero el animal estaba demasiado asustado y echó a correr. La sombra, cuyo tamaño aumentaba como una masa viscosa y en continuo movimiento, comenzó a moverse en su dirección y lo persiguió sin descanso aunque Kyungsoo tratara de hacer que se alejara del pobre pastor alemán, que no paraba de correr y ladrar angustiado ante el peligro inminente. 

Kyungsoo corrió y corrió aunque las piernas quisieran fallarle, aunque el miedo a perderse en la inmensidad quisiera paralizarlo, aunque supiera que sería incapaz de detener a aquella mole que intentaba tragarse al pequeño animal que trataba de escapar desesperado. Corrió y gritó hasta que fue incapaz de escuchar su propia voz pero la sombra parecía estar cada vez más cerca del perro, que cada vez se alejaba más de él. Quiso llorar de la impotencia al ser incapaz de hacer nada más por aquel pobre animal cuando el aire se le perdió en los pulmones y cayó de bruces contra el suelo. Un par de lágrimas se le derramaron por las mejillas antes de despertarse; la sombra ya se cernía sobre el perro, que lloraba sumiso a su cruel destino. 

Cuando abrió los ojos, todo estaba algo borroso y apenas veía nada, aunque era perfectamente capaz de sentir algo suave y cálido contra una mejilla. Se tensó como la cuerda de una guitarra al notar que se estaba moviendo, que alguien lo levantaba de donde estaba y lo alzaba en volandas antes de empezar a andar, mas se relajó considerablemente al darse cuenta de que ese alguien no podía ser otro que Joonmyun. Kyungsoo volvió a cerrar los ojos y pensó en el perrito, en lo asustado y perdido que parecía en el sueño, mientras Joonmyun lo dejaba sobre una superficie suave y mullida unos segundos más tarde antes de sentarse a su lado y posarle una mano en la mejilla. El contacto fue suave y cuidadoso, agradablemente tibio contra su piel, que sentía fría como un témpano. Y fue aquello precisamente lo que hizo que Kyungsoo abriera los ojos de par en par y diera un respingo para alejarse de Joonmyun lo más rápido que pudo. 

Sentía frío. Y calor. Notaba los cambios de temperatura por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo y el pecho le vibró en una mezcla de emoción y miedo irracional que lo echó a temblar. Además, Joonmyun estaba allí, junto a él, frente a él, como si nada hubiera sucedido un rato antes, como si no hubiera besado a Kyungsoo y no hubiera hecho que la realidad lo golpeara con la fuerza de un maremoto. Kyungsoo sintió ganas repentinas de gritar y salir corriendo y no volver la vista atrás jamás. Sin embargo, era Joonmyun de quien estaba hablando y el Cuidador había hecho tanto por él… Lo había cuidado cuando más vulnerable era, cuando más necesitaba a alguien, y lo había ayudado en todo lo que había estado en su mano. Le había dado no solo ayuda, sino compañía y comprensión. Compasión. También le había dado un beso y había huido justo después como de una fiera, y Kyungsoo se había quedado solo y confundido en mitad de una tormenta literal y figurada sin saber hacia dónde mirar o cómo reaccionar. 

Porque el problema no era que Joonmyun lo hubiera besado, sino lo que Kyungsoo había sentido con aquel beso. Kyungsoo había sentido sorpresa, ardor, dolor, dulzura y un anhelo que no sentía desde hacía muchísimo tiempo y que, además, no debía siquiera sentir. 

Kyungsoo sentía frío, y calor, y sentimientos que iban más allá de la simple empatía y complicidad por Joonmyun. Kyungsoo _sentía_ y aquello era un error total. 

―¿Estás bien? ―le preguntó Joonmyun entonces. Kyungsoo pensó que no debía tener demasiado buen aspecto retrepado contra el cabecero de su propia cama como si pensara que Joonmyun pudiera tener algún tipo de enfermedad contagiosa―. ¿Te pasa algo, Kyungsoo? ¿Te encuentras bien? ―insistió cuando lo único que Kyungsoo hizo fue mirarlo con los ojos desorbitados. 

―¡No me toques! ―chilló el muchacho cuando el Cuidador estiró una mano para atraerlo hacia sí―. No me toques ―repitió en un susurro. 

―¿Qué te ocurre, Kyungsoo? ¿Va algo mal? ―Joonmyun tensó el rostro cuando la preocupación se apoderó de él, aunque trató de mantener el tono dulce―. Si no me dices qué te pasa, no podré ayudarte. 

Unos minutos pasaron en silencio hasta que Kyungsoo decidió que era conveniente hablar. Sentía los pies y las puntas de los dedos de las manos fríos, y respiraba entrecortadamente. El corazón le golpeaba el pecho con fuerza, como si fuera más grande que la caja que lo contenía. 

―Todo va mal. 

Joonmyun lo observó con gesto escéptico. 

―¿Qué quieres decir? 

―Hay algo que… ―comenzó, desviando la mirada hacia la pared sobre la que estaba medio reclinado―. Algo… Todo está mal. Lo noto. Tú estás mal y yo también y todo está mal y… 

―A ver, Kyungsoo, tranquilo ―Joonmyun trató de calmarlo acercándose hacia él y sujetándole los brazos, pero eso solo hizo que Kyungsoo gimiera como si el calor de esas manos lo achicharrara. Un par de lágrimas rebeldes se le escurrieron por las mejillas―. ¿Qué es lo que dices que está mal? Cuéntamelo. 

―Esto está mal, todo. ―Kyungsoo posó una mano sobre el antebrazo de Joonmyun, que se sobresaltó al notar contacto frío―. ¿Está helada, verdad? 

―Sí, estás frío ―respondió con el ceño fruncido, aunque un instante más tarde aflojó las manos y miró a Kyungsoo como si estuviera viendo una aparición―. Estás… frío. ¿Notas que estás frío? 

―Y que tú tienes las manos calientes. Y los labios. 

Aquella vez, Joonmyun se retiró de Kyungsoo como si él fuera contagioso y se llevó una mano a la boca. Era evidente que se daba cuenta al fin de que algo no estaba bien. 

―Todavía no deberías… No tendrías que percibir la temperatura hasta dentro de mucho tiempo ―musitó, casi más para sí mismo que para Kyungsoo, aunque el muchacho lo escuchara igualmente―. No es normal. 

―No es normal ―repitió Kyungsoo con la voz vacía―. Y no es normal que me lata el corazón tan rápido que casi me mareo cuando estás cerca, y no es normal que sienta que estar lejos de ti es algo que no puedo hacer, y no es normal que tenga miedo de que te pase algo malo, y no es normal que me preocupe tanto que no pueda dormir cuando te veo sufrir, y no es normal que lo que debería estar vacío aquí… ―Se señaló el pecho con un gesto vago―. Esté lleno de remolinos y cosquillas y mil cosas más que ni siquiera sé identificar, y no es normal que esté asustado de que me dieras un beso pero al mismo tiempo me emocionara por ello como nada me había emocionado en mucho tiempo y simplemente no es normal que sienta cosas. ¡No es normal que sienta cosas pero las siento, Joonmyun! Las siento y… Dime qué me está pasando, porque no sé qué creer y no debería querer llorar pero mírame. ―Kyungsoo sollozó. El remolino le giraba descontrolado dentro del pecho ahora que había soltado todo aquello, y se sentía más frío que nunca aunque su interior estuviera lleno de lava que lo hería con la fuerza de la destrucción a la que se enfrentaba. 

La mirada que le dedicó Joonmyun, que se había tornado pálido como la cera incluso bajo la blanquecina luz del amanecer nublado, le indicó que algo iba muy mal, y aquello que más temía se confirmó cuando el Cuidador le respondió con voz titubeante. 

―Kyungsoo, creo… ―Tosió―. Aunque las posibilidades eran casi nulas, creo que tu cirugía no ha sido del todo efectiva. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

El mundo se le volvió del revés al escuchar las palabras de Kyungsoo. Muchas cosas cobraron sentido de repente: la pronta recuperación de muchos de sus habilidades o sentidos, los avances acelerados en cada cosa que se proponía hacer, la tozudez que lo caracterizaba, lo precoz que había sido al desarrollar la respuesta a los estímulos sexuales o el enorme control que tenía ya de su propio cuerpo en general. Joonmyun debería haber sido más observador, tener los ojos más abiertos, porque todo parecía claro a sus ojos en aquel momento pero no había conseguido encajar las piezas del puzle hasta que lo evidente no se había mostrado de sopetón frente a él. Y que Kyungsoo le confirmara que ya podía sentir los cambios de temperatura... Eso sí que no era normal. Mucho menos lo era que tuviera sentimientos fuertes y complejos como la rabia, la angustia o la atracción ―sentimientos que, por lo demás, ni siquiera debía llegar a recuperar a niveles intensos una vez completado un largo proceso de rehabilitación emocional. 

No pudo evitar preguntarse si él había influido en que los resultados de la recuperación no fueran los deseados. Si, de algún modo, su inestabilidad y propio fracaso habían afectado a Kyungsoo y provocado que las cadenas que lo retenían en un lugar seguro se soltaran tal y como hicieran las suyas propias un tiempo antes. Una oleada de culpabilidad se añadió a la montaña que ya lo sepultaba y lo ahogaba, y Joonmyun tuvo que girarse sobre la cama un momento para intentar no vomitar. Se suponía que debía ser quien ayudara a Kyungsoo, quien lo pusiera en marcha al andar el camino de la nueva vida que lo esperaba, quien le tenía que dar una nueva oportunidad gracias a los esfuerzos del Doctor Wu y el Doctor Kim. Sin embargo, se encontraba siendo por el contrario la razón por la que esa nueva oportunidad se le escapaba de las manos como agua clara que se cuela entre los dedos. ¿En qué clase de monstruo lo convertía eso a él, si había despojado a Kyungsoo de su felicidad por segunda vez ya? 

Cuando volvió a mirar al muchacho, que seguía sentado contra la esquina que formaban el cabecero de su cama y la pared, vio su propio miedo multiplicado por mil en sus grandes ojos brillantes, que probablemente todavía no lo veían aún sin la ayuda de las gafas que descansaban en la mesita de noche. Detrás del miedo y la incertidumbre, sin embargo, Joonmyun fue capaz de ver un hilo de esperanza mediante el que Kyungsoo le suplicaba silenciosamente que le diera una solución, que lo ayudara una vez más. El corazón se le encogió en el pecho y la urgencia por estrecharlo entre sus brazos lo golpeó como un latigazo cruzado en la espalda. Extendió por ello una mano hacia Kyungsoo, que la tomó con la suya temblorosa tras unos segundos de incertidumbre y Joonmyun lo atrajo hacia sí con cuidado antes de envolverlo en sus brazos y dejar que se acomodara contra él. 

―Estás frío ―murmuró. 

―Lo sé. ―Ese hilo de esperanza tembló cuando Kyungsoo fue consciente una vez más de su situación. 

El Cuidador sabía que no debía, que no debía encariñarse con Kyungsoo, que hacer lo que estaba haciendo era un gesto indulgente que solo les haría más daño a ambos, pero no pudo evitar estrecharlo contra sí y acariciarle los brazos y la espalda para que el muchacho entrara en calor y dejara de temblar, para que se le disiparan el frío y parte del miedo. Aunque, como sabía por experiencia propia, el problema que les atañía no tenía solución. 

―Ayúdame, por favor. ―Kyungsoo interrumpió el silencio unos minutos más tarde; sus manos se aferraban como puños de hierro a la camiseta de Joonmyun, que no tuvo el coraje para decirle que por más que quisiera no podía hacer nada por él, que no había modo de salvarlo ni una solución mágica para que el problema desapareciera. 

No pudo decírselo porque ya le había hecho suficiente daño, porque hacerlo sería admitir que su propia operación no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir una situación límite. No pudo confesar que él mismo era un muñeco roto al igual que Kyungsoo, y que Kyungsoo lo era por su culpa. No pudo evitar ser un cobarde y guardarse aquello para sí otro poco más de modo egoísta, aunque pensara que lo hacía por el propio bien del muchacho y de su frágil estado emocional. 

No pudo darle la noticia de lo que era evidente y que se mostraba claro ante él en forma de los latidos desbocados de su corazón y el de Kyungsoo, que latían casi en sincronía, así que se limitó a sujetarlo con más fuerza y esperar a que el chico se durmiera de nuevo. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

La verdad no tardó en traslucir, sin embargo. Dicen que el tiempo pone a todo el mundo en su lugar, y fue solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que el acto final se desarrollara y se descubriera que los actores no eran más que personas que fingían ser otras personas. 

Comenzó, curiosamente, de forma inconsciente, por medio de una pesadilla. Una de las muchas que plagaban a diario la mente de Joonmyun. Aquella en concreto se desarrollaba en la habitación blanca una vez más. No había rastro de la sombra, ni de la sangre que la había teñido la última vez que había visitado el lugar, aunque sí que seguía siendo tan grande y acorazada como siempre. Joonmyun no había llegado a dar dos pasos cuando escuchó un ruido a su espalda que le sonó a algo roto, algo como el chasquido que retumba cuando se rompe un hueso. Al volverse vio a Jongin con la espalda apoyada contra una pared mientras la sombra de la otra vez lo alzaba del suelo varios metros y luego lo lanzaba hacia el otro lado de la habitación con otro sonido roto. Jongin gritó, Joonmyun echó a correr hacia él. Parecía no avanzar, ser casi incapaz de moverse. 

Pocos segundos después la sombra llegó junto a Jongin, que sangraba profusamente por numerosas heridas, para volver a golpearlo un incontable número de veces. El pánico se apoderó de Joonmyun porque el rojo cada vez brillaba más sobre el suelo y las paredes blancas y el monstruo aquel no parecía tener la intención de parar de golpear a Jongin, aunque este no pudiera hacer nada para defenderse ante el ataque y se mantuviera casi inerte. Joonmyun gritó, mas ninguno de los dos pareció escucharlo. Un par de parpadeos después volvió a gritar cuando la figura de Jongin cambió rápidamente de aspecto y de pronto ya no era Jongin, sino Kyungsoo, que chillaba cuando las garras afiladas de la criatura le rasguñaban los hombros y los brazos y lo arrojaban contra una pared con tanta fuerza que una grieta resquebrajó el blanco impoluto. Joonmyun recuperó la movilidad con un esfuerzo titánico y cuando llegó finalmente junto a las dos figuras empujó a la sombra para apartarla de Kyungsoo. 

El muchacho gimoteó de forma lastimera desde el lugar en el suelo en el que se encontraba casi incapaz de moverse, mas cuando Joonmyun se dispuso a ayudarlo a incorporarse, el cuerpo se le paralizó de nuevo. 

La sombra se cernía sobre él desde detrás y se reía de forma siniestra en su oído porque lo tenía sujeto, lo había hecho prisionero y Joonmyun era incapaz de zafarse de ella y su oscuridad, que lo envolvía de forma tóxica. Tosió varias veces intentando deshacerse de su captor, si bien no tuvo mucho éxito. Joonmyun sintió un frío helador calarle los huesos cuando la sombra comenzó a introducirse dentro de él, a cubrirlo como una segunda piel y a controlar sus movimientos. 

Lo hizo arrodillarse entonces sobre Kyungsoo, que lo miraba aterrado, y se introdujo en Joonmyun un poco más, hasta que casi desapareció en su interior. El muchacho sintió cómo sonreía de una forma terrorífica que un humano jamás habría podido imitar y que hizo que Kyungsoo tratara de huir aunque estuviera tan débil en realidad que no le fue posible. Una de las manos de Joonmyun, aún con un rastro de sombra sobre ella, se alzó en el aire y se cerró en un puño apretado y, en un instante, Joonmyun era el responsable de los golpes que hacían que Kyungsoo gritara en busca de auxilio y lo mirara con ojos desorbitados y con la palabra «traición» escrita en ellos de forma clara. 

El crujido de sus nudillos contra la mandíbula de Kyungsoo, su nariz, sus labios, era enfermizo. Era un sonido húmedo y violento que hacía que Joonmyun llorara a gritos, mezcla del horror y de la impotencia de no ser capaz de detenerse a sí mismo, de verse a merced de aquella sombra que lo dominaba y que le llenaba el cuerpo de una brisa fría y tétrica pero al mismo tiempo de un calor de ira abrasador. 

Sus puños se hundieron un incontable número de veces en las costillas de Kyungsoo, en su estómago, Más tarde, sus uñas crearon regueros de sangre a su paso violento por el cuello de Kyungsoo, sus brazos y todo aquello que pudieran arañar del modo más doloroso posible. El sonido de la sangre al salpicar el suelo lo hacía querer vomitar y ver el estado irreconocible en el que el indefenso muchacho, que ya apenas se movía, estaba quedando hizo que quisiera arrancarse los ojos. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de atacarlo, de tirarle del pelo y darle mordiscos, hincarle los codos en el estómago y hacerle todo el daño que le fuera posible por culpa de aquella sombra que lo controlaba. 

Un susurro desesperado y suplicante, pronunciado con la voz pastosa del que está viendo a la muerte cernirse sobre él, golpeó a Joonmyun con tanta fuerza que el reguero de lágrimas que le corría continuo por las mejillas se le transformó en ácido. 

Kyungsoo lo miró con ojos ciegos entonces, musitó un débil «por favor» y cerró los párpados por última vez. 

El grito que profirió Joonmyun al ver que Kyungsoo permanecía inerte mientras la sombra se reía dentro de su cabeza fue lo que lo despertó de golpe. El aire volvió a entrarle en los pulmones en una bocanada fría que lo congeló. La penumbra en la que se encontraba la habitación casi no lo dejó ver qué estaba sucediendo hasta que un chillido no le perforó los oídos y lo hizo recobrar la conciencia al completo. La realidad le devolvió la mirada en forma de un Kyungsoo tendido bajo él que lo observaba con el miedo chorreándole de los ojos y un grito cortado en la garganta donde los dedos de Joonmyun lo apretaban con ahínco. Golpeaba a Joonmyun con debilidad e intentaba quitárselo de encima sin mucho éxito. 

Fue el propio Joonmyun quien se apartó a gran velocidad al ser consciente de que estaba intentando estrangular a Kyungsoo. Comenzó a temblar cuando vio lo que estaba haciendo, cuando pudo ver cómo Kyungsoo se incorporaba con la ayuda de sus brazos endebles, cómo tosía intentando recuperar el oxígeno del que Joonmyun lo había privado. El color morado le desapareció de las mejillas poco a poco y unos minutos más tarde el único que temblaba en aquella habitación era Joonmyun, que había sido incapaz de moverse de tan paralizado por el terror como estaba. 

―Joonmyun. ―La voz de Kyungsoo sonaba rasposa, entrecortada―. Joonmyun. ―Volvió a llamarlo cuando este no le respondió y solo lo contempló con ojos desorbitados. 

Un golpe en la cara lo sacó de la ensoñación en la que se encontraba; una almohada le cayó en el regazo y cuando levantó la cabeza, Kyungsoo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y gesto enfadado. 

―¿Por qué no me contestas cuando te hablo? ―acusó―. Es lo mínimo que me merezco después de que casi me estrangules. 

―Kyungsoo, yo… Lo siento, lo siento tanto. ―Las palabras se le cayeron de los labios al mismo tiempo que el rostro se le contraía en una mueca―. Lo siento muchísimo, perdóname, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo y… 

―No te… preocupes ―cortó Kyungsoo con una mano alzada y tono suave―. Estabas dormido, no ha sido grave. No me ha pasado nada. 

―Pero Kyungsoo… 

―No te preocupes ―repitió―. Solo quiero que me… ¿Joonmyun, qué te pasa? ―añadió tras una pausa y un suspiro. 

La pregunta quedó sin respuesta como de costumbre, aunque resultaba una oportunidad perfecta para Joonmyun de desahogarse y decir todo lo que pensaba, todo lo que sentía y había estado sintiendo durante un tiempo. Era una oportunidad perfecta para decir la verdad, pero calló como normalmente hacía. El miedo le tenía las arterias congeladas y las venas en llamas; sentía tanta presión que creía que estaba a punto de deshacerse en una voluta de polvo y desaparecer en la inmensidad de la tumultuosa realidad a la que se enfrentaba. 

―Estoy preocupado por ti, ¿sabes? ―dijo, y Joonmyun pudo ver perfectamente en el rostro del muchacho que aquello era algo que le había costado mucho admitir―. Hace un tiempo que estoy preocupado porque algo te pasa y no sé qué es, pero te tiene angustiado y me duele verte así. No sé muy bien qué decirte porque es imposible que pueda ayudarte si no comprendo qué te ocurre, pero esas pesadillas suenan horribles… Debes estar muy preocupado por las personas que salen en ellas, porque te estás… consumiendo. ―Esto último sonó más a pregunta que afirmación, aunque no por ello Joonmyun se sorprendió menos. 

El silencio volvió a rodearlos con una manta pesada. Joonmyun observó a Kyungsoo, que miraba las sábanas revueltas entre ellos como si tuviera miedo de mirarlo a él. Joonmyun no lo culpaba por ello, sobre todo después de que hubiera intentado estrangularlo mientras estaba dormido. Unos minutos más tarde, sin embargo, Kyungsoo volvió a hablar pese a que su voz no fue más que un susurro incierto. 

―¿Has pensado alguna vez en… operarte? ¿Como yo? Sé que mi operación ha sido un fracaso y que sigo estando mal de la cabeza, pero tal vez a ti te funcione y puedas bloquear todas esas cosas que te atacan y persiguen y que no te dejan vivir tranquilo. Tal vez tú sí puedas mejorar. 

Ante esas palabras, Joonmyun no pudo hacer otra cosa más que soltar una carcajada histérica que hizo que Kyungsoo diera un respingo antes de mirarlo sin entender exactamente qué era lo gracioso de la situación. Era lógico, sin embargo, puesto que desconocía cuánta ironía escondían sus palabras con respecto a Kyungsoo. 

―Tiene gracia que digas eso. ―Joonmyun habló finalmente, pasándose una mano por el pelo para apartarse el flequillo de la frente; tenía la vista perdida en la ventana, detrás de Kyungsoo―. Tiene mucha gracia. ―Volvió a soltar una carcajada. 

―¿Tiene gracia qué? ―inquirió Kyungsoo, que tenía aspecto de no saber cómo reaccionar. 

―Tiene gracia que me digas que me opere para arreglarme cuando eso es algo que ya hice hace tiempo ―soltó entre risas. 

―Un momento. ―Kyungsoo le frunció el ceño de nuevo―. ¿Estás operado? 

―Ajá. 

―¿Cirugía emocional? 

―Bastante parecida a la tuya, de hecho ―aclaró―. Lo único en lo que se diferencian es en que tú debías rehabilitarte para incorporarte a tu vida y puesto de trabajo normales y yo pasé por un programa de reinserción enfocado al ámbito sanitario para poder seguir siendo Cuidador. 

La sangre le corría como loca en las venas en parte por haber soltado aquella información que, aunque no le había ocultado a propósito a Kyungsoo, jamás le había comentado, y en parte por la locura que aún lo afectaba tras la pesadilla que acababa de tener. Todavía podía ver con claridad la imagen de Kyungsoo cubierto de sangre y desfigurado por la paliza que él mismo le había propinado. Qué ironía, de nuevo, que hasta en sueños hiciera añicos a Kyungsoo. 

―El OSH al que llamas mientras duermes es entonces… 

―Exactamente, mi Escolta ―concedió Joonmyun―. Tal y como HZT fue tu Escolta, OSH fue mi guardián hasta que me operé. 

―Hay algo que no entiendo ―inquirió Kyungsoo tras una pausa―. ¿Por qué tienes esas pesadillas tan horribles si estás operado? ¿Por qué lo pasas tan mal? 

Joonmyun volvió a reír. Cada vez se daba más miedo. 

―¿De verdad no lo sabes? Es bastante fácil de adivinar. ―Miró a Kyungsoo; el chico parecía estar a medio camino entre querer echarse a llorar o salir corriendo―. ¿Por qué sientes tú cosas aunque estás operado? 

Y entonces Kyungsoo lo entendió. Joonmyun supo que lo había comprendido por el modo que tuvo de abrir los ojos y taparse la boca para ahogar un grito silencioso. Negó con la cabeza varias veces, como si tratara de convencerse de que lo que era lógico para su cerebro escapaba a la lógica de algún modo, como si no quisiera creerlo, pero Joonmyun le dedicó una sonrisa de lado que probablemente parecía siniestra y le confirmó lo que pensaba. 

―Exacto, mi operación también se jodió ―dijo al fin con un gesto grandilocuente de manos. 

―¿Pero cómo…? ¿Cuándo…? 

Los interrogantes se le escapaban a Kyungsoo con su mera expresión. Aquella curiosidad mórbida fue la que hizo que Joonmyun sonriera de modo aún más tétrico y lo mirara con un deje de histeria en los ojos que también le tiñó la voz. 

―¿De verdad quieres saberlo, Kyungsoo? ―Bajo su mirada Kyungsoo tembló, aunque asintió titubeante cuando Joonmyun volvió a preguntarle―. Tengo una teoría, ¿sabes? Creo que tanto los resultados de tu operación como los de la mía se han ido al traste por culpa de ambos. 

―¿Qué quieres decir? 

―Quiero decir que… ―Joonmyun se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, pensativo―. Quiero decir que yo estaba bien antes de conocerte, antes de que te operaras y me asignaran como tu Cuidador. 

―¿Estás diciéndome que por mi culpa tú estás así? ―La voz de Kyungsoo sonaba aguda, incrédula y defensiva al mismo tiempo. 

―No exactamente ―aclaró Joonmyun negando con la cabeza―. En realidad ha sido todo culpa mía, si te soy sincero. Desde el principio, desde que tú mismo llegaras a la clínica. 

―¿Cómo es eso? Es imposible, no me conocías por aquel entonces. 

―Es cierto, no te conocía ―admitió―. Pero sí que conocía a Jongin. 

El rostro de Kyungsoo perdió el color instantáneamente a la mención del nombre de su amigo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en él y hacerlo de nuevo ahora que era obvio que las cadenas que le cortaban el paso a cualquier sentimiento negativo relacionado con esa parte de su pasado y de sí mismo estaban rotas debía estar dejando a Kyungsoo desconcertado. 

―¿Cómo sabes quién es Jongin? ―preguntó con palabras temblorosas. 

―Lo conocía, ya te lo he dicho. ¿Él no te habló nunca de mí? ―Joonmyun estaba genuinamente sorprendido. Para todo lo que Jongin le había reiterado que confiaba en su mejor amigo y lo hermanos que eran, resultó noticia para él que no le hubiera mencionado su existencia a Kyungsoo, que lo miraba entonces con el rostro cada vez más pálido y descompuesto. 

―Jongin no conocía a mucha gente ―aclaró Kyungsoo―. No tenía muchos amigos, y… De un tiempo hasta que… murió, lo único en lo que tenía tiempo para pensar era en el trabajo. No veía a nadie más que no fuera a su novio y a mí. 

Una pausa congeló el aire antes de que Joonmyun pronunciara una palabra que lo cortaría con precisión. 

―Bingo. 

―¿Cómo que…? ―Kyungsoo levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos, antes perdidos en la neblina del recuerdo, en Joonmyun, que le dedicó una mirada significativa que le dijo al muchacho todo lo que necesitaba saber―. No. No, no, no. Tú no eres el... Eras el… No. 

El muchacho negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, como si de ese modo pudiera hacer desaparecer la verdad que Joonmyun acababa de lanzarle casi con furiosa crueldad. 

―Sí, Kyungsoo ―le aseguró, sin embargo, con gesto grave―. Yo era el novio de Jongin. ¿No sabías de mi existencia? 

―Jongin nunca me habló demasiado de su pareja, nunca mencionó su nombre ni nada. Solo sabía que era un chico bien que lo trataba como se merecía. 

―Jongin se merecía lo mejor, ciertamente ―musitó Joonmyun con repentino tono triste. 

―¿Por qué lo dejaste entonces? ―Kyungsoo temblaba ligeramente y parecía estar al borde de un ataque de histeria; la verdad le chorreaba por los huesos como cera caliente―. ¿Por qué lo dejaste tirado para casarte con otra persona? ¿Por qué lo empujaste por el ventanal de aquella estación? ¿Por qué tuve que ver cómo mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, se mataba contra los adoquines por tu culpa? ¿Por qué nos arruinaste la vida? ―gritó finalmente. 

―¿Crees que fue fácil para mí hacerlo? ―espetó Joonmyun a su vez―. ¿Crees que yo quería terminar mi relación con Jongin? ¡Era feliz con él, estaba enamorado de él! ―exclamó―. Pero que él lo tuviera difícil no significa que yo lo tuviera fácil por mi parte. Si hice lo que hice fue porque no tuve más elección. 

―¿Que no tenías más elección que dejar a Jongin tirado y decirle que lo hacías para casarte con alguien a quien ni siquiera conocías? ―preguntó incrédulo―. ¡No mientas más, Joonmyun, Jongin ya está muerto! ¡No te va a oír! 

―¡Andaba bajo la constante amenaza de que mis padres me desheredarían y me echarían a vivir en la calle, Kyungsoo! ―Joonmyun también temblaba―. Y estoy seguro de que sabes lo que hace el Gobierno con la gente que vive en la calle y no tiene oficio ni reporta beneficios al Estado. 

―Jongin te habría acogido gustoso y lo sabes ―lo acusó el otro a su vez―. Yo mismo te habría acogido de ser necesario, Joonmyun. Habría hecho lo que fuera para ayudar a Jongin. 

―Las cosas no son tan fáciles. Nunca lo son. 

El silencio se los tragó a ambos. 

―Así que escogiste su muerte sobre la tuya. Su vida sobre la tuya ―ofreció Kyungsoo con voz extrañamente neutral―. Escogiste que él muriera y que de paso me arruinara la vida a mí. Te cargaste dos pájaros de un tiro literalmente, ¿eh, Joonmyun? 

―Yo no me tiré por un ventanal, Kyungsoo, pero mi vida como la había conocido se terminó el mismo momento en el que mi familia recibió la noticia del suicidio de Jongin. ―Trató de calmarse, aunque le resultó algo difícil al escuchar la respiración acelerada de Kyungsoo a pocos centímetros de él mezclada con los recuerdos que le daban vueltas sin cesar dentro de la cabeza―. Me negué a casarme con aquella mujer y me dio igual si me echaban a la calle porque para mí solo existía el sentimiento de culpa por lo que había causado. Yo mismo quería morir pero me tuvieron vigilado y encerrado sin salir a la calle ni ir a trabajar durante mucho tiempo. 

Kyungsoo bufó. Ya tenía las gafas puestas y su mirada era muy dura. Temblaba. 

―Me operé en parte por imposición familiar, porque querían que volviera a ser «normal» y me olvidara de Jongin de una vez por todas, y en parte por puro egoísmo ―continuó explicando―. Si tenía que vivir obligado, prefería hacerlo sin torturarme a mí mismo por lo que había ocurrido. Aunque me negaba a olvidarlo o alterarlo de ningún modo. 

―Eso me hace sentir mejor, ¿sabes? ―respondió Kyungsoo con sarcasmo. 

―Nunca quise que las cosas fueran así, Kyungsoo, ¡créeme! Si pudiera cambiarme por alguno de vosotros lo haría sin dudar. Si pudiera dar marcha atrás y cambiar lo que hice, no dudaría un segundo en hacerlo para llevarme yo el daño. 

Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente, como si hubieran estado corriendo una maratón. Kyungsoo seguía con los ojos llenos de furia e incredulidad fijos en Joonmyun. 

―En cuanto supe que tú… Que eras quien eras… Supongo que fue a partir de ese momento cuando los inhibidores que me habían puesto en la cabeza comenzaron a fallar motivados por las cosas que sentí de pronto y todos los recuerdos que traje de vuelta ―explicó Joonmyun casi sin voz―. Ahí fue cuando comencé a romperme otra vez, porque vi que no solo le había arruinado la vida a Jongin, sino que... también te había afectado a ti de un modo horrible. Kyungsoo, cuando vi tus primeros informes y el aspecto que tenías al llegar a la clínica… ―La voz se le ahogó con un montón de lágrimas repentinas y tuvo que parar unos segundos a recomponerse―. Cuando vi que lo que hice te había causado tanto daño y que te había puesto en la situación en la que estabas no pude hacer otra cosa más que decidir que soportaría el dolor que fuera necesario si con ello podía ayudarte a tener una nueva oportunidad. Yo me volví a romper, pero quería enmendar al menos parte del daño que había hecho, y aceptaría de buen grado el sufrimiento y la culpa que me tocaran por el resto de mi vida si eso significaba que… Bueno, que al menos tú podías ser feliz una vez más. 

Joonmyun sollozó varias veces, sintiéndose repentinamente derrotado al confesar tantas cosas que se había guardado para sí mismo durante tanto tiempo. El día no terminaba de amanecer y el cielo volvía a estar tan nublado que bloqueaba casi al completo la luz del sol. 

―Pero algo falló por el camino. Yo fallé por el camino y creo que por culpa de mi propia inestabilidad emocional tú no has sido capaz de recuperarte del todo. Vuelvo a ser la razón de que todo se desmorone y no sé cómo hacer para arreglarlo, para deshacerme de todo lo que te puede hacer daño. ―Miró a Kyungsoo, aunque fue incapaz de saber si el muchacho le devolvía la mirada porque la cabeza le daba fuertes punzadas de dolor y tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Sentía el pecho ardiendo, a punto de estallar, y unas ganas enormes de sollozar sin vergüenza hasta desmayarse le pulsaban en las sienes y la garganta―. Si al menos no sintiera nada por ti, si no me hubiera… Si yo no… 

―Qué estás diciendo, Joonmyun. ―Aquello ni siquiera sonó a pregunta, sino más bien a afirmación acusadora y aterrada que se reflejó en el rostro de Kyungsoo en forma de tensión cuando Joonmyun volvió a levantar la cabeza para mirarlo. Un par de lágrimas grandes y calientes le rodaban por las mejillas y el cuello. 

―Aquel día, cuando empezaste a leer _Mil mentiras que nunca te dije_ y escuché esa frase, la de: «Existen muchos tipos de amor en el mundo, pero el mismo amor nunca florece dos veces»… ―Joonmyun hizo otra pausa breve para sorber por la nariz―. Llevaba un tiempo sabiendo que yo no estaba bien, que las pesadillas en las que Jongin moría y en las que tú morías me destrozaban por dentro, pero me había resignado en cierto modo a que las cosas fueran así. Sin embargo, aquel día… Esa frase tan simple me dejó fuera de combate, Kyungsoo. Me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas que me dieron mucho miedo por mí, por ti y por el futuro. Porque aunque creas que no, aceptar que el amor que sentía por Jongin ya no estaba ahí fue difícil, pero aceptar que otro había crecido en un lugar en el que se supone que no debía crecer nada nunca más… Eso me destrozó por dentro en cierto modo. 

El Cuidador se mordió el labio inferior sintiéndose devastado, vacío pero al mismo tiempo lleno de desgarrones y los restos de un naufragio que había sucedido hacía demasiado tiempo. Enterró la cabeza entre las manos y sollozó con dejadez porque no se sentía capaz de seguir de pie, estoico; solo quería dejarse caer y no levantarse nunca más. Sollozó por ello y por Kyungsoo y por todo lo demás. Tuvo que volver a levantar la cabeza cuando Kyungsoo carraspeó y volvió a hablar con la voz oscura. 

―No puedo creerme que… Que tú… Que… No puedo, Joonmyun, no puedo. ―Esos ojos lo atravesaban y le hacían daño―. No puedo verte ahora mismo. 

―¿Quieres que… me vaya? ―ofreció con la voz pastosa por las lágrimas. 

Kyungsoo trató de limpiarse el río de lágrimas que le caía por el rostro cuando asintió en silencio, incapaz de pronunciar palabra ante las revelaciones de las que acababa de ser testigo. Aquella confirmación solo hizo que Joonmyun sintiera otra puñalada en el pecho que se unía a las miles que él mismo se había dado ya por haber provocado aquella situación desde un principio. Fue con huesos de cristal como se levantó de la cama y salió lentamente de la habitación sin ser consciente de que aquella sería probablemente la última vez que hablaría con Kyungsoo. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

¿Qué hacer cuando la vida te da una bofetada tras otra y solo te deja descansar un tiempo para que te confíes y que el siguiente golpe solo te haga más daño y te envíe con más fuerza al suelo? Eso era lo que se preguntaba Kyungsoo constantemente desde que viera a Joonmyun desaparecer con aire abatido por la puerta. Había intentado ponerse en el lugar del Cuidador, pero le resultaba tan difícil… 

Joonmyun había sido la persona en la que más había confiado desde que perdiera a Jongin, después de todo, aun sin conocerlo conscientemente durante unas largas semanas. El Doctor Kim, el Doctor Wu, HZT eran personas en las que había confiado y a las que había confiado su salud mental, pero el tipo de confianza que había depositado en Joonmyun… Esa era incluso más fuerte, porque había sido totalmente ciega e incondicional. Sin Joonmyun, Kyungsoo no habría sobrevivido ni habría mejorado todo lo que lo había hecho hasta el momento. Era por ello que tal vez aquel mazazo le había dolido mucho más que cualquier otra cosa. 

Era incapaz de creerse que una persona a la que había considerado alguien tan importante para él, alguien imprescindible en su vida, le hubiera ocultado de un modo tan vil quién era en realidad y el macabro modo en el que estaban conectados. Joonmyun, aquella persona a la que había conocido poco a poco, en forma de dosis reducidas pero no menos potentes que se fueron uniendo y uniendo con cada pequeño descubrimiento y detalle que aprendía de él, con cada experiencia que lo hacía sentir, cada paso que lo ayudaba a dar hacia su nueva vida. Joonmyun, aquel muchacho a quien había considerado un ángel cuando lo vio con claridad frente a sus ojos por primera vez, aquel muchacho al que ya consideraba un ángel incluso antes de verlo. Aquella persona de la que había dependido incondicionalmente durante tanto tiempo, aquel ángel… no era más que el caparazón de un vórtice de oscuridad que no había tardado en explotar y destruir todo lo que Kyungsoo había construido con manos temblorosas y la ayuda de aquella persona que no era lo que decía ser. 

El viejo sentimiento que lo había consumido por dentro durante tanto tiempo y que lo convertía en un cascarón vacío volvía con toda su potencia y, en cuestión de horas, Kyungsoo volvía a ser un muñeco roto y marchito tumbado sobre la cama sin deseo alguno de moverse. Agradeció no tener náuseas, aunque no sabía si era peor el hecho de vomitar o el guardarse para sí el remolino de sentimientos encontrados y turbulentos, la oscuridad y el desasosiego que se le revolvían de forma desagradable en el estómago. La cabeza le daba vueltas y se notaba mareado; tenía las manos muy frías aunque no pudo obligarse a alcanzar la sábana para taparse. La energía de pronto se le había escapado y no sabía de dónde conseguirla, de dónde atrapar las ganas de levantarse y seguir mejorando, seguir avanzando. ¿De qué serviría? 

Recordó entonces el pantano, la frescura y el intenso olor a tierra húmeda y agua estancada que lo caracterizaban y que lo relajaba, mas Kyungsoo no se destensó al pensar en aquel lugar. No se debe volver al lugar donde uno fue feliz una vez, dicen y, aunque Kyungsoo nunca fue realmente feliz en el pantano, sí que le había servido de vía de escape a su propia pesadilla y a sí mismo. 

Kyungsoo no podía sentir dolor físico aún, pero el corazón se le estrujaba dentro del pecho de un modo que le dolía de forma abstracta y mucho más profunda que ninguna herida física. Todo lo que había dicho Joonmyun se le había clavado puñal tras puñal y lo había dejado sangrando su vida por heridas invisibles que lo hacían llorar lágrimas silenciosas parecidas a las gotas de lluvia que volvían a repiquetear contra la ventana. La persona a la que le había confiado su vida y que lo sabía todo de él era la misma que se había llevado su vida un tiempo antes, la misma persona que había provocado que Jongin se diera por vencido, la misma que había desencadenado toda una serie de desdichas y pérdidas irreparables. 

Porque Kyungsoo había perdido muchas cosas que jamás podría recuperar y, aunque Jongin le dolería siempre, la herida que más le sangraba era aquella que gritaba que se había perdido a sí mismo y que nunca podría volver a encontrarse. 

Se sacudió sobre la cama y se acurrucó cuando una brisa fresca traída por las nubes de tormenta lo cubrió como una manta. Sollozó bajito y se mordió el labio como si de no hacer ruido los siniestros monstruos que lo acechaban en un corro alrededor de él no pudieran verlo, como si esperara que el fuerte sonido de la tormenta que comenzaba a caer sobre la anodina ciudad de metal y hormigón fuera lo suficientemente aterrador como para ahuyentarlos. Aunque, como bien pudo comprobar tras varias horas temblando, no importaba cuál fuerte cerrara los ojos, los monstruos nunca se iban y cada vez crecían más para darle razón tras razón para desear desaparecer. 

Joonmyun te ha engañado. Joonmyun es un egoísta. Joonmyun tiene la culpa de todo. Joonmyun es malo. Joonmyun te hace daño. 

Y Kyungsoo no solo culpó a Joonmyun, sino que también se culpó a sí mismo. Porque, incluso si el Cuidador decía que se había enamorado de él a pesar de haber intentado evitarlo, Kyungsoo no estaría sufriendo tanto si él mismo no se hubiera enamorado de Joonmyun también. Un temblor violento le sacudió el cuerpo cuando los monstruos le pusieron las manos oscuras y frías encima, y Kyungsoo se ahogó un poco en sus propias lágrimas porque el corazón le dolía al partirse poco a poco en dos mitades desgarradas. Una de ellas trataba de huir de Joonmyun y el dolor que implicaba haberse enamorado cuando no debía, mientras que la otra trataba de mantenerlo de una pieza con esa pizca, esa brizna de esperanza que le quedaba dentro a pesar de todos los pesares. 

Sin embargo, Kyungsoo sabía lo que era sufrir por alguien a quien quería y que no lo apreciaba lo suficiente como para ser honesto. Seguía estando lleno de cicatrices que ni siquiera la cirugía había podido borrar, cicatrices que formaban parte de él y de su pasado, que ahora volvía a él como una ola arrasadora, y que no terminarían de borrarse nunca. Esas cicatrices eran marcas de todo lo que la vida le había enseñado, tanto lo bueno como lo malo, y si algo le había enseñado la vida era que sufrir no era algo que quisiera hacer. 

La sensación de vacío en su interior aumentó conforme su llanto se volvió más nervioso y descontrolado; las manos se le mojaron de sudor helado allí donde sujetaban en sendos puños abatidos las sábanas revueltas bajo su cuerpo. Aquello, toda la vorágine de caos y dolor que había vuelto a él con la fuerza de una catástrofe natural, era algo que ya había sentido una vez y que casi lo consumió para siempre. Había sido afortunado al tener un momento de lucidez y ser capaz de superar los obstáculos hasta encontrar aquel rayito de esperanza que le ofreció el Doctor Wu, aunque finalmente el plan hubiera fracasado. Kyungsoo ya había pasado por aquel camino espinoso y oscuro y, si algo sabía, era que no sería capaz de soportar verse una vez más en aquel lugar vacío, húmedo y oscuro en el que se había encerrado dentro de su propia cabeza y en el que todo dolía o sangraba. Tenía la certeza de que moriría ―se sentía morir ya― si debía soportar tal cantidad de sufrimiento una vez más. Algo dentro de sí mismo se lo decía en forma de chillidos desgarrados. 

Pensó durante horas, lloró durante horas y se perdió en su propia oscuridad una vez más. La angustia lo empujó a sollozar patéticamente cuando supo que, a pesar de que estaría cortando los tallos verdes y frescos del amor en caso de hacerlo, estaba solo y debía andar un camino nuevo sin mirar atrás. Las pulsaciones le aumentaron en segundos y apenas tuvo tiempo de arrastrarse hasta el borde de la cama cuando finalmente su estómago se rindió y vomitó todo su contenido con arcadas violentas. Las lágrimas volvieron ciego a Kyungsoo, sus lamentos lo volvieron sordo y su dolor fue el que lo entumeció una vez más hasta empujarlo a tomar una decisión de la que esperaba no arrepentirse. 

Sin embargo, todavía sollozando con medio cuerpo entre la cama y el suelo no pudo evitar preguntarse si Joonmyun tendría miedo cuando escuchó la tormenta arreciar.


	8. Fantasmas del pasado

Una semana después de la operación, Kyungsoo volvía a estar en casa. Permanecería dormido durante al menos una semana más, aunque la recuperación directa tras la cirugía había sido completamente exitosa. El chico había respondido favorablemente a todos los exámenes de actividad cerebral a los que se lo había sometido, razón por la cual el Doctor Wu no dudó en enviarlo a casa para comenzar el proceso de rehabilitación de la mano de su Cuidador. O Cuidadores, en su caso. 

Yixing y Joonmyun quedaron ciertamente horrorizados al entrar por primera vez a lo que había sido el hogar de Kyungsoo durante varios años y durante su estado anterior a la operación. El lugar era un caos. Incluso si ignoraban los signos obvios de que el apartamento había estado cerrado durante más de seis meses debido al internamiento de Kyungsoo en la clínica y que el aire olía denso y todo estaba lleno de una fina capa de polvo, el lugar al completo seguía siendo un desastre. Había ropa por doquier, muebles abiertos, cosas tiradas por el suelo, cortinas rasgadas y envoltorios de comida insana en la cocina, armarios revueltos y vómito junto a la cama. El corazón se les encogió irremediablemente al comprobar el estado en el que Kyungsoo había estado viviendo durante a saber cuánto tiempo. Tras ellos, HZT no hizo comentario alguno y no pareció verse afectado por la escena general del reflejo de lo que debía haber sido Kyungsoo antes de ir a la clínica. 

Con cautela casi reverente, los tres se adentraron en el lugar con pies de plomo, como si no quisieran despertar a una fiera que pudiera vivir dentro, aunque sabían más que de sobra que los únicos que vivían allí eran los horribles fantasmas de un pasado por el que Kyungsoo se había puesto en manos del Doctor Yifan y el Doctor Kim para mantener lo más alejado posible de sí. 

Lo inspeccionaron todo en busca de utensilios que los ayudaran a adecentar el lugar para la llegada pronta del convaleciente Kyungsoo, al que esperaban unas horas más tarde. Se empeñaron en traer a la vida su dormitorio y limpiaron todo rastro de mancha de contenido estomacal, sangre o lo que fuera que allí se encontraran; se llevaron la ropa que había lanzada por doquier hasta el salón para juntarla en una pila con el resto y cerraron el armario tras ordenarlo. Las sábanas se cambiaron por unas limpias y frescas, las cortinas se descorrieron y la ventana se abrió para ventilar el lugar. Ya habría tiempo para una limpieza más profunda. 

Kyungsoo llegó a la hora esperada acompañado de algunos enfermeros de la clínica. Fue HZT quien abrió la puerta tras saltar como un resorte al escuchar el timbre. Parecía no haberle sentado demasiado bien que lo separaran de aquel modo de su escoltado tras pasar más de ocho meses sin moverse de su lado. Joonmyun lo observó marcharse de la habitación con el ceño fruncido y se guardó la pregunta que tenía para Yixing dentro de los labios. 

Una vez HZT volvió a entrar a la habitación llevando a Kyungsoo aún dormido en brazos, ambos hicieron espacio para que pasara y depositara al convaleciente muchacho sobre la cama antes de cubrirle el cuerpo con una fina sábana que le sirviera más de abrigo que el pijama de hospital que llevaba puesto todavía. Los enfermeros se retiraron tras hablar un segundo con Yixing y de nuevo la casa quedó sumida en un silencio solo interrumpido por el sonido de la respiración pausada de Kyungsoo, que parecía casi un milagro dentro de aquel agujero de muerte en el que se encontraban. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

Una vez la primera semana de recuperación se acercó a su fin, Yixing le comunicó a Joonmyun que él sería quien realmente se haría cargo de Kyungsoo y de su rehabilitación. 

―No lo entiendo ―dijo este―. No estoy preparado, Yixing, lo sabes. Sabes que aún no he recuperado toda la capacidad desde... 

―Joonmyun ―cortó Yixing con una mano suave sobre la pierna del nombrado mientras los dos se sentaban junto a la cama del inconsciente Kyungsoo―. No te encomendaría esto si no creyera que eres capaz. Eres más que capaz, solo tienes que confiar en ti mismo un poco y no dejar que te sobrepase la inseguridad. Confía en que te he enseñado bien. Antes lo hacías de maravilla y ahora sé que eres capaz de hacerlo incluso mejor ―le aseguró con voz amable―. Sabes además que Yifan no te dejaría al cargo de ningún paciente si no creyera que estás capacitado para ello, así que ten un poco de confianza en ti mismo. 

―El Doctor Wu… ―comenzó Joonmyun mirándose las rodillas―. Es a veces demasiado crédulo. Me sorprende, viniendo de una persona como él. 

―No subestimes lo que ese hombre sabe, Joonmyun. ―La voz de Yixing era misteriosa, aunque Joonmyun se había acostumbrado desde hacía tiempo a ello y, sobre todo, a no hacer preguntas. En ocasiones Yixing era como una esfinge que solo respondía a las preguntas con acertijos. 

―Es difícil no hacerlo a veces ―rebatió con el ceño fruncido―. No sé por qué él confía en mí cuando no he dado indicio alguno de estar preparado otra vez para llevar a cabo una tarea como esta. 

Yixing no dijo nada aquella vez. Se levantó con cuidado de la silla que había ocupado durante aquella semana y se inclinó sobre Kyungsoo, que seguía reposando en la cama inconsciente. Le posó una mano sobre la frente en busca de décimas de fiebre y suspiró aliviado al no encontrar ninguna. Le acomodó la sábana sobre el pecho entonces y miró a Joonmyun una última vez antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta. El sol se estaba poniendo. 

―Yifan cree que no hay nadie mejor que tú para este caso, Joonmyun ―explicó finalmente, y la voz se le llenó de una tristeza tan grande que resultó casi pastosa―. Ese chico ha tenido una experiencia muy parecida a la tuya y la empatía es lo que siempre se te ha dado bien a ti, ¿recuerdas? 

Joonmyun levantó la mirada, sorprendido, pero asintió igualmente. 

―Cuida a ese chico y no dejes que vuelva a caer en el agujero en el que estaba metido. Ya sabes lo oscuro que se está ahí dentro. 

Dicho esto con un toque de finalidad miró a HZT, que estaba apostado al pie de la cama, y salió de la habitación. El Escolta, casi a regañadientes, le dedicó una última mirada a Kyungsoo con los labios fruncidos y se dio la vuelta. 

En pocos segundos, Joonmyun estaba solo en la habitación y en la casa a excepción de Kyungsoo, y así sería al menos durante los seis meses siguientes. 

El lugar se sumió en un silencio sepulcral. La habitación parecía gris bajo el cielo nublado del atardecer, sombría, y Joonmyun sintió miedo por un momento. Miedo por sí mismo, por no ser capaz de cumplir con su deber, por fracasar en su labor, su obligación. Miedo de estar solo en aquel lugar tan oscuro y siniestro. Miedo por Kyungsoo. 

No conocía al muchacho pero toda cirugía emocional que se realizaba por voluntad propia tenía detrás una historia horrible que contar ―o más bien que no quería ser contada de nuevo. Joonmyun no sabía qué le había ocurrido a Kyungsoo pero suponía que no tenía ni que hacer el esfuerzo de imaginárselo para ser capaz de saber que las ojeras que le oscurecían el rostro dormido no habían aparecido alrededor de sus ojos por simple casualidad y que el color pálido de su piel no se debía totalmente a la operación a la que se había sometido un par de semanas antes. 

Fue con un suspiro como Joonmyun se levantó de la silla en la que había estado sentado gran parte del día y se dirigió hacia la mesita de noche que descansaba junto a la cama. Encendió la lamparita con un tímido toque en el lateral que llenó la habitación de una suave luz anaranjada y miró a Kyungsoo un instante antes de salir de aquella habitación que parecía asfixiarlo por momentos. 

Aquella noche, Joonmyun cenó ramen de pie en la cocina, con la vista perdida en el bol de poliestireno y en los fideos acaracolados que le desaparecían poco a poco entre los labios. No quería mirar nada más por miedo a encontrarse algo que no quisiera ver, porque la casa seguía hecha un desastre. La primera semana de cuidados intensivos a Kyungsoo los había mantenido ocupados durante todo el tiempo y no habían tenido ni un momento libre para organizar el apartamento. Joonmyun tenía miedo de ver el estado en el que se encontraba todo y tenía miedo de modo irracional de encontrarse con los fantasmas de Kyungsoo que seguían encerrados en el lugar. Una vez terminó de comer se dirigió con paso rápido hasta la habitación de Kyungsoo, que no se había movido un ápice en la cama. Cerró la puerta y respiró más calmado. 

Miró el reloj. Las nueve y media de la noche; aún faltaban tres horas hasta que tuviera que cambiarle la bolsa de la sonda a Kyungsoo. Con dedos algo temblorosos, Joonmyun activó la alarma del despertador y lo dejó en el suelo, junto al montón de mantas al lado de la cama de Kyungsoo que le hacían las veces de colchón improvisado a él. Kyungsoo respiraba tranquilo. 

Joonmyun se quedó dormido no mucho después de forma inquieta. Dejó la luz encendida no por si Kyungsoo se despertaba, sino para ahuyentar a los fantasmas que parecían perseguirlo a él. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

El día siguiente amaneció con los cielos ligeramente más despejados y claros que el anterior, y Joonmyun se despertó a las siete de la mañana tras haberlo hecho unas horas antes para cambiarle la sonda a Kyungsoo y comprobar que el goteo funcionaba correctamente. La habitación parecía más acogedora ahora que no había nubes negras amenazando desde el cielo; Joonmyun respiró con cierto aire optimista. Miró a Kyungsoo, aún dormido, y decidió que, mientras esperaba a que despertara, aprovecharía para desayunar algo. 

Tras beberse un café que más bien parecía agua sucia, Joonmyun abrió todas las ventanas de la casa junto con sus cortinas. Lo primero que hizo tras eso fue recoger toda la ropa que había tirada por la casa y hacerla un montón grande en una esquina del salón para hacerse cargo de lavarla más tarde. Los papeles que se encontró tirados por el suelo los puso en una pila sobre la mesa, y los envoltorios de comida los tiró a la basura. Recogió todo el desorden de la mejor manera que pudo mientras el aire de la mañana refrescaba las habitaciones y limpiaba la atmósfera del enfermizo olor a cerrado que estaba impregnado en cada esquina de la casa. 

No fue hasta que todo quedó en relativo orden cuando Joonmyun se puso a limpiar a fondo la casa al completo. Cada quince minutos se asomaba a la habitación de Kyungsoo para comprobar que todo se encontraba en orden, porque el chico llevaba ya dos semanas dormido y podría despertarse en cualquier instante. El momento sería delicado y probablemente estresante para Kyungsoo, ya que aún no habría recuperado la gran mayoría de sus habilidades involuntarias ni voluntarias, y se desorientaría y angustiaría con pasmosa facilidad si la situación no se desarrollaba con el cuidado necesario. 

Trapo en mano, Joonmyun se deshizo de todo el polvo que encontró en la casa, limpió los cristales, los muebles, el sofá, la mesa, e hizo lo mismo con la cocina, el baño y el pasillo. Trató con todas sus fuerzas de concentrarse al cien por cien en su tarea para así ahuyentar a la oscuridad que parecía haberse tragado aquella casa en los meses de sufrimiento que se habían acumulado entre sus paredes. El corazón le palpitaba sin control, en una carrera continua por ganarle al impulso de ansiedad que amenazaba con cubrirlo con una manta pesada que se suponía que no debía cubrirlo. Se suponía. 

No terminó de limpiar hasta la hora de comer, aunque no le importó. No tenía mucho más que hacer aparte de sentarse y vigilar a Kyungsoo hasta que se despertara. Otro bol de ramen le descansaba entre las manos una vez se sentó en la silla junto al cabecero de la cama cuando paró a descansar. No debía quedar mucho. Pronto se despertaría. 

―Tengo ganas de que te despiertes ―le dijo a Kyungsoo. A la nada―. Tengo ganas de que te despiertes para así poder estar ocupado. Para no pensar. 

Los fideos demasiado cocinados le desaparecieron entre los labios con una avidez que no recordaba haber visto en sí mismo, aunque puede que fuera producto de la expectación que sentía. De la angustia que se le había empezado a pegar como una película transparente alrededor de cada uno de sus músculos, de sus huesos y de sus propios pensamientos, cada vez más turbados. 

Lentas transcurrieron las horas. El sol comenzó a caer tras la línea del horizonte pausadamente, como si le diera pereza esconderse. Joonmyun no tardó demasiado en encender la lamparita con un pase rápido de la mano; debía ahuyentar a los fantasmas a toda costa. 

No pudo pensar demasiado en ello, sin embargo, porque no muchos minutos antes de que dieran las ocho de la tarde, un movimiento lo sorprendió en la periferia de sus ojos mientras observaba el líquido del ramen dar vueltas dentro de la copa. Levantó la vista rápidamente, creyendo habérselo imaginado, mas cuando fijó la vista en Kyungsoo pudo comprobar cómo con timidez, casi como si no quisiera ser visto, el dedo índice de una de sus manos se movía inquieto. Joonmyun sabía que aquel movimiento era totalmente involuntario, pero era un gran avance, el comienzo de la carrera. Apresuradamente, con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad en una mezcla de miedo irracional y nervios emocionados, se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la cama. Tuvo cuidado de no tocar la vía que se perdía en el brazo que el muchacho no había movido cuando se sentó a su lado y con expectación casi infantil, sujetó la mano de Kyungsoo, cuyo dedo índice seguía estirándose y contrayéndose ligeramente de forma espasmódica. 

Lo primero que se registró en la cabeza a Joonmyun fue lo suave que era la mano de Kyungsoo y lo delgados que eran sus dedos. Si apretaba con un poco de fuerza podía notarle cada hueso y cada falange con claridad y eso lo asustó un poco. Sin embargo, empujó ese pensamiento a un rincón oscuro junto con algunos otros y se afanó en la que a partir de entonces era su tarea: darlo todo por la recuperación de Kyungsoo. 

Recordó los ejercicios que se describían en el manual ―que había sido su santuario durante todo su periodo de estudiante y aprendiz― y que había practicado incontables veces con Yixing en la clínica, y masajeó con cuidado la palma y el dorso de la mano del paciente dormido. Acarició suavemente toda la expansión de piel traslúcida que se le extendía desde la punta de los dedos hasta el antebrazo tras apartarle la manga del pijama que lo cubría. Dibujó líneas largas, delgadas y sutiles con la punta de sus dedos para activar poco a poco los nervios de aquella mano y, no mucho después, no solo el dedo índice de la mano de Kyungsoo se contraía, sino todos ellos. Joonmyun sonrió y miró al muchacho, aunque este no le devolvió la mirada. El Cuidador le movió los dedos durante un largo rato, le desencajó las articulaciones pequeñitas y le rotó la muñeca; todos los sistemas que habían estado paralizados durante un tiempo debían volver a ponerse en marcha poco a poco. 

Una hora más tarde encontró a Kyungsoo descamisado, aunque aún cubierto por la sábana, y a Joonmyun con un gesto de concentración que le arrugaba las cejas. Sus manos trabajaban diligentemente cada músculo, cada tendón, cada unión de huesos del cuerpo del muchacho, y el color pareció volver poco a poco a la piel de Kyungsoo junto con algo de calidez, aunque aquello se debiera prácticamente a la estimulación sufrida o la fricción y no a un síntoma de mejoría en su salud. En aquel momento, Kyungsoo era un ser muy delicado, mucho más que un recién nacido, y cualquier fallo en el proceso de recuperación podría afectarlo de por vida. Si Joonmyun no era eficiente en su tarea, Kyungsoo podría no recuperar alguno de sus cinco sentidos y perder el oído o la vista, o tal vez tuviera problemas de movilidad o trastornos del sueño permanentes, así que la vida de aquel humano desconocido estaba completamente en sus manos. Eso ponía nervioso a Joonmyun, pero al mismo tiempo le daba una razón para sentirse útil, para dejar que alguien se apoyase en él y volver a sentir la satisfacción que le daba el poder ayudar a otros. 

Las palmas de las manos se le enrojecieron y sentía cómo un picor tremendo se apoderaba de ellas tras horas sin parar de estimular las extremidades superiores de Kyungsoo, mas Joonmyun se sintió bien una vez volvió a colocarle el pijama y lo tapó. Por aquella noche ya estaba bien. 

Y se acostó con una sonrisa, sin cenar, aunque alerta porque el despertar definitivo no tardaría en suceder. 

―Si mañana por la tarde no has abierto los ojos, llamaré a Yixing ―murmuró Joonmyun antes de sentarse sobre las mantas del suelo―. Buenas noches, Kyungsoo. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

La mañana siguiente lo despertó con una llamada desde el interfono del salón que conectaba la casa con el cuartel de Control de Potenciales, los que se encargaban de ver que Kyungsoo se encontraba bien. ―Buenos días ―saludó Joonmyun algo despeinado y desorientado tras correr descalzo por el pasillo y chocarse contra la pared. 

―Buenos días, Cuidador ―saludó a su vez tras la pantalla una mujer de aspecto serio y aburrido―. Supongo que es el Cuidador Kim Joonmyun. 

―Supone usted bien. ―El corazón le latía a toda velocidad porque, si se paraba a pensarlo, nadie le había dicho que se le fuera a someter a ninguna inspección como aquella mujer parecía estar a punto de hacer, ni siquiera Yixing. ¿Y si había hecho algo mal? ¿Y si lo apartaban del caso y asignaban a otra persona? Decepcionaría a Yixing y al Doctor Wu y al Doctor Kim y... 

―Ha pasado una semana ya desde que mi supervisado volviera a casa desde la Clínica Wu, así que me gustaría que me informara sobre los avances ―silabeó con tono desinteresado―. Tengo que avanzar en su caso. 

―Ah, pues verá ―explicó Joonmyun con una sonrisa que la mujer no le devolvió―. Lo único de lo que puedo hablarle es de lo que ha pasado durante el último par de días, porque aún no he tenido acceso a los archivos de su caso concreto y no sé qué información puede haber que le pueda resultar relevante a usted. 

La mujer chasqueó la lengua, visiblemente molesta. 

―Puedo decirle que el paciente comenzó anoche la fase de movimientos involuntarios y que está siendo estimulado apropiadamente. ―Joonmyun trató de apaciguarla―. Aunque como le digo, no he podido acceder a la información de su caso completo porque acaban de dejarme al cargo del paciente. Si se espera un par de días y se vuelve a poner en contacto conmigo, la pondré al día de los avances del paciente y le enviaré todo lo relacionado con el caso que tenga en mi poder. 

Aún parecía molesta, pero la mujer no tuvo más remedio que acceder a su propuesta a regañadientes y concederle un margen de unos días. 

―Muy bien, Cuidador, me pondré en contacto con usted el jueves a las siete en punto de la mañana. 

―Aquí estaré ―respondió Joonmyun apresuradamente. 

Dicho esto, la pantalla se apagó y dejó delante de ella a un Joonmyun aún adormilado, pero alerta al mismo tiempo. Aquella llamada había servido para recordarle de forma efectiva que, para poder tratar al paciente, debía conocer el caso a fondo, y que para ello debía leer minuciosamente toda la documentación que le habían entregado, empaparse de ella y actuar en consecuencia para una óptima recuperación del paciente. 

Joonmyun pensó que aquel sería un día largo mientras se dirigía arrastrando los pies hacia la habitación de Kyungsoo. Lo que no sabía en realidad era cuánta razón encerraba aquel pensamiento. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

―Kyungsoo, no sé por qué los informes que me han dado de tu caso son tantos y tan extensos. ―Joonmyun exclamó la última palabra cuando dejó caer el montón de papeles que un segundo antes tenía sujetos entre las manos sobre la mesita de noche―. Pero tengo ganas de averiguarlo. 

El Cuidador se acomodó sobre una silla dispuesto a pasarse el resto de la tarde asimilando datos sobre aquel muchacho, mas sus planes se vieron truncados cuando Kyungsoo volvió a moverse. Aquello no molestó a Joonmyun, sin embargo, aunque le habría gustado poder saber algo más de su paciente, y apartó los papeles que se había puesto en el regazo para sentarse junto a Kyungsoo en la cama. Le tocó la frente para comprobar que no tenía fiebre y que todo seguía en orden como en los últimos días y, cuando vio que así era, se sonrió a sí mismo. La vía que se le unía al dorso de la mano seguía introduciéndole todo aquello que Kyungsoo necesitaba para sobrevivir, y Joonmyun la ignoró en favor de inclinarse sobre él para arrebatarle la fina sábana que lo tapaba. Con una orden clara de su voz, la calefacción comenzó a funcionar dentro de la habitación cerrada y Joonmyun se deshizo con cuidado de las prendas de ropa que cubrían a Kyungsoo; tal y como había pensado, sus piernas también habían comenzado a moverse y debía comenzar la estimulación del tren inferior. 

Joonmyun sintió una sensación de cosquilleo recorrerle los dedos, en parte debida a la anticipación que se le situaba alrededor de los huesos como los posos de un café ante la perspectiva de que su práctica real estuviera a punto de comenzar. El manual le había enseñado que los pacientes sometidos a cirugía emocional tardaban dos semanas como máximo en volver en sí, aunque no lo hacían del todo hasta no recuperar el oído, es decir, alrededor de un mes y medio después de la operación. Hacía solo un par de semanas que Kyungsoo había sido intervenido, con lo cual estaba a punto de comenzar la fase en la que debía recuperar poco a poco el sentido del tacto. De ello se ocuparía Joonmyun, además de comenzar a estimularle los movimientos para que el tiempo postrado en cama no afectara a su movilidad en el futuro. 

Cuidar a un paciente en proceso de recuperación de una cirugía tan complicada como la emocional era bastante más parecido a cuidar a un bebé recién nacido de lo que jamás se podría haber imaginado Joonmyun. No importaba cuánto hubiera leído, cuánto se hubiera informado y cuántas expectativas hubiera tenido. Todo era tal como lo había visualizado y todo era muy diferente a esa imagen que tenía en la cabeza al mismo tiempo. 

Kyungsoo, Joonmyun notó, era pálido, aunque no sabía si se trataba de un resultado de estar ocho meses internado en la clínica prácticamente sin ver la luz del sol o si el color de su piel naturalmente se tornaba cerúleo. Tenía la piel suave a excepción de algunas marcas que le salpicaban los brazos y las piernas, probablemente producto de caídas cuando era un niño. Bajo la piel finísima, Joonmyun podía ver la extensa red de venas, arterias y capilares que le recubrían el cuerpo por dentro y, si se concentraba lo suficiente, casi podía oír la sangre del chico latirle, pulsarle dentro con ritmo lento y pausado. 

Media hora más tarde, Joonmyun volvía a vestir a Kyungsoo y se sentaba una vez más en la silla junto a la cama para poder leer aquella pila de papeles sobre su paciente. No entendía del todo por qué habían impreso todas aquellas cosas cuando sabía de sobra que existía un registro informático de todo, aunque lo achacó a las manías del Doctor Kim y su empeño por hacer informes a papel a pesar de que era el único médico de la clínica (y probablemente del mundo entero) que los seguía haciendo así. 

Joonmyun sujetó la primera carpeta con dedos calientes debido a la fricción con el cuerpo de Kyungsoo unos minutos antes y se la puso sobre el regazo antes de abrirla y sacar su contenido. Un informe médico preliminar le devolvía la mirada impreso en papel blanco, inmaculado, y relleno con la caligrafía característica del Doctor Kim. 

―Te llamas Do Kyungsoo ―dijo con suavidad a nadie en particular, a Kyungsoo―. Tienes 22 años y te dedicas a... ―Buscó en el papel la casilla «ocupación» hasta que la encontró―. Ah, eres Contable. No suena muy divertido, si me permites el comentario. 

Joonmyun miró a Kyungsoo por un instante, cejas a un momento de juntarse, aunque se arrepintió de aquella coletilla inmediatamente pese a que Kyungsoo no era capaz de escucharlo o entender lo que estaba diciendo. Que Kyungsoo fuera Contable no significaba que disfrutara de su trabajo, como le ocurría desgraciadamente a gran parte de la población. La mayoría solo aprendía a vivir con lo que le había tocado, pero hacer por obligación todos los días lo mismo sin posibilidad de salir de ese camino que se te ha marcado es una sensación horrible. El pecho se le contrajo un instante, aunque sacudió la cabeza y alejó el cosquilleo que le estrujó el estómago y que no debería estar ahí. Joonmyun al menos tenía suerte de haber aceptado de buen grado la profesión que se le había asignado, a pesar de... todo. Volvió la mirada al papel, reprochándose una vez más la falta de delicadeza. 

―¿47 kilos? ―exclamó entonces, horrorizado―. ¿Cómo es posible...? 

Una vez más clavó los ojos en la forma durmiente de Kyungsoo y se preguntó qué le había sucedido. Cómo era posible que, si en aquel momento parecía estar muchísimo más delgado de lo que debería, hubiera llegado a pesar tan poco. ¿Cómo había sobrevivido? 

―Soltero, grupo sanguíneo A ―recitó Joonmyun tras centrarse en el informe de nuevo―. Sin antecedentes penales. 

El silencio se hizo en la habitación un instante y Joonmyun casi pudo jurar que escuchaba el ruido del gotero unido al brazo de Kyungsoo alimentar al chico. 

―Tiene asma ―anotó el dato con cuidado en un cuaderno (acción heredada del Doctor Kim sin duda), ya que podría ser relevante en el futuro. Cualquier tipo de enfermedad crónica que Kyungsoo hubiera padecido antes de la operación podría empeorarle por un tiempo―. Y alergia a los gatos. Miopía. 

Fue cuando llegó a la parte baja del papel cuando Joonmyun vio un poco más de luz arrojada sobre el enigma que le resultaba el caso de Kyungsoo, porque todos los datos que había visto hasta el momento no le resultaban útiles para saber por qué el muchacho se había sometido a la operación. 

Depresión postraumática severa. Tendencias suicidas. 

En el papel estaba escrito con claridad, junto con algunos comentarios del Doctor Kim derivados del estado en el que se encontraba Kyungsoo cuando se le realizó el examen. Anemia, insomnio, vómitos, temblores. Joonmyun concluyó que probablemente todo fuera a consecuencia de la depresión que el muchacho sufría, aunque tendría que leer más información sobre el caso para ver si estaba en lo cierto. 

Lo que más lo impactó, sin embargo, fue la foto que se incluía de Kyungsoo junto con el informe. Levantó la mirada y lo observó cautelosamente antes de volver a fijar los ojos en la fotografía que le devolvía la mirada con ojos vacíos, muertos. Una especie de compulsión malsana nadaba en sus profundidades, aunque Joonmyun sabía que nadie que no hubiera pasado por algo parecido sería capaz de verla. Tragó saliva sonoramente; ahora entendía por qué el Doctor Wu no paraba de repetir que Kyungsoo era un caso especial. Tenía las mejillas hundidas, los pómulos marcados, el color de su piel era tan pálido que daba miedo. Tenía el pelo pegado a los lados de la cara y necesitaba un corte urgente ―aunque supuso que eso se había arreglado al hacerle la cirugía, ya que el Kyungsoo que descansaba a su lado tenía la cabeza rapada―, y parecía tener la frente perlada de un sudor febril. Tenía los labios cortados, pálidos y secos, las cejas fruncidas y los ojos abiertos de par en par en un gesto que a Joonmyun se le antojaba de súplica, como si pidiera ayuda a gritos silenciosos, y se le encogió el corazón otra vez. A través de la ropa fina del hospital que llevaba puesta se le notaban los huesos, casi se respiraba la delgadez que hacía que apenas se mantuviera en pie para hacerse la foto y todo él supuraba un aura devastadoramente inquietante, como si se tratara de un muerto en vida. Cosa que, por lo demás, pensó Joonmyun, no difería mucho de la realidad. 

Comprendió entonces el motivo por el que Kyungsoo había pasado tantos meses en la clínica, aunque los informes afirmaban que el internamiento había sido totalmente voluntario ―si bien recomendado. 

―Parece que tú también tuviste un momento de lucidez entre tanta oscuridad ―murmuró Joonmyun de nuevo a la nada. 

Joonmyun solo esperaba que aquella luz que se le había encendido a Kyungsoo fuera suficiente para iluminar la nueva oportunidad que se creaba frente a él a partir de aquel momento, pese a no ser capaz de verla con sus propios ojos aún. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

No fue hasta una semana más tarde cuando Kyungsoo volvió en sí de forma más evidente. Los movimientos de sus extremidades se habían vuelto más frecuentes y cada vez tenían más fuerza, aunque seguía muy débil y Joonmyun debía encargarse de ejercitarle los músculos todos los días. Sin embargo, fue aquel día en el que Kyungsoo reaccionó a sus acciones cuando Joonmyun supo que el paciente estaba consciente. 

―Hola, Kyungsoo. 

Lo dijo con suavidad, a pesar de que sabía que el chico todavía no podía escucharlo. Sin embargo, el sonido de su voz calmada, pausada, le servía a él mismo también como mecanismo para enfrentarse a la situación. Verse frente a un paciente en estado comatoso era una cosa, pero otra muy diferente lo era lidiar con una persona absolutamente dependiente de él y que además estaba consciente. 

―Soy Joonmyun, tu Cuidador. Acabas de despertarte por primera vez desde que te sometieras a la cirugía emocional hace unas semanas. Sé que debes estar asustado, desorientado. Tal vez no te sientas cómodo en tu propia piel, pero te acostumbras con el tiempo. ―Joonmyun suspiró pesadamente, ojos fijos en el rostro de Kyungsoo, que se contraía levemente―. Créeme. 

Con cuidado sujetó la mano de Kyungsoo entre las suyas. De forma automática, casi agitada, los dedos del muchacho le asieron la mano con debilidad, aunque el ansia estaba presente en el gesto. Joonmyun le acarició el dorso lentamente tratando de calmarlo. Estar en el lugar de Kyungsoo no era agradable y el chico debía estar agobiado. 

Tras unos minutos de caricias parsimoniosas Kyungsoo se relajó un poco, y Joonmyun pudo comenzar al fin a comprobar cómo de avanzada tenía la recuperación del sentido del tacto. El cuerpo que sobre la cama yacía parecía deseoso por ponerse en funcionamiento, aunque era más que obvio que aún tendrían que pasar unos meses para que todos los sistemas volvieran a trabajar al cien por cien. Casi todos los puntos táctiles que debía estimular le devolvían una respuesta motora, sin embargo, así que Joonmyun se sintió satisfecho al pensar en lo receptivo que estaba resultando el paciente. 

―No te preocupes, Kyungsoo. ― Joonmyun volvió a hablar―. Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Lo harás muy bien. 

El resto de la tarde transcurrió sin mucho ajetreo por parte del muchacho encamado, que se mantuvo en su mayoría inmóvil, aunque no del todo quieto. 

Joonmyun decidió volver a enterrar la nariz en el montón de informes que aún tenía por leer y que lo esperaban trepidantes sobre la mesita de noche. Junto con resultados y más resultados de análisis de sangre, hormonas y registros del sueño que lo horrorizaron, Joonmyun repasó los informes psicológicos del Doctor Wu, que se había encargado de hacerle las revisiones periódicas durante el internamiento en la clínica. Además de la información general que había presentado el Doctor Kim en su informe inicial, el Doctor Wu añadía anotaciones más profundas sobre el estado mental del paciente, los motivos que lo habían llevado a la clínica y la evolución y comportamientos que había tenido durante su estancia. 

Joonmyun dedujo tras muchas horas de lectura que la depresión severa que sufría Kyungsoo al llegar a la clínica se debía a un par de sucesos fortuitos principalmente: la muerte violenta de un amigo cercano y una ruptura sentimental que había sucedido justo a continuación, cuando el shock producido por lo que había quedado registrado como una «muerte ilegal» aún estaba fresca en la mente del paciente. 

Joonmyun soltó una risa sardónica muy poco característica en él porque, a pesar de lo buen médico que era, el Doctor Yifan aún debía atenerse a las normas y a las trampas de las leyes. Una muerte ilegal no era más que un suicidio, aunque tuvieran prohibido calificarlo como tal. El amigo de Kyungsoo se había suicidado, aparentemente, delante de él, con lo que el impacto emocional había debido ser horroroso. Joonmyun tragó saliva sonoramente cuando le invadieron la cabeza una serie de recuerdos que prefería no traer de vuelta a menudo. Prefería no recordar sus momentos más oscuros. 

―Si supieras cómo te entiendo ―dijo en voz baja. Se estaba comenzando a acostumbrar a hablar solo―. Si lo supieras... Tal vez seamos buenos amigos cuando te recuperes y yo no sea tu Cuidador, como lo somos Yixing y yo. 

Aunque lo que más lo asustaba era que esos momentos oscuros parecían acecharlo desde la sombra cada vez con más asiduidad. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

El mundo era mudo. Todo estaba sumido en la oscuridad, pero no una oscuridad negra e insondable, sino una oscuridad suave, tranquila. Todo estaba en calma. Apagado. Silencioso. 

Kyungsoo abrió los ojos, mas no vio nada. Parpadeó con parsimonia al principio, rápido más tarde, pero el velo oscuro que le tapaba los ojos no se le apartó. El pecho se le encogió en un puño de angustia que le apretó las costillas como si todo el peso del mundo se le estuviera apoyando sobre el corazón, que parecía tener vacío. Kyungsoo lo notaba como una bolsa sin contenido, como un trapo mojado y abandonado en el suelo. Intentó aclararse la garganta, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo porque sentía cómo unas tenazas fuertes le apretaban el cuello. Trató de respirar impetuosamente cuando sintió que el mundo se le echaba encima, aunque fuera incapaz de ver dicho mundo, y notó cómo un montón de lágrimas repentinas se agolparon en sus ojos ciegos mientras el labio inferior le temblaba y todo el cuerpo se le sacudía, como poseído por una ráfaga de frío. 

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no podía ver, ni hablar, ni moverse, ni sentir nada? 

Se sentía vacío, como un cascarón desprovisto de relleno, como si en lugar de una presencia dentro de un cuerpo se tratara de una carcasa vacía y rellena de algodones, como si le faltara algo de sí mismo y no supiera de qué se trataba. No sabía qué le pasaba, y no sabía cómo remediar el agarrotamiento que lo paralizaba por segundos. 

Y de pronto, como si un camión en marcha le golpeara el pecho, el aire le invadió los pulmones y un montón de recuerdos apresurados lo asaltaron en la oscuridad. La operación le llegó a los oídos, a la nariz, al cielo de la boca, y respiró algo más tranquilo al recordar que ya lo habían advertido de que al despertar probablemente se sentiría desorientado y claustrofóbico. Que se sentiría un extraño dentro de su propia piel hasta que cierta información le volviera a llenar los compartimentos que se le habían vaciado poco a poco, como una flor que se marchita si no se riega pero que regresa a la vida fragante una vez vuelve a beber agua con avidez. 

Fue entonces cuando sintió por fin algo, cuando _sintió_ y volvió a querer llorar. Aquella sensación de hormigueo leve que le provenía de una de sus manos hacía que sintiera sus propios dedos cálidos, tanto que pareciera poder verlos dentro de la oscuridad que lo mantenía ciego. Alguien lo estaba tocando. 

Otra oleada de recuerdos le dejó saber que aquella persona que lo estaba tocando debía ser, si no un médico, su Cuidador, así que Kyungsoo se relajó al instante y se dejó llevar por aquella persona. La confianza era lo primero que debía recuperar si quería conseguir avanzar en su rehabilitación y volver a ser dueño de su cuerpo. Lo que adivinó como unas manos ajenas le subió por toda la extensión del brazo y Kyungsoo fue capaz de notar que su piel recuperaba algo de sensación. No tenía calor, ni frío, solo sentía un ligero hormigueo que le ponía en funcionamiento el sistema nervioso y lo dejaba «ver» su propio cuerpo en forma de impulsos nerviosos. 

El muchacho se dejó llevar por aquella sensación para tratar de olvidarse de lo atrapado que se sentía dentro de su propia piel, de su mente que, a pesar de parecer infinita, actuaba como una cárcel horrible que no lo dejaba hacer nada. Aquellas manos extrañas tomaron una de las suyas y la levantaron con delicadeza, como si estuvieran sujetando una pieza de museo antiquísima y valiosísima, y la posaron en lo que Kyungsoo reconoció como una mejilla en un gesto invitante. El muchacho no necesitó ver ni oír para saber qué quería aquella persona, puesto que estaba además especificado en el protocolo que debían seguir los Cuidadores al tratar con pacientes de cirugía emocional. No se trataba de algo obligatorio, mas muchos Cuidadores tendían a presentarse a sus pacientes desde antes incluso de que estos poseyeran la mayoría de sus habilidades. Debido a que el primer sentido que recuperaban era el del tacto, ¿qué mejor opción para ellos que tocar y ser tocados? Por ello fue que Kyungsoo no lo dudó un segundo y movió sus dedos de forma sutil. Con sus yemas hipersensibles rozó un pómulo alto, cubierto de piel suave. 

Con el pulgar subió hasta la piel tierna de debajo de un ojo, avanzó por el puente de una nariz pequeñita, recta, con la punta curvada hacia abajo, como si fuera tímida. Con lentitud subió otra vez por el puente de la nariz hasta trazar el arco de unas cejas suaves, no muy pobladas, serias. Como si su dueño tuviera más preocupaciones de las que debía tener. Los ojos que dichas cejas enmarcaban eran amplios y tenían doble párpado. Parecían algo hinchados, aunque Kyungsoo supuso que tal vez se debía a la ardua tarea que debía ser cuidar de alguien impedido como él. Descendió con cuidado por las sienes, en las que le pulsaba la sangre con ritmo pausado, hasta llegar a unas mejillas tiernas pero tal vez demasiado hundidas. La línea de la mandíbula era pronunciada, pero no afilada, y desembocaba en una barbilla redonda, estrecha, que se fundía con un par de labios un poco más hacia arriba. Los dedos le hormiguearon cuando dibujó el contorno de esos labios; uno de ellos era fino, el superior, y tenía el contorno muy marcado. El inferior era más carnoso y muy suave, como si jamás hubiera tenido que sufrir las inclemencias del tiempo durante lo más crudo del invierno. Por encima del labio superior no había rastro de barba, y la piel se mantenía suave. 

Aquel extraño se dejó explorar con lo que probablemente resultara infinita paciencia o costumbre, y Kyungsoo notó en sus labios una sonrisa cuando volvió a rozarlos. Se abrieron un poco, se curvaron, se estiraron, y Kyungsoo supo que su Cuidador le estaba hablando, aunque no era capaz de escuchar lo que le decía. Sin embargo, aquello hizo sentir mejor a Kyungsoo, que continuó con su exploración y encontró unas orejitas casi resignadas a ambos lados de aquel rostro, casi escondidas bajo una mata de pelo que al enredarlo entre sus dedos le resultó muy suave. El pelo también le cubría la frente en una sedosa cortina, y Kyungsoo tenía curiosidad por saber de qué color era, igual que sus ojos. ¿De qué color serían? Abrió la mano con lentitud, como si aún le costara mucho trabajo, y, ayudado por aquella persona, la descendió hasta el cuello esbelto que había a continuación marcado por un tendón prominente a un lado. El pulgar, no muchos segundos después, se le hundió sin poder evitarlo en el huequecito entre un par de clavículas pronunciadas que desembocaban en un par de hombros de curvatura delicada. 

Todo él, Kyungsoo notó, estaba compuesto en su mayoría por líneas curvas, gentiles, suaves, como si todo él fuera un remanso de paz hecho persona. Kyungsoo se sintió más tranquilo al volver a notar una sonrisa contra la palma de su mano junto con unas palabras que le acariciaron la muñeca y le bajaron con lentitud por todos y cada uno de los nervios del brazo hasta que volvieron a escocerle los ojos. 

A continuación, las manos del Cuidador le abrieron la palma de la suya y la extendieron sobre su regazo. La punta de un dedo entró en contacto con la piel de Kyungsoo, cuya mano se cerró automáticamente, aunque tras unos segundos de roce continuo, se dio cuenta de que el Cuidador estaba escribiéndole algo en la palma. Kyungsoo se concentró, trajo de vuelta a su memoria el alfabeto y contuvo la respiración por un instante mientras aquella persona trazaba una y mil veces la misma palabra. Lo hacía con lentitud, como si supiera de sobra que a Kyungsoo le costaría trabajo comprenderlo todo al principio, como si lo entendiera todo y quisiera facilitarle el camino de zarzas por el que andaba sin tener guía ni luz. Despacio, despacio, con delicadeza. 

_Joon. Myun._

_Joonmyun._ Un nombre. 

Su Cuidador se llamaba Joonmyun. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

Joonmyun sintió durante mucho tiempo el tacto de las manos esqueléticas de Kyungsoo explorando sus facciones con la curiosidad que le brotaba de las mismas yemas mandándole descargas eléctricas a todo lugar que alcanzaban. Hacía mucho tiempo que ninguna mano lo había tocado con tanto cuidado pero con tanto ahínco a la vez y el hecho de que hubiera sido un completo desconocido quien lo había hecho le resultaba un tanto irónico. 

Ni siquiera Yixing lo tocaba si podía evitarlo. Yixing solo tocaba al Doctor Wu y al Doctor Kim, pero tal vez eso fuera consecuencia de conocerlos durante muchos años. Yixing no tocaba a Joonmyun, no tocaba a nadie más y Joonmyun estaba seguro de que si existiera la posibilidad de que Yixing pudiera evitar tocar a sus pacientes y al resto del universo, la encontraría y llevaría a cabo. Y no dudaba que tenía sus razones porque, aunque Yixing fuera un ángel, estaba demasiado atormentado; el negro profundo de sus ojos lo decía a gritos. 

¿Quién no estaba atormentado en un mundo lleno de pesares como en el que vivían? Mucho más cuando su vida se basaba en observar y cuidar a personas que habían perdido toda la esperanza en vivir si no en su mayoría, en gran parte. 

―Por eso me hice Cuidador ―le había dicho Yixing una vez―. Ver a la gente en su punto más bajo no me hacía bien cuando me encargaba de otras cosas en la clínica. Pero verla alzarse desde su punto más bajo hasta el más alto me levanta el ánimo a mí también. Me da algo de esperanza. 

―¿Por qué no te has operado tú también? ―La pregunta se le había escapado de los labios antes de que pudiera detenerla, consiguiendo que el rostro normalmente afable de Yixing se tornara muy serio con una mueca. 

―Es el camino corto. El fácil. ―le había contestado, simplemente―. Si me opero, si inhibo parte de quien soy como ser humano, estaría perdiendo la batalla. Estaría transformándome en alguien que no soy. Que no quiero ser. 

La respuesta de Yixing no lo dejó indiferente y aún le daba vueltas en la cabeza incluso meses después de escucharla. 

¿Por qué se operaba la gente? Para evitar sufrimiento, la mayoría de las veces. Para alejar el dolor, el miedo. Para deshacerse de aquello que los hacía ~~demasiado~~ infelices. Para sobrevivir. 

Detrás de sus párpados desfilaron los rostros del Doctor Wu, de Luhan, del Doctor Kim, de HZT. El suyo propio. 

¿Eran los humanos realmente cobardes por elegir escapar de la realidad en la que vivían rodeados de miseria, de infelicidad? ¿Por querer un futuro mejor, más brillante, aunque fuera falso? Porque Joonmyun miraba las facciones tensas y demacradas de Kyungsoo y no quería imaginarse el dolor por el que había tenido que pasar, el sufrimiento que había experimentado y la situación tan horrible que lo había llevado a querer enterrar parte de sí mismo tras unos muros altos de cristal para no poder infectarse de aquella compulsión nunca más. 

Joonmyun no podía dar una respuesta a aquella pregunta, no era soberano de nada al fin y al cabo, pero esperaba al menos que, a pesar de todo, pudiera ayudar en lo más mínimo a aquel chico que no tardaría en volver a retorcerse en sueños cuando los problemas del mundo se le avecinaran de forma inevitable. Porque la rehabilitación ayudaba, pero no era milagrosa. La vida seguía. 

Para poder llevar su cometido a cabo, sin embargo, Joonmyun debía aprender más del muchacho, más de lo que Kyungsoo tenía y había tenido dentro de la cabeza, más de lo que deseaba que fuera su nueva vida. Tenía que aprendérselo todo, ser capaz de comprender a Kyungsoo al cien por cien, tanto como a sí mismo ―o más. 

No era demasiado ético hacer algo como aquello pese a que era lo que _debía_ hacer, pero el diario que sostenía entre sus manos era una fuente de información rica que podría serle infinitamente útil a la hora de ayudar al chico y comprenderlo. Joonmyun quería negarse, apartar la curiosidad que hacía que le picara la garganta, que un impulso casi irresistible lo empujara a acercarse al pequeño cuaderno negro y maltratado, pero ¿qué cabida tenía la ética cuando se encontraba en la tesitura en la que se encontraba porque alguien había hurgado en la mente de una persona y había modificado cosas como si de la configuración de una máquina se tratara? 

La ética no existía en el siglo XXIII. 

Ese fue el argumento que Joonmyun escogió para inclinar la balanza a favor de hacerse con el maltrecho librito y sujetarlo con manos temblorosas ―porque que se guiara por las normas de la ética contemporánea no quería decir que Joonmyun se sintiera del todo bien invadiendo hasta tal punto la privacidad de una persona, ni siquiera de su propio paciente― antes de sentarse junto a la cama de Kyungsoo y abrirlo casi con miedo, como si de entre las páginas fueran a saltarle monstruos. 

No había monstruos reales escondidos tras las letras, pero sí los monstruos que habitaban en la mente de Kyungsoo y que eran incluso más horripilantes que cualquier criatura fiera y sanguinaria que Joonmyun jamás se hubiera imaginado. Entrelazada con cada palabra había una puñalada de dolor, un latigazo de angustia y un golpe de náuseas amargas que lo dejaron sin respiración cada vez que pasaba página. Cada monstruo era peor que el anterior, y Joonmyun sintió cómo se le erizaba el vello al leer algunos de los relatos que el muchacho había esparcido con caligrafía cuidadosa unos días, con garabatos casi ininteligibles otros. Lo sorprendió sobremanera que Kyungsoo hubiera sobrevivido tanto tiempo, o que su Escolta y otras autoridades hubieran conseguido que no encontrara la forma de suicidarse él también, porque la cantidad de veces que el muchacho mencionaba que quería morir era alarmante. 

La angustia y la desazón que se entremezclaban con cada entrada del diario eran tan pesadas, tan densas, que Joonmyun tuvo que dejar de leer un par de veces para recomponerse porque el corazón empezó a latirle con fiereza al ponerse por un segundo en la antigua piel de Kyungsoo. Las alucinaciones que tenía, en las que veía a su amigo ―Jongin, notó que se llamaba. El pecho se le encogió y le trajo un desgarrón de dolor familiar pero al mismo tiempo horripilante porque _no debía haberlo sentido_ ― asustarían al más valiente de los hombres, dejarían en el suelo llorando a cualquiera que las sufriera, minarían la conciencia de cualquier ciudadano de a pie. Kyungsoo había sobrevivido a todas ellas, sin embargo. Y al dolor, al vacío, a los ataques de ansiedad, a la tristeza, a la traición, a la soledad, a la desesperación, a la rabia, a la bilis amarga que le corría por el cuerpo y lo había quemado por dentro de forma tortuosa hasta dejarlo sin un solo remanso de paz. Kyungsoo había sobrevivido a todo eso, y ello lo convertía en uno de los seres más pequeños, más vulnerables, pero más fuertes que jamás se hubiera cruzado el camino de Joonmyun. Como un pequeño cervatillo, que nada más nacer no es más que un montón de patitas tambaleantes y miedo al nuevo mundo que lo sobrecoge en todos los aspectos, pero que tiene que aprender a correr unos minutos después de nacer para poder escapar de las garras impías de ese nuevo mundo, que no tardará en querer despedazarlo brutalmente. 

El mundo había cazado a Kyungsoo y lo había herido de gravedad, mas ahora el chico tenía una nueva oportunidad de empezar desde el principio, y Joonmyun estaba allí para asegurarse de que Kyungsoo volvía a aprender a andar sin tropezarse, para ver cómo comenzaba a encaminar de nuevo su destino en la buena dirección. O en la menos mala. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

Kyungsoo llevaba ya despierto varios días. No despierto de forma literal, ya que su Cuidador se encargaba de inducirle el sueño cuando le correspondía descansar, sino consciente en cierto modo de sí mismo y de su alrededor. De lo que más era consciente de entre todas las cosas era de la presencia de su Cuidador. De Joonmyun. El hombre ―joven, había deducido― estaba a su lado todas las horas del día que estaba despierto, aunque estas aún no fueran muchas. Joonmyun se encargaba de lavarlo y cambiarlo a ropa limpia, se afanaba en su rehabilitación física y le hablaba, aunque esto último solo lo sabía Kyungsoo porque cada vez que le tocaba la cara con dedos titubeantes los labios de Joonmyun se estaban moviendo. Tenía curiosidad por saber qué decían, de qué hablaba Joonmyun, qué le contaba. ¿Estaría hablando con alguien por teléfono? ¿Le estaría contando una historia? ¿Estaría leyendo el periódico? ¿Estaría cantando? 

Con cada día que pasaba, Kyungsoo notaba las manos de Joonmyun con más intensidad sobre su cuerpo, síntoma de que la sensibilidad le estaba volviendo a pasos agigantados. Ya reconocía el roce de esos dedos y sabría que podría reconocerlo en cualquier situación aunque fuera capaz de ver, de oír y de correr libremente. Lo tocaban con tanto cuidado que cada roce parecía casi reverente. Lo que antes era un cosquilleo generalizado dondequiera que la mano de Joonmyun se posara, se había convertido poco a poco en algo más definido y Kyungsoo ya era capaz de distinguir la forma de sus dedos alargados, la palma de su mano, amplia, y la forma cuadrada de sus uñas cuando lo rozaba. 

Ni siquiera necesitaba que Joonmyun lo tocara para saber que estaba en la habitación junto a él. Kyungsoo ya había recuperado el sentido del olfato y era capaz de reconocer el olor del Cuidador cuando se sentaba al lado de la cama; su fragancia era un perfume sutil, ligero, aunque al mismo tiempo pesado en el paladar, como si tratara de impregnarlo de forma deliciosa para que no se le olvidara jamás. Kyungsoo reconocía también el olor a limpio de las sábanas o de su ropa cuando Joonmyun lo cambiaba, reconocía el olor a café, casi glorioso aunque demasiado intenso para su insulso entendimiento aún. El olor de la lluvia, el del picante del ramen, el del jabón de manos en los dedos de Joonmyun. El olor del limpiacristales y el olor de los paquetes de las jeringuillas esterilizadas que le suministraban alimentos y medicación a través de la vía. 

La mayor parte de los alimentos y nutrientes dejaron de introducirse en su cuerpo a través de la vía en apenas unos días, sin embargo. Joonmyun no solo lo ayudó a incorporarse lentamente por primera vez en semanas, sino que lo acomodó contra el cabecero de la cama con la promesa sin palabras de darle algo de comer. A Kyungsoo le dolía la garganta solo de pensar en el trago ―literalmente― que le supondría aquello, mas un cosquilleo le revoloteaba en el estómago porque _iba a comer_ y sabía que sería difícil pero que Joonmyun estaba allí para ayudarlo. 

No reconoció el olor de la comida que le trajo el Cuidador, pero el corazón comenzó a latirle a toda velocidad de igual modo. No obstante, no fue comida lo primero que llegó a los labios de Kyungsoo en aquel momento, sino que primero lo que parecía un pequeño tubito se le posó en el labio inferior. El chico se sobresaltó por un segundo pero los dedos de Joonmyun lo tranquilizaron al rozarle los suyos propios, como ya era costumbre, antes de escribirle algo con precisión sobre el dorso de la mano. 

_Bebe._

Kyungsoo cerró los labios alrededor de aquel tubito, la pajita que debía estar dentro de algún recipiente con líquido, y succionó con un sentimiento de trepidación trepándole por la columna y haciendo que temblara un poco. Cuando el agua le rozó la lengua, el interior de sus mejillas, la garganta, por primera vez tras mucho tiempo privadas de ello, Kyungsoo se atragantó. Tosió varias veces débilmente, aunque sintió que con cada sacudida se le recolocaban todos los órganos dentro del cuerpo. Aún era incapaz de sentir dolor, frío ni calor, pero la sensación era molesta, como si una mano invisible le estuviera golpeando la espalda, lo removiera por dentro y le apretara la cabeza ante la presión de cada tos. Joonmyun esperó a que se calmara para recolocarlo sobre la cama y le volvió a ofrecer la pajita con un gesto silencioso que le aconsejaba que se tomara las cosas con calma. No había prisa. Kyungsoo bebió con cuidado entonces, tratando de no hacerse daño ni atragantarse por el ansia de beber. Porque realmente, Kyungsoo tampoco podía sentir sed en aquel momento; el hambre y la saciedad corrían la misma suerte, así que todo ello iba a cuenta de Joonmyun, que le suministraría a partir de aquel momento la comida y la bebida que necesitara en las cantidades apropiadas. 

Lo que quiera que Joonmyun fuera a darle de comer aquel día debía estar caliente, dedujo Kyungsoo, porque pudo sentir unos segundos después de haber soltado la pajita cómo un ligero soplido continuo lo hacía parpadear repetidas veces. Una mano de Joonmyun se le posó en el hombro entonces, y el joven tomó el gesto como una invitación a que abriera la boca, en la que a continuación entró comida por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Debía ser alguna especie de puré de algo porque el estómago de Kyungsoo sería incapaz de digerir nada sólido tras largos meses, un año, de no tomar ninguna comida sustanciosa. Joonmyun vigiló que, a pesar de la consistencia prácticamente líquida de la comida, Kyungsoo masticara antes de tragar. Le sucedió lo mismo que con el agua, y tosió ante el asalto que sufrieron sus sentidos al probar de nuevo los sabores de verduras de varias clases machacadas juntas y hechas papilla. Todo le pareció muy fuerte, tan fuerte que por un segundo creyó ver aunque se debiera solo al repentino choque de color que había sufrido su sistema nervioso. El olor de las verduras también le llegó con rapidez y Kyungsoo no tenía hambre, pero deseaba tenerla solo para poder seguir comiendo, para poder seguir _sintiendo_ tantas cosas. Se encontraba a sí mismo como un recipiente vacío que de pronto, poco a poco, comenzaba a rellenarse de cosas que antes no tenía, de cosas que lo hacían pulsar con una nueva vida entre las manos. 

Una nueva vida que, de momento, poco se parecía a la antigua. Todo lo que ahora era una explosión de color a ojos ciegos de Kyungsoo, en el cajón en el que se encontraban los sucesos del pasado era gris. Pintados de blanco y negro, un montón de recuerdos nadaban en el cajón como almas en pena en el gran caldero del infierno y Kyungsoo no era capaz de distinguir todavía uno de otro. A pesar de esforzarse por mirar, todo estaba rodeado de una neblina espesa, como la de un pantano, y no podía centrarse en un recuerdo sin que otros seis le vinieran a la cabeza como atraídos por una llamada irresistible. Veía caras, rasgos, momentos pasajeros, pero nada demasiado específico. La niebla le poblaba la cabeza con abundantes remolinos que le inducían un estado de sopor confuso, como si algo no quisiera que aún viera con claridad el interior del cajón, como si su propio cuerpo se negara a darle cierta información porque pensara que Kyungsoo no estaba preparado para conocerla. 

Puede que así fuera, aunque la cara de Jongin sí que apareció clara frente a sí en alguna ocasión. No se sorprendió al verla, ni se horrorizó, ni sintió pena ni rabia. Había dado un paso más allá. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

El camino era largo y se perdía en el horizonte, entre la masa de árboles que se cerraba sobre él como una tétrica hilera de guardianes inmóviles. La noche caía sobre el bosque y la luna brillaba altanera sobre las copas de los árboles grande, grandísima, como si tuviera la intención de tragarse a la Tierra. Joonmyun andaba por el camino terroso, angosto y lleno de baches sin descanso, aunque despacio. Una corriente de ansiedad le recorría las piernas desde el suelo, lo obligaba a moverse como si sintiera que algo lo perseguía. Una presencia desconocida pero sobrecogedora se cernía sobre él y el camino que una vez pensó seguro y tranquilo se tornó en un motivo de miedo e indecisión, de inseguridad, desazón y tortura. El cielo era muy oscuro, como un telón de azul intenso de terciopelo que tapaba todo con una manta de noche insondable. Joonmyun sintió el corazón palpitarle con fuerza en el pecho a cada paso que daba, cada vez con más intensidad, con más trepidación. La sombra de la noche solo hizo aumentar conforme avanzaba, sin embargo, y no pudo ir más rápido por más que lo intentó. Lo acechaba algo terrorífico, algo que no podía ver aún pero que estaba seguro que era una fuente de suplicio para él, mas algo le impedía andar más rápido para poder escapar. Algo lo retenía, como unas garras que lo sujetaban y lo mantenían clavado en el sitio sin poder aumentar la velocidad. 

Las manos le temblaban y respiraba entrecortadamente pese a que el paso que mantenía seguía siendo lento, un mero paseo tranquilo. La luna se engrandeció aún más y derramó luz plateada sobre el camino, que lo hizo tropezar varias veces. Como impulsado por una fuerza invisible, Joonmyun se levantó del suelo a pesar de que una ganas de llorar terribles habían comenzado a apoderarse de él. La sensación de impotencia que le golpeaba el estómago era horripilante y una zarpa de culpabilidad salida de la nada le apretó el cuello con un agarre mortífero. Joonmyun no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, mas antes de ser siquiera capaz de pensar en ello, un golpe inesperado en la parte de atrás de las rodillas detuvo su camino parsimonioso y lo mandó al suelo de nuevo. La sombra que lo perseguía lo cubría entero, ya situada entre la luz de la luna y el propio Joonmyun, y un temblor descontrolado le sacudió el cuerpo al mismo tiempo que una figura imponente se cernió sobre él como la torre más alta del castillo más terrorífico. 

―Hola, Joonmyun. 

La voz que brotó de las profundidades de aquella figura, que no movía la boca, era espeluznante. Le vibró en los huesos y lo hizo querer encogerse en una bolita y hacerse pequeño, pequeño, pequeño hasta desaparecer. Jamás había tenido tanto miedo. 

La figura se movió un poco y los ojos de un muchacho aparecieron brillantes entre la masa de oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Le centelleaban plateados entre el negro, pupilas e iris rojos como la sangre más pura y brillante. Una ola repentina de recuerdos golpeó a Joonmyun con una fuerza devastadora que hizo que el rostro se le contorsionara en una mueca de dolor, de pura agonía. La figura que estaba inmóvil frente a él tenía los ojos rojos de muerte y el rostro bañado en sangre. El pelo le chorreaba líquido rojo y espeso, una ducha de realidad carmesí que le manchaba el cuerpo al completo y que goteaba en el suelo, que se bebía la sangre de forma casi ansiosa. El muchacho sonrió y la sangre que no paraba de manarle de los ojos le entró en la boca y le manchó lo que había sido una fila de dientes níveos e inmaculados un instante antes. La sonrisa se le ensanchó de forma inhumana y los ojos se le abrieron de modo tétrico, y Joonmyun tembló clavado en el lugar en el que se encontraba arrodillado. Las piedras del camino se le clavaban en las tibias, en las rodillas, en las palmas de las manos pero les hizo caso omiso porque lo que más le dolía era el corazón, que sentía ardiente como si alguien se lo estuviera intentando arrancar con una garra desafilada y oxidada bajo muchos, muchos días de tediosa lluvia. 

―Hola, Joonmyun ―repitió el muchacho con voz de ultratumba. Parpadeó un par de veces y sonrió aún más, y la sangre que ya le brotaba del cuerpo a borbotones se convirtió en un río de muerte que solo hizo que Joonmyun llorara más fuerte, petrificado sobre el polvo debido al miedo horripilante que se le había instalado en cada una de sus articulaciones. 

―Yo… Yo no… ―balbuceó Joonmyun, que gimoteó como un animal herido cuando vio cómo aquel muchacho que parecía ser la representación humana de la tortura daba un paso hacia él y sus pies, descalzos y cubiertos de sangre, heridas y barro, quedaban justo frente a sus propias rodillas. 

―Cuánto tiempo. ―La voz le sonaba distorsionada, como si se tratara de una grabación rota, de un sonido que ha dejado de emitirse bien solo por el número de veces que se ha escuchado―. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Todo bien? 

Joonmyun fue incapaz de contestar. Tenía las venas congeladas, aunque al mismo tiempo parecía que un infierno le quemaba los pies mientras le rogaba que huyera de allí lo más rápido posible. 

―¿Y tu querida esposa? ―Aquello pareció más un gruñido meloso y aterrador que otra cosa―. ¿Cómo fue la boda? 

―Yo no… Ella… ―Joonmyun se ahogaba con sus propias lágrimas, casi no podía ver el contorno del muchacho ensangrentado de lo mucho que sollozaba―. No nos casamos. 

El muchacho lo miró, con sus tristes ojos confusos todavía llorando sangre. 

―No entiendo. 

―Después de lo que pasó… Después de… ―La garganta se le cerraba y lo asfixiaba, un picor compulsivo se le extendió por la piel y volvió a sentir necesidades que no había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Quiso vomitar, pero no podía apartar los ojos de los que se le clavaban como filos de espada candentes―. Cambié. Ya no soy el mismo. No pude hacerlo. 

El silencio se hizo en el lugar y solo lo rompió la ominosa melodía del ulular de los búhos escondidos entre los árboles. La luna seguía agrandándose y todo se veía cada vez con más claridad. 

―¿Quieres decir que morí en vano? ¿Que ya no existo por tu culpa, porque la razón de que mi vida terminara de arruinarse no se convirtió más que en polvo que se llevó el viento? 

La figura del muchacho se acercó más a él, se inclinó hasta que quedó a meros centímetros de su rostro pálido y espantado. 

―Morí por tu culpa, Joonmyun. Fuiste tú quien me dio el empujón, en lugar de tirar de mí hacia atrás como debiste haber hecho. _Tú me mataste._ ―Los labios del chico se curvaron en una mueca de asco, como si Joonmyun fuera de los dos el que estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza en muerte y en horribles heridas sangrantes. 

_Tú me mataste._

El muchacho arrodillado no fue capaz de responder porque sintió un segundo más tarde que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones como si le hubieran dado un golpe muy fuerte. Un olor rancio y fuerte le invadió la nariz y la boca de inmediato cuando el otro chico se abalanzó sobre él y, con un movimiento rápido, le sujetaba la nuca con una mano y unía sus labios a los de Joonmyun. La sangre sabía a óxido, a veneno, y el olor a podrido y a miedo y resentimiento puro se le atragantó junto con la sangre con la que aquellos labios lo impregnaban en aquel beso. 

Joonmyun abrió mucho los ojos. De cerca podía reconocer todas y cada una de las facciones del muchacho junto con incontables heridas pavorosas, pero la repulsión que sintió tanto por él mismo como por la situación hizo que tratara de zafarse del chico. Cuando lo empujó, una mano de uñas afiladas le arañó la mejilla, dejando tras de sí un rastro de quemazón como el que deja el ácido contra la piel sensible, si bien no tuvo demasiado tiempo para fijarse en eso porque un instante más tarde el muchacho volvía a lanzarse sobre él para gruñirle en los labios y robarle otro beso sanguinolento. 

―¡Jongin, no! 

Joonmyun abrió los ojos de par en par mientras un grito largo y agonizante se le escapaba de los labios. Frente a sí no encontró a ningún muchacho ensangrentado, a ninguna luna anormalmente grande y brillante, sin embargo, sino una habitación sumida en la oscuridad salvo por una lamparita de mesilla de noche que lo bañaba todo en un tenue halo anaranjado. Nadie se cernía sobre él, nadie lo miraba y nadie lo tocaba, pero Joonmyun gritó de nuevo, paralizado por el terror que aún le recorría las venas en desesperados pálpitos que no tardaron en hacer que los surcos de lágrimas que ya le manchaban las mejillas volvieran a llenarse de agua fresca. 

La ponzoña se le extendió por el cuerpo y lo envolvió en llamas invisibles que lo hicieron desear algo que no había deseado desde hacía mucho tiempo: morir. 

No fue hasta que sus ojos captaron movimiento a su derecha, sobre la cama, cuando Joonmyun volvió ligeramente en sí y giró la cabeza bruscamente en busca de alguna criatura de ultratumba. Parpadeó un par de veces mientras se sacudía violentamente y, de repente, una figura oscura parpadeó junto a la forma dormida de Kyungsoo. Joonmyun volvía a ver al mismo muchacho ensangrentado que se había encontrado en el camino del bosque. Con una sonrisa que le pintaba los labios de forma siniestra y aún chorreando sangre sin parar, aquel muchacho muerto ―Jongin― se inclinó sobre un Kyungsoo, que lo ignoraba todo y solo se retorcía con movimientos tímidos en la cama. Los dedos rojos de Jongin acariciaron la cabeza de Kyungsoo con movimientos cuidadosos, casi con ternura. La sangre que le manaba de los ojos caía sobre el muchacho inconsciente y le salpicaba las ropas, las sábanas, el cuello, el rostro. Kyungsoo no se despertaba. 

―Kyungsoo ―murmuró, y sus ojos de muerte lo observaron con afecto, tristeza―. Lo siento. 

Joonmyun no comprendía qué estaba sucediendo, no sabía qué hacía Jongin allí y no sabía cómo escapar de aquella situación que no hacía más que darle unas ganas horribles de vomitar y ahogarse en su propia miseria. 

―No lo toques ―musitó cuando fue capaz de hablar tras reunir el poco valor que pudo―. Hazme a mí lo que quieras, pero a él no lo toques. 

Aquella criatura teñida de rojo detuvo las caricias que le regalaba a Kyungsoo por un instante y volvió su rostro, frío como el acero, hacia el lugar en el suelo en el que Joonmyun estaba sentado. 

―¿Quién soy? ―le preguntó entonces con una mueca de seriedad mortal. La voz se le entrecortaba, como si no terminara de viajar correctamente hasta los oídos de Joonmyun. 

La respuesta fue clara, rápida, directa. Como si la hubiera practicado millones veces. Como si el miedo no le estrujara el estómago de forma compulsiva. 

―Jongin. 

Jongin lo miró y parpadeó; un nuevo río escarlata le resbaló por las mejillas con fluidez. Los ojos plateados, le relucieron en contraste a la sangre que le chorreaba profusamente por doquier. 

―¿Y quién es él? 

―Mi paciente. 

―¿Quién es él? ―apremió. La mano herida de Jongin aumentó el apuro con el que acariciaba el pelo del dormido Kyungsoo. 

―Kyungsoo ―rectificó Joonmyun. 

―¿Y quién soy yo? ―volvió a preguntar con un deje en la voz que hizo que Joonmyun sintiera que se asfixiaba. No entendía qué le intentaba decir. 

―Jong… 

―¿Y él? ―le cortó bruscamente. 

―Kyungsoo. 

―¿Quién eres tú? ―El misterio con el que enlazó las palabras le puso la piel de gallina a Joonmyun. 

―Joonmyun. 

―¿Y yo? 

―Jongin. 

―¿Y él? 

―Kyungsoo. 

Jongin hizo una pausa, pupilas rojas clavadas en las de Joonmyun, que no sabía cómo no se había desmayado aún. 

―¿Quiénes somos nosotros? ―Pronunció cada palabra con intención, como si pretendiera que Joonmyun captara un mensaje oculto que no parecía capaz de entender. 

―¿Quiénes…? 

Los ojos resentidos de Jongin miraron a Kyungsoo entonces y se tornaron arrepentidos por un instante muy intenso que sacudió a Joonmyun y lo dejó sin respiración. 

Joonmyun. Jongin. Kyungsoo. 

Con otro golpe brusco, el aire volvió a invadir los pulmones de Joonmyun con frialdad, con desesperación casi, y las lágrimas le brotaron de los ojos como agua furiosa de un géiser. El cuerpo se le desbloqueó y se incorporó sobre su montón de mantas revueltas en el suelo mientras un chillido desgarrador le rompía la garganta. Buscó frenético a su alrededor a Jongin, cualquier rastro de un chico ensangrentado, de un chico _muerto,_ mas todo estaba en calma aparente. Giró la cabeza entonces para encontrarse una cama revuelta y un muchacho delgaducho sobre ella retorciéndose débilmente. Kyungsoo respiraba con dificultad y tendía una mano en su dirección como pidiéndole auxilio. Joonmyun lo miró, clavó sus ojos en los de Kyungsoo, que le devolvía la mirada aún sin ver. Un par de ojos negros y velados lo observaban en su propia oscuridad, y la tenue luz de la lamparita de la habitación solo hacía acentuar la desesperación que en aquel rostro cansado y atormentado se reflejaba. 

La imagen de Jongin junto a Kyungsoo en la pesadilla le volvió a la cabeza junto con las palabras de aquella representación de la muerte, y el vacío que encontró en los ojos de Kyungsoo se unió al vacío que había encontrado en ellos cuando vio la foto del chico antes de operarse. 

Clic. Con el mismo ruido que el bolígrafo del Doctor Kim, las piezas de un puzle encajaron y cuando quiso darse cuenta, volvía a chillar como si ante él se hubiera presentado la pesadilla más horrible que jamás hubiera pensado que podía existir. Aunque lo peor de todo tal vez no era el hecho de que se tratara de una pesadilla, sino que aquella pesadilla era muy real. 

Kyungsoo no podía gritar pero se revolvía entre las sábanas inquieto, despierto, probablemente muy desorientado debido a que todavía no le tocaba despertarse y recuperar la consciencia. Joonmyun se encontraba en estado de shock y obvió el hecho de que Kyungsoo se había despertado porque había oído sus gritos, pero sí que fue rápido en levantarse del suelo y apresurarse en acercarse a Kyungsoo, tomarle la vía y sedarlo con manos cuyos temblores descontrolados se apañó para mantener a raya por unos segundos. 

No entendía lo que acababa de suceder. No podía entenderlo. No quería entenderlo. 

Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una pesadilla; habían pasado muchos meses sin que Joonmyun hubiera tenido pesadillas graves, sin verlo a él. Se sacudió con una oleada de sollozos que hizo que se doblara por la mitad hasta apoyarse en el colchón de Kyungsoo, que volvía a estar tranquilo poco a poco. No tardó mucho tiempo en caerse al suelo y arrastrarse patéticamente hasta la pared opuesta de la habitación para alejarse todo lo que pudiera del muchacho que ya dormía una vez más, ignorante del huracán que lo sacudía todo en aquel momento. 

Con la respiración entrecortada, Joonmyun se llevó las rodillas al pecho y se las abrazó buscando algo de consuelo para remediar el golpe de realidad que se acababa de llevar cual mazazo a un gong. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido? ¿Cómo había podido pasar por alto tanta información tan importante? Kyungsoo había ingresado en la clínica con un cuadro severo de depresión postraumática causada en parte por la muerte violenta de un amigo, que se había suicidado delante de él. Kyungsoo hablaba en su diario de ese amigo, que se llamaba Jongin. 

Como si de una avalancha imparable se tratara, unas puertas que antes estaban cerradas a cal y canto dentro de la cabeza de Joonmyun se abrieron de par en par para dejar salir un montón de monstruos que tenía encerrados bajo llave, bloqueados dentro de sí mismo para no volver a mirarlos nunca más. Algo había hecho aparecer una llave y que la puerta se abriera para que sus fantasmas más oscuros se pasearan en desfile orgulloso y macabro por toda su cabeza. Recordó la ruptura, la angustia, las lágrimas, pero sobre todo recordó la llamada de teléfono que le comunicó que su pareja ―expareja― se había suicidado. Recordó el dolor y la oscuridad, la culpabilidad, el resentimiento y la rabia, y recordó la clínica. Luego nada. Todo en blanco. Monotonía. Más tarde, Kyungsoo. 

Las lágrimas le corrían amargas por las mejillas y le iban a morir a los labios, que le temblaban con cada sollozo desconsolado que lo sacudía en medio de su llanto. La culpa se le instaló sobre los hombros encogidos como una manta que pesaba más que nunca porque no solo arrastraba ya el peso de su propia miseria, que había pretendido olvidar durante más de un año, sino también el hecho de haber arruinado la vida de Jongin y la de Kyungsoo. No necesitó revisar ningún informe ni volver a leer el diario, no necesitó preguntarle a nadie para saber que sus suposiciones eran ciertas y que Jongin, el amigo de Kyungsoo que se había lanzado al vacío desde la estación de metro aéreo, era su mismo Jongin, que había muerto al lanzarse al vacío desde una estación de metro aéreo. 

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que despertó de la pesadilla hasta que dejó de llorar como un recién nacido, como el ser humano más desconsolado del planeta, y volvió a arrastrarse hasta la cama de Kyungsoo, pero probablemente habían sido horas. El sol no había salido aún, pero ya se veía una tímida estría naranja en la línea del horizonte preparada para dar el pistoletazo de salida a un nuevo día. Un día que Joonmyun no quería ver, que no quería vivir, pero que se obligó a soportar porque ahora no solo dependía de él su propia vida, sino la de otro ser humano de cuya desdicha era responsable además. Le resultó una tarea titánica poder incorporarse y sentarse al borde de la cama de Kyungsoo, pero se obligó a ello mientras fracasaba en su intento por contener las lágrimas. Una vez estuvo sentado a su lado lo observó con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y el corazón encogido, llorando como no lloraba desde la muerte de Jongin. 

¿Qué había hecho? Por su culpa había llevado a la desgracia más absoluta a la persona que más quería en el mundo, y por su culpa también se había visto afectado aquel muchacho tan frágil, tan vulnerable. Le vino a la cabeza la fotografía de Kyungsoo, la sombra de muerte que se le pegaba al cuerpo escuálido como una segunda piel transparente, y Joonmyun lloró más fuerte al saber que él era el culpable de ello. Que, por intentar seguir los deseos de su familia y casarse por conveniencia, por ser estúpido, había matado a un alma inocente y había dañado a otra para siempre de un modo que jamás podría reparar. El corazón le palpitaba a toda velocidad dentro del pecho, que le dolía en forma de punzadas agudas, candentes, y que no paraba de encogérsele de horror. 

Una mano temblorosa fue a parar con cuidado al rostro de Kyungsoo, aunque sabía que el muchacho no se despertaría hasta que los efectos del sedante se le pasaran. Con cuidado le acarició la mejilla, que ya no estaba tan hundida como antes y que comenzaba a recuperar color; las ojeras, que no eran tan oscuras como antes. Le tocó con dulzura cada facción de la cara con los ojos llenos de miedo, de culpa, de arrepentimiento, y los dedos hormigueándole con una disculpa silenciosa que quería trasmitirle de un modo u otro. 

Cuando le sujetó la mejilla con delicadeza una vez más, Kyungsoo se removió y se acurrucó contra ella. Eso fue el simple detonante para que Joonmyun rompiera a llorar con intensidad, desesperado, a gritos, y se lanzarse con todo el abandono que le plagaba las venas como una enfermedad para estrechar al muchacho entre sus brazos. Le pidió perdón con la voz ahogada, se disculpó millones de veces y rogó que si había algo que él pudiera hacer para ayudarlo se lo dijera, aunque Kyungsoo no podía escucharlo y ni siquiera era consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Abrazó el cuerpo inerte de Kyungsoo contra su propio pecho y lo apretó contra sí, sorprendiéndose de lo cálido que era en comparación a la baja temperatura corporal que tenía un par de semanas antes. Lo abrazó durante horas, hasta que la línea en el horizonte se convirtió en un amanecer que parecía especialmente sanguinolento, hasta que los brazos se le cansaron y los ojos se le cerraron, hasta que perdió el conocimiento y cayó rendido a su propio agotamiento. Las lágrimas no pararon de mojarle las mejillas, ni siquiera cuando la extenuación lo llevó lejos de la realidad a un limbo sin conciencia durante unas horas tumbado junto a Kyungsoo. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

El aire que le pasaba por la garganta parecía ser menos corrosivo. Kyungsoo respiró pausadamente, tratando de comprender por qué, si tal vez era porque finalmente se estaba acostumbrando o si había algún otro motivo detrás de ello, mas su hilo de pensamientos se cortó repentinamente cuando un olor familiar lo rodeó por completo. Junto a él había algo que le presionaba el brazo ligeramente, algo que pesaba más de lo que cualquier manta podía pesar y que olía sospechosamente como Joonmyun. Kyungsoo levantó una mano y con cuidado la llevó hasta aquella presencia hasta que la rozó con la punta de los dedos; la suavidad de la tela de una camiseta raída le devolvió el roce. Palpó tentativamente el contorno de un brazo hasta que se curvó en un hombro, y este, en un cuello, precursor del rostro que descansaba junto al suyo sobre la almohada. Sus dedos, ya cuidadosos por puro hábito, trazaron las facciones de aquella persona y reconoció a Joonmyun como si lo estuviera viendo. Su otra mano no tardó en encontrar el brazo de Joonmyun, que le rodeaba la cintura con laxitud, hasta encontrarse con unos dedos relajados que se curvaban en las sábanas revueltas bajo su cuerpo. 

Kyungsoo tragó saliva, quiso hablar aunque sabía que aún no podía y que forzarse a hacerlo solo podría repercutirle negativamente en el futuro. Sin embargo, la necesidad de decir algo seguía ahí latente porque Joonmyun estaba dormido como su respiración pausada delataba, pero algo en él parecía no estar bien. Algo le decía a Kyungsoo que Joonmyun no estaba bien, aunque no tenía modo de saber qué ocurría. La atmósfera de la habitación estaba cargada y le hacía sentir los ojos pesados pese a ser incapaz de ver todavía; el corazón se le desinfló un poco dentro del pecho. Con cuidado tocó de nuevo el rostro de Joonmyun preguntándose qué le había sucedido para quedarse dormido junto a él, preguntándose qué hora era, preguntándose muchas cosas. Un caminito suave llevó las yemas de sus dedos hasta los ojos de Joonmyun, que respiraba entrecortadamente, y Kyungsoo tuvo que contener un gemido de preocupación que le habría rasgado la garganta cuando sintió la humedad de un fino hilo de lágrimas. 

¿Por qué estaba llorando? ¿Qué le había ocurrido? Kyungsoo podía sentir sufrimiento que parecía recorrerle el cuerpo al Cuidador en oleadas que se trasmitían a los dedos de Kyungsoo como pequeñas descargas eléctricas. No tenía modo de saber si tenía la piel fría o caliente, pero lo que sí notaba Kyungsoo era que la piel del otro muchacho estaba más suave de lo normal, más tierna, como si una fiebre repentina se hubiera apoderado de él y lo hubiera dejado débil y laxo. 

No había nada que Kyungsoo pudiera hacer para ayudar a Joonmyun, por lo que se limitó a apretarle débilmente una mano mientras que con la otra le limpió las lágrimas, que no detenían su fluir a pesar de los constantes intentos de Kyungsoo. El muchacho al menos esperaba que Joonmyun pudiera encontrar algo de consuelo mientras dormía, porque debía ser bastante solitario estar con alguien como él, que no podía comunicarse ni valerse por sí mismo aún. 

Las horas pasaron a oscuras para Kyungsoo, que le rozaba los párpados y le susurraba muditos «no llores, no llores» a un Joonmyun que solo parecía saber llorar y sujetarse al frágil cuerpo de Kyungsoo como si fuera su único salvavidas en medio del mar. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

El malestar que había estado provocándole náuseas los últimos días debía desaparecer. Kyungsoo estaba entrando en el segundo mes de recuperación y no tardaría demasiado en volver a oír; la presencia de Joonmyun debía ser algo positivo, sosegado y pacífico y no una fuente de preocupación y estrés para el paciente. Fue por ello que Joonmyun apartó todo lo que pudo todos y cada uno de los pensamientos oscuros y tristes que lo habían acompañado desde la pesadilla con Jongin y la posterior revelación de su relación indirecta con Kyungsoo. Con un resoplido decidido se limpió las lágrimas y frunció el ceño resuelto a esforzarse al máximo por Kyungsoo, por darle el comienzo de una vida que él mismo le había robado. Los pacientes de cirugía emocional necesitaban de un Cuidador estable, de alguien que los pudiera guiar con serenidad y firmeza por las turbulentas neblinas que debían atravesar hasta estar del todo recuperados. 

Le resultaba algo complicado, sin embargo, porque su pecho, antes tranquilo y sosegado, se veía invadido continuamente por pensamientos tristes, por golpes repentinos de angustia, pero sobre todo por la ácida culpabilidad que amenazaba con quemarlo desde dentro y que lo había hecho vomitar bilis corrosiva varias veces en los últimos días. 

Y lo peor de todo era que Joonmyun ni siquiera debería estar sintiendo esas cosas. Joonmyun _debía_ ser alguien calmado, atento y amable; por algo había cerrado con llave una parte de sí mismo dentro de su cabeza un tiempo antes, tal y como había hecho el propio Kyungsoo. Sus motivos no habían sido los más honestos, los mejores, pero no había podido soportar la culpa que le había producido el suicidio de Jongin por haberlo abandonado a su suerte en un mundo oscuro que se lo tragaba cada día más en lugar de tenderle una mano cuando lo había necesitado y ayudarlo. 

Joonmyun no podía manchar el nombre de su familia con alguien de tan baja clase, alguien que siempre estaba cubierto del hollín y la desesperación de Fábricas, alguien con tan poca categoría ―como su madre había chillado, indignada― como un chaval tímido cuyo único mal hacer en el mundo había sido no trabajar en una clínica como el propio Joonmyun. Joonmyun no había podido manchar el nombre de su familia entonces y no había podido hacerlo tampoco al dejar que la muerte de esa persona afectara a su trabajo, a su persona y a su entorno. Por eso había decidido operarse, a pesar de que Yixing se había opuesto a ello como su Mentor y amigo. Yixing había sido también su Cuidador y había monitorizado todo su proceso de recuperación, desde los aspectos físicos hasta sus capacidades mentales, asegurándose de que todos los conocimientos que Joonmyun poseía antes de la operación como Cuidador se habían mantenido intactos. 

Había algo que ya no funcionaba, sin embargo. Joonmyun estaba acostumbrado a leer en los manuales que las posibilidades de que la cirugía no funcionara eran prácticamente nulas, que nunca había habido un caso desde el último perfeccionamiento del protocolo llevado a cabo por el abuelo del Doctor Wu muchos años atrás. Algo no funcionaba... o sí. Algo que no debía funcionar dentro de él estaba funcionando, y Joonmyun no tardó demasiado tiempo en darse cuenta de que los inhibidores que se habían instalado en su cabeza para bloquear ciertas partes de sus sentimientos y recuerdos habían reventado como si de débiles brotes nuevos de hierba se trataran. Toda una oleada de pensamientos que no debía tener le llenaba los espacios de sí mismo que antes tenía vacíos y, si bien sentirse lleno otra vez era agradable en cierto modo, la oscuridad era demasiado grande para que pudiera soportarla él solo. La incertidumbre y el dolor que había sentido antes de la operación le resbalaban continuamente por los huesos y lo sumían en una piscina de fango espeso que lo hacía querer gritar hasta que se le desgarrara la garganta, hasta que los pulmones no le dieran más de sí y cayera desmayado al suelo para dormir hasta que no pudiera recordar nada más. 

Lo estaba pasando mal y peor sabía que lo pasaría, porque todavía le quedaban unos meses junto a Kyungsoo, junto a la prueba viviente de que él mismo era un ser humano horrible, pero era por él que debía esforzarse, y era por él que decidió no comentarle nada sobre su situación a nadie. Si hablaba con Yixing sobre ello, o con el Doctor Kim o el Doctor Wu, no tardarían en retirarlo del caso. El protocolo era muy estricto en cuanto a la política de pautas y regímenes que debían seguir los Cuidadores y si se salían de los baremos de estabilidad y preparación de cualquier tipo eran rápidamente reemplazados por otros. Joonmyun sabía que si alguien se enteraba de que volvía a ser el de antes, aunque en un estado mucho peor porque el golpe lo había pillado con la guardia baja, Yixing se haría cargo de Kyungsoo y lo llevaría a buen puerto, pero no podía permitir eso. No podía permitirlo porque sentía que tenía ser él quien lo llevara a ese puerto y lo ayudara a volver a ser feliz, ya que había sido él mismo quien le había arrebatado dicha felicidad. Debía ser él el responsable, y su castigo sería sufrir en silencio a manos del hielo que lo quemaba por dentro ante la culpa que el recuerdo viviente le provocaría. 

Una vez más, Joonmyun aceptó su destino y se recompuso frente al espejo, dispuesto a enfrentarse a una realidad más dura que mil vidas de sufrimiento. Debía ser fuerte, callarse y aceptar su castigo, el precio a pagar por sus ofensas. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

Kyungsoo vivía en un mundo de sueños que no eran sueños. De cosas irreales, de neblina, de grises claros y oscuros, de vagar perdido por caminos invisibles que lo llevaban a todos lados y a ningún sitio al mismo tiempo. Todo era una amalgama de pensamientos vagos, de recuerdos despiezados mecidos por un viento inexistente que apenas podía sentir sobre la piel pero que le invadía el cerebro con lentitud, como una serpiente que reptaba y se enroscaba a su alrededor sinuosamente. Las ondas de humo que lo envolvían le recordaban a un mundo azul en el que había vivido, a un paisaje verdoso y ondulante que lo mantenía en un estado de suspensión mental agradable a la par que opresivo. Una pecera, un tanque de agua enorme. ¿De dónde habían salido? Con el tiempo lo descubriría, suponía. 

La presión del agua y de la niebla sobre sus oídos contribuía a que el mundo fuera insonoro, a que estuviera sumido en una inmensidad vacía de alteración. Ese silencio se acabó, no obstante, con el débil susurró de unos sollozos. Se fueron filtrando paulatinamente en los oídos de Kyungsoo, que yacía sobre su cama inmóvil, dormido un minuto antes, y le llenaban los ojos de recuerdos sensitivos como acto reflejo. Los párpados se le llenaron de lágrimas aunque no estaba triste y el corazón le latió más fuerte como por acto reflejo, reaccionando por cuenta propia. Se preguntó que quién estaba llorando, aunque la respuesta no era difícil de adivinar. La única persona que podía estar acompañándolo era su Cuidador. 

Tenía curiosidad por saber por qué lloraba Joonmyun, si se encontraba bien, pero no tenía modo de hacerse notar. No pensaba que entrometerse en algo que no le correspondía fuera la mejor opción, así que se mantuvo callado. El sueño inducido por los medicamentos que le corrían libremente por las venas no tardó en ganarle la batalla de nuevo, si bien el malestar que parecía dejarse caer sobre él como una sábana fina no pudo empañar el hecho de que, una vez más, volvía a oír ―aunque su nana para conciliar el sueño de nuevo fuera tan triste como los sollozos desconsolados de alguien tan bueno como Joonmyun. 

Cuando volvió a despertarse, no obstante, esa voz débil que había gimoteado lastimeramente unas horas antes lo despertaba con tono alegre como si nada hubiera sucedido, como si Kyungsoo solo hubiera sido testigo de un sueño, de la vaporosa traza de uno de sus recuerdos aún perdidos y sin estructura. 

―Buenos días, Kyungsoo ―le dijo con voz suave mientras le apretaba el hombro ligeramente―. ¿Has dormido bien? 

Kyungsoo no respondió, aunque podría haber asentido y haberle dado a entender a Joonmyun que lo había escuchado. Decidió no hacerlo por algún motivo. 

El sonido de sus pasos era suave; probablemente no llevaba zapatos y andaba descalzo sobre el suelo. Lo destapó con cuidado con una mano mientras que con la otra le acariciaba la cara y el pelo para que se espabilara, y Kyungsoo no tuvo más remedio que removerse y parpadear adormilado para volver otro día más a mirar a la nada. 

―Hoy hace sol ―comentó Joonmyun; realmente parecía que estaba hablando con él―. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que hacía tanto sol, aunque la previsión del tiempo dice que mañana nevará otra vez y estará nublado todo el día. 

Kyungsoo parpadeó un par de veces escuchando atentamente la voz de Joonmyun, que le circulaba por el cuerpo como una tenue corriente eléctrica, como un masaje tierno, como una fuente de agua fresca de la que beber. Tenía un timbre alto, claro, y sonaba suave, como un susurro al amanecer, como si no quisiera despertar al mundo. A Kyungsoo le gustaba el sonido. 

A lo lejos, un murmullo incesante no paraba de crecer, de llenar todo el silencio de la casa con un leve ronroneo que trajo consigo el olor a café puro, negro, amargo. 

―Ah, ya está el café ―anunció el Cuidador, como si Kyungsoo fuera a responderle. Sus pasos se alejaron apresurados y se perdieron en la lejanía del pasillo. 

El olor a café se intensificó cuando Joonmyun volvió y el claro tintineo de algo posándose sobre la mesita que estaba a la izquierda de la cama le indicó a Kyungsoo que había traído una taza. El peso del Cuidador no tardó en hundir el colchón a su lado. 

―Vamos a incorporarnos, anda ―murmuró, esta vez más probablemente para sí mismo. Aunque Kyungsoo podía oírlo, todavía no era capaz de distinguir todos los sonidos. 

Un instante más tarde se inclinaba sobre Kyungsoo y lo sujetaba con el mismo cuidado de siempre, con el mismo cuidado con el que Kyungsoo levantaba los brazos y le pasaba las manos por los hombros, con el mismo cuidado con el que estrechaba aquel torso mientras Joonmyun lo incorporaba y lo ayudaba a sentarse sobre la cama y apoyarse en el cabecero. 

―No estoy seguro de si te gusta el chocolate, pero le he echado un poco a la leche del desayuno para que no tenga un sabor tan fuerte. 

El hecho de que Joonmyun le estuviera hablando aunque supiera perfectamente que Kyungsoo no podía escucharlo decía mucho de él como Cuidador y como persona. Significaba que se preocupaba por Kyungsoo. O que tal vez estuviera loco, pero probablemente se tratara de la primera opción. La dulzura en su voz obligó a Kyungsoo a sonreír tímidamente, la primera vez que sonreía desde que despertó. Joonmyun soltó un grito ahogado. 

―Has... sonreído. Qué alegría, ha sonreído. ―Su voz se tornaba emocionada por segundos, y Kyungsoo solo pudo ensanchar su sonrisa, aunque esta seguía siendo muy tímida―. ¿Estás sonriendo? Santo cielo, qué alegría. 

Kyungsoo asintió con lentitud. 

Joonmyun se quedó callado por un instante, paralizado, tenso sobre el colchón. 

―Acabas de asentir. ―Parecía incrédulo, como si pensara que se había imaginado lo que había visto―. Has asentido. 

Kyungsoo asintió otra vez. 

―Kyungsoo. ―Este levantó las cejas―. Kyungsoo... 

La voz de Joonmyun se hacía cada vez más aguda, como si jamás hubiera presenciado algo tan maravilloso como lo que estaba viendo. 

―¿Puedes oírme? ―preguntó tentativamente. 

Kyungsoo volvió a asentir y Joonmyun le regaló una carcajada de júbilo como recompensa. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

Si Joonmyun se sintió contento, aliviado incluso, cuando Kyungsoo admitió por primera vez que podía oír, esos sentimientos aumentaron el doble cuando escuchó a Kyungsoo hablar por primera vez. Tenía la voz ronca, gastada, tal y como sonaría un sillón de cuero viejo y maltratado o como una voz tímida pero emocionada que rompe el silencio tras mucho tiempo sin pronunciarse. 

―Hola, Kyungsoo ―le dijo con suavidad―. ¿Puedes hablar? ¿Puedes repetirme? 

Kyungsoo asintió, inseguridad latente en el temblor ligero de sus manos y en cómo cruzaba las piernas hasta hacerlas un gurruñito contra su propio cuerpo. 

―Vamos a intentar algunos ejercicios, ¿vale? Carraspea primero, aclárate la garganta después de beber agua ―le indicó una vez le pasó una botella de agua abierta―. Hazlo con cuidado, sin forzar. No queremos que te hagas daño, ¿verdad? ―añadió con tono amable, desenfadado. 

Kyungsoo hizo lo que le dijo y bebió unos cuantos tragos de agua, que ya no lo hacía toser apenas. Su alimentación había pasado a ser más sólida y ya bebía cosas como leche, chocolate y zumos; tardaría bastante más en asimilar las especias y el pique sin tener problemas de estómago, pero tiempo al tiempo. Le devolvió la botella a Joonmyun, que la apoyó sobre la mesita y lo agarró de la mano. 

―Carraspea ―ordenó una vez más. Así hizo Kyungsoo. 

Aquello le arrancó un ataque de tos bastante violento al muchacho, aunque no tardó en disminuir y calmarse a pesar de las sacudidas que daba su frágil cuerpo. 

―Cuidado, Kyungsoo ―advirtió Joonmyun, aún acariciándole la espalda para que se calmara―. Hazlo otra vez. 

Kyungsoo volvió a obedecerle y con un poco más de cuidado consiguió no atragantarse. 

―Muy bien ―le elogió el Cuidador―. Ahora haz lo mismo con la boca abierta, como si quisieras decir «a». 

La rehabilitación vocal llevaría unas semanas, ya que Kyungsoo tendría que volver a acostumbrar a su lengua, sus labios y músculos varios a todas las formas y sonidos del alfabeto coreano. Tendría que esforzarse mucho pero con paciencia y práctica lo conseguiría. Toda la recuperación que el muchacho requiriera tomaría tiempo; la paciencia, después de todo, era la clave de todo el proceso. 

Los ejercicios de logopedia eran largos y tediosos para ambos. Tanto Joonmyun como Kyungsoo terminaban siempre con la garganta seca y una presión incómoda en las sienes aunque, como contrapartida positiva, Kyungsoo no tardó mucho en avanzar. Le llevaría un tiempo poder hablar fluidamente, mas en una semana ya era capaz de decir frases cortas y cuya pronunciación era simple. Casi sonaba como un niño pequeño que acababa de aprender a hablar y Joonmyun se debatía gran parte del tiempo consigo mismo entre estirar una mano y apretarle las mejillas o aguantarse las ganas, porque el muchacho era decididamente adorable. Había comenzado a ganar peso también y ya tenía un aspecto más saludable; había engordado unos kilos y sus huesos empezaban a esconderse bajo los músculos que debían recubrirlos en un principio. Día a día, el chico ganaba fuerza y control sobre su propio cuerpo pese a que todavía no podía andar por falta de masa muscular que Joonmyun se estaba encargando de traer de vuelta con la fisioterapia. 

Sin embargo, lo que más sorprendió a Joonmyun fue la primera vez que Kyungsoo le habló sin que estuvieran haciendo un ejercicio, sin que fueran palabras que él le hubiera dictado antes. Era por la tarde, el cielo era naranja intenso y la luz penetrante del sol lo hacía parecer una especie de criatura etérea con un halo de luz a su alrededor. Se aclaró la garganta con cuidado y estiró una mano hacia Joonmyun hasta apoyarla sobre su brazo y apretárselo con incertidumbre. Joonmyun lo miró porque aún lo sorprendía que Kyungsoo pudiera encontrarlo con tanta facilidad en la oscuridad de su mundo. Lo observó expectante; parecía que iba a decir algo, aunque Joonmyun no sabía muy bien qué. Él mismo llevaba la mayor parte del día callado, sin saber qué decir, porque sus propios pensamientos lo tenían sumido en una tormenta en la que se encontraba sin salvavidas. 

Kyungsoo pensó largo rato lo que iba a decir, o puede que en realidad tardara tanto porque estaba reuniendo fuerzas para decirlo, pero cuando levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos velados en los de Joonmyun, a este se le encogió el corazón en el pecho un instante antes de que comenzara a latirle desbocado dentro del pecho. El rostro del muchacho estaba contraído en una mueca de tristeza profunda y parecía no ser capaz de expresar todo lo que quería decir con la poca capacidad vocal que aún tenía. 

Su voz, no obstante, sonó más clara que nunca cuando frunció el ceño con angustia y estrujó unas palabras entre sus labios. 

―¿Por qué lloras? 

La pregunta dejó a Joonmyun clavado sobre la cama, sentado al lado de Kyungsoo. Tendría que haber sido más cuidadoso, tendría que haberse dado cuenta de que Kyungsoo podría recuperar el oído en cualquier momento. Kyungsoo lo había escuchado llorar alguna noche y no sabía cómo de angustiado lo hacía sentir aquello. No podía fracasar, no podía ser una decepción, no debía fallar en esta ocasión. Debía hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para que la recuperación de Kyungsoo fuera óptima. El simple hecho de que existiera la posibilidad de que él fuera el culpable de aquellos labios fruncidos en un puchero triste y los ojos que lo miraban con súplica lo hizo temblar. 

―Kyungsoo, yo... 

Joonmyun trató de darle una respuesta que no fuera echarse a llorar en aquel momento, pero por primera vez desde que se convirtiera en el Cuidador de Kyungsoo, no tenía una respuesta para una de las preguntas que el muchacho planteaba. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

Kyungsoo ya había recuperado la movilidad en la mayor parte del cuerpo para el final del segundo mes de recuperación. Tanto él como Joonmyun estaban muy satisfechos con el rápido progreso y con el empeño que le ponía Kyungsoo a mejorar todos los días. Todavía le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer pero eso no hacía decaer su ánimo, aunque este no fuera del todo visible debido a su entumecimiento emocional, que todavía le bloqueaba muchos sentimientos. 

Joonmyun trataba de alejarse de su propia pena, de su propia miseria, ayudando a que el muchacho fuera poco a poco mejorando. La estimulación física cada vez requería menos de su esfuerzo y poco a poco fue Kyungsoo quien hacía todo el trabajo, mas aún debía ayudarlo cuando hacían estiramientos y movimientos grandes o complejos. No era un suceso poco común que Kyungsoo se quedara dormido durante las sesiones de fisioterapia, ya que tras apretarle y estirarle los músculos y removerle las articulaciones, Joonmyun debía masajearlo para volver a relajar toda la tensión que se le había acumulado en las fibras musculares. Kyungsoo aún no controlaba el sueño, así que no era raro que cayera fulminado tras tantas atenciones relajantes a manos de su Cuidador. Joonmyun había adoptado la costumbre una vez Kyungsoo había vuelto en sí de cambiar el horario de fisioterapia a la noche para poder así suministrarle a Kyungsoo su medicina para dormir una vez terminara ―ya estuviera el muchacho despierto o dormido. 

Aquella noche no fue una excepción, y Kyungsoo empezó a bostezar solo minutos después de que Joonmyun hubiera comenzado con la parte relajante de la sesión. No llegó a quedarse dormido, aunque sí que se mantuvo en un estado de duermevela que lo hacía tener los ojos brillantes, la respiración pausada y una sonrisa plácida y totalmente inconsciente en los labios. Joonmyun lo examinó con una sonrisa parecida mientras sus dedos pulgares le insistían a los cuádriceps de Kyungsoo en que se descontracturaran con firmes presiones ascendentes desde la rodilla del muchacho hasta donde el músculo iba a morir a la ingle. El Cuidador siempre era precavido para no hacerle daño a Kyungsoo a pesar de que este aún no podía sentir dolor, y no se dio cuenta de que había aplicado demasiada presión hasta que no escuchó a Kyungsoo protestar aún en su estado soporífero. El sonidito que le escapó de los labios fue corto, pero claro como agua cristalina en mitad del aire nocturno y silencioso. 

Joonmyun miró a Kyungsoo, que parecía no haberse inmutado, y volvió a extender las palmas de las manos sobre las piernas de Kyungsoo, que estaban cubiertas de gel transparente, y con cuidado,apretó el maleable músculo y ascendió por la pierna de Kyungsoo, que volvió a soltar un quejido ahogado. Joonmyun frunció el ceño contrariado porque aquella reacción no parecía ser dolor pero no entendía qué le ocurría a Kyungsoo. Tampoco podía ser un sueño porque no estaba dormido, y lo cierto era que ni siquiera podría estar soñando ―esa era una habilidad que recuperaría más tarde. Cuando volvió a repetir la acción, la mano de Kyungsoo asió su muñeca derecha con debilidad, casi con abandono, y sus ojos vidriosos se perdieron en la inmensidad de la oscuridad, en la pared que había al otro lado de la habitación. 

―Kyungsoo, ¿estás bien? ―La preocupación era evidente en la voz de Joonmyun, que no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza pensando en qué le podría estar estar ocurriendo al chico―. ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Te duele algo? No debería dolerte nada aún, así que si te duele algo dímelo porque no es buena señal. 

Fue entonces cuando sus manos volvieron a llegar con un movimiento lento a la ingle de Kyungsoo, que volvió a respirar entrecortadamente y tembló bajo los brazos de Joonmyun, que seguía arrodillado sobre la cama, atónito. Kyungsoo no respondió, pero de su garganta se escapó un sonido que solo se podía calificar como gemido. 

Y Joonmyun creyó comprender. No era normal, pero era posible que Kyungsoo estuviera recuperando la capacidad para reaccionar ante los estímulos sexuales; en teoría aquello no debía pasar hasta un par de meses más tarde, pero no era algo demasiado preocupante porque había leído en el manual que en algunos pacientes se manifestaba antes. Hablaría con el Doctor Wu por la mañana de cualquier modo y lo consultaría, además de anotarlo en la ficha del historial de Kyungsoo. 

Sus pensamientos como Cuidador se terminaron sin embargo en el mismo momento en el que sintió que las caderas de Kyungsoo se levantaban de la cama, probablemente por instinto puro, y Joonmyun sintió la erección caliente del muchacho contra su propio brazo. Kyungsoo volvió a gemir. Joonmyun no supo qué hacer. 

Con cautela retiró las manos de la piel del muchacho, que ardía por el repentino deseo que la invadía, y las manos de Kyungsoo se aferraron con vehemencia al brazo de Joonmyun como si él fuera el único pozo de agua en un inmenso desierto. 

―Joonmyun ―gimoteó lastimeramente, como si no supiera lo que estaba sucediendo. Sonaba confundido, desorientado, y no resultaba anormal teniendo en cuenta que había estado alrededor de un año sin sentir nada parecido al deseo sexual. 

El problema era que lo mismo le había ocurrido a Joonmyun y ahora que de pronto podía sentir cosas que la operación no le permitía antes, su libido volvía a estar presente entre los huecos de sus nervios y lo hacía vibrar de forma inesperada. Temblaba probablemente tanto y de forma tan incontrolada como el pobre Kyungsoo, que estaba tumbado sobre la cama con una mano sujeta a Joonmyun y la otra sobre la cama abierta en un gesto de dejadez típico de las fotografías más decadentes de los fotógrafos más transgresores. Tenía la frente perlada de sudor y las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos más oscuros que de costumbre y los labios abiertos de forma incitante. 

―Kyungsoo. ―Joonmyun se sorprendió a sí mismo al escuchar el tono de su voz ronco, nublado por un deseo que hacía mucho que no sentía―. ¿Sabes lo que te está ocurriendo? ¿Estás despierto? 

Kyungsoo asintió y seguidamente negó con la cabeza preso de la confusión, como si Joonmyun hubiera comenzado a hablarle en un idioma que él no comprendía. El Cuidador no supo muy bien cómo explicarle la situación pero era su deber hacerlo, por lo que respiró hondo un par de veces y tocó entonces una de las mejillas de Kyungsoo, que enfocó un poco los ojos en un punto algo más cercano al rostro de Joonmyun. 

―Kyungsoo ―repitió Joonmyun―. Parece que estás teniendo un episodio prematuro de estimulación sexual. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decirte? 

Kyungsoo negó con la cabeza con el ceño fruncido y tragó saliva con dificultad debido a lo pesado que se sentía el pecho; tenía la frente perlada de sudor. Joonmyun temblaba ligeramente, pero aun así asió la muñeca de Kyungsoo y le llevó la mano hasta la entrepierna, donde su erección pulsaba constantemente. El muchacho inhaló profundamente, pero su agarre no tardó demasiado en tornarse más seguro alrededor de sí mismo una vez entendió algo más el hilo del asunto ―a pesar de que seguía confundido en su mayor parte. 

―Voy a dejarte solo para que te ocupes de esto, ¿vale? ―La voz le tembló, ahogada en su propia garganta, y se levantó de la cama con las piernas temblorosas y las manos aún llenas de gel viscoso―. Mañana hablaré con el Doctor Wu para comentarle la situación. 

Sin embargo, el muchacho no parecía escucharlo. Volvía a tener los ojos perdidos y la boca abierta en un grito silencioso, en un gesto de abandono que tentaría hasta al ser más estoico del planeta. Joonmyun, por supuesto, no era excepción. 

―Cuando… ―Tragó saliva con dificultad cuando vio cómo Kyungsoo no podía evitar apretarse sobre los pantalones, perdido en su propio mundo―. Cuando acabes vengo a limpiarte. 

Dicho esto se alejó de la cama y abandonó la habitación con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad y una debilidad en las piernas que lo obligó a apoyarse en el pasillo para no perder el equilibrio. Un quejido roto le llegó a los oídos desde la habitación, haciendo que las piernas le temblaran aún más y que con un gruñido propio descubriera que la presión que sentía dentro de sus propios pantalones no era producto de su imaginación. El calor le recorría el cuerpo en olas tan ardientes que lo hacían temblar, por lo que no tardó en girarse rápido y dirigirse hacia el baño con un nudo en la garganta y las palmas de las manos sudorosas. 

El agua fría de la ducha casi lo quemó en contraste con su piel febril, aunque no hizo nada para hacer desaparecer la erección pulsante que le nublaba el pensamiento como hacía mucho que nada ni nadie hacían. Joonmyun la miró contrariado, con el miedo estrujándole el pecho usando sus garras de acero y un puñado de lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos mientras el agua le resbalaba por el cuerpo en una continua cascada que no lo ayudaba a aliviar el dolor que sentía. Las manos le temblaban allí donde se sujetaban a la pared de azulejos brillantes y sus dientes se hicieron con su labio inferior cuando sintió lágrimas escurrirse por sus mejillas ya mojadas; no entendía por qué se sentía así. En realidad sí que lo entendía, porque a pesar de todo Joonmyun le buscaba una solución lógica a todo y reaccionar ante algo erótico no era un acontecimiento tan extraño, pero su parte racional no podía explicar por qué, pese a tratarse de _Kyungsoo_ y pese a todas las implicaciones que el chico llevaba consigo como un tatuaje grabado en la frente, se había empalmado con un par de miradas perdidas y sonidos sugerentes. 

Se le escapaban las lágrimas desesperadas sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, y es que la contradicción moral que se le presentaba parecía estar a punto de hacerlo caer al suelo de rodillas. Kyungsoo era un alma inocente que se había roto por su culpa y el hecho de que Joonmyun estuviera teniendo pensamientos impuros al pensar en lo que el muchacho debía estar haciendo en su habitación, confuso y desorientado, solo hacía que le ardiera el cuerpo y las caderas se le movieran solas, intentando embestir contra un cuerpo que no estaba presente y en el que ni siquiera tenía derecho a pensar. Sintió ganas de vomitar, se sintió aún más horrible que de costumbre. Se sintió sucio, pero se iba a volver loco si no hacía algo para calmarse. 

Fue con manos temblorosas y ácido revuelto en el estómago como Joonmyun se arrodilló en el suelo bajo el chorro helado de la ducha y comenzó a masturbarse con desesperación. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

El mundo seguía siendo oscuro para Kyungsoo, aunque aquello no le importara del todo. El clima se volvía cada vez más húmedo; puede que el verano se estuviera acercando poco a poco pese a que Kyungsoo no sería capaz de sentir el calor infernal hasta unos meses más adelante, o puede que la nieve lo hubiera mojado todo tanto que fuera imposible distinguir una estación de otra. Kyungsoo tampoco sentía el calor ―o el frío― de la piel de Joonmyun cuando este lo tocaba para despertarlo, para vestirlo, para lavarlo, para ayudarlo a incorporarse, pero sí que sentía su presencia, la presión en su epidermis y la tensión de sus músculos, la suavidad de sus dedos y el cuidado con el que lo sujetaba. Parecía creer que Kyungsoo podría romperse en cualquier momento, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que el paciente ya había recuperado mucha fuerza gracias a la rehabilitación. 

El siguiente gran paso que debían dar era bastante literal. Kyungsoo debía volver a andar. El pensamiento de tenerse sobre sus propios pies una vez más tras tantísimo tiempo tenía a Kyungsoo sumido en una mezcla de alegría y nervios aún algo entumecidos, aunque no se preocupó demasiado porque si Joonmyun decía que debían hacerlo entonces era lo correcto. 

―¿Qué te parece si hoy salimos de la cama y nos damos un paseo? ―le ofreció una mañana mientras ayudaba a Kyungsoo a devorar su desayuno. 

―¿Paseo? ―respondió este con la boca llena de pan de molde. 

Joonmyun se rio nerviosamente. 

―Bueno, decir paseo es tal vez demasiado optimista ―aclaró tras limpiarle una miga de pan de la comisura de los labios―. Pero sí que podemos empezar a practicar en la habitación con cuidado. Si mejoras tan rápido como mejoras en todo lo demás, para la semana que viene ya estarás andando tú solito. 

La idea le pareció una locura a Kyungsoo, pero asintió repetidas veces al tiempo que intentaba calmar las mariposas que le revoloteaban en el estómago. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

Joonmyun casi no había conseguido pegar ojo desde el incidente en la ducha. Había hablado con el Doctor Wu, que le dijo que no se preocupara demasiado por el hecho de que Kyungsoo respondiera a estímulos sexuales, pero que mantuviera los ojos bien abiertos por si se presentaba cualquier otro tipo de anormalidad. Sobre su propio problema Joonmyun no le comentó nada; tenía demasiado miedo al rechazo, a que lo apartaran del único modo que tenía de pagar mínimamente la enorme deuda que tenía con Kyungsoo. Aunque ello se llevara por delante su propia salud y echara por tierra todo el autocontrol que había ganado desde su propia operación. 

Si bien había intentado no pensar en ello, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de ese Kyungsoo tan confundido y necesitado tumbado sobre la cama. No tenía derecho siquiera a mirar, a invadir de tal modo la privacidad del chico ―aunque como Cuidador sí que la tuviera en parte― pero aunque le dolieran los huesos al admitirlo, los sentimientos de Joonmyun hacía tiempo que no eran los de un Cuidador. Se sentía como si hubiera sido una botella vacía mucho tiempo que de pronto estuviera a rebosar de un néctar muy dulce pero prohibido, como si tuviera que esforzarse cada segundo del día para no beberse a sí mismo o no beberse a Kyungsoo. Porque no tenía derecho. 

Por otro lado, debía dejar los conflictos morales y sentimentales aparte, encerrados en el cajón más oscuro que pudiera encontrar, porque la vida de Kyungsoo seguía dependiendo de él aunque el muchacho fuera cada vez más autónomo. Su oído era casi perfecto ya, mas su voz no lo era aún y, aunque podía decir frases mucho más largas y complejas que antes, la voz se le iba a veces o no controlaba algunas letras de pronunciación algo más complicada cuando estaba cansado, nervioso o impaciente. La rehabilitación debía continuar, sin embargo, tanto la vocal como la física, y Joonmyun supo que debía hacer que el chico anduviera pronto para que todo siguiera su curso normal. 

Incorporar a Kyungsoo sobre la cama no fue tarea difícil, ya que se trataba de algo que hacían a diario, pero notó que el chico comenzó a temblar ligeramente cuando le pasó las piernas por el borde de la cama y le apoyó los pies en el suelo. 

―No te preocupes, Kyungsoo. ―Su voz tranquila trató de calmarlo a pesar de que él mismo estaba muy nervioso―. Vamos a empezar muy poquito a poco, nada de intentar correr una maratón hoy. ―Ambos se rieron un poco―. Así que no te asustes. 

Kyungsoo tragó saliva y asintió. Sus manos pequeñas y cuadradas sujetaban el borde del colchón con vehemencia, y los dedos de los pies descalzos se le movían continuamente sobre la superficie lisa del suelo, como si estuvieran intentando acostumbrarse una vez más a sentir algo sólido bajo ellos. 

―Voy a levantarte, ¿vale? ―Joonmyun se inclinó frente al muchacho, que tenía la cabeza gacha, y le apoyó una mano en la rodilla temblorosa―. Si quieres parar, paramos, pero cuanto antes empecemos a trabajar con esto antes podrás hacer muchas más cosas tú solo y tendrás más independencia. 

―¿Seguirás conmigo igual, no? ―La voz le sonaba incierta y Joonmyun no supo demasiado bien cómo interpretarla, así que deshizo la línea en la que se le habían fruncido los labios y le apretó la rodilla a Kyungsoo de forma casi imperceptible. 

―No voy a separarme de ti hasta que estés recuperado del todo, y mucho menos lo voy a hacer ahora que necesitas que te ayude para no caerte ―le aseguró con calma―. Pero necesito que no estés asustado y que confíes en mí. 

Aquello fue como una puñalada para el propio Joonmyun, que se sintió el ser más hipócrita del planeta al pronunciar esas palabras que le quemaron la lengua como ácido. Agradeció por un segundo que Kyungsoo aún no fuera capaz de ver, porque estaba seguro de que el gesto se le había caído por un momento. 

―Claro, claro ―musitó Kyungsoo―. Confío en ti. 

Otra puñalada más se le hundía en el estómago y lo petrificó. Tuvo que recomponerse sin embargo cuando una de las manos temblorosas de Kyungsoo se posó sobre la suya. 

―¿Empezamos? ―inquirió el muchacho a pesar de que la voz se le perdió al final de la palabra. 

―Empezamos. ―Joonmyun esperaba que el tono ahogado no se le notara tanto como él mismo notaba la tensión en sus propios músculos. 

Se levantó con celeridad de la cama antes de, con mucho cuidado, pasar los brazos bajo las axilas de Kyungsoo y sujetarlo bien por la espalda. Kyungsoo, a su vez, se asió a sus hombros tensos e hizo fuerza una vez Joonmyun comenzó a tirar de él hacia arriba. En pocos segundos ambos estaban de pie en la misma habitación por primera vez desde que se conocieran, y todo se quedó en silencio. 

―Estoy… Estoy de pie. 

―Estás de pie. ―La melodía sorprendida de la voz de Kyungsoo le infundió ternura a Joonmyun, que no pudo evitar sujetarlo con un poco más de convicción tras dejar de lado el parche oscuro de sí mismo que no hacía más que entorpecer su tarea como cuidador. 

―¿Estoy de pie? ―Kyungsoo parecía no creerse que aquello fuera cierto. Tenía la boca abierta en una mueca de asombro absoluto, al igual que sus ojos ciegos, y un delicado sonrojo provocado por una mezcla de nerviosismo y satisfacción le pintaba las mejillas. 

―Sí, estás de pie. ―Aquello era entrañable y Joonmyun se encontró a sí mismo sonriéndole con dulzura antes de bajar sus manos y agarrarlo mejor por mitad de la espalda y la cintura―. Y lo estás haciendo genial. 

En aquel momento, Kyungsoo se rio por primera vez desde que se despertara, por primera vez desde hacía años probablemente, y Joonmyun cerró los ojos para poder beberse mejor el sonido tímido y roto, apenas audible, como si fuera un cachorrillo que aún no ha aprendido a articular bien algunos sonidos. Apretó sus brazos alrededor de Kyungsoo, que lo imitó. 

―¿Nos movemos un poco? ―ofreció con la voz afectada; Kyungsoo asintió―. Vamos despacito, como hemos estado practicando en la cama estos últimos días. Cuando yo retire un pie, tú avanzas el tuyo y vamos poquito a poco. No te voy a soltar, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte. 

Fue así como, con pasos tambaleantes y respiración acelerada, Kyungsoo comenzó a andar. Al principio solo recorrió distancias cortitas pegado al pecho de Joonmyun como si pensara que el mundo estuviera a punto de abrirse bajo sus pies. En pocos días, sin embargo, Joonmyun pudo al fin darle la suficiente confianza como para que anduviera sujeto únicamente a sus brazos, que actuaron como pilares y barandillas provisionales, como apoyo para sus inseguridades. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

No importaba cuánta práctica hubiera adquirido en aquellas dos últimas semanas, Kyungsoo estaba muy ansioso, nervioso, ante la posibilidad de salir de la habitación. No sabía si se trataba de algo irracional provocado por miedo al exterior, a lo desconocido, miedo a salir de la habitación que se había convertido en su burbuja protectora durante un tiempo. Desconocía el motivo pero Kyungsoo estaba muy inquieto y la perspectiva de abrir esa puerta y salir a andar por la casa tal y como le había ofrecido Joonmyun aquella mañana le parecía la peor idea del mundo. 

―No puedo ―le dijo de forma algo cortante, aunque esperaba que el Cuidador no se lo tomara a mal. Estaba muy alterado. 

―Venga, Kyungsoo, necesitamos más espacio. Tienes que acostumbrarte a estar en otros sitios, además ―le insistió Joonmyun con paciencia, sin cansarse de él y de sus cejas fruncidas―. Es por tu bien. 

―No me vas a soltar, ¿verdad? ―Kyungsoo refunfuñó sentado en la cama como un niño cabezota. 

―Claro que no, no te preocupes ―aseguró el Cuidador. 

Lo que no sabía Kyungsoo era que Joonmyun no siempre le decía la verdad, como había resultado aquella ocasión. Con cuidado lo había guiado por la habitación hasta la puerta, y de ahí al pasillo que cruzaba la casa de un lado a otro. Una vez estuvieron fuera, sin embargo, la presencia segura del Cuidador desapareció de su espalda, y el apoyo que le proporcionaba se perdió cuando se alejó de él y dejó a Kyungsoo solo en medio de la nada. El muchacho intentó sujetarlo lanzando los brazos al aire, buscando a ciegas un punto de apoyo que no encontró. 

―Joonmyun, Joonmyun. ―La voz comenzó a temblarle―. ¿Dónde estás? Joonmyun... 

―Relájate, Kyungsoo ―dijo una voz frente a él, no demasiado lejos y que lo paró en cuanto Kyungsoo intentó alcanzarla―. Quieto ahí. No te muevas. Estabilízate y, cuando te tranquilices, sígueme. 

―No... No puedo ―musitó Kyungsoo sintiéndose al borde de las lágrimas. 

Tenía el pecho contraído de los nervios. Las piernas le temblaron al sentir cómo volvía a encontrarse solo en mitad de la nada; se había acostumbrado tanto a la presencia de Joonmyun a su lado como una luz, figurativamente hablando, que lo mantenía a salvo que pensar en que no tenía modo de alcanzarlo le constreñía la garganta y amenazaba con echarlo a llorar. Un vacío enorme lo rodeaba, grande y oscuro, y la inseguridad se le subió por los pies como una enredadera envenenada que le trepó a toda velocidad por las piernas y lo paralizó. 

―Claro que puedes ―lo animó Joonmyun―. Estás de pie tú solito. Lo único que tienes que hacer es andar. No te agobies y ve despacio. No estoy lejos, así que si te tropiezas o si _de verdad_ necesitas ayuda, estaré al alcance de tu mano y te sostendré. Pero tienes que aprender a base de prueba y error, como todos los niños. 

―No... Yo no soy un niño. ―Fue la única respuesta que se le ocurrió a Kyungsoo, que se sentía en parte traicionado por aquel muchacho en el que siempre había confiado. 

―Lo sé. ―Rio suavemente―. Ahora sígueme. Sigue mi voz. 

_Sigue mi voz._

Kyungsoo respiró entrecortadamente y trató de calmarse a sí mismo y a su desbocado corazón. Temblaba al completo y sentía que estaba a punto de caer por un barranco profundo porque el miedo le invadía el pecho de forma casi corrosiva. ¿Se suponía que debía estar tan asustado? ¿Debía estar sintiendo algo tan poderoso como aquel pánico que se lo comía? 

Dubitativamente, el muchacho avanzó con un pie, tras lo cual le tembló el labio inferior. Las lágrimas que se le agolpaban en los ojos debido al puro terror que quería paralizarlo. 

―Muy bien, lo estás haciendo muy bien. ―Joonmyun le dio ánimos, y su voz sonaba algo más cerca que antes, así que Kyungsoo avanzó otro paso. Se tambaleó, pero no le importó, porque ya tenía un objetivo y era llegar junto a su Cuidador. 

Extendió un poco las manos a ambos lados del cuerpo para intentar equilibrarse tal y como había estado practicando con Joonmyun y miró al suelo casi esperando ver algo ―sus propios pies, el camino que pisaba, no importaba en realidad. Parpadeó continuamente y se esforzó en mantener el equilibrio con la voz de Joonmyun resonando en sus oídos como un rezo. 

_Sigue mi voz, sigue mi voz, sigue mi voz._

―Muy bien, Kyungsoo, muy bien. Ya casi estamos a la mitad, ¿no es increíble? ¡Lo estás haciendo genial! 

Y el miedo seguía intentando comérselo por dentro, pero Kyungsoo se concentró en aquella voz dulce que lo llamaba y apartó los temores todo lo bien que pudo. Las rodillas le flaquearon pero se recompuso y siguió dando pasos cortitos, casi arrastrando los pies descalzos. Joonmyun no paraba de alentarlo, de decirle lo bien que lo hacía y lo mucho que estaba avanzando y, pese a que había comenzado a sudar profusamente y sentía presión en la cabeza como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse, se empujó a sí mismo a llegar a la meta, a volver a escuchar la voz de Joonmyun de cerca una vez más. 

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad que no fueron más que unos largos minutos de silencio y sollozos secos, una de las manos de Kyungsoo rozó la punta de los dedos de Joonmyun, y creyó que el corazón se le iba a parar. Ahí estaba, justo frente a él, el pilar de su seguridad. Los dos pasos que lo separaban de él los tomó con cautela, no obstante, porque si algo había aprendido del Cuidador era que no debía presionarse aunque los resultados estuvieran a la vuelta de la esquina. Fue con lentitud como llegó a tocar con su mano estirada el pecho de Joonmyun, que subía y bajaba a buen ritmo con cada una de sus respiraciones. Y con lentitud también fue como le rodeó el cuello con los brazos mientras el alivio lo invadía como una ola fresca de seguridad que le dejó el cuerpo hormigueando. 

Joonmyun lo abrazó con fuerza entonces, casi como si hubiera estado asustado por Kyungsoo. Al propio Kyungsoo le latía el corazón a toda velocidad y ahora sí que estaba mareado, pero probablemente eso se debía a una fuerte dosis de adrenalina que le recorría las venas a velocidad pasmosa tras sentir emociones tan intensas. Joonmyun lo abrazó con fuerza y lo apretó contra sí, lo encerró en la jaula de sus brazos y le murmuró contra el pelo lo bien que lo había hecho, lo bien que se había portado y lo buen chico que estaba siendo. Lo orgulloso que estaba de lo que acababa de hacer. 

El miedo aún no se había disipado del todo del cuerpo de Kyungsoo, que le estrujó la camiseta entre los puños a Joonmyun y le jadeó en el cuello. Se aferró a él con ahínco, desesperación, como un gato aterrorizado que cree que está a punto de caerse a un balde de agua muy fría. Cerró los ojos y se sintió ligero, sin peso. 

―No me dejes caer ―le musitó a Joonmyun en el cuello, sintiéndose seguro de nuevo pero más vulnerable que nunca al mismo tiempo―. No me dejes caer ―repitió con el corazón tamborileándole en el pecho una melodía frenética. 

Y tal vez no se diera cuenta, pero puede que aquella frase tuviera más significado para ambos de lo que pudiera parecer en un principio. 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

Casi podía oler el nerviosismo que emanaba de Kyungsoo, la incertidumbre e inseguridad que lo habían duchado como una tormenta impía unos instantes antes. Joonmyun había visto al chico tambalearse por el pasillo cuando las fuerzas le flaquearon y creyó que se iba a caer, pero verlo recomponerse y avanzar paso a paso hacia él con convicción temblona le llenó el pecho de un sentimiento que no supo calificar muy bien. Tragó saliva sonoramente, asustado en cierto modo. 

―Sigue mi voz ―repitió por enésima vez, y los ojos de Kyungsoo parecieron iluminarse un ápice en su ceguera al escucharlo. 

El primer contacto de los dedos de Kyungsoo con los suyos tras largos momentos de tensión fue eléctrico. La mano al completo se le paralizó con una corriente eléctrica y volvió a sentir cómo en su cuerpo, supuestamente vacío, una neblina cargada de insinuaciones lo recorría y lo rellenaba. Kyungsoo estaba tembloroso, como si quisiera llorar pero se estuviera concentrando en no hacerlo, y Joonmyun no quería hacer otra cosa que no fuera lanzarse en su búsqueda y estrecharlo contra sí para hacerlo sentirse seguro una vez más. El estómago se le encogió. 

Cuando la otra mano de Kyungsoo se le posó en el pecho con delicadeza cuando el muchacho dio los pocos pasos inseguros que los separaban, Joonmyun se quedó totalmente petrificado. El lugar donde aquella mano delicada descansaba era el lugar en el que su corazón latía con furia, casi queriendo gritar de existir la más mínima posibilidad de hacerlo. Joonmyun sintió que la garganta se le constreñía al ver la expresión de alivio que deshizo la mueca de angustia que torcía el rostro de Kyungsoo. 

Entonces, con cuidado, como si no estuviera seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, o como si aún estuviera demasiado asustado, Kyungsoo le pasó las manos por el cuello mientras soltaba un suspiro tembloroso y cerraba los ojos. Un montón de fuegos artificiales explotó en el interior de Joonmyun, que no tardó en devolverle el abrazo con intensidad, dejando que el miedo que había sentido y la alegría por ver que Kyungsoo lo había conseguido le recorrieran el cuerpo en agudas pulsaciones que lo hicieron temblar. Sus brazos rodearon al chico con fuerza, como si pensara que Kyungsoo pudiera desvanecerse en cualquier instante y dejarlo con solo el aire para ahogarse en lugar del olor suave de su pelo, en el que enterró el rostro. 

―Muy bien, Kyungsoo ―le musitó contra el pelo con la voz ahogada―. Lo has hecho genial, genial. Muy bien. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti… Has hecho un trabajo estupendo. 

Asegurarle que sus avances eran buenos y halagarlo cuando hacía las cosas bien era una de las tareas de Joonmyun, puesto que la autoestima debía trabajarse desde el primer día de recuperación para una salud mental más equilibrada y estable de los pacientes. Sin embargo, el nudo en la boca del estómago que sentía Joonmyun le decía que había estado realmente preocupado y que el sentimiento de alegría y de orgullo, junto con el miedo y la necesidad de salir a su rescate cuando parecía a punto de caerse, eran mucho más reales de lo que los manuales siempre le habían descrito. Asimismo, el modo en el que se agarró a Kyungsoo con necesidad como si fuera él quien necesitaba apoyo y no al contrario también le daba una pista de que tal vez no todo fuera color gris como debía ser. Una pista de que ya _nada_ era como debía ser. 

Y las palabras que Kyungsoo le pronunció con susurros jadeados en el cuello, casi como si estuviera a punto de llorar, no hicieron más que apretar los brazos de Joonmyun a su alrededor. 

―No me dejes caer. ―La voz le sonaba pastosa y suplicante―. No me dejes caer ―repitió, y Joonmyun pudo sentir a la perfección cómo el corazón de Kyungsoo le latía a toda velocidad dentro del pecho. No tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de que el suyo le igualaba la velocidad. 

Sus manos estrujaron la camiseta de Kyungsoo y estrecharon al chico contra sí mientras tragaba saliva que se le antojó más espesa de la cuenta, cargada de sentimientos que le pesaban en la lengua y le recubrían las paredes de la garganta de plomo. Joonmyun se aferró a Kyungsoo como si de no hacerlo el mundo se fuera a abrir bajo sus pies para dejarlo caer al vacío, un vacío que hacía tiempo que había abandonado y al que debía admitir que no quería volver ―aunque aquello le doliera como si mil cuchillas se le clavaran en el pecho. Joonmyun se sujetó a Kyungsoo con fuerza porque tal vez, esa vocecita insegura y temblorosa hubiera hecho que su corazón, que le había latido al ritmo _adecuado_ hasta el momento, se saliera de las reglas por enésima vez en las últimas semanas y se transformara en algo _anormal,_ detenido un instante. 

Tal vez ya nada fuera normal. Y tal vez eso fuera algo malo, o tal vez no.


	9. Reinicio

Cuando Joonmyun volvió a pisar la Clínica Wu de nuevo, ya se había cumplido un año y medio desde que la verdad se descubriera y la Agente del Gobierno Kim consiguiera apartarlo del caso de Kyungsoo por negligencia médica y desobediencia a la autoridad. Estaba nervioso, aunque sabía que tras largas y serias charlas con el Doctor Wu su vuelta al trabajo sería sencilla y poco escabrosa. El edificio en el que la clínica se situaba, no obstante, jamás dejaría de ser imponente con sus paredes de cristal iridiscente que brillaban con los colores del arcoíris en medio de la ciudad gris. 

La lluvia se había apoderado de todo una vez más y una fuerte tormenta mojaba Seúl. Joonmyun temblaba, mas no debido al frío. El miedo le trepaba por los brazos, por las piernas y la espalda como corrientes eléctricas que lo mantenían alerta y amenazaban con mandarlo de un salto a la inconsciencia si no corría lo suficiente desde el aparcamiento a la puerta principal del edificio. Su pánico a las tormentas solo había hecho empeorar con el tiempo, después de todo. 

No tardó demasiado en llegar a la sala de esterilización una vez traspasó exitosamente las puertas de entrada oyendo un robótico: «Bienvenido, señor Kim. Adelante». El ruido de las turbinas y el brillo de las luces de las cabinas de esterilización le resultaron familiares aunque totalmente extraños al mismo tiempo; un cosquilleo le recorrió las palmas de las manos. Andar por los pasillos de la clínica le produjo la misma sensación de extrañeza y familiaridad que le tuvo el corazón al borde del abismo, como si se sintiera tranquilo pero al mismo tiempo tuviera que estar en tensión constante esperando un ataque. Las paredes de cristal, la calma del agua deslizándose por ellas, el suelo y los peces… Verlo todo de nuevo le encogió el estómago y lo mareó, mas no pudo evitar que se le asomara a los labios una pequeña sonrisita de esperanza. Sabía que no podría ser del todo feliz nunca y que siempre tendría ciertas espinas clavadas; sin embargo, poder volver a ejercer su trabajo como ayudante de Yixing era algo que estaba deseando hacer. 

La primera cara familiar que se encontró fue precisamente la de Yixing, que sonrió dulcemente al verlo, como si de verdad se alegrara de estar de nuevo en su compañía tras tanto tiempo separados. Una vez lo apartaron del caso y Joonmyun fue suspendido temporalmente, Yixing lo había visitado con asiduidad, pero tras la cirugía de Jinri había estado ocupado durante largos meses de cuidados y rehabilitación y no se habían visto desde hacía tiempo. 

―¿Estás nervioso? ―Fue lo primero que le preguntó Yixing al separarse del abrazo cálido que le había dado. No lo juzgaba, nunca lo había juzgado a pesar de todo―. Pareces nervioso. 

―Me conoces demasiado bien ―contestó Joonmyun con falso gesto de preocupación; Yixing se rio entre dientes. 

―Eso es bueno, supongo ―replicó este entonces con una sonrisita resuelta antes de echar a andar por el pasillo, como si supiera que Joonmyun iba a seguirlo sin siquiera tener que decírselo―. No me equivoco entonces si pienso que te mueres de ganas por pasar el día en la UCI conmigo, ¿verdad? 

Joonmyun se encendió como una bombilla ante la posibilidad de ponerse manos a la obra una vez más; había sido mucho tiempo el que había pasado sin poder sentirse más que un despojo inútil. 

―¿Vamos a la UCI? ―preguntó emocionado, casi dando saltitos junto a Yixing―. ¿Qué casos hay? ¿Algún paciente que se ha recuperado misteriosamente de un coma profundo, tal vez? 

―No tengas prisa, correcaminos. ―Yixing lo apaciguó con un gesto de la mano―. Vamos a la UCI, pero tú solo mirarás y me dejarás hacer el trabajo a mí. Nada de tocar ―explicó, aunque al escuchar el bufido indignado de Joonmyun no pudo evitar reírse una vez más―. No te quejes, Joonmyun, sabías que las cosas iban a ser así. Durante un tiempo estarás en periodo de evaluación física y psicológica hasta que Yifan considere que te puedes incorporar al Programa de Cuidadores o al de Mentores si pasas las pruebas pertinentes. 

―Pero Yixing… 

―Nada de peros. ―Lo cortó con otro gesto de la mano, aunque le dedicó acto seguido una mirada comprensiva que casi hizo que Joonmyun se lanzara a abrazarlo; Yixing siempre había sido y seguía siendo un ángel―. Sé que no es lo que más te gusta hacer, pero entiende la situación. Tómatelo como si… acabaras de salir de la Academia y nos hubiéramos conocido hoy, por ejemplo ―ofreció. 

Joonmyun no dijo nada, pero sabía que Yixing no tardaría en intervenir. 

―Venga, hagamos como si acabáramos de encontrarnos en tu primer día. ―Se detuvo en su camino y miró al otro muchacho, que no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar. Estar con Yixing era una experiencia maravillosa, aunque era necesario acostumbrarse a su peculiar personalidad para apreciarlo del todo y eso era algo en lo que Joonmyun había perdido práctica―. Encantado de conocerte. Me llamo Zhang Yixing y desde hoy seré tu Mentor. 

Una mano se le ofreció en el aire, mano que Joonmyun observó como si creyera que le pudiera contagiar algún tipo de enfermedad ―como la felicidad, por ejemplo. Yixing no era de los que se rendía, eso sí que no lo había olvidado, así que Joonmyun no tuvo más remedio que alargar la suya propia y estrechar aquella mano para que Yixing se quedara contento. 

―Es un honor trabajar con usted, señor ―masculló con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro―. Me llamo Kim Joonmyun y me esforzaré por ser un buen aprendiz. 

―Ese es el espíritu, Joonmyun ―exclamó Yixing volviendo a andar―. Pero tienes que mejorar esa sonrisa hipócrita, has perdido técnica. 

Joonmyun gruñó pero no hizo ademán de rebatir las palabras de Yixing, que seguía andando con paso decidido por los pasillos interminables tras subir por el ascensor varios pisos. 

―La UCI no está por aquí ―comentó Joonmyun confundido al ver el camino que estaban tomando, bastante lejos del lugar al que deberían estar encaminándose―. O no lo estaba la última vez que vine… ―añadió como pensamiento incierto justo después. 

―La UCI sigue estando donde siempre ha estado. ―Yixing se rascó una ceja antes de mirar a Joonmyun―. Pero primero tengo que recoger las evaluaciones de un paciente del despacho de Minseok para llevarlas al archivo general. 

Y al despacho del Doctor Kim no tardaron mucho más en llegar por aquel pasillo solitario. Un amortiguado: «Adelante» les dio el visto bueno cuando pidieron permiso para entrar. Dentro de la habitación se encontraron al Doctor Kim apostado tras su escritorio mientras ojeaba el contenido de uno de sus interminables informes manuscritos. Clic, clic, clic, le cantaba el bolígrafo en la mano que descansaba sobre la mesa. 

―Buenos días, Minseok ―anunció Yixing al entrar―. Mira la sorpresa que traigo. 

El Doctor Kim levantó la vista del papel blanco y clavó los ojos en Joonmyun antes de echarse hacia atrás sin poder ocultar la alegría que le produjo volver a verlo. Joonmyun se sintió bien por ello, aunque el nerviosismo seguía latiéndole fuerte en las sienes. 

―Joonmyun, me alegro mucho de verte ―le dijo, y su voz sonaba totalmente sincera. 

―Yo también me alegro de verle, Doctor Kim. ―Se inclinó―. Me alegro de estar de vuelta, es un placer. 

―Todos teníamos ganas de que… ―Unos golpecitos suaves en el exterior de la puerta interrumpieron las palabras del Doctor Kim―. Espere un momento, en un segundo le atiendo ―anunció a quien fuera que estuviera esperando al otro lado de la pared―. Como decía, todos teníamos… 

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose ligeramente silenció una vez más al Doctor Kim, que observó al intruso con el ceño fruncido durante un segundo antes de mirar a Joonmyun con los ojos desorbitados. Algo se escondía tras ellos de repente que, junto con la súbita palidez de su rostro, hacía evidente que algo no iba bien. Una voz a su espalda hizo que Joonmyun se congelara en el lugar en el que estaba de pie y comprendiera el motivo de la reacción del Doctor al instante. 

―Doctor Kim, solo quería decirle que el paciente y su Escolta ya han llegado y están esperándole. 

No podía ser posible. Aquello no podía ser posible, pensó Joonmyun, que creía haber escuchado la voz de Kyungsoo hablar con serenidad pero con un deje de rubor justo detrás de él. Era imposible que Kyungsoo estuviera allí y hubiera hablado… ¿verdad? Las siguientes palabras del Doctor Kim lo sacaron de su encrucijada. 

―Ay, Kyungsoo... ¿Por qué no…? ¿Por qué no aprendes a esperarte cuando te digo que te quedes fuera un momento? ―regañó, y la voz le sonaba temblorosa mientras observaba alternativamente a Kyungsoo y a Joonmyun. 

―Porque usted mismo me dijo cuando llegué aquí que precisamente no le hiciera caso cuando me dijera que esperara fuera. ―Escuchar otra vez la voz de Kyungsoo hizo que el cuerpo de Joonmyun se sacudiera con un temblor involuntario. La visión se le desenfocó. 

―Ah, sí, es cierto ―farfulló el Doctor con gesto arrepentido. 

Joonmyun perdió por su parte el aire que guardaba en los pulmones ante la asombrada mirada de los presentes cuando una presencia se hizo evidente a su derecha, donde Kyungsoo apareció tras dar los pocos pasos que los separaban. Joonmyun giró la cabeza con lentitud y lo miró como si creyera que se trataba de un producto de su imaginación, como si pensara que Kyungsoo no era un ser real y estaba solo dentro de su cabeza. Tenía un aspecto saludable, las mejillas redondas y rosadas, los ojos brillantes y atentos y un corte de pelo limpio. Sobre el puente de la nariz le descansaban un par de gafas y entre los brazos sujetaba una carpeta; estaba enfundado en un atuendo bastante parecido al que recordaba que solía llevar Luhan. 

―He traído los resultados del último análisis de sangre del señor Byun ―comentó mientras dejaba dicha carpeta sobre el escritorio del Doctor Kim; parecía totalmente ajeno a la presencia de Joonmyun, que lo observaba pálido, atónito y con un temblor compulsivo en las manos―. Está ya en la sala de espera junto con HZT, Doctor ―urgió antes de girarse hacia Yixing e inclinarse hacia delante―. Buenos días, Yixing; siento haber interrumpido. 

―No te preocupes, Kyungsoo. ―La voz de Yixing no sonaba serena como siempre, sino que había algo que la estrangulaba. Cuando Joonmyun lo miró, comprobó que era por la expresión que él mismo debía tener en el rostro. 

Joonmyun estaba paralizado y se sentía como si se hubiera transformado en un muñeco de cera. La cabeza había comenzado a pulsarle con miles de imágenes y recuerdos que había intentado alejar de sí mismo durante mucho tiempo y que ahora lo atacaban despiadadamente. Sentía como si alguien le hubiera abierto el pecho y las costillas y le hubiera arrancado el corazón; casi podía verlo latiendo patéticamente en el suelo a sus pies. Le temblaba el labio inferior y comenzaron a escocerle los ojos y la nariz, aunque no fue siquiera capaz de llorar o articular palabra porque un instante más tarde, Kyungsoo se giró hacia él. Quedó desarmado y más indefenso que nunca cuando el muchacho lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa amable antes de pronunciar las palabras que provocaron que Joonmyun alcanzara su límite y perdiera el conocimiento instantáneamente. 

―Buenos días, encantado de conocerle. Soy Do Kyungsoo, el ayudante del Doctor Kim. ¿Cómo se llama usted? 

///// ///// 

///// 

///// ///// 

La vida en el siglo XXIII era monótona en el mejor de los casos, turbia y miserable si uno tenía un poco menos de suerte. La relatividad, como en todos los siglos de historia de la humanidad, era el elemento clave para dilucidar qué se consideraba ser feliz y qué era ser desgraciado. Joonmyun, para bien o para mal, no se incluía dentro de ninguna de estas dos categorías. Joonmyun no era infeliz en el sentido de que no tenía grandes necesidades que era incapaz de cubrir, no pasaba hambre y no tenía un trabajo horrible que le succionaba la existencia. Sin embargo, tampoco era feliz. Dentro de sí mismo había un vacío enorme, como el punto más oscuro de un agujero negro que no paraba de girar cual tornado y que jamás sería capaz de llenar con nada. Ese hueco tenía forma de Kyungsoo, de ese Kyungsoo que perdió y que nunca podría volver a recuperar. 

Con el paso del tiempo, los días en la Clínica mejoraron, aunque pasaron largos y arduos meses hasta que Joonmyun pudo ver a Kyungsoo sin sufrir ataques de pánico devastadores. Se alegraba de verlo feliz, contento con su trabajo y avanzando en su nueva vida, pero el remordimiento se lo comía por dentro al recordar por qué las cosas eran así. Lo diferentes que podrían haber sido. Kyungsoo jamás dejó de dolerle. 

Una vez se recuperó, aprendió por boca de Yixing y el cuidadoso Doctor Wu que Kyungsoo se había sometido a una segunda cirugía emocional poco después de conocer la verdad sobre Joonmyun y que, como las pautas de la propia operación dictaban, la cirugía era más invasiva y por lo tanto el número de elementos que habían debido eliminar había sido mucho mayor. Ambos omitieron el hecho de que Kyungsoo había solicitado expresamente que se eliminaran por completo todos los recuerdos que implicaran a Joonmyun de un modo u otro, aunque Joonmyun no tuvo que pensar mucho para deducir dicha información. El muchacho había solicitado además ser incluido en un programa de reinserción en el ámbito sanitario tras la operación, y de ese modo había terminado siendo el ayudante del Doctor Kim y responsable de sus cientos de miles de informes a papel ―peculiaridad que, según le dijeron, Kyungsoo jamás cuestionó. 

El Doctor Wu le había ofrecido a Joonmyun operarse también o trasladarse a otra clínica si así lo deseaba justo después de que trascendiera el caso y la rehabilitación primera de Kyungsoo se suspendiera casi dos años antes. Joonmyun se lo había pensado detenidamente durante semanas y, aunque la idea sonaba dulce y tentadora como miel en los labios, siempre había dentro de él ese pedacito de conciencia que le impedía ser egoísta de nuevo y deshacerse de un plumazo de todo aquello que le hacía daño. De todo aquello que le había hecho tanto daño a otros. Porque simplemente, si todo había sucedido del modo en que había sucedido había sido por su culpa única y exclusivamente, por lo que creía que sería la injusticia más salvaje que podría cometer si decidiera olvidarse de la experiencia que más lo había marcado en la vida. 

Su egoísmo había sido causante de muchos problemas, definitivamente, y olvidar no era la opción correcta. Ser egoísta no era una opción válida, ya no. Por eso decidió seguir adelante aunque fuera a base de coser con manos heridas los pocos parches rotos y descoloridos que le quedaban de sí mismo. Joonmyun no vivía, _sobrevivía,_ y, si bien era cierto que aquella no era la estampa más ideal, él se conformaba. El dolor lo hacía todo mucho más real, suponía, así que en parte se alegraba de aguantar estoicamente con sus errores, decisiones y defectos. 

Yixing no se lo había dicho directamente, pero Joonmyun sabía que lo comprendía; sus ojos tristes hablaban sin necesidad de palabras. Era duro ver cómo todo el mundo caminaba feliz a su alrededor habiendo perdido partes de ellos mismos en un quirófano mientras él observaba desde una esquina sin ser apenas capaz de tragarse el llanto en los días malos. Era duro, pero Joonmyun seguía siendo Joonmyun al final del día, con su dolor y sus monstruos, pero _Joonmyun_ al fin y al cabo. Esos monstruos, además, no eran tan terroríficos una vez pasaron unos años y se acostumbró a que lo acecharan; los zarpazos repentinos eran dolorosos pero esa era la condición que había aceptado ―el dolor― por ser capaz de conservar lo poco que le quedaba de su propio ser después de todo. Joonmyun lo aceptaba de buen grado, igual que aceptaba aquello como castigo y redención, porque creía firmemente que merecía sentir tanto dolor como aquellos que habían sufrido por su culpa. 

La vida que comenzó tras su decisión se le hizo un camino difícil de recorrer. Aunque pudiera parecer todo más cómodo y moderno, era más que sabido que el siglo XXIII era el siglo de la jungla de metal, en el que los rascacielos apuntaban hacia unos dioses inclementes a los que no se les podía llorar y los seres humanos eran las fieras más despiadadas que jamás hubieran existido. 

Un tiempo más tarde, Joonmyun fue asignado junto con Yixing al caso de Byun Baekhyun, un muchacho que había sido víctima de dichas fieras y no era sino una sombra de sí mismo. HZT fue su Escolta durante el caso y, tal y como solía hacer cuando acompañaba a Kyungsoo, los miraba siempre atento, alerta, como si creyera que tanto Yixing como Joonmyun estaban a punto de abalanzarse sobre Baekhyun para devorar lo poco de él que le quedaba entre las manos. 

Finalmente, Joonmyun se quedó solo, viendo diariamente en Kyungsoo lo que pudo haber sido y nunca sería, y el constante reflejo de Jongin, de lo que fue y dejó de ser. La vida era difícil, tediosa, monótona y gris, pero Joonmyun tenía recuerdos a los que aferrarse, sentimientos con los que arroparse aunque estos le hicieran heridas. Comprendía por primera vez a Yixing cuando le explicó sus motivos para no someterse a cirugía emocional porque, como decía aquel libro que Kyungsoo adoraba leer, «El amor trae consigo alegrías, mas también nos proporciona los suculentos extractos de las penas más desoladoras», y experimentar todo eso por sí mismo era algo que en el fondo no cambiaría por nada en el mundo. 

Porque tal vez vivir sin recuerdos, sin sentimientos y sin dolor era la felicidad, pero Joonmyun prefería que, aunque le diera miedo, la tormenta lo mojara de vez en cuando para poder apreciar el sol los demás días. Porque existir sin recuerdos tal vez era de hecho el secreto de la felicidad, pero vivir entumecido y sin uno mismo nunca podría compararse realmente con _vivir._


End file.
